Rainbow in the Dark
by Winfan2
Summary: Sean has always been a handful for his family, but discover why he is also a handful for the evil in the world. Join Sean and his family in their journey and discover just how powerful he is. Through season five of SPN. Warning parental discipline/spanking.
1. Chapter 1

Meet Sean from the beginning….Since this is kind of mashed together the styles change here and there. Part of it will be from a particular characters point of view (POV) and other times it will be written from the third person. This was my very first writing project and is a bit bumpy at times…but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless; it will take you through season five.

This is the story of a boy; a boy who had nearly impossible expectations placed on him and yet he managed to meet every one of them. Through his triumphant spirit we learn of his capacity of how to live, love, laugh - how to cry, care and survive unbearable loss. Through the support of his weary and broken family he gives us a glorious trip through the victories of life as well as its tragedies. He gives desire and hope to do whatever we need to accomplish in our own existence.

**Rainbow in the Dark**

…Rainbows are said to purify space and have healing and tranquilizing properties…

…The rainbow is interpreted as a divine attribute and a sign of divine presence,

a sign of peace and compassion…

…Some cultures and legends say the rainbow is used to fire arrows at evil spirits and have divine communication…

_No man of woman born,_

_Coward or brave, can shun his destiny._

_Homer, Iliad_

**A Child is Born**

_From John's point of view…._

I got the news today that I am to become a father again. I have found solace in a psychic that I met and could really talk to her and gain understanding. She helped me and the boys get through some difficult issues we had been struggling with. I have found Sarah to be nonjudgmental and full of wisdom.

We had been together a few times and today she tells me we will have a son together in six short months. I guess being a psychic leaves no surprises in life. I do have mixed emotions. I am not the father I had dreamed about, my life won't allow it. But looking at Sam and Dean and to think another miracle like that can happen, another child...well, it gives me a light in an otherwise darkened world.

The only problem is Sarah is sure he is a child of destiny, one here for a purpose. He will not have an easy life and will be in constant danger. She also is sure that her life will end as his begins. I don't want to believe that, but how can I argue with her? I hate that she shared this with me, but she felt I must know in order to be prepared. How accurate is she, and what exactly is his destiny?

She feels her abilities growing stronger by the day. As the baby grows and gains strength so does she. She has talked her sister into taking the baby, at least for a few years until he is old enough to come stay with the boys and me.

I just don't want to believe her premonition. I don't want more tragedy in our lives. Sarah has seemed to accept her fate and carries the baby proudly. She has even picked a name, Sean Michael. The S is from Sam, the ean is from Dean and it is a Celtic form of John and apparently the name also means old hero in Gaelic. Maybe that is his destiny. Michael is for the angel because he is going to need all the help he can get.

_Can you take me away?_

_Can you carry me away?_

_Maybe I'm the mirror that reflects all._

_Robert Mirobal_

**Sean Comes Home**

_John's pov_….

I got a frantic phone call today from Elizabeth, Sarah's sister and the woman who has had Sean since birth. It seems as if it is time for him to join our nomadic family and way of life.

Sarah unfortunately was correct in her premonition and died only moments after his birth. I was able to be in the delivery room with her and watched as she demanded to see him, then smiled, and as tears rolled down her face she said some phrases in Latin and slipped away. Sean was born on August 31, 1994 at 11:59 p.m.

I was devastated. Sean will never know his mother and I already know the pain this causes. The boys and I stayed for several weeks, bonding as best we could. Dean wasn't thrilled from the beginning about having another brother to keep track of, but now I can't pry the baby out of his arms. Sam is reading baby books and trying to bring Elizabeth up to speed.

Sean is now four years old and far from average. Apparently Elizabeth can take no more, the daycare called today and stated that Sean is no longer welcome. Evidently things tend to go awry when he is there, such as; floating toys, temperature fluctuations, radios and lights turning off and on as well as other things. Since all is calm when he's not there they figure he is some kind of genius and is doing this intentionally. I suppose that is easier than believing the truth. So we are off to pick up our boy.

.

We have made every effort to see Sean as often as possible and it was always so hard to say goodbye. As we pull up he is running to the car, hair bouncing, smile as wide as it gets. "Daddy, daddy, brothers" he screams. I'm thrilled beyond belief, but as I look more closely I see the bruises and the scratches on his body. He looks away and then runs to Dean. Elizabeth comes out with his bags and I look to her for an explanation. She says it happens at night most of the time, but "whatever it is, is getting bolder, poking and scratching him during the day." She has seen red marks and scratches appear with nobody around him. She has no idea who or what is trying to hurt him or for that matter why. She just knows that she is no match for whatever it is and fears for Sean as well as herself. I too, wonder, who, or what he is to draw this unseen world around him.

_Carpe Diem ~ Seize the Day_

**Sean's First Hunt**

_John's pov…._

I'm sitting at the small table looking over some research while the boys sleep. They look so peaceful, but I know that will not last. Dean is sprawled out on the roll-a-way bed, Sam is sleeping diagonally on the one bed and Sean is taking up as much room as a four year old possibly can on my bed. So far, most of Sean's scratches and bruises have healed. We haven't had too many problems and he seems to feel safe of course I take every precaution to protect him, from salt to special candles and protective phrases. I have been leaving Sam behind to baby sit most days, so that Dean and I can hunt. I don't think Sam misses the action too much, but he misses being in school. But to help fill the time he has been teaching Sean a Kindergarten curriculum as well as keeping up with his own studies.

The problem that is keeping me up tonight is our current case. There have been numerous reports from area kids about several boogey men in an old house just outside of town. The big dare is to go into the basement and retrieve something to prove you were brave enough. So far there have been several kids who've exited with quite a bit of trauma: some babbling about some "really, ugly, big, hairy creatures" and some so scared they haven't spoken yet. My dilemma is that I will need both Sam and Dean to help me out tomorrow night and I don't want to leave Sean alone. His nights haven't been violent, but they aren't completely peaceful either. I'm afraid he will become a target again if we aren't around to protect him.

If this is what the future will bring, it will be a difficult one. I feel as though it is me and the boys against the world. I still had no solution with what do about Sean, so we went out for ice cream and he fell asleep in the backseat. We weren't far from the house so I figured we might as well give it a go. I covered Sean with a warm blanket and locked the car. I thought with the three of us we could check on him regularly and I felt better with him being so close. We entered the house and headed towards the basement stairs, I needed Dean for extra fire power and Sam for an extra pair of eyes. It didn't take long before I identified our boogeyman, it was an Almas. They are big and ugly and love to go after anybody in their path. I began seeing shadows everywhere and was concerned that the three of us weren't going to be enough. I was able to shoot one and he went down, but another was closing in on Sam quickly, Dean saw it as I did and took care of him. We were getting our breath when another appeared out of nowhere. I have never seen so many; this must be the last one. It caught Sam off guard and he tripped over something hitting the floor hard. Dean went over to help him up when another one hit me with something. Suddenly we found ourselves in big trouble, I had dropped my weapon and Deans was sandwiched under Sam with the two uglies closing in. We needed a distraction and fast, but I had no idea what would save us. We all turned as we heard the creak of the stairs and standing at the bottom was my youngest son. Sean stood transfixed and time seemed to stop. We all seemed to be frozen until Sean uttered "holy crap what is that?" I think I need to have a talk with Dean about his language. We took advantage of that brief moment of distraction, as Dean ran over and scooped up Sean running up the stairs two at a time. Sam jumped up pulling the weapon with him and while backing up, I managed to find mine as I found myself stepping on it. After taking care of the last two beasts we gave a big sigh of relief and went upstairs and found Dean holding Sean whose eyes were as big as saucers. I wanted to hug him and shake him all at the same time. We got out of there after setting a small fire to hide what remained behind.

I then lectured Sean about not coming into a house uninvited and staying in the car. I was alternating between hugging him and holding him out in front of me. He just looked at me and said, "I knew you were in trouble, I just wanted to help and do my part; I'm brave too! I did help too, I did."

"Yes you did son, yes you did. But we need to have a long talk about all this, you can't just help whenever you want, it is too dangerous. How did you know we were in trouble?"

Sean just shrugged and stated "I just knew there are a lot of times I just know things."

In the short time we have had Sean I have noticed he has his mother's abilities, my stubbornness (and eyes), Dean's demeanor and Sam's brains. This kid is going to be a challenge – for us all!


	2. Over the Hills and Through the Woods

Switching gears a bit…this next bunch of chapters will be written in the third person…I actually wrote this section last but will insert here as it follows along with his age. If I could write it again I would make some changes, but so many things are too engrained into the story to change, but I do hope it reads well enough.

_**Our sweetest songs are those**_

_**Which tell of saddest thoughts**_

_**Shelley**_

**Over the Hills and Through the Woods**

John couldn't help but smile at his 4 year old son as he was busy throwing leaves at his big brother Sam. They had all been cooped up in the car for hours and hours but they had finally arrived and Sean was taking full advantage of the space that he now had.

John arranged for their stay with a stop at the front office. They had a two bedroom cabin on the edge of the woods in a remote part of Kentucky. There had been quite a bit of suspicious activity in the woods and surrounding hills so the Winchesters were there to investigate. Previous research had revealed a plethora of lore and stories but finding out which were true and which were fiction was the where the real work came in. Sean's mysterious skill set would most definitely help in this area. That is if John could keep him corralled and on task, often Sean's personality was bigger than he was.

John took Sean into town to buy groceries for the next few days while Sam and Dean unpacked some of the items they might need during their stay.

They entered the grocery store where John set Sean in the basket and began to pile food on top of the small boy.

"I want pizza Daddy and animal cookies too," Sean said in a sing song voice.

"We'll see," John answered as he put in a bag of baby carrots and some apples.

After the last aisle Sean was well covered in food and getting tired of sitting again.

"Let's go nowwwww," the boy whined.

"No whining," John reminded.

After placing all the food on the conveyer belt John set Sean on the floor only to watch him run straight to the gumball machine. Before he could even call out, Sean was back asking for a quarter.

"Can I have quarter's Daddy?" he begged.

John pulled two quarters out of his pocket and handed them to his youngest son.

"Hey, what do you say?" John yelled after him.

"Thank you sir," the tot replied.

"He is about the cutest little boy I've ever seen and so polite too. He looks so much like you," the cashier commented. John nodded and smiled as he reached for his credit card while keeping one eye on Sean.

"So what did you get with your quarters?" John asked.

"Bouncy balls," Sean said with pride as he opened his two little fists to show off his acquisitions. Great thought John just what he didn't need.

The next day started off with the typical chaos that only a preschooler can bring. Sean bounced the rubber balls on the floor and they banged all over the room finally ending up in the pan of eggs John was trying to fix.

"Sorry Daddy," Sean said meekly.

"Sit your butt on the couch right now," John commanded.

The boy did as he was told. John was in an unenviable position. Sean was a whirlwind and a great kid, but would never have the freedom average kids have. He already had far too many enemies. The abilities that made him special also made him a target. Because of this John had to keep him on a very short leash and make sure that he followed the rules at all times. But as they say this is easier said than done.

John had pretty much already raised two sons on his own and they both were challenges in their own way. Dean was now 19 and Sam 15 and had caused more than one sleepless night for John, but he could already see in young Sean that those challenges were going to be nothing in comparison. John would need all the training that he had received in the Marine Corps to wrangle his young son.

As the afternoon started to head into evening John went into the cabin to look over some research and make a call. Dean had been scoping out the woods and Sam had the task of keeping track of Sean. After an hour Sam came back in alone.

"Where's Sean?" John immediately asked.

"He said he saw Dean and ran to meet him," Sam replied as he opened the refrigerator and bent his tall frame in half to examine the contents before him.

"Did you see Dean? Did you see Sean get to Dean?" John questioned as he headed towards the front door.

As he feared nobody was outside, no Dean, no Sean, no noise at all. Sam gulped and realized his error as they stepped off the porch. It was very quiet; too quiet but before John could turn around to address Sam they both saw Dean kicking up leaves on his way to the cabin.

They breathed a sigh of relief, but it was short-lived as they realized Dean was alone.

"Isn't Sean with you?" Sam asked.

"No, I've been deep in the woods, I haven't seen anybody," Dean said. "Why?"

"He's missing that's why. Look we need to split up and find him; it will be getting dark soon and he cannot spend the night in these woods," John said with fear in his voice.

"Dad, I'm sorry," Sam said.

"We'll discuss this later; right now let's find your brother," John barked.

The three planned their routes and where to meet before they took off. John was in a complete panic as he jogged through the trees. Sam was wiping away tears as he ran and Dean was just bent on finding his wee brother. The three trudged on keeping an eye on the setting sun they knew time was of the essence. The shadows were getting longer and the opportunity of finding Sean before dark was slipping away.

In the end it was John who found his wayward son. Sean was peering into the entrance of a small cave and talking to some unseen person.

"I can't go in there, it's too dark. I have to go home before I get in trouble."

"You're already in trouble," John announced as he scooped up his boy and held him tight. "Who are you talking to?"

"Her names Jenny; she waved to me at the cabin. She said she lived nearby and wanted to show me. I didn't think it was so far away."

"Did you tell Sam that you saw Dean?"

Sean hung his head, forcing John to cup the boy's chin and force him to look up. He finally nodded.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear that."

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes sir. I just wanted to see where Jenny was going."

"We will talk about all of this when we get back to the cabin. First we need to find your brothers."

"I'm sorry Daddy," Sean said.

"I know you are but you and I are going to deal with this event," John explained.

After locating his older sons they made it to the cabin just as the sun slipped from view. Dinner went well as Sean was an angel hoping that it would help sway his dad into lessening the upcoming punishment.

After dinner John took his youngest son into the bedroom where the boy slept. He sat on the bed and lifted Sean into his lap.

"Now tell me what was so important about going with Jenny?"

"She wanted to show me where she lived so we could play. She said she couldn't play here because you wouldn't let her. She just wanted a friend."

"She lives in the cave?"

"Yes sir."

"Is she alive Sean?" John asked.

"Not for a long time," the boy whispered.

John took it all in and contemplated what his son just told him.

"Are we done Daddy?"

"Not even close. You know no matter what you do not leave on your own. Plus you lied to Sam. You broke two big rules and what would've happened if you got stuck in the woods after dark. You would have been cold and hungry and scared."

"Jenny said I would be safe, she wouldn't let anyone hurt me. She said she would show me the way back." Sean sniffed.

"I will repeat it Sean you do not go off with anyone other than me or your brothers and you do not lie to get your own way."

John set the small boy down on the floor and looked him in the eyes. "Am I understood?"

"Yes sir," Sean squeaked.

"I think you know what happens now?" John quizzed.

Sean nodded as John pulled him over his knees and handed out a painful reminder of the rules.

He set the sniffling boy down on the bed and went to have a long talk with Sam about his actions in the whole ordeal.

The next morning Sean came prancing out of his room asking to go outside. The cabin had no TV and not much to occupy an active 4 year old. Both Sam and Dean were still in bed but as long as John was in the kitchen he had a good view out the back so he showed Sean the area in which he had to play.

"From that tree to that tree," he pointed. "If I look out and don't see you we'll have a repeat of last night; understood?"

"Yes sir," and with that the boy bounced out the door and dove into the leaves.

After a few minutes of banging around the kitchen in an attempt to make something edible John heard his young son's voice.

"I have to stay here; I got into trouble yesterday for going with you. He won't hurt you I promise. Let's just play here for now maybe later we can go back to where you live. Don't be sad, let's play," Sean chattered.

John watched and listened as his son carried on this seemingly one way conversation. But he knew that Sean was indeed speaking to someone, most likely Jenny. He finished breakfast while keeping an eye and ear out for the youngster. He knew Jenny was still around as Sean would spontaneously ask a question or giggle.

Sam and Dean finally stumbled out of their bedroom and fought over who was going to get a shower first. Dean still being a bit bigger won out and Sam sat down at the table.

"Would you go outside and get your brother?" John requested.

Sam still stinging a bit from last night's reprimand jumped up and headed to the back to collect his brother.

He stopped in his tracks as he saw his brother in a one way conversation. "Tell me why you are so sad. Where are your parents?"

Sam thought it best to just wait; maybe these would be the answers they needed. He looked back to the cabin but his father was no longer at the window. He debated for another moment when he heard Sean say: "that's just my big brother Sam, he won't bother you. You have a big brother too?"

A noise startled them all and they turned to the source.

"What is taking so long?" John questioned.

"Is she still here?" Sam asked.

"No she is afraid of Daddy; she ran that way," Sean said pointing into the distance.

They went back inside and ate their breakfast before heading into town to continue their research.

There had been many sightings of a little girl in the woods, she would show up on people's porches and even out on the road where she had already been responsible for more than one accident. John assumed this had to be Jenny; Sean's new friend.

That night after dinner John placed two sheets of plain paper on the coffee table and called Sean to come over with his box of crayons. The little boy complied and plopped down in front of the table.

"Let's say this is our cabin," John said as he placed a blue X on the paper. "Where does Jenny live?" he asked.

Sean took a black crayon from his box and put an X at the bottom of the paper.

"Did she always live there?" John asked.

"No sir."

"Where did she live before?"

Sean placed and an X right next to the blue mark that John had made earlier.

"Where are her parents and her brother?" Sam asked.

Sean placed another X right near John's blue X.

John just sat back and ran his hand over his face. "It all coincides, my research and Sean's knowledge run together."

"So what's the story?" Dean asked.

"There were several families that lived in these hills years ago; back when making moonshine was how they supported themselves. There were some rivalries and payoffs between certain families and the law. It began to get ugly with threats and beatings then one day the Warner family, made up of two parents and two kids just disappeared. Most thought they left the mountain out of fear of their neighbors, but some said they had nowhere to go and something terrible happened. The cabin was torched and would have been right behind this one. In fact I think Sean was playing right over where the foundation would be."

Sam looked at his little brother who was drawing 3 people lying down next to each other. "Who are they?" He asked.

Sean pointed and explained. "That's Rose and Charlie and the brother is Eli. Bad people came one night with guns and shot the dad first and then the mom, but Eli pushed Jenny out the door and told her to run. She heard another shot as she ran in the darkness and her brother never caught up to her. She ran and ran as fast as she could but she fell and then her head hurt and it was dark. She comes here to be with her family but she can't stay after dark, all she wants is her family," Sean said as drew a small figure by the X at the bottom of the page. "We need to bring her home."

John agreed with Sean's assessment; the family's death was a rivalry taken to the extreme.

"So what do we do?" Dean asked.

"We have to get her and bring here; that's what she wants, to be home," Sean explained.

"Do you think you could talk to her and tell her what we are going to do?" John asked.

Sean nodded and hopped off the couch and right out the door in one smooth motion. The remaining Winchesters stood on the porch and waited while Sean called out to his friend. He turned and scowled at his father waving him back into the cabin. John reluctantly stepped back inside.

The sun was sinking fast as Sean continued to call out. He took several steps towards the trees and Dean was about to tell him to come back when Sean began to talk. "We'll help you I promise we'll bring you home."

He came skipping back to the porch. "Tomorrow, she is too scared at night."

The next morning at Sean's insistence Dean took him into town where they bought a sturdy box, a blanket, and a rag doll. They met up with John and Sam and trekked down to the cave where Sean had gone days before. The opening was very small and it would be up to Sam and Sean to collect young Jenny's remains. Sam began to pull out the bones and place them gently in the blanket lined box. Finally he could reach no more and Sean fearlessly climbed inside the cave. He came out with the rest including a small skull that had been crushed on one side. He insisted on putting it in the box himself. They began walking themselves and the contents back to the cabin.

"She ran to here." Sean pointed as they were about 20 yards from the cave. "They hit her and put her in there," he said pointing back to the cave. "She just wants her mommy and daddy."

They emerged from the woods and began digging where Sean indicated. It wasn't long before they found 3 sets of remains; two large and one smaller; Rose, Charlie and Eli. John and Dean carefully placed the newfound bones between Eli and Rose. They tried to assemble them as best as they could. Before they could do anything else Sean raced over and covered her with the blanket and tucked the rag doll underneath. "She said she is always cold." He then picked up the shovel and struggled mightily as he dumped a small amount of dirt onto the remains.

"Aren't we going to burn them?" Dean asked.

"We don't need to; she's home now," Sean said with the saddest smile anyone had ever seen. "She just needed to be with her family; like how I need to be with mine."


	3. The Devils Advocate

_**It's all about the journey**_

**The Devil's Advocate**

The Winchesters climbed out of the Impala at the local library. Dean and Sam went one way while John holding his 4 year olds hand went to the children's section in the lower level. There was a story hour going on and John had timed their visit so Sean could be a part of it. He let go of the youngsters hand and nodded that he should join the group. Sean scampered over without hesitation. John took a seat at a nearby table and pulled out his notes. He had been called by a stranger to come and dispatch of a demon. He was trying to feel out exactly what the job entailed and who the caller had been. The one difference with this job is that it paid.

John found it difficult to concentrate as he kept looking up to check on Sean. Since it was nearly Halloween the books were about the upcoming holiday. The first book told the story of a pumpkin competition and now they were moving onto a witch and a mummy and a vampire etc. trying to pick a large pumpkin from the ground. Sean had glanced backwards at John several times during that story. John couldn't help but smile at his little one; out of his 3 sons Sean looked the most like him. He had read somewhere that when children are young that they look most like their father in an effort to establish paternity.

Dean came wandering in and sat at the table. "Find anything interesting?"

"Not really, but something keeps bothering me about this hunt; I just can't put my finger on it. Where is Sam?"

"Doing research for some science paper," Dean said as he looked at the group of preschoolers disbanding.

"Daddy look at my sticker," Sean said proudly of his Jack 'O Lantern sticker the librarian had placed on his shirt.

"Very nice," John told him. "What's that in your hand?" he asked of the flyer that Sean was holding.

"It's for tomorrow they are having a Halloween craft time. I want to come; please Dad, pretty please," Sean begged.

John let out a mouthful of air. "We'll give it our best shot."

"Maybe Dean can bring me," Sean said looking at Dean with a very hopeful look on his face.

Dean thought he would rather poke his eye out with a stick than go to craft time, but he always had a hard time saying no to his baby brother. "We'll get you here one way or the other," he promised.

"Yessss," Sean said pumping his little fist in the air.

John only shook his head grateful that both Dean and Sam had taken the new addition to the family in stride and were very protective of the youngster.

The morning started off rough as John felt something underneath of his foot and was met with a loud shriek from his youngest.

"Aaaahhhh, Daddy you're stepping on Manga," the 4 year old screeched.

John had jumped back and saw Manga, Sean's stuffed monkey lying on the floor. By the time he looked back up Sean had spilled the entire carton of orange juice all over the table. The tot abandoned the sticky mess and ran over to his monkey picking him up and carefully apologizing to it for his father's actions.

"Hey kid, give the monkey my regards and come help me clean this mess up," John asked.

Sean just shot him a look of contempt that made John do a double-take. "Excuse me?" John said.

"I didn't say nuffin," Sean answered.

"Your face did, now let's go; get a towel from the bathroom," John ordered.

They both did their best though it seemed Sean got more juice on him and the floor than he managed to clean up. It has been such a long time since Sam was 4 John thought to himself forgetting what a challenge this age was.

Dean and Sam had finally dragged themselves out of bed and were jockeying for position to get into the bathroom. Dean nearly always won, but it wouldn't be sure thing much longer as Sam's legs just continued to get longer and longer. John found some clean clothes and tossed them at his independent youngest son.

"My face is still sticky Daddy," Sean said.

"Bring your clean shirt and come here," John said with the fatigue in his voice obvious.

John took off Sean's dirty pajama top and rinsed it in the sink and used it wipe Sean's face and then pulled the clean garment over his head and tugged it into place.

"Sam it's your turn for the shower," Dean's voice rang out in rubbing in the fact that he had yet again won the battle for getting the bathroom first.

John looked over at his middle son wondering why he wasn't moving. Sam's had his arms folded on the table and his head rested on them. John assumed he had fallen asleep again and went over to shake him.

"Come on son; let's go," John urged.

"I would but I'm stuck to the table," Sam explained.

John couldn't help but let out a chuckle and Sean gave way with a giggle as he struggled with his socks.

"Okay guys make sure you are back here no later than noon. I have to meet somebody at 12:30 and I cannot take Sean with me," John announced.

"Got it, we'll be back in plenty of time," Dean promised as he picked up the keys to the Impala.

"Don't forget my craft time tonight at 6:30," Sean reminded everybody.

"We won't," the group responded at once. Sean had been reminding everyone every hour since they got home from the library yesterday.

At 12:15 John was ready to blow his top. He was pacing the small motel room with his phone to his ear wondering in vain where his two older sons were and why they weren't answering their phones.

Sean was bouncing on the bed with Manga dancing from his arms yelling out the answers to the TV.

"It's in the pool; the clue is in the pool," Sean yelled at the screen. John looked in time to see a blue dog print in a shallow pool. He shook his head not getting the point of the show, but Sean sure seemed to love it.

John tried to get a hold of his contact one more time in an effort to reschedule. He desperately wanted the paycheck this job had to offer.

"Okay kiddo you and I are going to have a quick meeting with somebody and then I will take you for some lunch."

"Where's Sam and Dean?" Sean asked.

"I wish I knew," John said as he zipped up Sean's coat.

John pulled up at the address on the card and thought he surely must have the wrong address. The place was huge no wonder they could afford to pay to make their little problem go away.

John held Sean's hand as he rang the bell. "Now listen I want you to stay quiet; this won't take long," John promised.

The door swung open revealing a woman dressed in a maid's uniform. "Mr. Smith I presume, come right this way," the maid addressed John in his alias.

John looked at Sean who didn't seem to hear the change in his father's title. They followed the maid to a large room of the foyer.

"Please wait here," the maid said and disappeared down the hallway.

"Well who do we have here?" a woman asked as she walked into the room.

"This is my son. I'm sorry, I had babysitting set up but they failed me and I will have to reschedule our meeting," John explained.

"Nonsense John, my son is just a bit older and has a room full of toys that can entertain the two of them. Moira take this young one, what is your name sweetie?"

"Sean," the boy answered.

"Take Sean to Damon's room where they can play until we are done."

Moira nodded and extended her hand to Sean. Sean looked back at John with apprehension which was quite unusual as the boy always enjoyed the company of others in his age group.

The door was pushed open showing more toys than Sean had ever seen in his life. The bedroom was bigger than the entire motel room they were currently staying in. At one end of the room a boy who looked to be about 6 was playing with a massive train set.

"Damon this is Sean, your mother and his father are conducting some business right now and he has come to play with you. I will come back and check on you two shortly," Moira said.

John finally had a seat on the couch as another maid brought out two cups of coffee.

"Mr. Smith I have offered you a great deal of money to make a certain problem go away," Mrs. Yates began.

"Look I need to know exactly how you know this is a demon; what form it is in and what it has done that makes you want it dealt with," John said.

"He is disguised but I have absolutely no doubt to the fact that he is a demon. He has killed many people many that were close to me," Mrs. Yates said as she handed John a folder full of information. "He is responsible for his mother's death, his father's death, my husband's death as well as a very close friend of mine and I fear I may be next."

John just tried to take it all in. "Is he here?"

"Why yes, he is playing with your son," Mrs. Yates said with a cold smile. "Before you run off to be the protective father just know that once he has seen you it is already too late. You have to kill him or your boy will forever be at risk. Also know that his last victim was his nanny; she accidentally ran over herself," Mrs. Yates smiled.

John ran down the hallway yelling for Sean the whole way.

Sean looked at Damon and seemed to be measuring him up. "How old are you?"

"They say I'm 6," Damon responded.

"You sure have a lot of toys," Sean commented.

"They think it will make me happy; but that's not what makes me happy," Damon said

Before Sean could respond both boys could hear John calling out. Sean jumped up and ran to the door.

"Wait. Take this, you can have it," Damon said as he placed a small matchbox car in Sean's hand.

Sean walked into the hallway in time to see John round the corner.

"Where were you!?" John yelled at Sam and Dean when he returned to the motel.

"The car wouldn't start and I couldn't find my phone," Dean answered his very upset father.

John ran his fingers through his hair. "What was wrong with the car?"

Dean looked down at his shoes and answered his father. "The distributor cap was off. It didn't occur to me so I didn't look for it. When I discovered my phone was gone I just sort of got off track. I take it this was some kind of set up?"

"It most certainly was," John said.

That night Sam and Sean were up to their elbows in glitter and glue while John and Dean researched the target.

"Can a demon be a child?" Dean asked.

"A demon can be anything he wants to be."

"It seems that Mrs. Yates wanted it all and she nearly had it; the perfect husband, home and social standing but she lacked one thing; a child. It was discovered that she was infertile so they looked for the perfect child to adopt. And they found him or so they thought. He was extremely bright, charming, and athletic and had strong features including dark, mysterious eyes that seem to be a bit too dark to be human. The more the Yates looked into his past the darker everything got. His mother seemed to set herself on fire, his father accidentally drown in the bathtub."

"And Mr. Yates?" Dean interrupted.

"It seems as though the accidentally drove himself off of a cliff. Everywhere this little boy goes so does death and destruction. Apparently Mr. Yates had a sister who knew a bit of knowledge from the supernatural realm and began to voice her concerns. It seems as though she hung herself while getting the Christmas tree down from the rafters in the garage last year," John explained.

"It hides in a little boy making it less suspicious and harder to kill," Dean said.

"Exactly and now he has decided that Sean is his new little playmate," John said as he saw Damon head over to the spot next to Sean at the craft table.

"Look what I made," Sean announced holding up his paper Jack 'O Lantern full of glitter and other items stuck randomly on the construction paper pumpkin. "Plus I have my own real pumpkin to take home," he said as Sam presented a small pie pumpkin that had little triangles colored onto its skin.

"That is so cool," Dean told his little brother.

"Great job dude," John pitched in.

"I have coloring pages to take home too," Sean said as leaned up against Sam.

"I think your crayons are in the glove box of the Impala," John said recalling the mess the last time they were left out in the car in the sun.

Later that night Sean was happily coloring his black cat picture when John asked Sam if he said anything about the boy who worked next to them.

"I asked him who his friend was, but the only thing he would really say was that he fell. I don't get it either but he said that he scared him because he fell," Sam explained.

John tried to understand what his son was talking about but came up empty. "Sean when did Damon fall?"

"A long time ago."

"Can you tell Daddy more about it?" John asked.

"No, I don't want to," Sean said as he gave Sam the finished picture of the cat. "This is for you since you helped me with my project."

Sam happily took the gift from the youngster. "I think you need a bath since you are still a bit sticky from all that glue and your hair is sparkly from the glitter," Sam said as he scooped up Sean and bounced him around in his arms to the bathroom.

John and Dean soon heard giggles and splashing come from the bathroom as Sean made his way into the tub.

Sam picked up the little ones jeans off the floor and a small matchbox car fell out.

"Where did you get this?" Sam asked.

"Damon gave it to me, can I have it please?" Sean asked holding his hand out.

"Sure," Sam told him handing the car over. He sat and watched his little brother push the car around the wall of the tub and then letting it fall into the water.

Sam opened the door and stepped out of the bathroom with Sean's clothes in hand heading to the duffle bag to exchange them for something clean when John's head snapped up.

"Don't leave him alone, we cannot leave him alone, not even for a minute," he growled.

"Okay, here's his clothes we'll need something clean for when he gets out of the tub," Sam said unsure why his dad was adamant about the momentary lapse of supervision.

The next day John was stressed about the case before him and had Sam and Dean take Sean out to the playground for a while.

"Higher," the four year old shouted out to his brother.

Dean pushed the swing while he ran underneath of it causing Sean to explode in laughter. Dean then jumped on the swing next to him and tried to show Sean how to pump his legs to keep going. Just as he was beginning to get the hang of it the little guy jumped off and ran to the merry go round.

"Push me on this Dean," Sean demanded as he planted himself in the middle of the circle. Sam looked over from the picnic table where he was reading and smiled at his brothers antics.

Dean began pushing the youngster around and around enjoying the giggles as Sean's face went by in a blur.

Sean had closed his eyes and felt the breeze across his face. His mind was free and he was totally in the moment. He was in a pleasant place until the fun abruptly stopped. Sean's eyes snapped open and there was an unknown man standing in front of him.

"Who are you?" Sean asked slightly concerned.

"Listen to me young one for I don't have much time. I have watched you since you were born and know of your path. I cannot come to you often as I must remain a secret. Our worlds are vastly different but I know that I must be a part of your life as you are a big part of mine. There will be times that I will come and have to hide my attachment to you but in the end I am on your side," the unknown man explained.

"Did you fall down too?" Sean asked.

"Yes Sean I did a very long time ago I fell."

"What's your name?"

"It's Scotty, you can call me Scotty. I have something for you," Scotty pulled out a silver circle that was about the size of a half dollar. "Give this to your daddy to hold until you are old enough to take care of it yourself. He will know what it is. There will be a picture on it only you can see."

"Really; let me see," Sean demanded. "It's got a triangle and a number 2," Sean said as he turned the coin-like circle in his hand.

"The triangle symbolizes the divine number 3, a symbol of power, success, prosperity and safety. The number 2 represents the duality of our two worlds," Scotty explained.

"Huh?" The boy said.

"Division but synthesis, attraction but repulsion. I know this is hard but can you understand?"

"We're 'posed to be enemies but you are going to help me," Sean said.

"Exactly; you are the chosen one only you could understand such information at such a tender age."

"Okay," Sean shrugged carefully placing the coin in his small pocket.

"Make sure you give it to your daddy and tell him what you see on the circle; okay?"

"Mmmhhmm." Sean hummed. "Wait take this," he said holding out the matchbox car that Damon had given him.

"Oh no Sean I can't take this for you will need it. Remember sometimes I may not seem so nice, but I will never hurt you. You can change the stars Sean, only you can change the stars."

And with that the man was gone and Sean was once again spinning through the wind.

John was resting on the bed when Sean skipped into the room. Sam put his books on the table and headed to the bathroom and Dean had continued down the road to pick up some food for the hungry troops.

"Daddy, Daddy," Sean whispered into his father's ears. "I hafta tell you sumpin."

"Okay dude, come on up and tell me," John said lifting his little one up onto the bed with him.

"A man talked to me at the park, he said he was gonna be my friend even though he wasn't supposed to be. Then he gave me dis," Sean explained as he pulled the coin out of his pocket. "He said to give it to you so you could hold for me 'til I got older. I can see pictures on it. There's a triangle and the number 2."

"Did this man scare you?" John asked suddenly quite awake.

"No sir, he was nice even though he fell too. I tried to give him my car but he wouldn't take it. He said he would see me again some time."

"Did Dean or Sam see him?"

"Nope just me" Sean looked around the room and then leaned close to John's ear and whispered. "Cause I'm special."

"Indeed you are Sean indeed you are."

The next day brought more pressure than John thought he could bear. The last thing he wanted to do was bring Sean into this nightmarish hunt; but Sean was the key and the only way to a success was going to be through him. John was as prepared as he could possibly be but he was practically shaking in fright. He knew this child was anything but the little boy he appeared to be; but he would be looking into the face of child and pulling a trigger and that was something that was beyond horrific.

"Aahh Mr. Smith you have returned. I thought you might," Mrs. Yates smiled a cold smile at John.

"I don't appreciate the way pulled me into this case," John snapped at the woman.

"Well you were my last hope and a little motivation to ensure your cooperation was a necessity I'm afraid," Mrs. Yates said as she looked at Sean.

John bent down to talk to Sean. "No matter what happens you have to listen to me son. Do what I tell you. You have to trust me; you know Daddy wouldn't hurt anybody unless he had to."

"Okay Daddy," Sean said.

When John stood up Damon was standing nearby with quite a smirk on his face. "I see mother has brought yet another one destined to fail and you brought an audience how unusual. To each his own I suppose. I'm tired of this game and I'm tired of mother; I think it's time for me to move on."

"You'll be moving on alright," John promised.

"It'll never happen; bigger and stronger have tried and failed. I will be sad to say goodbye to my little friend though, I have such trouble holding onto friends. Oh well easy come easy go."

And with the final sentence Damon took off racing around the room becoming nothing but a blur. John couldn't begin to follow the boy demon as he ran from place to place taunting him. As John's head snapped back and forth as he tried to track this monster he was besieged by a sharp pain in his head causing him to cry out. Blood began to seep from his ear and he was forced to place his hands to his head.

Sean who had been told to sit on the arm chair watched the scene unfold in front of him. He was mildly curious as to what was happening. He stood up when he began to hear whispering from Damon; it was far off but he could hear it easily enough. Damon was taunting them; telling them they were weak and worthless. Sean just shook his head and reached into his pocket retrieving his gift from Damon. He held the small car in his right hand for a moment feeling the roof and hood with his finger and rolling the wheels with his thumb. When he felt the time was right he threw the car as hard as could. Smack it found its mark causing Damon to fall to the floor with a small cut forming on his forehead causing blood to trickle down his face. Sean calmly walked over to the entity and kneeled down next to him and looked over his body.

"Thanks for the car; I knew it would come in handy for something," Sean told him.

"In what world could you ever beat me?" Damon snidely said.

"In this one!" John declared as he placed his right arm under Sean's arms lifting him up and shot Damon in the spot where the car had left its mark.

"Is it over?" Mrs. Yates gasped as she appeared.

John looked behind him at the body that was slowly disintegrating behind him. "I'll leave you to clean up and I expect my payment before noon tomorrow."

"No need." The woman said as she peered across the room at the remains of the demon she called her son. "Here is payment in full with a bonus for the little one," she handed John a briefcase and a bag of toys for Sean.

"No thanks I have enough stuff," Sean told her as he handed her the matchbox car that ironically ended up saving their lives.

The next they were discussing the case while Sean was enjoying his last story time.

"So I don't get what Sean was saying that Damon fell down. Did he know he was going to knock him out with a toy?" Sam asked.

"I have given that a lot of thought," John answered. "He was telling us that Damon had fallen; a fallen angel – a demon."

"Wasn't Damon the kids name in the Omen?" Dean asked.

"No that was Damien," Sam answered.

"Close enough," Dean responded.

"Yeah it was close too damn close," John said as Sean was heading their way with a book and a big smile.


	4. Toys in the Attic

**That man is great, and he alone,**

**Who serves a greatness not his own,**

**For neither praise nor pelf:**

**Content to know and be unknown:**

**Whole in himself.**

Owen Meredith

**Toys in the Attic**

John struggled to keep Sean's head steady on his shoulder as the boy slept on despite being plucked from his booster seat. Dean grabbed the bags and Sam lead the way to Bobby's front door.

"Hey there Winchester clan," Bobby announced then quickly hushed his tones as he saw the sleeping child. "You can lay him on the couch," he told John.

"He fell asleep a half hour from the house," John said after he released his precious cargo.

"That's usually how it happens," Bobby said as he began getting everybody drinks.

"I really appreciate you taking Sean for the week Bobby. The big boys and I need some time to ourselves to train and I really can't be looking over my shoulder for the wild child," John said as he looked back it his soundly sleeping child.

"He'll be fine here; we'll have a good time," Bobby said.

"Everything he should need is in his bag and his booster seat is in the truck which I'll be leaving here. There is also a bag of his favorite books and a few toys. He knows what our plans are and when we should be back. I have also discussed how he should behave so I expect no problems from him."

That last part just brought a chuckle from Bobby. "John I don't think there has been a visit yet when one of your boys hasn't spent time in the corner or felt the swiftness of your hand or mine for that matter."

"Your right, but a man has to try."

After Sean woke up and lunch was eaten; the 3 elder Winchesters made their preparations to leave; each taking his time to say goodbye to the little fireball that was staying behind.

John sat down and placed the youngster in his lap. "Now remember everything we talked about. I want you to be very good for Uncle Bobby. I don't want to hear about any problems from you. I'll tell you right now if Bobby tells me you got into trouble you will be in even bigger trouble with me when I get back. Am I clear?"

"That's not fair," Sean objected.

"Maybe it's not fair but I'm the daddy and that's what I decided so if I were you I would be the best little boy in the world," John said. He knew he sounded harsh but he also knew what kind of trouble Sean was capable of finding.

Sean wrinkled up his face and crossed his arms but finally let go with a snippy agreement. John put the boy down only to quickly slide his hands under the boy's arms and swing him into the air eliciting giggles from his baby.

Sean walked with his father to the car to say goodbye one last time to his family.

"Hey little man; Manga is in the front seat of the truck if you want him," John said speaking of Sean's stuffed monkey.

Sean stood with Bobby watching the dust kick up behind the car as it disappeared down the road. He then went over to Rumsfeld; Bobby's Rottweiler and collapsed on top of the huge dog. "I miss 'em already Rumsy," Sean said sadly. The dog responded with lots of dog kisses.

"Come on Sean it's getting late," Bobby called. Sean and Rumsfeld had played together all afternoon and it was beginning to get dark.

"I'm not coming in unless Rumsy does too," Sean declared as he draped himself across the beasts back.

"I never let the dog in the house and his doghouse is too small for the both of you so let's go," Bobby said as he knew the week be long if Sean was already on a defiant streak.

"Please Uncle Bobby it will make me miss my dad and brothers less if Rumsy is with me; please, please," Sean begged looking up with his doe like eyes. He was even managing to moisten them with tears for Bobby's benefit.

"Oh for goodness sake, come on Rumsfeld," Bobby answered calling the dog into the house. "Don't think that this will be a regular thing either, once Sean is gone you are back outside protecting my investments," Bobby whispered to the giant dog.

Keeping track of his new buddy.

"After dinner you need a bath," Bobby declared as Sean's hair was sticking straight up due to all the dog slobber that was in it.

After dinner and bath Bobby took Sean to the base of the attic stairs. "Now listen carefully to me son, we are both going to the attic so I can find the old train set that I have. I think you and I can have a great time with it; but you are never to go up into the attic by yourself it is not childproof and there are all kinds of things you get hurt on; got it?"

"Yes sir, no attic, got it," Sean said with a salute.

The two made their way upstairs as Rumsfeld stayed at the bottom of the stairs howling.

"How come he is crying?" Sean asked.

"He has never liked the attic he won't ever come up here."

"I thought he didn't come in the house," Sean asked.

"Only once in a while when it gets really cold," Bobby explained as his face flushed as he was caught in a lie.

Sean stuck close to Bobby as he looked for the ancient train set; but after several minutes Sean's curiosity got the better of him and he wandered towards some containers and boxes stacked on the other side of the room. He felt especially drawn to one particular chest but it was underneath some heavy books and Sean was unable to open it.

"Here we are," Bobby announced as he found the box which held the train set.

Sean quickly ran back over and smiled as if he had been there the whole time.

"I also found some wooden blocks that you can use to build things with,"the surrogate uncle said as he stacked the two boxes together. "Head down the stairs and wait for me at the bottom. I don't want you to get clobbered by a falling box if one slips."

As Bobby was setting up the tracks and Sean was stacking blocks under the close supervision of Rumsfeld Sean couldn't help but ask about the attic.

"Is all that stuff up there yours?"

Building away.

"Most of it, but some of the chests and older containers were here when we moved in. The previous owners were some kind of collectors. They both died in a car accident and I always meant to clear that stuff out but never did. Why do you ask?"

"No reason, just wondering," Sean quickly responded.

Bobby had just fallen into a deep sleep when he heard a shriek come from Sean's room. He jumped up and raced across the hall. The boy was sitting up in his bed with Rumsfeld throwing his head back in the middle of a howl.

"What is it Sean are you okay?" Bobby asked breathlessly.

"Just a bad dream, sorry I woke you up. I'm okay now," Sean assured.

Bobby looked at Sean and at his dog and knew there was more to this than Sean revealed but he was tired and Sean had already snuggled back under the covers.

Bobby waited several minutes and returned with his EMF meter. He walked the room and concentrated on the area around the bed. The detector showed a bit of activity but that was probably just Sean who tended to carry around residual energy. Satisfied all was well Bobby went back to bed and tried to get some sleep.

The next day was busy for Bobby as he had quite a bit of research to do. Sean had eaten his breakfast and headed outside to play with the dog. Bobby could see the two of them out the window. He never knew a Rottweiler could be so good at retrieving a ball. That dog would do anything for that boy, Bobby thought. The phone distracted him and before he realized it an hour had passed.

Bobby stepped outside but there was no boy and no dog; not a good sign. Where were the two of them?

Sean climbed the steps to the attic very slowly and very carefully. He had taken the books off the chest one by one and carefully placed them on the floor. This was taking much longer than he wanted but he was small and the books were big; besides he had to know what was drawing him up here and what his dream from the night before meant. Sean could hear Rumsfeld whine at the bottom of the stairs. "Shhh Rumsy be quiet, I'm almost done," Sean said. He slowly opened the chest and his eyes immediately locked onto a little girl's bonnet that was lying on top of some old quilts.

"Sean Michael Winchester what are you doing up here?" Bobby yelled.

Sean jumped and the top of the chest closed with a bang. Bobby picked the youngster up and carried him down the stairs.

"Was I not clear yesterday? Are you allowed up in the attic without me?" Bobby asked.

Sean worked up the saddest face he could and answered "no."

Bobby set Sean on the floor and delivered two quick swats to the youngsters behind.

"Now you need to go downstairs and sit on the couch where I can keep an eye on you."

Sean plopped down on the couch lying on his back wiping away the tear that slipped from his eye.

"Honestly Sean I thought you would make it more than a day before you found trouble. What is in the attic that is so important?" Bobby asked.

"Nothing I guess. Uncle Bobby what's on the ceiling?" Sean asked as he continued to look up.

"That's a devils trap. If a demon walks in one it can't move."

"Why would you want to trap one?"

"So you can make it go away."

"Ohh, when can I get off the couch?"

"When I tell you," Bobby stated.

"You know you're a lot like my daddy."

Bobby finally relented and gave Sean paper and pencils to draw with as long as he sat at the coffee table. After a while Sean complained he was hungry so Bobby sent him to the bathroom to wash up for lunch. As he stood up to head to the kitchen Bobby stopped dead in his tracks. On the coffee table sat a perfect replication of the devils trap that was on his ceiling. This kid was far more talented than he ever thought he had not once seen Sean look back up at the ceiling after he had gotten off the couch.

The remainder of the day went well and John called shortly after dinner. Sean spoke with all three of his family members and Bobby noted that he neglected to tell any of them of his errant trip to the attic. Bobby also let it slide saying all was well. He could read the appreciation in Sean's face as he did.

Sean had run up the stairs to start his bedtime routine. If he could get ready without any problems Bobby was going to read him two stories. He managed to get his pajamas on and his face kind of clean and dragged some toothpaste across his teeth. But when Sean walked into his room he couldn't help but cry out. Bobby ran up the stairs faster than he dreamed he could and found Sean standing in the doorway of the room and Rumsfeld on the bed.

"What's a matter buddy what happened?" Bobby asked as he scanned the room.

"A spider, I saw a big, big spider and it scared me. Sorry I screamed."

"Sean I've seen you play with spiders. Why did this one scare you?"

"It was really big, even Rumsy jumped on the bed" Sean explained.

"Where did it go?"

"I don't know, but it's gone now."

"Well Rumsfeld you need to get off the bed so there is room for me to read some stories," Bobby told the dog.

"No, read to me in the rocking chair. I always liked it when Daddy read to me in the chair," Sean said as he pointed to the old rocker in the corner.

"Okay, the rocker it is then," Bobby agreed.

Bobby grabbed the quilt from the end of the bed and wrapped Sean up and read him two stories as he slowly rocked back and forth. He could feel the boy relax in his arms and decided that even with the scare Sean gave him earlier he would have to ask John to drop the little guy off more often.

After the books were finished he carried the nearly asleep child to the bed and was ordering Rumsfeld off the bed again when Sean begged to let him stay.

"I won't have bad dreams if he is on the bed," Sean said his fatigue practically slurring his speech.

"Alright, but just for tonight," Bobby agreed. Boy he was getting soft in his old age he thought.

Bobby walked out and as soon as Sean heard the shower start he pushed Rumsfeld over as much as he could and pulled out the bonnet that he had seen upstairs in the chest. How it got to his bed was the answer he was hoping to find out in his dreams. Sean was nervous about dreaming without his father or brothers nearby but he snuggled closer to the Rottweiler and quickly fell asleep.

The image was fuzzy at first but as he walked everything became clearer. The little girl was older than Sean but still young, maybe 8 or 9. There was nothing else to see other than the covered wagon with a man and woman nearby. The girl began walking next to the stream the woman called out to the girl to be careful. The girl continued to walk and around the bend she waded into the cool clear water. The current was stronger than she thought and the rocks were slippery. The water was now up past her knees. The girl had been struggling with her bonnet wanting to take it off in order to enjoy the sun on her head as she finally pulled it free her feet slipped and she toppled over. Sean could see the blood staining the water red and then the body following the bends and curves of the water. He woke up in a cold sweat and buried his head into Rumsfeld's chest.

The next morning he wandered downstairs and let the dog outside and as he held tightly to the bonnet he approached Bobby in the kitchen.

"Morning little man, I thought you would beat me to the sunrise but I guess you were more tired than I thought. Did you sleep well?"

But as Bobby turned he saw the bonnet and was ready to snap. "Where did you get that? Did you go back to the attic, that's it I will be telling John about your trips up there. I'm sorry Sean but I can't forgive the same sin twice," Bobby rattled on.

"Uncle Bobby, this was in my bed last night; that's why I screamed. Rumsy jumped up on the bed on top of it. I saw it in the attic when I was up there; it was in the chest, but I promise I didn't bring it down and I didn't go back for it."

Bobby scrutinized Sean's face and found it hard to believe the boy was lying. He got the EMF Meter out and waved it over the bonnet, the reading was off the chart. Sean then went on to explain his dream.

"I know a man who is an expert on local history. I'll give him a call and see if he knows of anything. There is a stream about 10 miles from here that could fit your description. Let me make a phone call and then we'll see what we can do."

Sean sat at the table and played with the cereal in his bowl. Deciding that he wouldn't be able to keep it down he began spooning it to Rumsfeld.

"Okay kiddo lets get you cleaned up and then we are off to talk to my friend about your little friend."

"Don't forget your phone Uncle Bobby," Sean reminded him.

"Can't get used to these portable things; let's just use your dad's truck because I'm not sure how to hook up that booster seat of yours," Bobby said as he lifted the 4 year old up into the cab.

"Yes Bobby I do have something on your missing girl. This poster was put up in the area in 1884 and I believe this is the only copy that remains. As far as I know the girl was never found. They figured she was kidnapped by a local Indian tribe," Mr. Addler explained as he handed Bobby the flyer.

Bobby turned it towards Sean who looked at the face sketched on the paper.

Melody Crane Age 8

Disappeared August 31, 1884

Reward if found

Sean looked and nodded yes. Bobby couldn't help but notice the date she disappeared; Sean's birthday a 110 years before he was born. They thanked Mr. Addler and headed towards the suspected stream.

Bobby drove John's truck up and down the road near the stream hoping Sean would feel some sort of vibe. The booster seat allowed Sean to look out the window and he was intensely scanning the trees as they flew by.

"Feel anything yet Sean?" Bobby asked.

"Go to mile number 13," Sean said as he fiercely clung to his stuffed monkey, Manga.

Bobby did as instructed and slowed down as the mile marker came up.

"Go down that road," Sean said as he pointed at the dirt road that fed from the paved road.

"Stop, we have to stop here Uncle Bobby," Sean said as he tried to unbuckle his seatbelt.

"Hang on I'll get you," Bobby said as he helped the boys little fingers manipulate the buckle that held him in. Bobby reached over and grabbed Sean's small arm to prevent him from hurtling himself out of the truck. "Relax Sean we have plenty of time."

"This way," Sean said as he waved Bobby his direction.

Bobby followed the jogging boy trying to keep the duffle bag from banging into him. He couldn't believe how quickly Sean could move already.

"She's here, right here," Sean pointed into an area that was nothing but an overgrown mess.

"Are you sure?" Bobby asked hoping Sean was wrong.

"Yes sir, right here. They never found her and she is sad because she is all alone," Sean stated.

Bobby backed the little boy up and began to dig. Once he broke through all the dense plant matter he began to turn over the soil; about 3 or 4 feet down he saw the skeletal remains of little Melody Crane. He looked back over his shoulder at Sean who had alternated between watching Bobby and throwing rocks into the nearby stream.

"That's her," the little guy said.

Bobby hated disturbing the dead but he wanted to make sure so he gently picked up the small skull and turned it over discovering that it was indeed fractured. Sean had managed a perfect 10.

"We should just report our findings," Bobby said.

"NO!" Sean snapped.

Bobby was taken aback by the forcefulness of Sean's answer. "Excuse me?"

"Sorry, she doesn't want that. If people take her she will end up in a drawer some place and she doesn't want that she just wants to be free. We need to set her free," Sean said his voice once again quiet.

"You're sure?"

"Very."

So Sean salted and Bobby burned and they quietly paid their respects to this young life who only wanted her freedom from the cold and lonely earth.

Knowing he did the right thing; with Bobby.

The two walked back the way they came. Sean's shoulders seemed to droop.

"What's up? You should be happy you helped that little girl; she asked you for help and you came through for her," Bobby said trying to cheer up Sean.

"I miss my dad and brothers; I wish it was time for them to come back."

"It won't be much longer just a few more days. How about I take you for a big banana split for a job well done?" Bobby offered.

"Yeah!" Sean said as he began to run towards the truck.

"So did anything interesting happen while we were gone?" John asked after he and the boys returned.

Sean shook his head back and forth and said "no sir."

John looked at Bobby with questioning eyes.

"No nothing unusual" Bobby assured.

John knew they were both full of crap but decided not to push it. Everybody had secrets and Sean would need to learn how to keep them.

_I know some of you want more discipline and trust me when I say it will eventually come…but Sean is just a little guy right now and John isn't a monster. Give it some time, because as Sean grows so does his predilection for trouble._


	5. Easier to Run

_**Raindrops taste like tears without the pain.**_

**Easier to Run**

Sean could hear the blood rushing in his head as he ran as fast as he could while holding his prize in his hands. He could hardly stifle his giggle as he came up behind the little girl who was sitting in the rocking chair playing with her doll.

"Rawrrrr," Sean yelled as he put his little hand that was holding the cricket in her face. She screamed and jumped up.

"I'm telling my mommy," the girl screeched as she ran back towards the motel.

Sean couldn't help but laugh as he set the cricket down and moved on to digging for worms. He had nearly forgotten about his scare tactic when he saw the girl heading his way with her mom.

"That's him; he was the one who did it," the girl said pointing directly to Sean.

The woman had a kind smile and seemed relaxed.

"Hi sweetie, Melissa told me you showed her a bug?" the woman asked.

"He didn't show me he put it in my face," the girl reminded her mother.

Sean looked at the woman and employed his sad little boy look that he so often used with John when he was caught being mischievous. "Yes, ma'am I showed her a cricket. I didn't mean to scare her but I guess I shouldn't have put it so close to her face," the little boy said.

Melissa's mother thought this little guy was about the cutest thing in the world but wondered why there was no adult supervision. Melissa was 6 and her mother was watching from the window but admittedly missed the bug incident.

"I'm sorry Melissa," Sean said sadly as he hung his head. He had seen John heading their way and really wanted to wrap this up before his dad discovered what had happened.

"Okay," Melissa said.

"You are a very polite little boy," Melissa's mother said. She was about to ask where Sean's parents were when she looked up to see a handsome man walking their way.

"What's going on here?" John inquired of the group.

"Well it seems as though your little boy scared my daughter by showing her a bug. I think she overreacted a bit and your little guy has already apologized."

John gave Sean one of his looks. "Is this true Sean?"

"Yes sir," Sean admitted.

The great debate began in John's head as to how to handle the situation; when the woman interrupted his thought process.

"Everything is just fine really," she assured.

"I'm sorry that this happened he knows better and his brother was supposed to be watching him," John said.

Sean just pointed into the distance answering John's unasked question as to where Dean was. John followed the path of Sean's finger and saw Dean leaning up against a tree speaking with a very pretty young woman.

John shook his head and grabbed Sean's hand, bid farewell to Melissa and her mother and headed to have a word with his eldest son.

John marched up and tapped Dean on his shoulder. Dean lost his smile as soon as he turned and saw the look on his father's face and that fact that he had a death grip on Sean's hand.

"May I have a word with you?" John asked.

The trio trooped over to the Impala where both Sean and Dean leaned against the car with their arms identically folded.

John filled Dean in on Sean's escapade. "It happened because you weren't watching him Dean," John spouted.

"I just took my eye off of him for a minute," Dean tried.

"That adventure took more than a minute. Dean you have to understand he could find trouble in a matter of seconds. When I say watch him I mean watch him not the pretty girl that sashay's by. And you squirt, since when is it fun to torture an unsuspecting girl with an ugly insect?" John asked turning his attention to the 4 year old.

Sean just offered a shrug.

"I don't want it to happen again. I was this close," John showed his thumb and forefinger an inch apart, "from paddling your behind right in front of her and her mother. Is that what you want?" John finished.

"No sir," Sean said grateful that he escaped the punishment.

"If anything like that happens again I can guarantee you that it will. Do you both understand what I'm saying?" John asked.

"Yes sir," the two boys said in unison.

"Find Sam and let's get going," John said heading to get their bags.

Later in the car John looked over at Sean who was wearing Dean's headphones listening to God knows what on his Walkman. The headphones kept slipping off the preschoolers head but Sean just put them back on undeterred.

"What are you listening to?" John asked as he pulled one head phones off the youngsters head.

"Planet of Women," Sean answered. Seeing John's confusion he began to sing with the lyrics. "It's just the planet of women oh yeah driving me insane…if you have the answer drop me a line today…mumble mumble a straight jacket something in the shade of grey…I think I fried my brain because it won't unwind," the little guy tried.

John just looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"ZZ Top Daddy it's ZZ Top. In that Texas town outside La Grange just let me know if you want to go to that home out on the range they got a lot of nice girls how how how the air is fine," Sean sang along.

"Okay I'm really not sure if this appropriate for your age," John said as he peeled the headphones off of his sons head.

"Hey I was using that," Sean yelled.

"Not this tape what else do you have?" John asked.

But Sean just crossed his arms and stared straight ahead.

"Okay silence is always good too."

The four hour drive seemed twice that long. Sean intermittently slept and complained and John was never so happy to see their new house. He had previously arranged to rent the place on a weekly basis before they left the motel as he had caught wind about a possible vengeful spirit.

Sam pulled Sean out of the truck while John had a conference with Dean about his choices with Sean that day.

"I'm just saying it isn't appropriate for a 4 year old to listen to ZZ Top. You need to think before you act Dean. It seems to be a problem lately."

John was sitting at the kitchen table trying to sort out the facts he already had about the case while Dean volunteered to go get groceries and Sam and Sean were exploring the new homestead. Fifteen minutes later Sam pulled out a chair and had a seat.

"Where's Sean?" John asked the routine question.

"I thought he came back this way. I'll go look for him," Sam said sensing John was in no mood for any other surprises.

Sam saw the basement door ajar and the light on so he headed down the stairs and immediately saw his younger brother standing in the open room. He was just standing there staring at nothing. Sam looked around and listened but he had no idea what was holding Sean's attention.

"What are you looking at little brother?" he asked. When he got no response he walked over and put his hand on Sean's shoulder. Sean began to scream; it was a terrifying scream that seemed to come from his toes.

"What's wrong? It's just me Sean; look just Sammy. Dad! Dad!" Sam screamed up the stairs.

John rushed down the steps and saw the pure terror in Sean's eyes; but he too saw nothing in the basement. He reached down and picked his small son up holding him tight.

"You're okay, I've got you, Daddy's got you. What's wrong, what do you see?" John prodded.

Sean just buried his head in John's shoulder. "Sam get the EMF Detector," John yelled.

John continued to try and soothe his son but Sean was so scared he was shaking. "What is it baby? Tell Daddy what you see," John begged.

Sam returned and began waving the detector around and found it was picking up activity right in front of where Sean had been standing.

"Why is the detector going off Sean? What is it picking up? Please baby, tell Daddy," John gently pushed.

"Sammy move, get away from there," Sean yelled.

Sam did as asked and walked over to his father and brother. "What is it?" he asked quietly.

"A man he's hanging and his feet keep banging against the wall, bang, bang, bang," Sean mimicked.

Wondering if this was the subject of their hunt John pried Sean off of his chest so he could look him in the eye. "What does he look like?" John asked.

Sean just grabbed John's neck and pulled himself back against John's chest. "No, I don't wanna look," Sean cried.

"Please baby just look at his shoes; tell Daddy what kind of shoes he's wearing?"

After a moment Sean quickly turned his head to the empty area and then slammed it back into John's shoulder. "Brown shoes and socks."

"Good, great job, now tell Daddy what kind of pants and shirt he is wearing," John asked.

"Dad don't make him do this; he is just a little kid for Gods sake," Sam said.

"Sam if you can't help then go upstairs," John ordered. "Now Sean tell Daddy what you see," John asked again as Sam stomped up the stairs.

"Light brown pants and long sleeve blue shirt," Sean reported.

"Okay one last time and this will be hard but I know you can do it. Look and tell me what color his hair and eyes are."

Sean clutched John harder. "I can't Dad, I can't do it."

"Yes you can son; I know you can," John encouraged.

Upstairs Sam was shedding his own tears of anger towards his father and sadness for his brother.

"Just look and then we'll go upstairs. Maybe Dean is back with some food and we can have dinner."

Sean gave one last sob and finally turned his head for a last look.

"Brown hair and brown eyes," Sean stated quickly.

As John promised he took the boy upstairs. He sat in the rocker and rocked the exhausted boy back and forth. Sean quickly relaxed and fell asleep.

"I can't believe you made him do that. He is just a little boy and was terrified. That guys tongue was probably hanging out and his eyes were most likely protruding," Sam said.

"Probably but I needed some kind of identification. He had already seen the body he just needed another look to process the information," John explained.

"It was just cruel; he clung to you for protection and you forced him right back into his nightmare. It was wrong Dad; Sean is more important than any hunt," Sam quietly said.

"Why don't you go set everything up in your bedroom and take Sean's stuff and put it in my room," John said.

Sam filled Dean in on the whole episode in the basement. "It just doesn't seem right," Sam said as he finished his story.

"He did what he needed to do in order find out why we're here. Like he said Sean had already seen the body," Dean said.

"I can't believe you are taking his side. Sean is barely out of his toddler years."

"From Sean's description we can shave off days or weeks of this investigation and that may save lives. Sometimes it sucks but these things have to be done."

"No matter what the cost huh?" Sam asked in disbelief.

That night John couldn't get more than two feet away from Sean. The basement door had been closed and locked and a chair placed under the knob to make Sean feel safer. John had apologized to the boy for making him look back at the body. There was still tension between Sam and John but Sean was oblivious to it all.

After a bath Sean was still raring to go. With a nap in the car and a nap after the basement scene he was good for at least another hour. Sam got his toy bag out of the car and the two sat in the living room putting together puzzles and pushing around little cars and trucks. As long as John was within Sean's line of vision he was fine but after John slipped out to use the bathroom and Sean had a complete meltdown they all decided it was time for bed.

The phrase monkey on your back felt appropriate in this situation John thought as he brushed his teeth with Sean clutching his leg. It was going to be long few weeks if this continued.

The week brought about John and Sean bonding; Sam and John disagreeing and Dean trying to figure out the answers so they could all get the hell out of there. They did discover that the man Sean saw hanging was Henry Garrett. He had been in the middle of the town's gossip circle for quite a period of time. It had been discovered that he fathered a child out of wedlock and when his wife discovered this she left him taking their two sons with her. Then when his lover died his final attempts to reconcile with his wife fell apart.

"Quite a bit of drama around this case," Dean commented as he finished sharing his findings.

"Daddy I want to leave this place," Sean said as bounced on the couch.

"As soon as we finish the case buddy," John answered.

"No I want to leave today," Sean tried again.

"We can't kiddo we're not done yet," John explained.

"Well I'm leaving today by myself," Sean stated while stamping his foot.

"Oh really and how far do you think you'll get?" John asked trying to stay serious.

"I don't care I just have to be away," the little boy said as he headed to the door.

"Whoa there, take your coat if you're going," John said jumping up to grab Sean's windbreaker.

Sean grabbed his coat and banged the door shut behind him. Sam just stood there watching the scene.

"You're just going to let him go?" Sam asked.

"He's 4 he isn't going far. Both you and Dean ran away a half a dozen times when you were little."

"Yeah but Sean isn't exactly typical," Sam answered.

"I know that is why you need to get out there and shadow him."

Sean had run down the lane and wasn't far from the road when Dean had found him as he was returning from his latest fact finding mission.

"Where do you think you're going?" Dean asked.

"I'm leaving; Daddy won't listen so I'll do it myself," Sean said as he continued to walk.

Sam came running down the lane catching up with the group at last. He filled Dean in quickly as Sean continued down the road.

"Take my phone and call us when he gets tired," Dean said as he tossed his cell phone to Sam.

After nearly an hour of walking the Winchester brothers came across a playground that was too inviting to pass up. Sam put Sean up on the swing and tried to find out what the big problem was but the little tyke wasn't talking.

"Dean showed me how to pump my legs, Sammy, watch me," Sean said as he showed off his swinging prowess.

After turns on the swing, slide and merry-go-round Sam finally got Sean to admit his fears.

"I can't stay there Sam, his legs keep hitting the wall and it goes bang, bang, bang. He is getting mad, he doesn't like me and I'm afraid that even Daddy can't save me," Sean sobbed.

"I know that you are scared and I don't blame you. Dean has found out lots of stuff and we should be able to get this taken care of very soon, then we can leave," Sam assured his baby brother.

The phone in Sam's pocket rang just as the Impala came into view. "Yeah I see him," Sam told Dean on the other end of the line.

John parked and climbed out of the car. "Let's go guys," he said as he walked their way.

"No, no, no," Sean screamed.

"Sean I've had enough of this, it is time to get in the car and go home," John explained.

But Sean wasn't listening he was too busy running away from his father. John's shoulders slumped as he saw the small figure of his son run in the opposite direction.

"I'm getting too old for this," he said no one in particular. Sam just stood back and tried unsuccessfully not to laugh.

John finally caught up to his runaway child and carried his kicking screaming body back to the car. It was a good thing nobody was outside as they would surely think this little boy was being kidnapped.

"Unless you want to drive you need to get in the back seat and hang on to this kid," John told Sam.

Poor Sam got kicked in the face twice and finally John pulled over and tried to gain control of the situation. He opened the back door and yanked out the tangle of arms and legs.

"Now you listen to me young man I have had more than enough of your behavior. I want you to stop it right now. Do you hear me?" John said firmly.

"NO, I'm not going," Sean screamed at his father's face.

John took a deep breath and though Sam only had only driven a few times on his learners permit he decided that it was time for another lesson.

"Just go slow, we are only a mile from the house," John encouraged.

Sean only fought more as John prayed for patience.

Sam carefully parked the car as Dean came out on the dramatic scene. Sean was writhing in his father's arms and John looked as if he was going to detonate at any moment.

John put Sean on the couch where he stayed for less than a second. "No, no," the little guy screamed.

John corralled him and held him in his lap. "Now listen to me young man this is going to stop right now. We will be able to finish this job in the next couple of days but if I'm spending all my time holding you we will be stuck here even longer. I want you to knock it off."

Sam had shared what he learned while they were walking up to the house.

"He's going to hurt me Daddy, he doesn't like me," Sean said nearly out of breath.

"I'm right here Sean and nobody is going to hurt you," John promised.

"He is really mad and strong," Sean said as his tears dripping off his face. Sean took his sleeve and dragged it across his face using it as a tissue.

"Get him a tissue," John said to Dean. "I'm really strong and right now I'm pretty mad too. You have nothing to worry about."

The rest of the night was like keeping the cat in the bag as Sean took any opportunity to bolt out the door. John just scratched his head not understanding his son's reaction. As the night got later John's patience go thinner.

"I am going to give you a bath and then we are all going to bed, and you will stay in bed next to me until morning and if you help us out by behaving we may finish this job," John said with hope.

Bath time went okay and John took Sean back downstairs and rocked him while reading book after book to the boy. Usually Sean was out cold by 9:00 but the little guy fought until 10:30 before his eyes remained closed.

John climbed in with Sean's head resting on his arm. He crashed into welcoming unconsciousness.

He dreamt of many things but what caused his heart to race was seeing himself in his dream. He was holding something down he couldn't tell what it was, its face was covered he then felt something hitting him in the chest. It was small and didn't hurt but it was a distraction John looked down and when he did he saw a small fist hitting his ribcage. That was when he woke up and again saw a small fist hitting his ribcage; he looked over to see an entity with a pillow over Sean's face. John went into overdrive and tried to disrupt the spirit while extricating Sean from under the pillow. He managed to pull Sean out and was relieved to see Dean and Sam come running.

"Take your brother outside as fast as you can Dean," John shouted as he handed Sean off to his eldest son. John couldn't believe he had a need to say that phrase again in his lifetime. He turned back to do battle with the evil entity.

Dean and Sam ran down the stairs and out to the Impala where 15 years before they were in a similar situation. Sean was trying to catch his breath as Dean held him close. Sam pulled the blanket out of the car and helped Dean wrap Sean up in it. The 3 boys all looked towards the entrance to the house waiting for their father to appear. Dean had the most difficulty waiting as memories began to tug at his mind from long ago. Finally John emerged from the house and ran to his sons.

"Dean take the boys to the motel down the road. I'll catch up with you shortly. I need to grab a few things first," John said as he handed Dean the keys to the car and a credit card.

Sam held Sean in his lap in the middle of the backseat while Dean drove off.

None of the Winchester sons could sleep or relax until John showed up. Sam tried to soothe Sean as best as he could but the little guy was worked up by his near death experience and the fact that his father was still missing.

"I want Daddy," Sean cried.

"I know buddy, he'll be here," Sam said.

"He's here," Sean revealed suddenly. He jumped up and ran the door throwing it open before Dean could react.

John walked in with a duffle bag in his hand. Dean and Sam just looked at Sean wondering how the hell he knew John had pulled in. They decided to leave it for another day and began to pepper John with questions.

"From the description I got from Sean about our friend in the basement he and the entity are one in the same. Why did he go after Sean what is going on?" John asked the heavens. "We'll figure this out tomorrow. Sean I'm sorry I didn't listen to you. Did you know that was going to happen?"

"I knew he didn't like me and he was mad and really mean. I was scared," Sean told John as he climbed into Johns lap.

"Are you safe here?" John asked.

Sean nodded as he rubbed his tired eyes.

"Dad sometimes you just have to pick up the pieces and move on and I think that's what we have to do here. Sean is in obvious danger and it just isn't safe," Sam pleaded his case for leaving.

"When you are in charge you can make the decisions Sam, but right now you're not so what I say goes. Listen that house is for sale and one day somebody will buy it and then what will happen? Will they be attacked or just haunted? We can't leave the entity in that house. Sean will not go back in that house I can promise you that. Hopefully we can get this figured out and taken care of," John explained.

Sam shook his head angrily and turned away from his father.

"Watch your attitude buddy," John warned.

"Don't fight," Sean pleaded.

"How could that spirit attack Sean? I didn't think they were capable of something like that," Dean asked.

"If they have enough rage and focus they are capable of about anything," John answered. "I have information here that Henry had a sister. Sean and I are going to visit her and see what we can come up with. You two see if there is anything else you can come up with."

"Ring the doorbell kiddo," John instructed the next day as they stood at the front door of Henry's sister.

Sean reached up and pushed as hard as his little finger could. The bell sounded a melody. A woman peeked through the window and shock seemed to register on her face. She opened the door and stared right at Sean.

"Oh my God," she said as her hand flew to her mouth.

John looked at her quizzically. "Mrs. Ruhl my name is John Winchester and this is my son Sean. I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions?"

She only nodded the dumbfounded look still on her face. She held the door open for her guests.

"I'm sorry it's just that your son…he looks so much like Nicky," she walked over to the mantle and picked up a framed picture of a little boy. "This was my nephew, Nicky."

John couldn't believe his eyes; the boy in the picture did look very much like Sean. He was the same age with brown hair and brown eyes, the face was the same shape, it was uncanny.

"They look like brothers don't they?" Mrs. Ruhl asked.

"Amazingly so. Where is Nicky?" he asked.

"He disappeared a few weeks after his mother died. Many think it was Henry, but I just don't want to believe he could kill his own son. After he hung himself everybody assumed he was guilty. I don't know what to think all I know is my nephew is missing and my brother is dead."

After John got Sean settled in the truck he turned to his little boy and asked him a tough question. "Is Nicky still alive?"

The whisper was barely audible. "No."

"How?"

"Pillow," Sean answered.

"Is he still around?"

"No he went to his mommy. He's happy now," Sean said.

As the Winchester's gathered at the motel they discussed their findings and plans.

"I think he killed his son, Nicky by smothering him with a pillow. He was angry that his wife had left him and blamed his illegitimate son. Now whether he planned it or did it in the heat of anger we'll never know; but with what happened at the house I'm convinced he murdered him," John said.

"With Sean looking so much like him he was reliving that night," Dean said.

"Or maybe Henry wanted Sean out of the way because he could see him," Sam offered.

"Either way he wanted Sean dead and was pissed off enough to make it happen. He needs to be stopped before he does hurt someone," John finished. "His sister said he has a grave in the field behind the cemetery. There is a small marker with his initials on it, we need to salt and burn and we need to get it done tonight."

Late that afternoon they searched in vain for the gravesite. The cemetery and paupers field behind it were huge. Mrs. Ruhl had no idea where the gravesite was and the paperwork had been damaged when the roof leaked and the files received water damage. They walked around with Sean but the boy hadn't picked up on anything. Sean seemed like he was trying so hard, but just couldn't get a read on anything.

"We'll keep trying buddy," John told him.

"Maybe he isn't buried here," Dean said.

"Why would his sister lie?" Sam asked.

"Because she wanted to protect her brother…maybe," Dean answered.

As it was getting dark Sean seemed miserable. He looked like he wanted to say something but stopped just short of opening his mouth.

"Look at me Sean. What's wrong, what do you want to tell me?" John asked sensing that his son was withholding something.

"I know how to get the answer," Sean said quietly. "It's back at the house, in the basement."

"I don't want you back at the house, it's too dangerous," John said quickly.

"It's the only way Daddy," the 4 year old said.

Dean was parked at the cemetery cell phone in hand while both John and Sam were in the basement with Sean. John held his little one tightly as they walked to the area that had terrified Sean the week before. The EMF Detector in Sam's hand began to spike and Sean began to shake. With his head buried in John's shoulder he reached out to what appeared to be thin air. Sean quickly withdrew his hand and the three of them heard BANG, BANG, BANG.

"I heard that," Sam said.

"Yeah me too," John answered. "Let's get out of here now."

They ran up the stairs as fast as they could. They made it out of the basement but as they got to the back door it shut tight and wouldn't budge.

John handed Sean over to Sam and started to hurl his body at the door. He kicked at it, threw his shoulder into it, but it would not give.

"I will not lose another family member to evil," John screamed. Sam bristled at those words and Sean pointed that the man was on the stairs.

Sean wiggled out of Sam's grasp and turned toward the vengeful spirit. "You did it; you killed him. He didn't even know you. Leave us alone," Sean screamed at the top of his lungs. He then slammed the basement door and ran right past Sam and John and opened the back door with no difficulty.

The three ran to the car and called Dean who was waiting at the cemetery.

"Go to the southwest corner of the extension it should be in that area. We'll meet you in about 15 minutes," John yelled into the phone after getting the information from Sean who was somehow able to discover the entities final resting place after he stood up to it.

By the time they got there Dean had found the grave that was discernible by the smallest of markers; reading only the initials; H G for Henry Garrett.

They dug, salted and burned and as the remains went up into flames there was a glow beginning in the basement back at the house; before long the entire house was an inferno.

John held Sean's hand as they finished up getting a few items at the store. As John perused the shelves he overheard two women chatting.

"She said he looked just like Nicky, light brown hair and hazel eyes, it was amazing," one of the women said.

John looked down at Sean who was kneeling of the floor looking at a package of cat food. It was then he noticed a small patch of grey in Sean's hair. That hadn't been there before. He had heard that seeing something traumatic could turn a person's hair grey or white, but he had always thought it was an old wives tale. Now he wasn't so sure. He grabbed Sean and headed to the hair care product aisle. He picked up several different boxes of hair dye. Between the conversation that the women had describing what Sean looked like and the fact this little boy had aged 50 years it was time for a change. He didn't want anybody to have a clear recollection of his son.

"I look different Daddy," Sean exclaimed checking his new hair color out in the mirror. "My hair's like Deans."

"Yeah it is, let's go find a barber and make it look even more like Dean's," John announced.

And with that began Sean's hair odyssey of dark, light, long, short. He would never carry the same look for more than one hunt at a time.


	6. Golden Opportunity

**Golden Opportunity**

There were two places that Sean hated the most; one was any cemetery and the other was any hospital. Both were full of the dearly departed many of who hadn't completely departed. John had been injured on his last hunt and had to stay in the hospital for a couple of days due to an injured shoulder. Sean was torn between wanting to see his dad and having to deal with entities bothering him constantly.

"Leave me alone," Sean bellowed at a spirit that kept pushing for him to contact someone from his family.

"What's that dude?" John asked in his drug induced haze.

"Nothin' just spirits," the little guy said.

"Guys take him back to the motel. I need to rest anyway so I can get out of here. Sean you can come back tomorrow and see me. I will see what I can do to make everybody stay away," John promised.

"Okay Daddy," Sean said hopping up next to John and planting a kiss on his cheek. "Bye bye," he waved.

Sean had been holding Sam's hand on their way down the hallway but stopped dead in his tracks and turned to look up at his brother. "Please carry me, I can't look anymore," Sean pleaded.

Sam bent down to pick up his little brother when Dean intervened and hoisted the little guy up against his chest. Sam gave a slightly angry look but let it go.

After dinner at a fast food joint Dean dropped his two younger brothers off at the motel and headed to a nearby store. He searched the shelves until he found what he had come for; entertainment for Sean.

Dean breezed through the door with his packages and carefully placed them on the table.

"What's in there?" Sean immediately asked.

"Games for you; I have Chutes and Ladders, Hi Ho Cherry 'O and Memory; they were out of Candy Land but I figure this will keep you and Sam busy for a day or two," Dean said with pride.

"You too, we all play," Sean announced.

"I was thinking that you Sam could play with these," Dean said suddenly concerned that he was going to be trapped into playing preschool games.

Sean crossed his arms and stamped his feet fearing an all-out tantrum Dean quickly smiled and pulled the game from the top of the pile.

"Okay, let's play Memory, it's got Mickey Mouse and his friends on the cards," Dean smiled as big as he could.

Sean gave him the oddest look but helped shuffle the cards. Dean placed all the cards face down and then went first and didn't get a match. "Remember you turn one over and then try to find its match; if you don't find it you put the cards face down and wait for your next turn," Dean explained. Again Sean gave him an odd look and shook his head.

Less than a minute later all the cards had been matched without Dean getting another turn.

"How did you do that?" Dean asked.

Both Sean and Sam looked at him with pity in their faces. "Dean you can't play Memory with a psychic," Dean couldn't believe how stupid he had been; of course it would be no challenge for the 4 year old.

"It's okay brother some days I see that stuff better than others," Sean reassured.

"I take it today was a good day," Dean offered.

"Uh huh," Sean agreed.

Finally at 8:30 the little tyke was sawing logs and Dean took off to a local bar to try and shake the images of ladders and cherry's out of his mind. The fake ID that a friend had fixed up for him was amazing. It took him no time at all to find his rhythm at the pool table and before long he had money in his pocket, alcohol in his system and a girl on his arm.

Sean had been sleeping quite soundly and was unsure as to what took him from his slumber. He looked around and saw Sam lying on top of the covers on the bed across from him. The TV was casting light around the room allowing Sean to see that Dean was nowhere to be found. He quickly remembered that his dad was at the hospital but was still in a fog as to why he was wide awake.

Dean wrapped up his late evening as the bartender was pushing him towards the door apparently it was closing time. He carefully got back in the Impala took a deep breath and started the car. He had had his last drink over an hour ago and felt he was just fine to drive the 2 miles back to the motel. As he eased around the corner he began to second guess his earlier thoughts concerning his sobriety as he was witness to a large black horse running down the street carrying a headless man. Well he had a head, but it was tucked under his left arm. Dean shook his head not believing for a moment that what he was seeing was what he was seeing. He parked the car and looked behind him at the last bit of horse action and just had to laugh thinking he was not going to feel at all well later that morning when he saw the very small figure of his brother standing on the edge of the parking lot next to the road. With his attention on the apparition going by he had completely missed Sean standing there.

"What are you doing out here?" Dean demanded of his little brother.

"I'm not sure, but I think it has to do with the horse and headless guy that just rode by," Sean informed him as Dean picked him up.

Sam jumped up as Dean threw the door open showing that he had Sean in his arms.

"Look who I found standing outside; bang up job of watching him Sam," Dean spat out.

"He was asleep," Sam said trying to shake the sleep from his own brain.

"Was, apparently you were too, very soundly may I add."

"Well it is 1:15 in the morning and most people are sleeping at that time and at least I was here," Sam stated.

"A lot of good it did you being here. Sean what in the hell were you doing outside?" Dean demanded.

"I already told you. I went to see the horse," Sean answered.

"You mean he was real?" Dean asked.

Sean just nodded yes as Sam looked very lost.

Sean told both of his brothers that he woke up with a strong urge to go outside. He opened the door and took up his position on the side of road waiting for whatever it was that had called to him. He heard the rhythmic rumbling of a horse heading his way. It was only moments later that the large beast carrying its occupant roared by and then Dean carried him inside.

"It was headless? Like Sleepy Hollow?" Sam asked.

"The horse had a head but the man carried his. Where's Sleepy Hollow?" Sean asked.

"Nowhere near here?" Sam responded.

"Are you sure?" Sean asked.

Sean snuggled close to Dean and fell into a deep slumber. Dean laid there wondering what was going on and how long would it be before John would be back in hunting mode. He was really not wanting to take the lead on this.

The three Winchester brothers trooped up to the third floor where their father was; Sean taking the lead.

"Daddy," Sean squealed as he ran into the room.

"Hey there little man. I'm so happy to see you," John beamed at his littlest one.

As Sean made himself comfortable next to John the doctor pulled Dean out of the room to confer with him.

"Dean bought me some games and we played all 3 of them. I won Memory and Chutes and Ladders but Sammy won Hi Ho Cherry 'O but he promised a rematch. Then Sammy read me 3 stories," the little guy told John while holding up 3 fingers on his right hand.

"I see, that sounds like fun. Was Dean with you all night or just Sam?" John inquired.

"Mmmmm Dean was with us for a while but when I woke up in the night he was coming back from someplace," Sean explained as Sam grimaced at Sean's revelation as it hit John's ears.

John looked at Sam with eyebrows raised silently asking for more information; but before Sam could answer Sean as he so often did diffused the situation.

"Look Daddy I brought Manga to keep you company tonight," Sean said as he placed his beloved monkey on John's chest.

John just shook his head at the fact that his son already knew that he would have to remain in the hospital a few more days due to an infection that had been discovered earlier that morning.

Dean came back in and broke the news to his brothers that John would indeed have to remain in the hospital until the infection could be contained. Sean just nodded and Sam let out a big sigh. After a nice visit John asked Sam to take Sean out into the hall so he could have a word with Dean.

"Take good care of Manga Daddy," Sean said as he walked forward with his head looking behind him at his father and stuffed friend.

Handing off his precious monkey.

"I will baby, I will."

The door closed as Sam took Sean down to an area with chairs where they both had a seat.

"Dean's in trouble for leaving huh?" Sean asked.

"Can't get anything by you can we?" Sam answered.

"Nope nothing," Sean said as tried to ignore a ghostly woman heading down the hall.

"I understand that you were out last night?" John asked his eldest son. "And before you accuse it was not Sam. I can still manipulate a 4 year old to give me the answers that I want. I don't think I need to tell you again how important it is that you stay with both of your brothers when I'm not around. You have no hunt and nowhere else to be so I'm only going to say this one time; stay with your brothers all night every night. I really don't want to know where you were or what you were doing so I'll let you slide on that but understand this I will be giving no more pardons; clear?"

"Yes sir." Dean said.

Later at the library Sam left Sean on the reading couch with a bunch of books and joined Dean at the microfiche machine.

"I can't believe Dad questioned Sean like that," Dean said.

"Oh Sean gave you up; he knew what Dad was fishing for. He was mad because you weren't there when he woke up," Sam told him.

"Really?"

"Oh yeah, are you getting anywhere on this headless character?" Sam asked.

"Like 150 years ago they began having this traditional ball that celebrated the first settlers in the area. These fine Christian folk got together to celebrate the anniversary of the beheading of one Alfred P. Mortimer. Apparently he came in and ran the reverend out of town and odd things began happening," Dean explained.

"Such as?" Sam questioned.

"Such as the sun never shining, children dying and the crops failing," Dean stated.

"Great guy," Sam commented.

"There was one girl who was around 16 or so that didn't seem to be the least bit affected by Alfred. According to this she was a bit simple; so I'm thinking she had some type of mental retardation rendering her unable to understand the evil this man carried. In the end she was the savior."

"What happened?"

"She chopped his head off, duh," Sean said as pulled up a chair. "She overheard a town meeting where they were trying to figure out how to stop him, but everybody was too scared so one night she snuck into his house when he was sleeping and chop," Sean slammed the side of hand on the desk. "She wanted to be a hero so people would like her."

"That's where the annual ball came in. It was dedicated to Miss Lorraine Childers who slain the beast. They celebrate the victory every year," Dean said.

"And let me guess the ball is sometime this week," Sam guessed.

"Tomorrow night," Dean confirmed.

"So what do we do, how can we kill it?" Sam asked.

"Well if it is truly an Irish Dullahan then its one weakness is gold. It says here that gold can kill it, but I don't know how," Dean said.

"Isn't he already dead? I mean it has no head so…never mind I can't believe I'm even asking," Sam said.

"What do you think of the gold aspect Sean?" Dean asked.

"It's the only way dude. I think Daddy's ring is the way to go."

Both Sam and Dean looked at each other as if rabid dogs had just entered the room. Sam turned so that he was facing Sean and lowered himself to his brother's level.

"Sean the ring that Dad wears is the most important thing to him other than the 3 of us. He will never let us use it even in a hunt," Sam explained.

"Yeah and there's times when I think we land in second place to that ring. Our mom gave that to him when they got married and he has never taken it off even after our mom died. He would go nuts if he looked down and it wasn't on his finger," Dean inserted his explanation.

"Well guys I wasn't going to ask him. We can get so he won't notice it and take care of the headless guy and get it back. It's the only way," Sean said nonchalantly.

"Sean I don't think you understand. Dad will go ballistic if that ring goes missing, he would never forgive us; even you and your sad little face would not extract any sympathy from him. We would be in territory that I never want to venture to," Sam said hoping that Sean was getting the gist.

"I'll find us some gold," Dean said as he snapped the book shut. "You need to figure out how we use it."

The 3 brothers checked in on John before they went back to the motel for the night. The nurse popped in and told them to keep it short as John was pretty sleepy due to the heavy doses of antibiotics and pain killers he was on.

They sat around their father for several minutes and then decided it would be best to leave. They were near the elevators when Sean announced that he needed to go back as he had forgotten to give John a kiss goodnight. He took off and after a moment's hesitation Sam gave into Dean's glare and loped after the boy.

By the time Sam caught up with the speedy preschooler he was on his way out.

"Everything okay?" Sam asked.

"Yep," Sean said as he jogged past heading to his eldest brother.

They headed back to the cozy motel room where Dean got out a juice box and Sean's coloring book and crayons settling the youngster at the table. Then the two big brothers got down to the business of how to kill a headless horseman with gold.

They traded all kinds of ideas but at the end of the session had come up empty. Exasperated Dean looked over at Sean and saw the elaborate picture he had just colored.

"Wow, that is quite a masterpiece; is that for Dad because he's sick?" Dean asked.

"Okay," Sean replied quickly.

"It's not an offering because you are going to get into trouble is it?" Sam asked cautiously.

"If it is are we going to get into trouble too?" Dean asked tentatively.

Sean just sat and thought about that question for a moment and finally sighed and began to distribute crayons to his brothers. "Maybe you better color a page too."

The next day they found themselves tossing around ideas as to how to tackle this looming problem.

"I found this gold pen that we can use," Dean said pulling the object from his pocket.

"Found?" Sam inquired.

"Okay I helped myself at the stationary store, but they wanted a fortune for this thing and it doesn't even write well," Dean explained.

"We need to bounce this thing off of his horse and then somehow wrestle the head away and use the gold," Sam said. "I take it he will be heading to the ball?"

"Yeah, every year the legend says someone at the ball dies of some kind of issue with their head. Last year Ashton Sewell died of an aneurism in the brain; the year before Linda Fulton died of from head trauma from a fall in the parking lot; and the year before Jim Lindley died of a stroke in his sleep. The horseman rides up to the building and patrols the parking lot until he chooses his victim and once he is satisfied he rides off. He is hard to get close to as he uses a whip made of a human spine to ward off attackers. This is not going to be easy," Dean sighed.

"Maybe we should get some advice from Dad," Sam offered.

"No we can do this alone," Sean said looking up from the TV.

Dean and Sam both shrugged and hoped that they could handle the hunt that had found them.

That night all 3 were in their places and ready to implement the plan they prayed was going to work. Sam had a gun to shoot the creature hopefully knocking him off his horse but if not Dean was ready with a large branch that should do the trick. Sean was on standby ready to finish the deal with gold pen.

The parking lot was full of dance attendees and the air was getting chillier by the minute. It was getting more and more difficult to stay alert when Sean wandered to the middle of the road and nodded to each of his brothers that the time was near. He resumed his position on the side of the road when they all hear the thundering of hooves arriving from the distant unknown. Sam aimed and Dean stepped into the shadows. Bang went the gun as the horse entered the parking lot. The horseman twisted but did not fall; Dean heaved the branch as hard as he could bringing down the already unstable creature. Sam pulled the whip from his icy hands and tossed it aside as Dean wrenched the head from his cold dead fingers. As the man disengaged from the horse the horse fell and seemed unable to get up. The body of the man wandered to the horse and collapsed next to the beast. Dean was completely grossed out by this head that appeared to be sneering at him. Sean plopped down next to him showing as much concern as he would if you had changed the television channel. Dean handed him the gold pen which Sean grabbed and wedged it as forcefully as his 4 year old fingers would allow between the horsemen's teeth. He pried and after only seconds the gold seemed to take effect and the jaws popped open. Sean then did something unexpected his right hand began to dig in his pocket. For the life of him Dean could not figure out what the boy was doing. He then pulled out what appeared to be a gold wedding band. It couldn't be; how? when? Then Dean remembered Sean going back to give John a kiss goodnight that punk must have slipped Dads ring off. That's why he made like Picasso last night thinking it could be a bit of a peace offering if and when he got caught. Oh man, he would never be able to explain his way out of this one Dean thought. They were all going to die.

Sean deposited the gold band into the mouth of the detached head and jumped back grabbing at Dean as he did. They watched the head wobble and shake and then it seemed to rattle and go into a high speed twitch; then the head simply exploded.

"Ewww," both Sean and Dean exclaimed.

Sam watched the horse and body turn into a mound of dirt in the middle of the parking lot between a Suburban and a Toyota Camry. Then all 3 heard the smallest sound of a 'ting' as their fathers ring bounced off the asphalt. In an instant all 3 were scouring the ground. They searched and searched but had only come up empty. Dean was beside himself with panic and Sean was beginning to feel that he was going to spend the rest of his life in the doghouse.

"What are you boys looking for?" a kindly woman asked as she headed to her car.

"A gold wedding band; it's our fathers and my little brother thought he would take care of it for him but he lost it," Dean said in a rush.

"Well I love gold and I bet I can sniff it out for you," she said as she joined the search.

With Gloria's help they found the ring only a minute later. "Here you go; I nearly stepped on it," she said holding the precious ring out to Dean.

"Thank you, thank you," the boys told her.

"How did she find it so fast?" Sam asked.

"Cause her brain was going to bleed tonight 'cept we saved her. She found what protected her; they were connected," Sean said obviously relieved that the ring was found and he would be allowed to live.

"Really?" Dean asked.

"Why Dads ring Sean?" Sam asked.

"Cause it symbolized love and that's what the man hated; I knew the ring would work best."

Dean dropped his brothers off at the motel and while Sam settled Sean into a bedtime routine Dean snuck into the hospital and quietly slipped the ring back onto his father's finger.

"Mission accomplished?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, now I know why the lotion was next to the bed. That sucker was a tight fit. That kid is going to be the death of us."

"Do you think he knew it was gone?" Sam asked.

"He was pretty out of it; if he knew anything he sure didn't show it," Dean said as he collapsed into bed.

The next day the trio went to pick up John who was now ready to return to the fold.

"Are you glad to be home?" Sean asked earnestly.

"Yes I am I'm back with my family where I belong. Kind of like how my ring is back on my finger just where it belongs," John said eyeballing his 3 sons. "Is there anything you want to tell me?"

"Here Daddy take my picture that I colored really good for you," Sean said with biggest grin his face would hold.


	7. Well Fudge

**A little bonus chapter, when Sean's mouth gets him in a wee bit of trouble. I hope everybody voted **

**Well Fudge**

(A short Sean anecdote) Rated R for language

"Fudge" slipped from the youngest Winchester except he didn't exactly say fudge. The preschooler stared at the pieces of the puzzle that had landed on the floor in front of him. The large puzzled had slipped from his grasp eliciting the forbidden word from his mouth. Sean had realized what had escaped from his lips and hoped nobody had heard but as he looked around he saw Ms. Mason staring at him with a look on her face indicating quite clearly that she had in fact heard him.

"Mother fudger," Sean said before he was able to clamp his little hands over his mouth. He knew he had just made his situation worse. Ms. Mason came over and helped Sean scoop up the pieces of the puzzle and place them on a nearby table. She then called out to the teachers aid Mrs. Meyer that she and Sean would be out in the hall for a moment.

Squatting down in order to look at her young charge at eye level Ms. Mason began. "Sean we do not use language like that in this classroom. Where did you hear that word?"

Sean looked like a deer in the headlights. Now he had heard both of his brothers use that word on many an occasion and even once in a while it slipped from his fathers mouth, but he was afraid to tell Ms. Mason that. He knew that once John found out about this indiscretion he would be in big trouble and he certainly didn't want to drag Sam and Dean down with him. So being a kid and being a Winchester he did what came so naturally to him; he lied.

"I sawed it on TV," Sean said.

"Oh, well it is a very bad word and it isn't a word a young boy like you should be using. I think you knew that it was a bad word and that's why reacted the way you did. Now I'm sure you didn't mean it but I'll have to tell your dad about this. Your clip will have to go from the green light to the yellow light," she explained to a deflated Sean.

"Yes ma'am," Sean replied knowing John would be most unhappy with this behavior report.

That afternoon parents and babysitters lined up to pick up their children and Sean was hoping like hell…um heck that Dean would be the face that appeared at the door. But luck was not with the 4 year old that day as Ms. Mason pulled John aside and explained Sean's offense to him. John nodded that he understood what had happened and his fierce look in Sean's direction indicated that it was not going to a fun evening. 'Mother fudger' Sean thought kicking the carpet square in front of him.

"So what do you have to say for yourself?" John asked his little one on the drive back to the apartment.

"Sorry sir," Sean whispered as he avoided John's eyes that were piercing the rearview mirror.

"What possessed you to say that word, twice?" John wanted to know.

"It slipped out, I didn't mean it," Sean tried.

"You're four how did you even think to say it?" John pushed.

"I said I was sorry, it slipped out," Sean said again his frustration beginning to show through.

"Don't think this is over all four of us are going to have a nice long talk about this," John promised.

John herded his group up in the living room Sam and Dean were on the couch with Sean sitting in Dean's lap. He explained Sean's indiscretion at school and demanded to know if Sean could've heard it from them.

"I suppose I may have said it sometime when he was around," Dean admitted.

"Me too," Sam said.

"No more, do you hear me. He can't be drawing attention to himself and getting into trouble at school. I mean it guys; watch your mouth!" John warned. He dismissed the older boys but kept Sean behind. "No more do you understand? I want you to copy the sentence that I wrote on this paper 5 times. Take your time and say the words," John said as he hoisted Sean into the kitchen chair.

The paper had very large lines made for early writers. On the first line John had written in large letters; I will not say bad words. "Can you read this?" Sean knew all but the last word. He began the painstakingly slow process of copying each letter.

"Finished Daddy," Sean said as he handed over his paper.

John was somewhat impressed by the youngsters efforts. "I can read it better than Sam's handwriting. This won't happen again right?"

Sean just shook his head no.

"Okay you're forgiven. Let's go out to the car and find your books," John said as he grabbed his keys.

Sean trailed behind his father as he found the bag containing a selection of Sean's books he then shut the car door.

"Did I give you the keys Sean?"

"No sir," the tot said shaking his head.

John looked inside the car and saw the keys on the seat and that the door was locked. Without thinking John said. "Mother fucker." He then realized that Sean was just staring at him.

"Ooops Daddy shouldn't have said that. Well at least you'll have the largest vocabulary in Kindergarten." John said.

"You better fudging believe it," Sean said smiling.

That's when John lost it and laughed and laughed.


	8. Rebel With A Cause

_**Tis only noble to be good.**_

_**Tennyson**_

**Rebel with a Cause**

"Stop fighting!" Sean screamed at his father and brother who were embattled once again. Neither John nor Sam looked as if they were going to give up any ground. John turned to Dean and told him to take Sean outside. Dean wasted no time ushering his young brother out the door along with the soccer ball he snatched up as they departed.

Dean and Sean began to kick the ball around on the grass right outside the apartment they were staying in. It was on the ground floor of a building in a small complex. Things were going well until Dean's phone rang distracting Dean and frustrating Sean.

"Cindy, hey how are you? It's great to hear from you. Tonight? Possibly," Dean chattered on.

Sean kicked the ball back to an absorbed Dean who stuck his foot in the general direction of the passing sphere but missed it by miles.

Sean who could see via the window that his father and brother were still participating in the argument of the century and Dean was still riveted in his conversation; it was all just too much for the pint sized hunter and he snapped. He ran past Dean picked up the ball ran back towards the window and holding it over his head with two hands like the real soccer players did he heaved it right at the window.

The glass shattered causing all of his family members to cease what they were doing. John stopped and stared through what used to be the window and Dean told his friend he would have to call her later. Sam just stood in shock.

In a heartbeat John was out of the apartment and demanding to know what had happened. Dean smiled sheepishly and Sean only glared defiantly. Sam was slowly coming around the corner to survey the scene which was rapidly deteriorating. John just stood there running his hand through his hair and looking from Sean to the window and back to Sean. He grabbed the youngster by the hand and barked to Dean to start picking up the glass. Dean and Sam just hung in the air of what happened not sure what their first move should be.

"I'll start cleaning the glass up in the living room," Sam said turning to go back to the apartment.

"Oh no you don't, I think it would be better if you stayed out here and I cleaned up inside," Dean said as he turned his brother in the direction of the hole that had once held a large pane of glass.

The first thing Dean saw when he walked through the door was John sitting at the kitchen table trying to regain some kind of balance. When he entered the living room he saw Sean facing the corner on his knees with his hands behind his head with his fingers interlocked as if he were about to be arrested. Dean thought it probably was a good idea for him to get accustomed to that position as he would probably experience it from time to time. Dean went back into the kitchen to retrieve the garbage can when John asked him if Sean was following the protocol that he had told him.

"I guess so; he looks like he was just busted by the county sheriff," Dean said.

John rubbed his face making it look like he was dry washing it. He finally stood and walked into the living room ahead of Dean and the trash can. He sat on the couch and still seemed to be trying to stay in control. Dean began placing the largest shards of glass into the can. Sam was on the other side of the window with a large pile that he had already placed in a box that he had found next to the dumpster. He could see his baby brother facing the wall and felt terrible as he knew the argument between him and John was what created the anger that caused this mess. John remained on the couch sitting stoically while his two oldest sons worked diligently and his youngest in his stubbornness hadn't complained yet though John knew his arms and hands must be bothering him by now.

Sam and Dean finished quickly and with only a look John dismissed them both. He then told Sean he could put his arms down and have a seat on the floor. The boy released himself from his position keeping his back to his father.

"Stand up turn around and come here," John told him.

Sean did as he was told but took his time about it.

"Shake your arms out like this," John told him demonstrating.

Once again Sean did as was told but as he sat on the couch next to his father he crossed his arms and had quite a surly look on his angelic face.

"Do you want to tell me what you were doing? It sure didn't look like any kind of accident to me," John stated.

"I was mad, mad at you, mad at Sam, mad at Dean and that's what happens when I'm mad," Sean stated emphatically.

"Really, I think it was a very poor choice on your part. You can't do things like that just because you're mad. You are in big trouble young man," John explained. Then much to Johns dismay his little baby, not yet 5 looked into his eyes and uttered. "Whatever."

John absolutely could not believe his ears. He made sure to take a few deep breaths before he grabbed his son and landed 4 well placed and stinging blows to the lad's backside. Sean worked hard to remain stoic but he couldn't contain the one tear that slipped from his eye and wound its way down his cheek to his chin. He stayed in the exact spot where John had left him but he so yearned to run to the safety and comfort of his room where he could be alone and diffuse all of the emotion he was holding inside.

Sean was not an angel, no Winchester was it just wasn't in the genes. But this was a whole new level, one that John was not too thrilled with. Sean was not even 5 years old yet and it seemed as if he was going on 15 or maybe even 25. John couldn't even begin to imagine the actual teen years to come.

As the stand-off continued Dean stuck his head in the newly made exit in the wall and said the maintenance man was there to put in some plywood over the hole until the glass could be replaced. John just nodded and then turned his attention back to his young delinquent. The interruption gave Sean the moment he needed to regroup and when John faced him Sean ran into his arms and a surprised John lifted up his son and held him close. In that position Sean was able to release the tears he had been holding onto.

"I'm sorry Daddy," the boy whispered into the nearby ear.

John was puzzled by this change in his son's attitude but was grateful for it. As he held his little one he felt his own tears spill over and run down his cheeks. They remained there until he heard Sam and Dean come in through the front.

John collapsed onto the couch bringing the little one who clung tightly along with him. He quickly brushed the path of tears off his face before his older sons entered.

"The maintenance guy said it would be a day or two before they could get the glass put in," Dean said as he sat in a chair opposite his father.

"Alright, turn that light on," John said as the room had darkened considerably with the plywood covering the light source.

They all just sat for several minutes trying to catch up with what had just happened. Finally Sam got up and leaned over his dad and stood back up with a smile on his face and said that Sean was asleep. John nodded and shifted his body. The whole ordeal had been as rough on John as it had been for Sean. He felt shaken up and off balance.

"Do you want me to take him and put him in bed?" Sam offered.

"Not yet," John answered holding tightly to Sean. "Dean grab my journal and find the part about Rawheads or Bloody Bones, it should be somewhere in the middle. Sam grab the newspaper clippings off the table."

The boys did as they were told and Dean was quickly flipping through the journal to find the spot John was speaking of. Sam skimmed the articles about a mysterious 'man' that had been seen lurking around the apartment complex that the Winchesters had made their temporary residence.

"We need to figure out what is going on with this. We have been here for a few weeks and haven't seen hide nor hair of this thing that I'm pretty sure is a Rawhead. We need to figure out where he is hiding or how to draw him out," John said.

Sean woke up before John had ever moved and the group went out to find something for dinner.

It was late when they returned and the sun was down and the pole lights were casting an odd glow around the parking lots surrounding the complex. As they were walking back to their building they all heard a child scream followed by a commotion. John yelled for Dean to follow him and for Sam to take Sean to the apartment. The two took off running towards the scream. Sean began to follow but Sam was faster and put an end to Sean's plan of joining the hunt. He dragged the boy back to the apartment.

"Dad said to stay here and that's what we need to do," Sam told his brother.

"Like you care what Dad says," Sean shot back.

"I do care and I would think you would too after today."

"If you care then why do you fight so much?"

"We don't fight that much," Sam countered.

Sean just crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. A little later Dean and John finally returned to the apartment.

"Did you see anything?" Sam asked as they entered the apartment.

"Just a shadow in the distance; we were able to talk to the little boy who screamed," Dean said.

"And?" Sean asked with his hands out in front of him palms facing up.

"And he said that he saw the boogeyman; just like I thought," John said.

"Hmmm," Sean said as he rubbed his chin as if he were deep in thought.

This caused the other 3 to look at each other and share a quiet smile at Sean's response. Both Dean and Sam knew what this little boy was capable and knew there was a possibility that Sean would have this all figured out on his own by morning.

"I'm certain it was a Rawhead; they are often described as boogeymen and lore says they go after naughty children. The little boy's mom said she had called him in multiple times and each time he refused and when she went to get him he ran away. This complex is full of children and the large drainage ditch in the back of the property is a perfect place for them to hide," John explained.

"Your journal says they stay by water even something as small as leaky water pipes," Dean said.

"And when they hunch over they can look just like rocks allowing unsuspecting kids to get close and become victims," Sam said contributing his knowledge.

Sean was asleep in bed or they were all sure that he would have a few words to add.

"We need to keep Sean out of the way on this one and that means that you will have to keep him close Sam," John said. "I'm pretty sure from the information I have that there are two of these things and with summer here and the sun setting so late there are kids everywhere. We need to stop these creatures before they claim any lives."

The next several days were quiet in both the apartment complex and the Winchester household. The window had been replaced and Sean seemed content with Sam's efforts to keep him occupied. Dean and John spent the evenings trolling for the elusive boogeymen but were having no luck.

Late one afternoon the family trooped into the grocery store to restock the kitchen. All was going just fine as they patrolled the aisles but John noticed that Sean seemed to be deep in thought and that scared him; 4 year olds should never be deep in thought. They had come to the last aisle of the store that held the dairy products along with a few other items one being jello that was one of Sean's favorite items.

"I want jello Daddy," Sean begged.

"We have a box at home we can make," John told him.

"I want this jello," Sean whined as he carried a box that housed several colorful cups of ready made gelatin.

John just nodded no and told the boy to put it back; but Sean just remained where he was next to the cart. John had a bad feeling rising in his chest. Sean's mind seemed to go someplace else and when it came back to the right dimension he slammed the product down on the floor causing bits of colorful goo to fly all over the floor and nearby cooler. John just wanted to find a hole to crawl in; Sean's behavior went against everything Winchester. Sean was defiant, selfish and irresponsible and John couldn't believe his offspring was capable of this. He sauntered over to his youngest son and as calmly as he could he picked up his little rebel and exited the store handing Dean a credit card and instructions to finish the list and for Sam to find someone to clean up the colorful mess and give them his apology.

When they were alone Dean just shook his head back and forth. "I don't get that kid, what is trying to do?"

"He seemed to be planning something," Sam said.

"What, to see if he can callous Dad's hand with his butt?" Dean chuckled.

"No, did you see right before he smashed the jello he seemed to focus on something. I think he has some kind of idea brewing," Sam said.

"Dude he's 4 what can he possibly brew besides trouble?"

Sam only shook his head knowing his baby brother was capable of so much more.

The mood in the Impala was rather subdued on the ride home. Neither Sam nor Dean asked what had happened while they were still in the store. When they got home John made Sean a sandwich and then put him in the tub and then to bed. With the door open they could just hear the conversation between father and son.

"Remember what we talked about in the car and the reason you are going to bed early. I will see you in the morning and hopefully you will wake up with a much better attitude."

John walked out to the living room and collapsed on the couch shaking his head back and forth; he looked exhausted.

"There is just no pattern with this thing. There are kids out there all the time yet attacks haven't been happening frequently," Dean wondered aloud.

"Maybe there haven't been clear opportunities," Sam contributed.

"I don't know boys but it is bugging me to no end," John said with a sigh. "Sam you stay here and keep an eye on Sean. He knows he is supposed to stay in bed; if he gets out remind him of the rules, if he doesn't listen let me know. Dean lets go patrol the playground area again."

Sean stayed in bed and Sam was fast asleep himself by the time John and Dean returned. The night revealed nothing and the next day was equally as quiet. Finally that night since Sean had remained in control even after spending his day inside John agreed to take him out to the playground area at the back of the complex.

John sat on the bench next to a mother who was flipping through a magazine. She smiled as women often do at John as he sat down.

"Hi, I'm Jane. Are you new to the complex?" she asked.

"Yeah we are I'm John," he replied. "My son is the little guy in the soccer t-shirt and blue shorts."

"He's adorable, my daughter is the one in the pink shirt her name is Mindy and she is 5."

"Sean is 4 ½," John told her.

"Is that Sean?" Jane asked with recognition in her voice.

"You know him?" John said unable to hide the surprise in his voice.

"Mindy has talked about him nonstop since she played with him the other day. I think she has a little crush on him. She told me he was very nice to her and lots of fun to play with."

John couldn't help but smile at this. His little guy was already making big waves in the world in more ways than one.

"Oh no," Jane said.

"What's the matter?" John inquired.

"Ray is coming. He is the 6 year old bully of the playground. His mother never watches him and he just pushes everybody around," Jane explained.

True to his reputation Ray inserted himself between Sean and Mindy who had been playing very nicely together. John couldn't make out what he was saying but he gathered from the kid's reaction that it wasn't very nice. Then he was outraged as Ray pulled Mindy's hair. Jane was getting ready to say something but before she could Sean gave the older and bigger boy a shove sending him reeling to the ground. John wasn't sure how to feel. Ray's mother began to yell at Sean her cigarette bobbing up and down with her words. John was up and prepared to intervene but Sean had it all under control.

"He pulled her hair and you can't just pull somebody's hair and expect nothing to happen. When you're not nice, nice things don't happen to you. If he touches Mindy again I'll push him again," Sean stated quite clearly.

"Where's your mom?" the woman demanded.

John was prepared to speak but was once again pre-empted by his baby boy. "She's dead," he declared arms folded in defiance.

That stopped the woman in her tracks. Jane was immobile and John felt a huge tug at his heart.

"Come on Ray lets go home, I guess these kids just don't want to play with you," the woman said grabbing her boy's hand and stomping off.

John watched them go and saw Dean and Sam heading their way. Looking back at Sean he suddenly knew how to feel towards his little guy ~ despite the problems of the last few days Sean was a Winchester through and through and John was feeling very proud.

"Any action out here?" Dean asked as he looked back at the squawking woman with the whining boy walking towards the parking lot.

John was about to fill them in on what had happened when Mindy screamed. He looked up and saw Sean running towards them Mindy's hand in his. "Daddy in the bushes," Sean said directly and to the point.

Sam told Jane she needed to take Mindy and go home as he grabbed Sean and the four began a quick jog to their respective apartments.

Sean was restless while they waited for John and Dean to return. Sam tried reading to him watching TV and playing games but nothing seemed to calm the youngster down. Finally the door swung open revealing the missing Winchesters. They looked tired but none the worse for wear.

"Did you get 'em?" Sean asked excitedly.

"There were two, we got one but we never got a clean shot at the other one. We'll have to go back out tomorrow," John said as he made his way over to Sean. "Why are you still up young man?"

"How can I sleep with you guys still out there?" Sean said not believing that his father actually expected him to be in bed when he got back.

"Well we are back and just fine. Now I'm going to get some of this mud off of me and then I will come in and check on you and I imagine you will be asleep by then," John said as he winked at the boy.

Dean took his baby brother by the hand and led him to the bedroom and helped climb in. He told him goodnight and gave him a kiss on the head before turning out the light.

The next morning brought rain and no chance to look for footprints of the beast outside. John and Dean sat trying to figure out a game plan of some sort for the evening. They still were at a loss to any type of pattern and it was really wearing on John. Patterns made developing a plan much easier and safer but this hunt had been so hit and miss that it was beginning to piss John off greatly.

The day dragged by slowly and the rain finally stopped in the late afternoon. After dinner John decided he would take Sean for a walk and discuss the incident from the night before where Sean had stood up to the bully and above all had looked out for little Mindy. The pair walked and talked John asking how Sean had felt about what had happened and how proud he was of Sean's actions but how sometimes its better to tell an adult if there was one around; which reminded John that the school year was going to start soon and what he should do with Sean. But as they neared the muddy empty playground John asked Sean how he had felt when he told the woman that his mother was dead. Sean just seemed to be focusing elsewhere. John looked down and saw Sean picking up a large rock that was next to the path.

"What are you doing? Put the rock down Sean and look at me," John said.

Sean seemed to remain in his own world even with John threatening him that he had better not throw the rock or else. Finally Sean looked up at John, took a step back and heaved the rock as far as his little arm would allow.

John looked to the heavens sighed and was prepared to walk his son quickly back to the apartment when Sean pointed and yelled for Johns attention to turn to the play area. John glanced behind him in time to see the Rawhead appear from the bushes. He quickly handed Sean the cell phone as he kept his attention on the creature. Sean found Dean's number on speed dial and within seconds had both of his older brothers on their way; Dean to help John in the fight and Sam to take Sean back to the apartment.

As the family separated Sean kept looking behind him uneasily. Sam knew this beast was no match for his family and was sure that Sean was confident that this creature was be disposed of easily enough. They finally made it to their building Sean seemed to cringe as they entered the hallway causing Sam to become concerned with his brothers behavior.

"What's the matter bub?" Sam asked.

Sean only pointed. Sam followed the finger to yet another Rawhead who was standing mere yards away. Sam grabbed Sean's hand and ran to the nearest door that was marked supply closet; hoping it was unlocked he turned to the knob. He was shocked as the door swung open; he practically threw Sean into the large room and closed the door behind them. Sean turned the light on as Sam leaned against the door.

"Find me something I can use as a weapon," Sam yelled.

Sean scurried off and Sam could hear him banging around behind him. He came running up dragging a large wrench behind him. He dropped it at Sam's feet and went back to find something else that might be of some help.

"Rawheads like water right; they are always next to water?" Sean asked.

"Yeah I guess they like the moisture. I'm not sure if it helps keep them alive or what the deal is," Sam yelled back while he was trying to keep the door shut.

Finally as Sam was no match for the strong boogey man he abandoned his post at the door and picked up the wrench while backing up as the beast made its way into the room. He stood in front of Sean with the wrench up over his head wondering why Sean had been asking the questions he had but was now more concerned at their impending deaths. How did this thing elude his father and brother? How were they going to get out of this?

Sam was preparing to bring the large tool down on the massive head looming just in front of him when he saw something shoot out from behind him. He was puzzled as to what it was but didn't dare take his eyes off the Rawhead. As he continued to keep his sights on the beast he noticed that whatever the substance was that hit him did seem to cause discomfort. The creature backed up a step or two and let loose with a deep groan. Sam finally took a moment to look behind him and saw Sean scooping up bowlfuls of rock salt and was flinging them at the Rawhead.

"You said they liked water. I thought maybe this would dry 'em up like slugs," Sean explained his actions.

Sam returned his gaze to the beast and the salt did seem to have an effect. The brute's skin seemed to be burning and shrinking causing a lot of pain. It began slapping at itself and shrieking. Sam grabbed handfuls of the salt and helped his little brother with the chore of salting their nemesis. When the creature went down on its knees Sam slammed the wrench into the side of its head and grabbed Sean and escaped to the hallway.

They ran down the hall to their apartment and when they opened the door they saw John and Dean standing there looking very muddy and very upset.

"I thought I told you to come back here," John stated.

"We tried but that thing met us in the hallway and we had to hide in the maintenance closet," Sam said breathlessly.

"We stayed right with it and it never left our area. We took care of it out back," Dean exclaimed.

"There was three of 'em," Sean stated what nobody else had realized.

John took off to the closet and was amazed that the puddle of slime was the remains of the third Rawhead. He shook his head once again amazed at the creativity and knowledge his baby boy had.

After Sean was in bed and the remaining Winchesters sat around and tried to make sense of the last week.

"I hate things that don't follow any patterns; what a pain in the ass," Dean commented.

"I'm glad it's over," Sam agreed.

"I think there was a pattern," John offered. He was met with stares from his sons. He continued. "Sean's first meltdown; throwing the ball through the window…"

"Was met with nothing," Dean interrupted.

"Right nothing happened that day but later that little boy defied his mother while outside and then the Rawhead showed up," John finished.

Dean still looked lost so John continued with his theory. "All was quiet again until Sean threw the jello in the store," before Dean could interrupt again John held his finger up. "It was quiet until I took him to the playground the next night and he got into that altercation with that little boy. Now whether it was Sean's actions or the other boy; the Rawhead made an appearance. Remember that according to lore these things go after naughty children."

Sam seemed to catch on at that point. "So Sean would get into big trouble and that seemed to start things but it wasn't until another action happened to draw the thing out."

"Whether it was by Sean or not," Dean said. "You were right Sam he was putting his plan into action at the grocery store."

"When he threw the rock the last time we were at the playground he knew that I would be upset and that would then be enough to get the action started. What I didn't see and I don't think Sean did either was the fact that there was third Rawhead out there," John said with a sigh.

"How does he know these things?" Dean asked. "Why didn't he tell you about what he was doing Dad?"

"He didn't want to give it away; it wouldn't be as real if it was all an act," John explained. "That's why he was so remorseful after each incident."

The next day Dean and John went out to ensure their tracks had been completely covered and there was no evidence left of the previous day's battle. They also looked for any evidence to indicate that there may be another one of these things roaming around. These things were more common than any hunter wanted to admit and John knew they would one day run into more. When they returned Dean headed to the refrigerator while John went over to check on Sean who was elbow deep in finger paint.

"I want to show you sumpin Daddy," Sean said to his father.

"Let's wash our hands and then you can show me," John said.

As the two watched the combination of mud and paint swirl down the drain they finished drying their hands.

"Now what do you want to show me?" John asked as he followed his littlest one into the living room.

"This picture is for you Dad," Sean said as held up a piece of paper handing it to John. "I put it on a smaller piece of paper so you can fold it up easier."

John looked a bit puzzled but took the paper. What he saw simply amazed him. There was a painted picture of a vibrant rainbow surrounded by black. None of the colors bled into one another and the black completely surrounded the rainbow, the precision was incredible. John just stared at the paper completely dumbfounded.

"Daddy carry it everywhere with you," Sean whispered.

John looked from the paper to his son with total bewilderment in his eyes.

"It's me Daddy, a rainbow in the dark, the picture is me. Keep it with you always," Sean said with a tight smile and moist eyes.

Eight years later when John Winchester collapsed into death that picture of a rainbow in the dark was safely folded and tucked into his wallet the creases nearly torn from all the folding and unfolding that it had been put through.


	9. Rebirth

_The nearest way to glory is to strive_

_To be what you wish to be thought to be._

_Socrates_

**Rebirth**

The summer ended hot and humid and with Sean starting Kindergarten; he made the cut-off by 1 minute. If his birthday had been September 1st he would have been forced to wait another year, but by being born on August 31st at 11:59 made him eligible to be the youngest Kindergartner at Lakeland Elementary. He had mixed emotions about being away from his family but at the same time he seemed to embrace the new adventure.

Sean loved his teacher Miss Todd; she was young and very patient not to mention pretty. Dean would often volunteer to pick Sean up from school as he suddenly decided that the boy's education was something he should be quite involved in. It was one of those times that Miss Todd pulled Dean aside for a quick talk. He put on his best smile and acted as mature as he knew how. He was thinking that this could be the beginning of something great.

"You're Sean's brother correct?" she asked.

"Um, yeah; I'm his oldest brother. I take care of him a lot when our dad isn't around; we're very close," Dean said pouring it on.

Sean just continued to read his book and tried not to throw up.

"Would it be possible for your father to come in and pick Sean up in the next few days so I can speak with him?" she asked with a smile.

This wasn't what Dean was hoping to hear; trying to hold back his look of disappointment he nodded giving himself a moment to pull it together. "I'm sure he can get by in the next few days. Is Sean in trouble?"

"No Sean is just fine; in fact he is doing great. I just wanted to discuss a couple of things about your brother."

"Are weird things happening?" Dean asked in a rush.

"What? No, what kind of weird things? Look no need to worry, Sean is just fine. I want to see about testing him in a few areas as he seems to be ahead of the class and I don't want him to get too bored. He is pretty much reading on his own and he is so worldly; and his vocabulary is amazing. I just don't want to hold him back. Just let your father know. Thanks. Sean you can get your lunchbox and papers now."

Sean just sat studying Dean on the way home.

"What dude?" Dean finally asked.

"You like Miss Todd don't you? You were hoping she was going to ask you out weren't you?" Sean asked.

"She's right you are smart. She wants to talk to Dad. Are you in trouble already?" Dean asked teasing Sean.

"I don't think so," the boy said as he began to concentrate on his last days of school. "I'm pretty sure I've been good."

"I think you're fine kiddo don't worry," Dean winked at the boy.

Two days later John had a seat in the spare 'big' chair in Miss Todd's Kindergarten room. Sean had been sent down to the library while the two adults conversed.

"Mr. Winchester Sean has only been in my room for a couple of weeks but I've noticed some things that I want to discuss with you," Miss Todd began.

John had visions of things flying through the air, cold spots and audible whispers happening in Sean's presence as they once did when he was in daycare.

"Sean is quite an amazing boy; he is very well rounded and just full of knowledge. He is the youngest Kindergartner I've ever dealt with but he seems to well ahead of his classmates. I think I've even heard him speak some Latin. Anyway I would like your permission to have him tested. I think we could do so much more for him if we had an accurate account of his abilities. What do you say?"

"Sure I have no problem with you testing him," John said trying not to be obvious about how relieved he was. He got up and was about to ask where the library was when Miss Todd stopped him.

"Mr. Winchester there was one other thing I wanted to discuss with you."

Here it comes thought John; he knew this school thing just wouldn't work out.

"I don't quite know how to say it or if I even should, but there is something about your little boy that is special. This is probably out of line, but I feel I have to bring it to your attention. I've been having some personal problems that I won't bore you with, but….I should just stay quiet. I'm sorry I'll take you to Sean."

"No its okay please go on," John urged.

The teacher was still hesitant but there was something in the father's eyes that allowed her to continue. "When I am here at school with Sean I am able to feel safe, something I don't feel elsewhere."

"How do you know its Sean, you have over 20 kids in the room?" John asked.

"The closer he is to me the safer I feel and then the other day I kept him inside with me for the first few minutes of recess and I felt as though as I was finally at peace. As soon as he left my desperate feeling returned," she explained. "I know it's silly he is just a little boy how could he help me?"

"You'd be surprised," John told her. He was opening his mouth to ask her more details when the librarian walked in with Sean.

"I'm sorry Miss Todd but I have to pick up my son from the baby sitters early," the teacher said.

On the ride home John explained what the meeting was about but kept the other comments to himself. He would need more information before he could see what was going on; but he felt it surely must be related to the supernatural.

"Miss Todd said she thought she heard you speak some Latin; is that true?" John asked as they neared the house.

Sean vigorously shook his head back and forth knowing he was forbidden to speak Latin unless he was in John's presence. Because if something wasn't said with the right pronunciation or if a wrong word was inserted things could go terribly wrong.

"No sir I didn't say anything 'cept in English," the little guy assured.

"Don't lie to me Sean; you know what happens when you lie," John reminded his young one.

Sean seemed to think about his situation for a moment as John pulled the car over. He took lying as a very serous infraction as it was always important for him to know the truth when it came to the danger that infected their lives.

When the car stopped John turned and looked at his young son's eyes. "Now tell me the truth young man; did you speak Latin in school?"

Sean felt his fathers eyes bore into his and found it getting harder to breathe. He knew he was backed into a corner. He was well aware that he shouldn't have spoken in the dead language without his father's supervision but he felt the situation warranted it. But now he was being glared at by his unhappy parent and it was all he could do to swallow the saliva that had pooled in his mouth. His eyes dropped to his lap and he took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry Daddy, but it made her go away. I didn't know what else to do. I practiced and made sure it was the right passage."

John looked at his little one with pity in his face. He put the car back in gear and pulled out. "Don't think this is over; we will discuss this later tonight," John promised.

Sean remained tense and was wondering what John was waiting for. If he was going to get in trouble he wanted it over with. Finally Sean figured it out as John face went to go mode later that day when Sam walked in the door. Sean thought 'oh no' as he realized quickly it would be more than him getting in trouble.

.

John cleared his throat and had all three of his boys sit on the couch where he could see them at once. Sean was already visibly upset and climbed onto Sam's lap and whispered something into his ear. "I want complete honesty and nobody will be leaving until I get it," he began as he took an extra long look at Sean.

"I have become aware that Sean used a bit of Latin while he was in school. As you may expect I have a huge problem with this. All three of you know that only under my direct supervision is anybody to use the language or any passage that is used in that language. I'm sure the two of you;" John indicating to Sam and Dean; "remember the trying times and near disasters we had when you guys started out."

They all seemed to tumble into their own memories. Sam's favorite was when he was around 11 or 12 and he mispronounced a word and every bird in the yard was rendered mute. Dean had an experience where he used an incorrect word and John's shoes burst into flames; thankfully it had been late at night and he hadn't been wearing them.

"Now;" John continued shaking everyone from their memories; "we can't have anything like that happen. With Sean's abilities who knows what might happen; everything could be amplified and we cannot have a flood in the cafeteria or all the class pets getting loose. So what I want to know is; who worked with him on the passage?"

He was met with blank stares. Finally Sean stood up and declared he had done it all on his own; now John knew that as bright as Sean was this was totally over his head and one of his brothers had to have helped. Dean still looked puzzled and Sean angry but Sam's face betrayed him.

"What do you know about this Sam?" John asked.

"I did it Daddy it was me," Sean insisted.

"I helped him Dad; we practiced I knew he could do it," Sam said.

"Sam, Sean, go to my bedroom right now," John commanded as he turned to Dean. "Don't go anywhere in case I need you."

John sat on the couch trying to get his thoughts together. He absolutely hated this. What Sean did was so dangerous it should have never been attempted and John was afraid that since it was successful, thank God, Sean wouldn't hesitate to push the limits again. Sam should have come to him as soon as Sean mentioned what he wanted and the fact that he didn't both scared and angered John. Sam should have known better and since he still hadn't told John about it left him very uneasy. This punishment was going to have to be a big one for both the boys and he detested it. He and Sam had been getting along fairly well lately and John truly didn't want to jeopardize that; but lives were at stake and he had to be the disciplinarian once again. He finally stood up and headed to his bedroom.

Sean was on the bed and Sam was sitting on the chair next to the desk; they had been talking but silenced themselves as he entered.

"Okay guys this was a big one and you are both in major trouble. First of all Sean you know better than to do anything like that on your own. You could have caused big problems even if you didn't mean to. If you have a problem you come to me. Why did you go to Sam?"

"Cause I wanted to help Miss Todd and I was afraid you would take me out of school if I told you about the spirit."

"So you went to Sam hoping he would help you and not tell me."

"Yes sir, I begged him not to tell you. He wanted to but I made him promise not to so please don't punish him it was my fault, all my fault," Sean stated becoming more upset with each word he said.

"I understand you don't want Sam in trouble but I'm afraid he is in big trouble. He is older than you and should know better. He has seen what can happen when things don't go right. And Sam since you watch Sean the most I need to know you are making the right decisions and that was most definitely not the right one and I suspect you knew that then and you know that now."

"Yes sir," Sam replied knowing he was in for it.

"What if something had gone wrong and somebody got hurt; who would've had to clean up the mess? It's hard to stay under the radar if your kid causes the school to shake off its foundation or chalk starts flying around." Sam and Sean snickered at those comments but quickly went back to their stoic faces as John did not appear amused. "Not funny guys I still don't think you understand how dangerous this was."

"We do Daddy, please just punish me not Sammy," Sean pleaded.

"No can do kiddo so stop asking," John had thought about his next move while contemplating on the couch. He knew physical punishment was the worst thing for Sam; Dean had always preferred it to grounding but Sam wasn't the social butterfly that his brother was and grounding didn't bother him as much. So as John loosened his belt from its loops Sam cringed and Sean went into overdrive.

"No Daddy you can't," the 5 year old shrieked. "It was my fault all my fault," he continued as his tears increased and he had crossed into sobs. "You're mean Daddy, you're a mean, mean daddy and I hate you."

John continued in his actions until he felt the full force of his little one slamming into him and reaching for the belt. "No Daddy," he screamed.

"Sean its okay, Dads right I should have done things differently and now I have to take my punishment like a man. I'm not mad at you and you have been very brave to try and protect me," Sam explained to his near hysterical brother.

John appreciated Sam's comments and attitude but it didn't slow Sean down at all. He finally reached down and picked up his squirming, screaming son and dumped him in Dean's lap who was lying down on his bed with the radio blaring. Dean did his best to contain the screaming child while he saw John walk away with the belt hanging from his hand.

After several minutes an exhausted Dean didn't know how Sean could keep the fight up. He was now so upset that his nose was in full stream and he was choking on mucus. He figured his father and brother were having a heart to heart before the actual punishment was handed down. He knew Sam hated being in that position and he knew that's why John was doing it. Sam had done quite well for a long time so Dean was as sure as John was that this would make an impact. As Dean looked down at his youngest brother he knew that Sean was very much like himself; very anti-authority and willing to take his lumps like a man. He figured Sean would surpass Sam's record of corporal punishment before he was 8 and Dean's by the time he was 11 or 12.

Finally Sam appeared at the door with just a hint of moisture in his eyes. "Dad wants Sean now."

"I'm sorry Sammy," Sean said as he managed to break free from Dean's grasp and lock onto his other brother.

"Its okay buddy, it really is. You need to calm down and listen to Dad okay?" Sam told his frenzied brother.

John came in to the picture and grabbed an inattentive Sean had walked back to the other bedroom.

"You need to relax little one. Believe it or not I can outlast you and we can stay in here as long as it takes," John said.

Sean just continued to fight.

"You okay man?" Dean asked Sam who was now sprawled out on his own bed.

"Yeah, I'm just worried about Sean; he's going to have a stroke if he doesn't calm down."

"He'll be okay; he was just so worried about you," Dean said.

"He can't always be worrying about everybody else all the time."

"But isn't that what he was born for?" Dean asked.

"Sarah I don't know how you thought I could handle this? Does it look like I'm handling this?" John said to Sean's deceased mother.

At the mention of his mothers name Sean quieted down some.

"Are you done?" John asked the suddenly quiet child.

"Why did you say that?" Sean asked.

"Because I'm obviously not doing a good job; you're taking things into your own hands and I cannot seem to get you to understand what you need to understand," John said in exasperation.

Suddenly Sean relaxed and the fit stopped. "I'm sorry I just want to help people. Mommy would be mad at me too wouldn't she?"

"I think she would feel like I do. I am very proud of you young man, but you have to understand that you aren't ready to do everything on your own. You need to come to me not Dean, not Sam but me. You may not get the answer you want but how can I help you or keep you safe if you are off on your own all the time. I just don't think you realize how dangerous life is for you. You won't be able to help people if you are hurt because you did something you weren't ready for. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir, um and I don't hate you, but sometimes you are mean."

"Sometimes it's my job to be mean and if it keeps you out of trouble then I can live with it."

"Did you really punish Sammy?" Sean asked as his tears began to cease.

"Yes I did. Do you understand why?" John wanted to know.

"Cause like me he should've come to you."

"Right and he is older so he definitely should have known better. Now I want you to promise me you will never use Latin without asking me first."

"I promise Daddy, sawry."

"Okay now you and I need to discuss your punishment," John said setting his little guy on the floor.

That night at dinner both Sean and Sam shifted in their seats uncomfortably.

"So what do we do about Miss Todd and her problem?" Dean asked his mouth full of mashed potatoes.

John had been in a deep sleep until he felt a small finger poking him along with a small voice saying Daddy.

"Daddy wake up, wake up Daddy," Sean was saying.

John rolled over and saw the glow read 1:00. "What do you need Sean?" he asked a little more harshly than he intended.

"It's Miss Todd Daddy, she's in trouble; you have to help her," Sean pleaded.

"I think you just had a nightmare. Why don't you climb in with me and go back to sleep," John urged.

"No Daddy it wasn't a dream she needs your help," Sean continued as he began pulling on Johns arm in an effort to get him out of bed.

John finally got his body to cooperate and he managed to get into a sitting position. It would have been almost better is Sean had just screamed for him as that consistently got Johns adrenaline flowing and his body out of bed in a matter of seconds. His body just couldn't respond as quickly being gently urged out of bed.

"What's going on?" Sam asked as he padded into the room.

"Your brother seems to think Miss Todd is in trouble."

"She is Daddy please help her," Sean begged.

"Sam get me the phone book and let's hope she's in it."

John cringed as his shirtless, boxer clad son turned to fetch the phone book; he saw a well defined red mark on Sam's lower back. John berated himself in silence. He hated what he did but at the same time knew it would be a very long time before Sam took things into his own hands again. It had taken John a long time to decide on how to discipline Sam; on one hand he seemed too old for corporal punishment but on the other hand John knew it would be the most effective. But had he done the right thing? He was shaken out of his reverie by Sam softly calling out to him Miss Todd's address.

"Where's Dean?" John asked wondering why his eldest wasn't up and in the middle of things.

"Sleeping, please go now," Sean said bringing John's clothes to him.

"Okay, I'm going," John responded.

John was finally out the door looking at the map plotting his path to Miss Todd's apartment. Sam and Sean took a seat on the couch to wait; Sam knowing that getting Sean to bed wasn't going to happen until John was back.

Sam flipped the TV on and found some nature show on turtles. Sean watched and then would go to the window and then back to the couch. After 20 minutes they both heard a noise come from the back door. Sam turned to see Dean come in.

"Why is everybody up?" he asked.

"Why are you up and just coming in? Dad thinks you're in bed and I have a feeling you weren't given permission to be using that fake ID and running around to all the bars in town," Sam said.

"Shhh, young ears in here," Dean said.

"Please, I was the one who lied to Dad for you and told him you were sleeping so unless you want to join us in the punishment club you better start acting sleepy," Sean stated.

Dean just shook his head and smiled at his little brother. Before anyone could move the back door opened once again yielding both John and a rattled looking Kindergarten teacher. Sean jumped up and ran to his beloved educator and asked if she was okay.

"I am now thanks to your daddy," she said her voice shaky.

"If not for Sean I would still be sleeping. Which makes me ask you Dean why are you wide awake and dressed?"

"Ummm, I uh, got up as you left and got dressed and was ready to head out and see if you needed any help," Dean stammered.

"Right, I think I'm three for three in the unruly sons department. You're just lucky I'm too tired to deal with you tonight," John said as he collapsed on the couch.

"I'm sorry for causing such a disruption," Miss Todd offered.

"I'm sorry, its just the last several nights have been short due to some other issues and it is all catching up with me. Mr. Fake ID why don't you find some sheets so we can get the couch ready. Miss Todd you can have my bed and I will crash out here."

"I won't hear of it, I'm fine on the couch; most nights I fall asleep in front of the TV anyway. You have no idea how much I appreciate what you did for me tonight."

"What happened Daddy?" Sean asked not able to contain himself anymore.

"Nothing that we can't talk about in the morning little boy; now it is time for bed," John said as he scooped up his youngest and carried him to bed.

After tucking Sean in and warning him that he had better stay there he walked over to Sam and took a moment with him.

"Look, I just want you to know that I'm sorry about earlier it's just that the lessons you three boys have to learn are important ones and I have to make sure that you learn them. I'm still the boss for a while longer and with that comes responsibility and hardship that I don't want you to have to deal with – at least not yet," John explained as he rested his hand on his sons shoulder.

"It's okay Dad it really is. You're right normally I would be pretty upset and withdrawn about the whole thing; but this concerns Sean and his safety and what I did was inexcusable. I will remember this day – I promise," Sam answered.

John headed to bed feeling as though for once he may have finally taken the right path with Sam.

Miss Todd who insisted that everyone but Sean call her Emily snuggled into the couch. She felt very safe at the Winchester house especially with her knight in shining armor in the next room. She had found herself attracted to John when he dropped Sean off for his first day of school. She had put him out of her mind with the chaos that a new school year brings but as soon as he stepped into her classroom again she felt her heart flutter all over again. Tonight when she felt as though she would literally be scared to death there he was to sweep her to safety.

Emily woke up and forgot for a moment where she was until she saw the small face of her student standing there.

"Good morning Miss Todd," Sean said brightly.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"It is 5:35; I like to get up early. My dad says it's a pain in the ass," Sean shared.

Before Emily could respond she heard a familiar voice. "Sean, leave Miss Todd alone and get back to bed; it's too early to be up."

"But Daddy I always get up now."

"Not when you are up at 2:00 in the morning now go get in my bed," John ordered in an elevated whisper.

"Sorry about that. My alarm is set for 6:30 will that be enough time? I figure you would want to get some clothes from your apartment and we could check out your classroom before school," John said.

"That sounds great, thank you," she said closing her eyes with visions of John taking her to dreamland.

"Finish your cereal," John told Sean while they were waiting for Emily to shower and change. John had gone through the apartment looking for anything odd. The EMF Detector revealed just a bit of spiritual residue. The Sean Detector didn't reveal much of anything either.

The group left for the classroom and John did his once over in there too. Sean followed his father around but picked up nothing out of the ordinary. Emily couldn't help but smile at the short parade that made its way around the room.

"I think it would be best if you stayed at our place until we can get a handle on what the problem is. I'm pretty sure you'll be just fine today; I blessed the room and that should keep you safe. I'll be here after school to pick up Sean and we can go back to your apartment to get any items you'll need for a few days," John told her.

As he turned to leave Emily's heart just pitter pattered. The day was quiet and Sean seemed quite relaxed and content; causing his teacher to follow his lead.

After several quiet but busy days John knew he needed to start asking Emily some questions so they could figure out what was going on. He noticed that neither he nor Emily seemed to be in much of hurry to solve this problem. When they were together the air just seemed to be a bit charged. John did his best to ignore it; he tried to anyway.

Friday night Dean had a date and he dropped Sam and Sean off at the movies leaving John and Emily alone for the purpose of research.

"I don't know the spirit may have seemed familiar. I was pretty freaked out and I'm not sure what I really saw. I think she was around my age," Emily explained.

"You were on vacation several hundred miles from here and you think she was around your age and maybe familiar? Is that right?" John asked.

"Boy that makes me sound ditzy," she said.

"I just want to make sure I understand. Do you have a high school yearbook?"

"Yeah, back at my apartment; why do you think it could be someone from school?"

"Maybe someone you knew from school that was living in your vacation spot and recognized you and then latched on because you were familiar or they thought they knew you. Looking at your yearbook might be a good place to start."

"So a spirit might latch on to me because they think they know me? Okay but I have no idea where my book might be and honestly this week has put me in overdrive so can we wait until tomorrow, my brain is shot for the week?"

"Sure," John told her.

They had been sitting on the couch and as he reached for the remote control he brushed her thigh. He quickly apologized but it wasn't accepted.

"I don't think that was an accident," Emily said with a cynical smile.

"It was really, and I am sorry," John stuttered.

"Well that's too bad," Emily said as she reached out for his hand.

"We can't do this; you are half my age. In fact you are closer to Deans age than mine; you could date my son doesn't that bother you?"

"No, but your wedding ring; Sean's mother?" Emily inquired.

"No, Sam and Dean's mother, Mary she died in 1983. I just never took it off, I can't bear to." John saw the confusion in her eyes and continued. "Her death was sudden and supernatural in nature. I don't like to talk about it. Sean's mother was a more than a friend but not Mary. I believe the entire reason for our union was to produce that wild thing who sits at the blue table in your classroom. Its complicated our lives are so complicated."

"What happened to…?"

"Sarah, she died moments after Sean was born apparently that was the deal. I told you it was complicated."

"You have an amazing little boy who can even speak Latin."

John had to laugh about that and filled Emily in on the whole Latin fall-out. "Wow you do lead intricate lives."

"We never stay in one place long, this isn't a good idea."

"It doesn't matter."

"It does matter, you deserve better. It matters that I am so much older, it matters that my son is in your class and deeply devoted to you and it matters that I can't give you anything that you need."

"You are helping me with the scariest thing so far in my life and after that nothing else matters. Yes I am young enough to date your eldest son, but I am also your youngest son's teacher. You can't put life in little compartments; life is everywhere. You have such a tremendous load on your shoulders you need to release it even if it is for only a few moments," she said as she pulled John closer and leaned in and brought her lips to his.

"I think I have it narrowed down to these three," Emily said coming over with post-its stuck to the pages of her yearbook.

"Okay boys let the research begin." John told his three sons. Dean and Sam left for the library and Sean just stood there grinning.

"Do you think he knows?" Emily whispered to John.

John looked down at his pint sized wonder and said; "probably so at least as much as his young mind can absorb."

Later that night over pizza the boys went over their notes. "Vicky Jones is alive and well living in Texas with her husband Rod and their young daughter. Julie Rennald lives with her significant other in Washington State and has no outstanding warrants or anything else funky in her life. But Nancy Cook disappeared several months ago and hasn't been heard from since. The best part is she lived in your lovely vacation spot," Dean explained.

"So what happened?" John asked.

"She didn't show up for work and after a couple of days they went to her apartment. No sign of foul play and nothing was missing. Her purse was on the kitchen table with her car keys. Her car was in the parking lot; nothing weird other than the fact she was nowhere to be found," Dean said.

"According to the local newspaper her friends and co-workers said that they hadn't noticed anything irregular or odd," Sam added.

"I think a road trip is in order. Dean since you want to spread your wings I think you and Sam should go to Port Leland and see what you can find out about young Miss Cook," John said.

Sam gave a quizzical look causing John to smile and nod. "Research is your strength and I think this would be a fabulous learning experience for you. I will stay here and see what I can do on this end."

With Sam and Dean gone and Sean and Emily in school all day John searched the apartment thoroughly. He also went through the yearbook with a fine tooth comb looking for any connection between the women. He went to the library and looked through mounds of microfiche seeing if there was any correlation with these two seemingly average women. After several days at the library and finding only the article that the boys had found earlier John was at a loss. The boys were making some headway but finding her friends was hard and convincing them to talk was even harder.

John was sitting on the bed in Emily's apartment hoping something brilliant would come to him and wondering if he was purposefully missing things so this case could be dragged out as long as possible. It would be great to stay for a while, for Sean's sake. But John knew that wasn't true he really liked Emily even though he constantly berated himself for having feelings for her. How can ones mind and ones heart be in such different places. His head said it was wrong, crazy even but his heart didn't care and apparently neither did Emily's. He looked down and noticed that he had somehow picked up one of her t-shirts and had been cradling it in his hands. He smiled and shook his head as he got up and placed it on the dresser. When he lay the shirt down he knocked over a framed picture of Emily with two older adults; her parents he presumed. Of course how could he not think of it earlier? He needed to speak to Nancy's parents and see what their thoughts were about their daughter's disappearance. This relationship was making his thought process a jumbled mess. He glanced at the bedside clock and saw he had better get a move on if he was going pick Sean up on time.

John walked down the Kindergarten wing slowly timing it so he would be the last parent. His timing was perfect as the bus kids were gone and the last of the walkers headed out the door with her baby-sitter.

"Hey handsome," Emily whispered into John's ear causing the usually gruff man to practically melt.

"Daddy, look what I made," Sean said proudly holding up a blob of play dough.

"That's great buddy, very cool," John praised even though he had no idea what it was supposed to be.

"You didn't solve the case did you?" Sean asked.

"Not even close."

"Good," Sean said as he ran to the coat room to get his belongings.

"He really loves it here and it is so nice to see him happy," John said with a smile.

"He is a great kid and I hope that somehow someway you can find a way to stick around for the entire school year."

"Unlikely. Not to change the subject; but do you know Nancy's parents at all?" John said sitting down on the corner of Emily's desk.

"Um let me think for a moment. If I remember right it seems that her mother was a bit clingy. I think her parents were divorced and her dad didn't live around here. I remembered that Sandy Leman was close to Nancy and she works at the bank. I called her while I was at lunch and she is going to come over for coffee tonight."

"Come over where?" John asked.

"Your place, I hope that's okay. I'm still not comfortable at my apartment; it gives me the creeps. In fact even when this is over I'll probably have to move."

"Have you seen her since that night at your place?"

"I had a dream the other night; she was reaching out to me but I didn't reach back and it was like she fell into nothing."

John smiled at Sandy as he filled her cup with coffee.

"So you're a private investigator?" Sandy asked.

"Yes and I'm looking into Nancy's disappearance. Can you please give me some background? Any information would be helpful," John said smiling as wide as he could manage.

"Okay, Nan and I were close in high school and afterwards too. She went to a local community college even though she wanted to go to school out of state. Before you ask why it was because of her mother. Ruth wouldn't pay unless Nan lived at home. She put up with it for a year and then thought she could talk her mom into letting her move into a dorm if she promised to come home every weekend. But that didn't fly."

"So what did Nan do?"

"She stuck it out and got her associates degree. She then got in touch with a mutual friend of ours who had moved down to Port Leland. He offered her place to stay until she could find a job and housing of her own. She jumped at the chance."

"How did her mom feel about that?"

"She was pissed; threatened to go down and drag Nan back. After she moved we spoke a couple of times a week. She loved it down there and had no intentions of coming back. She had gotten a job at an insurance office and had moved into a cute 1 bedroom apartment. She was happy and Ruth had to try and ruin it for her. It's like because Ruth wasn't happy her daughter couldn't be. I don't think she could let her go; wanted to devote her life to Nan or have Nan devote her life to Ruth. I'm not sure which."

"Did her mom go down there?"

"I have no idea; our calls slowed down and then we kept missing each other and then our conversations just stopped."

"Okay, thanks you've been very helpful," John told her.

Emily walked Sandy out the door and thanked her as well.

"How useful was that?" Emily asked.

"Hopefully between that and what the boys dredge up we can put some kind of theory together. Dean called earlier today; they plan to come back tomorrow."

There was a hint of sorrow in Johns face as their current relationship would have to be altered. Sean still smiled at them both with a goofy grin but they so far hadn't given him any proof of their relationship.

That night after Sean conked out the two talked for hours and then John took his spot in Dean's bed so Emily could have his queen size bed. At around 1:30 Sean began to move around and mumble in his sleep. John sat up and kept a close eye on his little one.

"Tell me where, show me where. You have to; it's easy. Then show her but I would be better…please," Sean was saying.

Sean was getting more animated and John was debating waking him up when Emily screamed in the other bedroom. Sean sat up and said. "It's her," John scooped his son up and ran to his bedroom to find a vapor and his totally freaked out girlfriend. He set Sean down and walked quickly towards Emily; as he neared where the vapor was it disappeared.

"Tell me what happened," John asked.

"She was here, I thought I was dreaming, but when I woke up I was still dreaming."

"She was trying to tell us something, show us something but she didn't know how," Sean explained.

John knew this spirit was trying to convey her wishes and not hurt or scare anyone but Emily wasn't as sure about it as John was.

"I don't think she has been dead long and she is learning how to navigate in the spirit world. Hopefully Sean can draw her to him and we can get this settled," John explained.

"You are such a brave little boy," Emily said as she squatted down next to Sean.

Sean again wore his silly grin and whispered in John's ear. "I'm fine you make sure Miss. Todd can get back to sleep, he then skipped off to his bedroom.

John once again marveled at his young son and his intuitions. Then he after making sure Sean was settled and asleep he made sure Emily felt safe and could once again find sleep.

The next morning Emily went off to school and John sat down with Sean before having to take him to class. "So what was Nancy trying to tell you?"

"She's here that's why when she saw Miss Todd she reached out to her so she could find her way back."

"Is she alive?"

"No but her remains are here, but I'm not sure where."

By the time school was over Dean and Sam were nearly back from their investigative jaunt. John had picked up Sean and gone grocery shopping determined to make a good dinner for everybody.

"I hate the store, why didn't you go when I was at school," Sean whined.

"Because I was doing other things; now zip it up if all your going to do is whine," John instructed.

John was searching in one of the freezers for a vegetable finally finding the right one he flipped it into the cart. As he turned around he saw that Sean had vanished.

"Sean where are you? Sean!" John said beginning to raise his voice. "Did you see a little boy he is 5 years old and had on a red t-shirt and jeans?" he asked a passing shopper. She nodded no but said she would help him look. John thanked her and they took off in opposite directions.

John looked up and down several aisles and with each one that didn't see Sean in his heart began to pound more and his breathing became more rapid. He had felt as though he was going to faint when he heard the woman who was helping him call out. "Sir, I think he is here."

John charged down to her and sure enough there was his red shirted son. "Thank you so much you have no idea how grateful I am," John said.

"No problem I was happy to help," she said.

John turned to say one more thing to her but she was already gone. Thinking that was odd John took a step in the direction she must have gone but there was no sign of her. John shrugged and went over and not so gently picked up his son.

"What were you thinking taking off like that? You never leave my side any time; you know that. Now you are going to sit in the cart for the rest of the trip and do not think this is over young man," John stated.

When they returned home Emily had been reading over some notes for her lesson plan. John asked if she would put the newly bought groceries away so he could speak with his son.

"Of course; what happened?" she asked.

"Sean decided to take a tour of the grocery store all by himself. He scared the hell out of me. So what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Sorry Daddy." Sean whispered. "But it was her."

"Her who?" John asked.

"The one who knows where Nancy is."

John looked to Emily just as the back door opened and the two remaining Winchesters bounded through.

John gave up on talking with Sean at that moment as the boy jumped up and ran to his two big brothers. John couldn't help but smile at the reunion and Emily stepped back so she could have the best view of the gathering.

"Well gang after dinner we can all toss out all of our findings and begin making theories," John said as he started moving around the kitchen.

Dean stood there and raised his eyebrows at the scene in front of him. "What's up with this?" he asked as he picked up his baby brother. Sean once again produced that ridiculous smile. "No not Dad," Dean said.

"And why not; he's happy…for the first time in a long time," Sean said.

Dean gave a weak smile and nodded his affirmation.

After dinner was cooked, eaten and cleaned up the entire group sat down in the living room to discuss how to solve the situation at hand.

"So what did you guys learn?" John asked.

"Nancy's mother, Ruth was seen at her apartment the night before it was believed Nancy disappeared. The neighbor said she was leaving for work around 9:30 p.m. when she bumped into a woman who was standing outside Nancy's door. When the neighbor asked if she could help the woman said she was Nancy's mother. When the neighbor said it looked like Nancy wasn't home Ruth stated that she was early and she expected Nancy home at any time. The neighbor then went to work," Dean said.

"Then we spoke to Mark the neighbor across the hall and he said that he got up around 4:00 a.m. to let his new puppy out when he noticed Nancy's door ajar. He took the dog out and noticed her car was still in the lot and figured she was maybe packing up her vehicle or something. After he came back he put the dog in the apartment and gently knocked to see if she needed any help. When the door opened Ruth was in there but there was no sign of Nancy. When he asked where she was Ruth introduced herself and said Nancy had had too much to drink and was in the bathroom and that she had everything under control," Sam filled in the rest.

"So we know her mother was there at the time Nancy supposedly disappeared. Now a friend up here said that Ruth was very clingy and not happy that her daughter had moved away. Maybe she went down there to bring Nancy back," John added.

"And then what hid her away in the attic?" Dean asked.

They all went into deep thought when Sean who had been sitting in Johns lap jumped up and started smacking his hand on the folder of research sitting on the coffee table.

"What are you doing?" John demanded to know.

"She's in there, the woman I saw in the store the woman who has Nancy is in there," Sean said exasperated that everyone was lost.

Emily opened the folder and took out anything with a picture on it. Sean finally saw what he was looking for and showed to his father. "Her, she has Nancy."

"Ruth, the mother," John answered everybody's unasked question.

"Where and how? Did she kill her down in Port Leland and then drag her body up here?" Dean asked.

"How do we know for sure she's dead?" Emily asked.

"Because Sean's never wrong," John said.

"If I killed my daughter whether it was there or up here where would I put the body?" Sam asked out loud.

"The place where you feel the safest; at home," John said.

"You mean you think she was so angry about her daughter leaving that she killed her just to get her back?" Emily asked in awe.

"Nancy just didn't leave town; she left her mother and Ruth wasn't going to stand for that. She just couldn't allow it to happen," John said.

Sean caught a look at Sam's face during the conversation and didn't like what it portrayed. The arguments between John and Sam and thoughts of the future only made Sean sad. He caught back up to the conversation when he heard John calling his name.

"Sean, hey you with us? Do you think you could sense Nancy if you were close?" he asked.

"Give me tonight maybe she can tell me herself," Sean said.

"So have you seen Dad and Miss Todd do anything?" Dean asked Sean as he tossed him into bed.

"That's personal, you need to leave it alone Dean. Dad is happy, Miss Todd is happy, let it be. Besides they are too careful around me anyway."

Dean tucked the blankets under Sean's chin and gave him a kiss on the forehead before heading out to find John.

"She's in the closet," Sean said as he munched on his cereal. "But you can't see her."

"What closet?" John asked.

"In her house," Sean said with milk dribbling down his chin the next morning.

"How can you not see her?" Emily asked.

"I don't know; you just can't." he explained.

"We have to get into that house," John said.

"I'll call her and see if I can't lure her out," Emily offered.

"Sounds good," John said placing his coffee mug in the sink and picking up Sean's backpack.

John stuck his head into the Kindergarten room in time to see Emily straighten up her desk. He looked for Sean and Emily pointed to the coat room; taking advantage of their moment alone he placed a kiss on her lips and whispered in her ear causing a smile. He was going to miss their relationship terribly he was already dreading the move. He rarely let himself get close to anyone; it just always ended too painfully.

"Bad news; I called Ruth Cook and she said that she wasn't up to going out. She couldn't bear any company right now; so my plan to lure her out failed miserably," Emily reported.

"Well she is going to have company whether she likes it or not," John said.

"There's no rush," Emily told him.

"I wish that there wasn't but Nancy deserves peace and she will only become more restless if she doesn't get it. We need to get this done and over like it or not," John said with pain in his eyes.

"Are we going to her house Daddy?" Sean asked as he came into the room with his book bag and coat.

"Yes we are buddy, you and me."

John knocked on the door as he bent down to whisper into Sean's ear. "Follow my lead okay?"

"Yes sir," his little soldier responded.

The door finally swung open to reveal a bewildered older woman. "Whatever you're selling I don't want any."

John stepped forward making his way through the door with Sean on his heels. "I'm not selling anything ma'am. My name is John Taylor and I am a Private Investigator hired by friends of Nancy's in Port Leland. I won't take up much of your time I just need to ask you a few questions."

"Who's the kid?" he asked giving Sean an odd look.

"I apologize, I had a baby sitter lined up but she had an emergency and cancelled. His presence will only guarantee a quick meeting," John assured.

Sean was looking around the room and tugged on John's shirt. "Daddy I need to go to the bathroom."

"Sorry he hasn't been feeling well today could we possibly use your bathroom?" John asked pouring on his charm.

"Up the stairs at the end of the hall," she said.

The two Winchesters took off in search of what they hoped they wouldn't find.

"Feel anything yet?" John asked.

"Maybe in here," Sean said walking into what looked like a conservative teenager's bedroom.

"Is everything okay up there?" Mrs. Cook called up the stairs.

John winked at Sean and headed back to take care of the inquiring mother. Sean was drawn to the closet but he was stumped as it revealed nothing unusual. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to relax and clear his mind. Nan had been missing for a while now and he could feel her desperation at wanting the truth to be found. He stepped into the closet which seemed to hold nothing but clothes and shoes. He sat down and leaned back against the closet wall hoping that he could receive what he needed. He was heading towards a meditative state when he heard thumping coming up the stairs. He was nearly where he needed to be and wouldn't let go of the connection. Mrs. Cook came into view and the vision just tumbled out in front of him to see and to finally understand.

Mrs. Cook had visited Nancy in her apartment wanting her to come back home. They argued; Mrs. Cook threatened and when her demands weren't met she angrily shoved her only child. Nancy tripped and fell her head hitting the coffee table; she was unconscious but alive. Mrs. Cook's resolve to bring her daughter home had helped her get Nancy to the car despite her lifeless state. Once she was out of town she was able to keep her quiet with some kind of sedative that she injected. Her daughter was coming home whether she liked it or not. Except when they got back home Nancy didn't wake up. She didn't wake up and she never would again. Mrs. Cook destroyed the one thing she claimed to love.

After Sean finished telling the tale Mrs. Cook stood immobile. John had already called for back-up and Dean stood in the doorway sealing off any sort of escape attempt.

"So where is she Sean?" John asked quietly.

Sean pointed to the side of the closet wall. "She took out her blood and stuff out and put her in there."

Both John and Dean looked at each questionably but Dean stepped into the closet and began knocking on the far wall. Indeed it was hollow and he picked up Sean and handed him to John who had his cell phone cradled on his shoulder. Dean began feeling around for some kind of handle and his hand finally came across an indention in the wall in which he pulled releasing a hidden door. He pulled it open and young Nancy Cook's body fell into his arms. John pushed Sean's head away so he wouldn't see.

John carried his young son down the stairs and handed him off to Emily as he and Dean answered the police officers questions. Mrs. Cook didn't say much in her defense and the Winchesters allowed the cops to believe that she had cracked and revealed the hiding place of her daughter's body. Heck she may have even believed that she had told them because the alternative was just as crazy as she was.

The body was released, but since her father couldn't be found and her mother was now out of the loop; Emily as a family friend was given the responsibility of taking care of the remains. She was sitting at the table trying to figure out what had happened to her in the last month that had brought her to this place.

"I don't know what to do John," she said her head in her hands. "Tell me again what happened?"

"Ruth Cook had worked in a funeral home for years before Nancy was born. She knew how to embalm a body and that's what she did; she embalmed her daughter's body in the bathtub. The room in the closet was most likely a punishment room. If Nancy got a little too independent Ruth would put her in there to remind her of where her place was," John explained.

This explanation had Sean looking from John to Sam and back again. At least John would never lock Sam in a closet…would he?

Emily broke the silence. "How do you do this? How do you handle this emotional load?"

John smiled but remained silent for he didn't have an answer for that question.

"She wants to be free; free from this world; free from her mother. She wants to free forever; reborn, she wants to be born into freedom. I see what she wants," Sean said his eyes once again closed.

That night they stood over the remains of the amateurishly embalmed body of Nancy Cook while Emily salted them and Dean poured the accelerant and finally under supervision Sean threw the matches and released Nancy forever. As they stood and watched her turn to dust they felt that she had been vindicated from her parental prison. As they all turned to leave, Sean stopped and ran back to the pile of ashes and as the wind kicked up he grabbed a handful and with a smile he threw them into the wind and told her that she was forever free.


	10. When I was Young

_Are the dreams made real_

_dreaming of Mercy Street_

_in your daddy's arms_

_dreaming of Mercy Street_

_Peter Gabriel – Mercy Street_

**When I Was Young**

Many people have that moment in their life that defines them. My life could have always been considered traumatic but back when I was young I still hung onto a few beliefs. I thought my family could make everything bad go away; I thought everything evil was in some way predictable. Back when I was young my faith was so much stronger and I believed in my fellow man. After my defining experience passed I no longer held faith in man and I was no longer young – I had forever aged; I was 5 years old.

"Daddy come play with me," Sean begged John.

John smiled at his little boy and told him as soon as he finished his notes they would play. Sam and Dean were working on some fighting moves while Sean wandered around the backyard. John was so focused on the task before him he didn't even hear Emily come into the yard.

"Earth to John," she said smiling. "What has you so engrossed?"

John turned the book so she could see. "Hmm Demonology, how can I possibly compete with that?" she laughed. "I brought over some books that I thought Sean might like. Where is he anyway?"

John's head snapped around the yard. "He must've gone inside. Sean where are you?" John yelled with just a tinge of alarm.

Emily followed John into the house while Sam and Dean ceased their activity and looked around the yard. All four looked intently and all four came up empty.

"Sean, you answer me; you are going to be in so much trouble when I find you," John's voice now steeped in panic yelled.

"Yeah that will make come out," Sam said snidely.

"Watch it kid," John snapped at the teenager.

The four divided up and began a street long search.

*******A week earlier*******

"Can I go to Noah's house?" Sean begged his father.

John glanced up at Emily looking for some help.

"Noah is a classmate; a sweet kid. I've met his mother and she seems very nice; a bit preoccupied but nice," Emily filled in.

"I guess for a few hours," John agreed.

That Monday after school Emily waved goodbye to Sean as he climbed the bus steps with Noah for a play date. She went back to her now spirit free apartment to cleaned up before heading over to spend the evening with John.

The boys were busy playing in Noah's room. "What's this?" Sean asked holding up a boat full of animals.

"It's Noah's ark," Noah said.

"Like your name," Sean said.

"Yeah I was named after Noah. My dad thought it was a great name since Noah listened to God and he and his family was saved from the flood."

"What's with the animals?" Sean asked.

Noah filled him in the complete story but seemed sad as he finished.

"What's wrong?" Sean asked his friend.

"My grandma gave me that toy and she used to tell me that story all the time; but she died last month," Noah said nearly crying.

"I'm sorry that she died but she is okay and still checks on you all the time," Sean said.

"What how do you know?" Noah asked.

"She's standing right over there smiling at you," Sean pointed to the corner.

"I don't see her," Noah said.

"I know, most people can't but I can. She is wearing that broach that you gave her on her last birthday, that one that looks like a rose. She misses you too, but wants you to know that she feels no pain and is still around you."

Noah just sat there taking everything in. "How can see that stuff?" Noah asked in astonishment.

"I just do; I was born with it."

"Ask her where I used to hide when we played hide and seek?" Noah asked with excitement as was enjoying this exchange.

Sean just turned and smiled saying, "behind her living room curtains, but she pretended that she didn't see you."

"Wow," Noah said.

The boys continued to play and enjoy each others company until John came to pick up his youngest son.

"Did you have fun?" John asked.

"Lots," Sean said.

As the Winchesters climbed into the car they didn't notice the curtains shift in the upstairs window.

Isaac was distraught and paced the room. Who was it this boy that come into his home? What did he represent? Was this the one that his mind had warned him about? The one sent by Satan himself? Ever since Isaac's fundamentalism slipped into hysteria he began losing more touch with reality. He was forced to resign from the church he ministered and his wife was on the verge of leaving with their son. Even Noah practically cringed when Isaac came near. Why couldn't everybody else see what he did and hear what he did? It was just screaming in his head.

Sean went to Noah's house another day later in the week and had a great time but said Noah's father had come home while he was there and kind of creeped him out. Then by Friday Noah had been pulled out of school and Emily broke the news to Sean that he wouldn't be coming back. Sean was saddened by the news but something else seemed to be lurking in the air; something he couldn't quite put his finger on.

*******Back to the present*******

The search for Sean yielded nothing and John called for back-up; both Bobby and Pastor Jim were on their way to help in the hunt for young Sean.

"We need to call the police," Emily said in anguish.

"We can't," John snapped immediately regretting his tone. "I'm sorry, but you know how complicated our lives are. We just can't get the police involved. First of all if this is supernatural in nature they will only get in the way and second if we are all arrested then I won't be able to do a damn thing for my little boy, John fumed.

"I don't understand John," Emily said close to tears.

"We have more weapons in our vehicles than the local armory, there are fake ID's all over the place, we move constantly and our trail is often violent. The police start poking around Sean will be the last of their worries," John stated.

Dean was staring off into space and Sam was sitting on the couch his body rocking back and forth. Restless, John took off in the Impala to see if he could find his little boy.

Bobby had arrived first driving like a bat out of hell to get to his surrogate family. Pastor Jim Murphy wasn't far behind and was making attempt to settle the troops when John returned. Neither man had ever seen the senior Winchester in this much anguish. Dean's mind was flashing back to the weeks after his mother died; he had seen the same look on his father's face then. He knew what that loss did to John and what it drove him to do. He also knew John didn't have enough left in him to survive another one.

"We all know what Sean is capable of and that whoever has him probably has no idea what the boy can do," Bobby said to the defeated looking group.

Sean sat in the small basement his hands and feet bound. He knew the man that took him was Isaac, Noah's father though he still hadn't seen his face. What did this man want with him? Was he so mad that Noah was gone he wanted Sean to take his place? Why did he keep calling him the Devil's child and the anti-Christ? Sean put his head down so it rested on his knees. He wanted the strong arms of his daddy to hold him; to pull him from his personal hell.

Sean awoke to the sounds of someone coming down the steps. It was dark outside the window and only light he had had was a nightlight in the basement. As the sound neared the shadow stopped at the bottom of the stairs the string was pulled at the base of the light bulb allowing light to fill the small space.

"I know who you are; you are Noah's dad. Why did you take me and why is there such darkness around you?"

"The darkness is you; it is what you brought. You took my wife and son away; you made me lose my job it is all you and your wickedness."

"How can you blame me for all that; I'm just a little boy?"

"You may look like a little boy but that is just a guise you are immoral you are evil. I've been warned about you. Others have told me you would be coming. When I figure out how to kill you I will get everything back. You are the key to it all," Isaac then turned and retreated up the stairs.

Sean did his absolute best to remain calm, but he was truly terrified. He needed his family and he needed them quickly. If this man was anywhere as obsessed as John was he would have the method of killing him sooner than later. Sean had to figure a way out of this mess. He pushed himself up and saw the window over his head it was still dark but he managed to make out some kind of sculpture outside. It was big and when Sean took a closer look it appeared to be an angel. As he stood quietly he could hear the breeze blow and the tinkle of wind chimes. He felt a rush of hope as he had some kind of markers to go by, but it was quickly dashed as he realized he had no idea what to do with them. He leaned his back against the wall and slowly slid down until he was once again sitting. This time he couldn't keep the tears from falling and for the first time in his young life Sean Michael Winchester felt absolutely hopeless.

John was exhausted so was everyone in the room but sleep wasn't possible. He paced and sat and paced some more. "WHAT DO I DO, TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" John yelled to no one in particular.

"Is Sean powerful enough to send thoughts to any of you?" Emily asked.

John just looked at her with disgust. "Maybe but none of us is powerful enough to receive them," he snapped.

Dean got up and walked over to Emily giving her a tight smile and placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Sarah could; what if we could summon her somehow and she could be a medium for us?" Sam offered.

"Because you can't use a spirit as a medium and besides she only comes to Sean and that isn't very often. I think she is afraid she will open him up to danger if she is around him too much," Dean said.

"Well we can be pretty sure he's in a lot of danger already," Bobby said.

Jim just sat trying to make some kind of sense from the ideas that were suggested.

"Maybe if we could get someone relaxed enough and open to suggestion Sarah might be able to contact them," Jim suggested.

"Do any one of us looked relaxed or like we could relax?" John yelled.

"Not on your own but with my help," Jim said.

Sean didn't feel tired but his eyes kept drooping. He finally decided to give in maybe his dreams would give him some answers. His head snapped up and he wasn't sure if he was awake or asleep. His surroundings were dark but he thought he could make out something in front of him. He squinted and tilted his head to get a better look. He quickly drew his breath in as he saw a hand reaching out to him.

"John it should be you; you are the link between Sean and Sarah and you would be the one who Sean would be crying for," Jim said.

Everyone cringed at the thought of Sean crying. Was even in still alive? Was it man or supernatural? Would any of them survive this if Sean never came back?

John shook his head but complied by leaning the recliner back and closing his eyes. Jim started out slow by having John breathe deeply and relax; before long John was completely hypnotized. He saw only darkness until something broke up the dimness; it looked like a hand reaching out to him.

Sean smiled as he realized the hand belonged to his mother. John smiled as he realized that the hand belonged to Sarah. She was the bridge that would connect the son with his father and the father with his son.

Sean focused hard; bringing up images of the concrete angel outside the window, wind chimes in the background and as Sarah squeezed his hand a flash of pain brought the street sign with Mercy reflecting in the light. John felt as though his head was going explode as he saw a green sign with white letters spelling Mercy, the sound of wind chimes and a concrete statue of something next to a white house. And just like that it was over; Sean slumped over as John sat straight up coughing and gagging feeling totally wiped out.

Sean blinked back to consciousness to see Isaac standing over him. "Sunrise young one; it will be done at sunrise."

The 5 year old allowed his bravery to falter and he gave into the rush of tears that had been lined up waiting to fall. He had to face that he was going to die and his family was going to have to face another horrific loss. He was going to let the world down; he hadn't been strong enough to battle a man; a simple human being. He had no idea what his job was to be in the world but it didn't matter now as he wasn't going to fulfill it. He always saw himself touching the sky with his wings one day but he certainly didn't believe it was going to be this early in his life.

Sean was hovering between sleep and consciousness's when he felt a pressure on his feet as the rope slipped off. In the darkness he couldn't see who or what it was. The ropes loosened on his hands and likewise fell to the floor. He saw only dark cloth and then a whisper in his ear, "we are forever linked." Sean knew with certainty it was neither Dean nor Sam in that basement with him but before he could even comprehend what had happened he was again alone.

John was in the truck at the start of Mercy Street while Dean started at the other end in the Impala. Sam and Emily rode together in her car several blocks ahead while Bobby and Jim were staggered on the long street. All had their cell phones at the ready and every one of the men had their guns loaded and ready for a fight; a fight they refused to lose.

Sean knew going upstairs wasn't possible so he looked around for something to climb on to get him up to the window. There was now light beginning to filter through the glass and Sean knew he was out of time. He looked over to see a table across the room and with newfound strength he pushed it over to the wall beneath his avenue to freedom. The five year old scrambled up and amazingly enough with the slightest push the pane swung outwards. Sean slid through the small opening promising never again to complain about his small stature. He made a promise right then and there if he survived he would leave the world a better place. As he got his body through the opening he heard Isaac screaming and the window being opened again. Sean dove behind the concrete statue as a shot rang out sending splinters of the substance outwards hitting Sean above the eye causing the boy to bleed profusely from the cut. Sean breathing hard and absolutely terrified hugged his body close to his current savior.

In the end it was Bobby who rolled slowly past the white house with the wind chimes and concrete statue. He immediately started the phone tree that would inform everybody in only seconds. Sean's army pulled up silently guns drawn in the early morning light. Emily was the only who remained in a vehicle as even young Sam was part of the pack weapon out and ready to go.

John had just begun to wave everybody into position when they heard the shot ring out. This added quite a sense of urgency and the men scattered to cover every angle. Rain began to fall as they found their places. Just as John took a step towards the house he saw his young son clinging to the statue with blood pouring off of his face dripping with the rain off of his chin.

"Sean!" John screamed just as he saw Isaac come around from the back of the house.

Isaac had his gun drawn and pointed right at Sean and was closing in fast. Sam, Dean, Jim, Bobby and John all put their sights on the enemy as Sean who was responding to John got up and began running towards him.

"GET DOWN!" John screamed as loudly as he could, hoping he could be heard over the rain and adrenaline.

Sean turned and looked behind him and then returned his gaze to his family. He allowed his momentum to carry him forward and down to the ground. He threw his hands out as he landed on his stomach near the curb. He turned one last time and quickly covered his head and ears as all 5 guns unloaded their cache. He looked back to see Isaac stagger but he didn't go down he once again pointed his gun at the youngster and pulled the trigger. The gun shuddered and exploded in his hand; all 5 guns went off in unison once more finally bringing the sick and confused man to his death.

John ran over to Sean picking him up and running to Emily's car while Bobby and Jim loaded up the deceased player in Bobby's car. Sean was soaked and bloody John searching for the wound while Emily was nearly frantic with fright. Dean and Sam stood in the yard looking at the statue that was the one solid landmark that most likely saved Sean's life. They looked at the placard at its base; the statue was of the Archangel Michael. The brothers looked at each other blinked slowly and returned to their waiting vehicles.

John rushed into the house carrying his trembling son. Dean began to run a warm bath and Sam was throwing warm towels into the drier and looking for Sean's favorite pajamas. Emily just sat down in total shock not knowing what to do or what to think.

John gently got Sean's clothes off and set him in the warm bath. Dean grabbed his clothes looking for any bullet holes as Sam helped John look over the boy's body for any wounds. Sean just stared off into space the only interruption being his eyes slowly blinking. When he was satisfied that the only wound was that over Sean's right eyebrow John pulled his little boy out of the tub wrapping him up in a warm towel and dressing him once he was dry.

Dean had gotten Emily a cup of coffee but she was still shaking too much to hold it without spilling.

"This is why I don't get involved with anyone. I tried to warn you, I told you it wouldn't be a good idea. Everybody thinks they can handle it, but they never can. This is my life and it is often nothing but heartache and pain is that what you want? Did you think I made this stuff up?" John said curtly.

Emily only looked at him blankly. "I'm sorry, I didn't understand, I didn't think…" she began as her voice trailed off.

"You are welcome to stay here if you need to but Dean can drive you home if you want some privacy," John told her.

Emily stood up and blindly made her way to the door. Sam followed so they could leave her car. John just sat and rocked his baby.

Dean, Sam, Bobby and Jim all arrived back at the house at the same time. John was still holding Sean who was wrapped in a blanket and appeared to be sleeping.

"Nobody will find the body," Bobby said.

"What the hell was that all about?" Dean asked.

"Evil comes in all forms boys; remember that," Pastor Jim said. "How's he doing?"

"Unresponsive," John answered.

"I'm okay Daddy, I'll be okay," Sean said as he opened his eyes. "Did you get my message?"

"I did, your mom gave it to me," John smiled at his son.

"I think somebody else helped me too," Sean said.

Both Sam and Dean thought of the statue, but as Sean continued their theory went by the wayside.

"I was tied up in the basement and somebody took the ropes off and said we were linked. If the ropes hadn't been untied I wouldn't have been able to get out the window in time."

"Maybe it was Sarah," Bobby offered.

"No I would know her; it was somebody else," Sean said his eyes drifting off into space again.

John sat there and hugged Sean tight having a good idea of who it was that had helped his son.


	11. Rising Son

This is the last installment in this format…next week you will read a tale as Sean describes it in his own words.

_But be not afraid of greatness:_

_Some are born great, some achieve greatness_

_And some have greatness thrust upon them._

_Shakespeare_

**Rising Son**

John held Sean tight as he knocked on Emily's front door. He hoped she was home as he had rehearsed all morning what he was going to say to her. He was beginning to think he was out of luck when the door opened revealing Emily. Her face held mixed emotions and John hoped he was doing the right thing with his visit.

"I'm sorry if this is an intrusion but I didn't want to leave with things the way they were. And Sean wanted to say goodbye before we left," John began as he looked down at his young son.

"So you're leaving?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, I think we have to," John replied.

"Your right of course you can't stay. I'll miss you Sean, class won't be the same without you. I hope you keep reading and continue to love learning. I have these books for you," Emily said picking up several books that she had brought over the day Sean had disappeared. "I think you'll like them."

"Look Daddy," Sean said as his eyes lit up. "This one has my name on it," Sean said as he showed John a book titled Sean Goes to the Zoo "Can I keep these?"

"Of course you can sweetie," Emily said.

Sean managed to wiggle out of John's arms and take his books over to the couch where he made himself very comfortable.

"We haven't given him much room lately. In fact I don't think his feet have touched the ground much in the last couple of days. It seems as though he is always in somebody's arms."

"I can't say that I blame you. Are your friends still here?"

"Yeah, in fact we are going to follow Jim home to Minnesota. We need a change of scenery and I need someone to help me through this. I'm having nightmares and haven't been able to eat. If Sean is out of my sight for more than a minute I begin to panic. I think after some time up North we'll be just fine. What I wanted to tell you was how sorry I am about what you went through. I wasn't mad at you that night; I was mad at me. I should have never allowed our relationship to go forward; I should have never exposed you to our lifestyle."

"You didn't know what was going to happen. I'm not mad and I don't regret our time together. I think it was good for both of us. I will miss all of you Winchesters and I will never forget you guys. I won't see the world the same as I did before but maybe that's a good thing."

"You have my cell phone number; don't be afraid to use it if you need me or just want to talk. I'll try and send you updates on Sean but I have to warn you I'm not too good at keeping people informed."

"Maybe I'll just have to call you sometime and check on him," she said as they both knew the calls and notes would never happen.

"Come on Sean we gotta get going. Thank Miss Todd for your books."

"Thank you Miss Todd I liked being in your class," the boy said as he reached up to give his favorite teacher a hug.

Emily stood at her window as she watched John buckle Sean in the car. She drew in a deep breath and brushed away a tear as her heart became heavy as she watched her two favorite men pulled away from the curb and drive into the unknown.

Several days later while sitting in the living room in Minnesota John tried to relax. "Are you sure you want to do this John?" Jim Murphy asked his friend.

"I'm sure; there was something there Jim I'm sure of it. This is my son who we already know is something special and if there is any more information to find then I want to find it."

"Okay, tell me again so that I know exactly where we are."

"When you hypnotized me the last time I saw Sarah and the images that Sean had projected through her but I'm sure; absolutely sure that there was somebody else there too; somebody that didn't scare Sarah; somebody that she wanted me to see. I think he holds some answers or is an answer himself; either way I have to find out."

"Okay but what if you find something you aren't prepared for?"

"I need to know everything," was the quiet reply.

It didn't take long before John was heading into the darkness of the unfamiliar. He searched high and low but was met with only emptiness. He wasn't sure if he was angry or disappointed. Things began to lighten up when he felt a tap on his shoulder he whipped around staying in the dark when he saw an unknown figure standing before him.

"Who are you?"

"The one with the answers you want. Do you truly want to know; because once you do there will be no going back?"

"Yes I want to know it all."

"You will know what Sarah knew and what she has told me to tell you. Many years ago very early in time there were two children born to a woman. They were twins; the first child was a boy and the second a girl. Their mother was older when they were born and because she was of such a giving nature helping so very many people during her lifetime she was blessed with these children. Along with being given healthy strikingly beautiful children; her offspring were given gifts to carry with them as a reminder of the benefits of being born from true beauty. The first; a son was given the gift of immortality; he was to use this to help mankind in every generation. He would never need to fear death and with his gift he could forever watch over his sister and the generations that followed.

The second child; a daughter was given special abilities. These gifts were given to help her see things that others could not; to help people see the unseen, make sense of confusion and to assist those in need. These abilities would not die with her but be passed along to each generation getting stronger as they made their way into the future.

Each child was also given a coin-like medal to wear. The son would wear his at all times and the daughter would pass it down where it would continue through the generations. They would be a symbol that the two were forever linked; to maintain a connection between the lines. They show the duality between themselves and of the world in general; dark in the light; light in the dark. Things are rarely one or the other; neither all good nor all evil."

John kept his breathing even and tried to hold onto every word.

"The boy watched over his sister and eventually his nieces and nephews as time marched on. He had done his job well but the gift of immortality is a great one and one that finally pulled this man from many of his duties. He fell away from many of his good deeds and slipped into greed and self service. As time went by he fell farther and farther even to the point where the family had him leave the homeland of Ireland and move to Scotland. Though even as he grew darker and eventually leaving the name of angel behind he never stopped watching over his family keeping a close eye on them and always ensuring their survival to the next generation.

The girl used her abilities to help all those around her and bore a son who also carried on the kindness. The generations continued and grew stronger as was predicted. But with those gains they also faced danger from those in power around them. Those in command sought to control the current prodigy and when they couldn't they then sought to end the line. But as I have said the immortal one always protected his family. Other family members did their part as they waited for the Dear One to be born. This is what they called the individual who in the future who would restore what had been lost over the ages. Family members were born; died and continued on. The time was drawing near and the current extraordinary child was grown and the time had come to move it all into place."

John asked the question he felt he already had the answer to. "Sarah?"

"Yes, Sarah left the old country and moved to where you met her. She then gave birth to the final child; the chosen child the Dear One. Late in her pregnancy she came under attack and the medallion was torn from her chest in an effort to take her heart. The medallion helped save her life but was forever lost. Though it truly was only a symbol its loss affected her knowing she was unable to pass this heirloom along to her son. She feared this may break the bond between her and the one that would be known as brother to her son. She died with many questions in her head and fear in her heart. That is one of the reasons she takes the great risk in checking on her son. But you have noticed that of late she has not appeared as often due to the fact that she is assured the protector the one who is considered the original brother moved with her and even in his darkness protected your child through this day. Shall I continue?"

"Please."

"He is to save many on his path to greatness and will be given the tools he needs as he walks along it. He will look to you and to others at all times and you must do what your heart tells you to."

"What about the dark one; will he continue to protect him? The coin Sean received a while back was it the protectors?"

"Yes; a show of faith, maintaining the bond. And yes he is in the best position to protect him; he is in the world of Sean's enemies. He will do his part of that I am certain but even with that and all that you can do his years will be short."

John saw a flash in his brain and a picture of an older Sean handing the coin back to its original owner. Maintaining the bond John thought with some relief. "How short will his life be?" he asked as his wits returned.

"If you follow your heart you will not see his death. He will have the time to accomplish what must be done; but not a day more. He will need size and strength in mind and body to complete his task. When he grows to that point he will be ready to complete the job he was born to do; the job that his family has been groomed for over the centuries."

"Is Sean human?"

"According to the lore he and his family were born of human and other world spirit; less than Angels more than human. But I suspect he is an even bigger presence, bigger than either you or I can ever imagine. But, right now, as I stand here I tell you that he is your son through and through and you must treat him as such. You must understand that this story is simply that, exactly where Sean came from we don't know, but what we do know, is that he is an exceptional child, destined for great things."

"The name of the dark protector; the original brother?" John asked his sentence hanging.

"Listen, the story I told you is just that; a story, the characters are real, but not necessarily in the right roles if that makes sense."

"Not much makes sense, so what is the name of the brother, or son or man?" John asked again.

"Why it's Scotty of course. Like it or not, this—being will be a part of Sean's existence. I can tell you that Sean is vital to this world."

"Then tell me who he is," John demanded, feeling left out of the loop.

"The truth would be too much for you to handle. You need to raise him, and protect him. He will be target for so many as he means more to the world than you will ever know. You have been chosen for a very important task, one I'm sure you and your boys will be up to."

As John comprehended it all the figure disappeared and before he knew it he was brought back to the present. Jim asked what had had happened but John was too busy looking for a pen and paper as he needed to prepare for the future; his future and the future of the Dear One.


	12. Big Adventure

**Life is one step forward, two steps backwards**

**Big Adventure**

Some point in the future – an account from Sean

I stepped out of the car, stretching my legs. "What are you doing?" asked my brother Dean. I told him I was going with him and Sam.

"I don't think so. You are too young to pass as a building inspector so just stay in the car," he replied.

I breathed a heavy sigh. "I'm sick of the car," I told him, "we just drove 300 miles. Besides you might need my sixth sense."

He handed me a book from the trunk and said, "We'll be fine, get back in the car and read up on these; apparently there has been several sighted not far from here."

I looked at the material and sighed again, _'El Chupacabras: What are they and how do you eradicate them?'_ You have got to be kidding me? I did my best eye roll and woe is me look, but Dean wasn't buying. I guess I was stuck in the car once again.

Well screw this research I thought as I tossed the book aside. Looking at the pictures took me back years to an experience I had when I was around 7. I decided my time would be better spent writing my memories down in my own journal. My dad was the king of the journal and both Sam and Dean have one. They don't know that I know and I won't tell, since it is the only way I can find out juicy tidbits of their lives and innermost feelings. It's a good way to pass the time anyway.

Like I said I was around 7 years old, I had just lost my front teeth. And no, the tooth fairy didn't find me. Nothing good ever visited me at night. We were up north somewhere; I'm not sure where, places just melt together after a while. There had been several reports of cattle and other animal deaths in the area so naturally we had to check it out. I'm not sure what my dad thought was out there, but I ended up being the one who found it first.

It was the last of the warm days and the nights were downright cold. We rented a hunting cabin in the woods. There were still some families in the vicinity, not wanting to go back to the real world yet. Two cabins away there was a kid named Seth who was 9 and his sister Kelly who was 11. I was always starved for companionship with kids my age, so I was never too shy to go introduce myself. Seth seemed nice, he said his family was spending a few more weeks in the woods before they would go back home. This was the best time to be here he told me, all the summer tourists are gone and it was quiet. He and Kelly are home schooled just like I am sometimes. He took me down the road and introduced me to some more kids, all older, but hey, I wasn't choosey.

.

It was nearly dark when my father called me in for dinner. Jeff, one of the older boys, he was around 12, I think, pulled me aside and told me about the midnight game of flashlight tag they played regularly. He wanted to know if I wanted in on the action. Well if you know me at all, there is no surprise I said yes. I was to meet them at the old barn no later than 12:00 midnight. I just hoped everyone was asleep by then. Dad always stayed up late. I'd managed to swing it that Dean and Dad shared one of the bedrooms and Sam and I had the other. If I complain that I can't sleep with the light on, Sam will usually just go to sleep or leave the room. There was a window I could climb out of easily enough if I had to.

At 11:30 Sam was still reading and I heard Dad and Dean talking in the living area. I put a lot of effort into my tossing and turning and Sam got the hint and turned the light off. A few minutes before midnight he didn't answer to his name and I knew he was asleep. I crept out of bed, found my shoes, sweatshirt and most importantly my flashlight. The window stuck and I was beginning to think I wasn't going to get out, when it finally gave. I slipped out and headed to the barn. There were a couple of kids, already there. I was mighty small in comparison to the other guys, but I knew no fear. Seth showed up after a few minutes and gave me the layout of the land. A kid named Tyler was it and we were off. I ran towards the woods and hid behind a huge tree. There were sounds of running feet, laughter, the snapping of twigs and then I had strange feeling. I tried to shake it off, it wasn't my normal weird feeling, but something was off. Maybe Dad discovered I was missing and I was detecting his anger. If so I might as well have some fun before I got in trouble. I felt someone behind me and I spun around to see Seth standing there. "They're coming this way, come on." We took off heading back towards the barn; some kid I didn't know was on our left so we went farther into the woods and came out on the other side of the barn.

"I've never been over this way." Seth said, breathless.

I suggested we check it out, the adventurous fool that I was. You would think I would have known better. We were swinging our flashlights around when I got that eerie feeling again. Maybe dad was heading our way, though I think I would rather turn and see a werewolf standing there instead of an angry father. We stepped towards the barn and raised our flashlights toward the barn door when both Seth and I let go with a big "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH H", we tripped over each other and ran back the way we came.

"What was that?" Seth spit out.

"The ugliest thing I have ever seen and I have seen some ugly, ugly things in my time." I answered.

So now I had a decision to make. Do I slip back into my room and try and sleep (yeah, sleep, right) and give subtle hints about what I saw to Dad tomorrow. Or do I just go running in the front door babbling about this hideous looking creature, and take my punishment like a man? Well, our legs had a mind of their own and they decided to take us to my cottage where I threw open the door, startling both Dad and Dean. "What the hell?" They said simultaneously.

Seth and I fell into a rhythm of absolute nonsense. After looking at us in complete bewilderment for a minute, Dad calmed us down and got our story. I described the beast as best I could. "It was big, and big, and had beady red eyes, and black skin and big, big teeth that stuck out. Its nostrils were slits and had an egg shaped head and did I tell you it was really, really ugly?" Seth just stood there like a deer in the headlights. Dad passed me over to Dean and squatted down next to a very terrified Seth.

"I'm going to take you home now, okay?" Dad asked. Seth just nodded. Since Seth's legs didn't seem to work, dad picked him up and headed out the door.

Dean put me on the floor and laughed. "You are in big, big trouble."

"As big as that thing?" I asked.

"Bigger." He answered.

"I think I'm going to bed." I stated as I ran off towards the bedroom.

"It's not like Dad's going to forget." Dean chuckled.

He was just glad Dad wasn't mad at him for once. Even so I knew I wasn't going to be greeted by anything happy the next morning.

I was dreaming that the monster was standing over me, drooling. Drip, drip right on my face. I then realized I was awake and still being dripped on. I jumped up and saw my dad standing there with a glass of water which he was sprinkling on me.

"Get up." was the only thing he said.

Sam was still dead to the world. The clock read 6:00. It was going to be a long day. I got dressed and went to the kitchen for some breakfast. I poured my cereal and got some juice and ate in awkward silence while Dad just looked at me while drinking his coffee.

We finished and he pointed to the door. We went out onto the porch and he sat me down in the chair. He sighed and ran his had through his hair, not a good sign for me.

"What did you think you were doing last night?"

I had no good answer, so I lied through my teeth. "I had a feeling about our hunt so I got Seth and we checked it out. And guess what? We found it." I smiled my best smile, hoping my story worked. But no, after all, he is raising his third son and saw right through me.

"I don't think so. Now try again without lying through your teeth."

So I told him everything. He took a deep breath and said we would sort this out later, and it would be in my best interest to stick close and do as I was told. I mustered a yes sir and hopped off the porch. Dean was heading our way shaking his head.

"Well, if I had to make a guess, I would place my bet on an El Chupacabras. There's a cliff with some caves over that way, a perfect place for one to hide. Also on the other side of the road there are several dead deer and a couple of coyotes too."

We trudged our way over to the area Dean spoke of and I was instantly grossed out. I have been protected from a lot of the aftermath of hunts, but dad was not protecting from the sight before me now. He took my hand and brought me close to the dead animals. The bodies had small circular holes; they were at the neck, the chest, and stomach. The worst part was the head, the holes went right to the brain and I could see the tissue. There was no blood left in any of the dead. I was sufficiently revolted when dad had to start in.

"That is what could have happened to you, take a good look." He put my face inches away from the corpse. Dean tried to intervene, but dad would have none of it.

"You have to understand what a dangerous position you put yourself in last night, not to mention your friend. You have no idea how unsafe it is out there."

Oh but I think I just might.

I spent the rest of the day cleaning out the cabin and writing 'I will not sneak out of the house' a million times. Dad and Dean were off trying to plan their evening attack. Sam had guard duty and was studying as usual. It was almost 9:00 and I was tired enough to sleep, so I said goodnight and walked to my room. I was all snuggled in when I heard tap, tap at the window. For the love of God, what is going on now? I climbed out of bed to see Seth peering through the window.

"I'm going after that thing, tonight. My dad didn't believe me and thinks I'm a baby. We have to kill it or trap it or something." He explained.

I just gave the 'you've got to be kidding me' blank stare.

"I'm doing this with or without you. I'll be by the barn." He turned and trotted off.

Now if I had full use of the common sense part of my brain, I would have gone and told Sam about this brilliant plan concocted by someone too young and too stupid to see its flaws. But being young and stupid myself, I got dressed grabbed the shotgun from the corner of the room and hauled myself out of the window and crept towards the barn.

I could tell Seth was extremely happy to see me. He was also very happy to see the gun. The gun, mind you, that I could barely drag behind me. Actually holding it to shoot at something was going to be a bit of a challenge. We were walking around the large barn trying to act like we were competent hunters when I sensed a presence behind us. I whirled around and nearly wet my pants as the beast was staring at us and I'm sure if he had had lips he would have been licking them. The best we could do was another rousing chorus of "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." I raised the gun as high as I could, which was better than I thought, because I put a hole right through….the ceiling. We're doomed. As the debris from the ceiling rained down on us the barn owls started zooming around, catching the El Chupacabras' attention. We didn't need a second opportunity as we hurtled our bodies out the door and right smack into my father. For a split second as I looked into his eyes I tossed around the idea of returning to the barn where I actually might be safer. But before I could move he grabbed the gun from me, handed it to Sam who was standing there shaking his head.

"Stay here." He growled and stomped off into the barn.

Sam just kept shaking his head. We heard a fracas inside the barn and then finally a shot. Dean came running up breathless and upset that he missed the action. Unfortunately missing the action was not my problem. Dad came out, brushing the dust off of his shoulders. He glanced at my brothers and told them to take care of the body.

After debriefing Seth and giving him his cell number in case he needed any further therapy, we headed back to our cabin. Dad was so mad that he had a death grip on my arm without even realizing the strength he was using. I've never been afraid of my dad, but he does have the ability to put fear in me. He slammed the door and pointed to the couch. I sat down and my head bounced around as I followed him power walking around the living room. I was done for. He grabbed and hugged me as tightly as possible. Then the fun time was over.

He started ranting; "How could you? What made you think? Did you not hear anything I said? How dumb are you? What is wrong with your head? I am so…you are so in trouble, trouble like you've never seen, go to your room and wait for me."

I sat on the edge of the bed waiting and sweating. I think he was counting to 100; he did that when he was really distressed. He finally came in shaking his head. "I think you know what needs to happen."

I hung my head and said "yes sir."

The boys finally came home and both checked on me. Yes I was still alive, but I wouldn't be sitting comfortably for the next few days.

Believe it or not, this is one of my fondest memories. To see him so afraid for my well-being will always remind me of his love. That next morning I walked out for breakfast, rubbing the sleep out my eyes and he greeted me with open arms. He was always ready to forgive me and make all the bad things go away. I miss him so much. I would give nearly anything to see him standing there again with those open arms.


	13. Releasing the Demon Another Hero

**Thou hast made him a little lower than the angels**

Psalms VIII

**Releasing the Demon**

Sam's pov….

We've been driving all over the country to find answers as Dad had wanted. But nobody seems to have any. We were directed and redirected and if anyone knew anything they weren't talking. Abilities such as Sean's seem to be a bigger anomaly than we thought. So now to ease the tension we have stopped at a bed and breakfast to catch our breath.

Sean hasn't said much. I think he was actually relieved that we remained in the dark about his talents. I also think sometimes he just wishes it would all go away. He is now 8 years old, is the size of 6 year old, and has the vocabulary of 26 year old. His reading comprehension recently tested beyond high school level, and he spells better than Dean. He doesn't think much of it, but I think that it may be another gift to allow him to protect himself and others.

It's cold outside, but we are out there kicking a soccer ball around. Sean loves soccer and baseball and begs us all the time to pitch to him or be a goalie so he can practice his kicks. We actually look like a normal family, laughing and running around. Dad finally ran out of steam and went inside. When we came in later, he told us about a possible hunt. Sean's shoulders slumped, "can't we just take a longer break?" he asked.

"Sorry kiddo, but this is what we do and we can't be on vacation forever," Dad told him.

Dean asked what was up; it sounded like a typical haunted house.

"Are we that desperate?" I asked.

"Are you too good for this one?" Dad asked.

"No sir." I replied.

We were discussing what to with Sean when the owner of the bed and breakfast told us she would be happy to baby-sit Sean while we attended to our business. I was waiting for Sean to pitch a fit, as he usually hates to be watched by someone outside of the family, but he just kind of looked at her, nodded and sat back with an odd smile on his face.

We waited until dark per usual and took off, leaving an oddly serene Sean behind. Nobody else seemed to be at all troubled by Sean's behavior so I left it alone. We arrived at the house and unloaded our necessities and headed in for the chase. We began our usual routine and settled in for the evening.

We soon discovered the problem: there wasn't one. We had sat and searched for hours and there was nothing on the EMF, no sensations of any kind, no hair standing up on the back of our necks, no feeling of someone around the corner. It was a big fat zero. We all seemed to come to the same conclusion at once; we had been set up meaning Sean must be in danger.

We arrived back at the house to find a hysterical woman tied to a chair. Dad was beside himself with rage, how could Sean do this? Mrs. Lindquist was yelling about what a rotten little boy he was how it was obvious he needed some serious discipline. Dad was reaching over to untie her when Sean burst through the door.

"NO! Don't touch her," he yelled. Dad whipped around and demanded to know what was going on.

"We were playing cowboys and Indians, she was the cowboy." Sean answered

"And what, she tried to steal your land?" Dad asked astonished.

"No, my soul. She's been possessed since the day we got here. As you know demons lie and have great powers of persuasion so she had no problem sending you on a wild goose chase. We had a bit of fun, but as you can see I was a bigger handful than this demon thought." Sean stated, his arms folded and quite proud of himself.

Dean looked impressed and Dad had to sit down.

"What do you want? I asked the bound demon.

"To pass the word about your little abnormality. There is much you don't know about him, things he isn't even aware of," the demon spat out.

"So why tell us? Dad demanded.

"To make it more fun, of course."

Sean was pacing back and forth. "If you know so much, tell me about myself then!" Sean demanded.

"Well, you are more advanced than I gave you credit for," the demon replied.

"Like what?" he asked his eyebrow cocked.

"You are already able to block my attempts to unlock your thoughts. I had no idea you were onto my plan, now that is impressive for one so young."

"Why me, tell me why I am a part of this world? Sean asked.

"You are a part of the divination, the one who by fate, perhaps, was chosen. You fit what was needed."

"And what was that?!" Sean demanded.

"I can only tell you certain things. You were born in the position of a great number."

"What the hell does that mean?" Dad demanded.

"He is the first son from his mother as well as the third son from his father. One and three make… no not four, but thirteen. It is such a magnificent number; Sean is aware of the significance of the number. He is also the first son from the third daughter. The power of 3 is meaningful."

"Thanks for the lesson in numerology" I managed to say. "But what does it have to do with anything?"

"Everything means something." The demon replied. "Also, he was born at the end of the day at the end of the month and at the end of the season, when the warm days are ending and preparation for the cold, dark days of winter ahead. But what puts you over the top, young man, is the fact that you saw death. You were only moments old, but witnessed such a big tragedy in your mother's death. Boo hoo for you. That pain is trapped deep inside and maybe one day, when you are ready, you will be able to draw from it. But first you must remember it, be aware of it and know the pain it has brought."

Sean turned and pulled a chair up near the possessed woman and sat down. "My mind will never understand this, and I don't think that my heart was meant to, but don't think that will stop me. Satan is just an angel, he is not omnipotent, and he is not omnipresent and he needs the likes of you to help with his transactions. And guess who is tied to the chair? It may be a David versus Goliath, but we all know how that turned out. You try to fill up the world with darkness but I'm a pretty damn big flashlight. And now I don't want to play anymore."

The demon laughed and said, "such big vocabulary and so concise, such a waste on you."

Sean stood up, brought out a pentacle from underneath his shirt, one we had never seen. He kissed it, quietly whispered something and placed it on the demons forehead. We all felt a great pressure and when we recovered there was a very disorientated looking woman tied up in the chair. We were all unsure as to what had just happened.

We settled her down and tried to get her in the right frame of mind and then went up to our rooms. Dad sat Sean on the bed and just shrugged his shoulders. "Where did you get that new pentacle necklace?" he asked.

"I don't know. I just woke up with it one morning around my neck."

Dad pulled if off Sean's neck to get a closer look. "It's the Key of Solomon, very powerful."

"I know," said Sean as he got up and looked out the window for a moment. He finally turned after several minutes and asked, "Dad, what am I? Sometimes I feel like I get swallowed up by the night, that the night is full of shadows and the morning will never come. These demons will never let me go."

"Son, it's evident from tonight that they don't have you."

**Man's inhumanity to man ~ Makes countless thousands mourn.**

Robert Burns

**Another Hero**

Dean's pov….

We left the bed and breakfast early the next morning. Poor Mrs. Lindquist, I don't know if she'll ever be the same. Sean had a very restless night and woke up with fresh scratches on his arms. Dad took Sean with him in the truck where he immediately fell asleep.

We soon stopped for lunch and a sleepy Sean plopped into a booth next to me. We decided on our order and then Dad leaned over the table and told Sean to start talking.

"What do you want to know?" he asked with eight year old innocence.

"The demon said you knew what the number thirteen meant."

"I don't, I mean I know it is a prime number and it's a Fibonacci number."

"A fiba what? I asked.

"A Fibonacci number, they're 1,1,2,3,5,8,13,21 and on and on. You add the two numbers together and get the third: 1+1=2, 1+2=3, 2+3=5 and so on and so forth. The numbers are a big factor in nature. Take the sunflower 13 seeds go counterclockwise and 8 go clockwise in every sunflower everywhere. The pinecone is the same 13 counterclockwise, 8 clockwise. People think nature is random, but it's not. Ummm, it is also known as the devils dozen, it's associated with rebellion and is linked to transition from old to new. Beyond that I don't know."

We all sat there dumbfounded, not knowing what to say.

"What are you reading?" Sam asked.

"I didn't read any of that. This stuff just comes to me when I sleep. It's like someone is teaching it to me and I remember it. I guess it's something I may need to know or maybe I knew it once before, I really have no idea."

We ate our lunch and got back on the road. We were all puzzled by Sean's revelation.

"What does it all mean?" Sam asked looking back at Sean.

"I have no idea." I answered.

We stopped in the early evening, found a motel and unloaded our bags. I took Sean with me to the store to find something for dinner and snacks. He was walking in front of me and I picked him up and threw him over my shoulder. He laughed for the first time in days. I put him up on my shoulders and we went in search for groceries.

In the store there was a woman with a little boy, who was about Sean's age, in the produce section. The boys seemed to gravitate towards each other as kids often do. As they were sifting through the apples I watched them side by side. In comparison, Sean looked like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. His life seemed so unfair.

By the time we got back dad had found a hunt. "We're going to keep heading west. A friend of mine called about a rash of murders in his area that seem to be committed by an odd sort of killer. I don't have any other details than that."

"How do we know if it is paranormal instead of just a routine serial killer?" I asked.

"That is why we are going out there to find out."

Sean just shrugged and shoved his sandwich in his mouth.

We arrived late the next day and we pulled up to an older house in the city. A man came out of the front door and greeted us. "John, it's great to see you, and look at the boys, they're men now. And this is baby Sean?"

"Has it been that long?" Dad asked.

"Come in, come in, my name is Josh Green. Let's get you guys settled and then we can rustle up some food."

We parked Sean in front of the TV with his hotdog and milk and had an informative meeting in the kitchen.

"So tell me all the details." Dad said.

"Alright, several weeks ago there was a murder of a very prominent man. He owned his own business and gave so much back to this community. He helped build the community center and was active in the boys' and girls' club, among other things. He recently bought a home nearby and was refurbishing it. He wanted to bring the city back to life. This neighborhood was a wonderful place to live and have a family. But like many places, drugs and gangs move in and the goodness left. One night David was out working on his house when there was a drive by shooting, he died before the ambulance got there. I was able to be with him in his last minutes. I'll never forget what he said: "Don't let this be in vain, carry on my ambitions'."

Well I don't know what is going on, but lately there have been several murders in the area. Witnesses claim the assailant matches David's description. Obviously that would be rather difficult since he died in my arms. I thought it might be best if you checked it out."

"Can you describe exactly what he looks like? An apparition or even just someone dressed to resemble David?" Dad asked.

"Just that it looks like David, only bigger."

"I'll have to do some research on that." Dad said scratching his head.

"No need to, I know what it is." Sean said as he brought his glass into the kitchen. "It's a golem, I'm sure of it. That last nap was fruitful."

"A golem like in Jewish folklore?" Sam asked.

"Yep." Sean said.

"Why don't we sleep on it and research the particulars and we will be ready to go tomorrow night?" Dad said as he reached out for Sean, his face attempting to digest what his young son had just said.

We all slept like rocks and woke up to a huge breakfast prepared for us by Josh. Dad was already immersed in the internet and his journal. Sean was picking at his eggs and pancakes and flipping through the newspaper. "Dad, there were two more suspected drug dealers killed last night. A large man was seen in the area but seemed to vanish before the police arrived," Sean announced.

"According to the legend, golems get bigger and more violent as the days go by. So it would be in our best interest to get to this thing sooner rather than later." Dad said.

I sat down and grabbed a piece of toast and mentioned, "If this thing is cleaning up the neighborhood, why don't we just leave it alone."

"Because it isn't up to us who lives and who dies; and this thing is being controlled by whoever created it and what would happen if they lose control. What if this thing goes after children and groups of innocent bystanders? We need to take care of this now."

That night the three of us headed to a nearby park to look for the golem. Sean was back at the house with Josh. We were all on the edge of sleep when we noticed a group of men across the park. Next, we saw a huge manlike creature lumbering towards them. Dad was off like a shot but was nowhere near the crowd before the golem struck. The bodies went flying in every direction, bones were snapping and blood was flying. I pulled up short and stood there in awe. This thing made Shaquille O'Neal look like a tiny tot. I jumped on his back and literally sunk into him. He reached around and tossed me in the general direction of Sam. I was disoriented and looked around for dad. I saw him only feet away with a very angry look on his face.

"Hey, I tried!" I yelled.

"What?" He responded clearly confused by my response.

Then I saw why he was upset. There was Sean in all his glory, with a winded Josh, running up.

"I'm sorry, John, I thought he was asleep in bed."

"Oh, I'm not angry with you Josh." Dad answered glowering at his youngest son.

"You needed a better plan." Sean volunteered.

It was late the next morning before we were ready to prepare for the evening challenge.

"We know that in order to animate this thing the word _emet_,, meaning truth, must be written on a slip of paper and placed on his forehead. To deactivate the golem the _e_ must be torn off to make the word _meit_ or _met_, meaning dead." Dad said.

"No problem, except the damn thing is the size of Mt. Rushmore," I commented.

"If I was on your shoulders dad, I could reach it," Sean said as he joined us.

"No way! You are to stay out of this. Am I understood?"

"No, I am supposed to be a part of this. I feel it, and I know it. You and me, we're the team for this hunt. You just saw me outdo a demon and then exorcise it. You have to trust me," Sean pleaded.

Dad stood up and walked towards Sean. "You have to understand that you are just a little boy and it is my job to protect you."

"I am anything but a little boy and in the end, nothing can protect me; not even you." Sean said looking at the floor, but sneaking a peek at Dad. "I don't know who or what I am yet, but this is why I exist. I have to be a part of this."

That night our party of five sat in the same area of the park, Dad clearly uncomfortable with Sean's presence. It didn't take as long before the David-like golem showed up. He seemed to be heading to the notorious area of the park known for drug activity. We followed as quietly as we could. But alas, it was the typical brother behavior of pushing; shoving and arguing that gave us away. The golem turned and grabbed Sean like he was a sack of potatoes. He was holding him by the shoulders and shaking him back and forth like a rag doll. Sam and I started throwing anything we could find at the thing, but it was relentless. Dad was busy with some incantation and finally plop, Sean landed safely in his arms. Sam and I took a breath only to be horrified all over again as Dad put Sean on his shoulders to try again. The golem was definitely getting annoyed at this point and reaching wildly for Sean, but you had to give the old man credit he was moving like a butterfly. Sean couldn't seem to maneuver enough to get a good swipe at the paper resting on David's forehead. He was pushing down on Dad's head and putting his right foot on Dad's shoulder. Before we could get any words out, he had launched himself onto the giant clay figure. He was kind of stuck to the massive man so he smacked his right hand over most of the paper and tore the one letter off with his left. We all held our breath and then whoosh; the massive creature just fell into a pile of dirt with a coughing, filthy Sean lying on top.

"See, I told you I could do it. Besides, if it isn't painfully difficult, you did it wrong." Sean said while spitting dirt out of his mouth.

As we're dusting off, we heard footsteps and a huge sob. "Nooo, David, my David." An older man cried.

We went over to help Sean up as dad walked over to the sobbing man. "Do have any idea what you created?"

"I only wanted my son to finish what he started, I only wanted him back," the man replied.

"Eli," Josh began, "David's death was an enormous tragedy and we all miss him terribly, but this is not what he would have wanted."

Dad sat down on the ground next to Eli. "These three boys are my sons and I can't even begin to imagine how bad the pain would be if anything were to happen to any one of them. But sometimes things are out of our control and we have to let go. You only created a cocoon of your son, a clueless shell of mud and clay. There is nothing left of what made your son the great man he was."

We headed back to the house while Josh escorted Eli home. Sean edged his way over to Dad and placed his hand inside Dad's.

After a bath and snack we sat around and discussed the case a bit. Sam asked, "So the golem is created from inanimate material, with an incantation and some other magic?"

"Pretty much; they grow bigger and more violent as time passes. They take instruction literally and have absolutely no thought process of their own. They have been made slaves in the past and have carried out some horrible things. It is only a matter of time before the golem grows so big it becomes unstoppable." Dad explained.

"To be honest, Josh, I thought it might have been you; holding a dying man in your arms in a very powerful event," I said.

Josh nodded and agreed that it was, but that he would never have the inspiration or imagination to pull something such as this off.

**Sean's pov….**

Later that day dad and I went on a long walk. "Dad, I know in many ways I am only 8 years old. But whatever these capabilities are, they make me so much more than that. What is the purpose of having them if they can't be used? I heard your speech to Eli and I can understand it, but if you are so worried, why do we keep hunting? Don't answer because I already know why, it doesn't matter what we do or where we go, our lives will be full of danger. We are in too deep and there is no way out."

Dad blinked back tears and replied, "Wow, you are growing up fast. I thought raising your brothers in this lifestyle was tough, but I am really at loss with you."

"I may be only a boy but I have the shoulders of a man, I can handle it," he said with a small smile.

**The child is the father of the man.**

Wordsworth, My Heart Leaps Up


	14. Running Out of Days

**There are two kinds of trouble in this world:**

**living and dying.**

**Running Out of Days **

Sean's pov….

I clamped my hands over my ears to try and block out the argument between dad and Sam. It seems like that is all they have been doing lately.

I finally gave up and went outside and sat on the swings just outside the motel. I was swinging back and forth when this little girl came and hopped on the swing next to me.

"Hi," she giggled, "my name is Beth. I live over there in the big white house."

"I'm Sean." I answered. "I'm staying here at the motel."

"I love vacations." She said. "It would get me away from that big white house."

"What's wrong with your house?"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything."

Now she looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"Is it your parents?" I asked

"No, not at all. They're great. I've said too much; please forget I said anything at all."

She seemed unsure of what to do next, when Dean walked outside. He raised his eyebrows when he saw my new friend.

"This is my brother, Dean. This is Beth, she lives in the white house over there." I pointed across the street.

"How are you, Beth?" Dean asked.

"I have to go." She said as she ran off to her house.

"Was it something I said?" Dean asked as he watched Beth runaway.

"No, something is going on in her house. I just have to figure out what." I said, already trying to figure out how I could help.

**Sam's pov….**

Dad and I picked up our argument from the night before as soon as we rolled out of bed. I felt bad for Dean but more for Sean he just seemed to shrink when Dad and I fought. "I have a right to a life!" I yelled.

"And I have no say in it at all, you have no idea what the real world is like! You know we are not like regular people!" Dad snapped back.

"So it's your way or the highway. I want to make my own decisions. I want to control my life, not you, not these supernatural beings, just me!"

"Just get Sean and take him to school" Dad replied.

I rounded Sean up and as we drove to the school, he seemed to be looking for someone.

"What's up? I asked.

"Don't worry about it. Just keep focusing on your arguments with Dad."

"Ouch."

"Sorry, I just don't want you to leave and I know that is what you want to do." Sean said looking over at me.

"I don't have time to get into now."

"That's fine because I really don't want to hear it" Sean said.

"That's not fair," I said.

"Nothing about our lives is fair. Let me off here and don't forget to pick to me up later," Sean said as he hopped out of the car.

**Sean's pov….**

I found my way to my classroom. It was my second week at this school and I was starting to feel a somewhat comfortable. I managed not to fall asleep during the morning and was looking forward to finding Beth at lunch. I grabbed my tray and picked up my lunch. I found her as I was searching for a table. I sat down next her and asked if she remembered me. I needed to find out what she meant last night when she spoke of her house. If I could find a hunt then maybe Dad and Sam would quit fighting for a while. She was kind of shy and it didn't help that her friends kept looking over at me and giggling. What is it with girls and giggling anyway? She said she would meet me outside by the oak tree at recess.

I got outside first and sat down under the tree and waited. I was afraid that she wasn't coming when I saw her heading towards me. I stood up and apologized if I had embarrassed her in front of her friends.

"No, it wasn't that. I just don't want anybody to know what is going on at my house," she replied.

"I hear ya sister," I returned. "Just tell me what is happening. I won't judge you, I won't laugh at you and above all, I'll believe everything you say. You can trust me, I promise."

She started off slowly, but as I looked at her genuinely she picked up speed. "It started a few months ago. I just got this strange feeling that I couldn't shake. Then things seemed to disappear and reappear or were moved from one place to another. My mother thought it was me and I thought it was her. I would get chills, but I wasn't sick. Then other times I would get sick to my stomach."

"And you never feel any of this when you leave the house?"

"Never."

"How long have you lived in the house? Have there been any recent changes? A new baby or anything?"

"Are you a professional or what? Jeez. Just a new babysitter, but she is really nice."

"Would it be possible to come over for a while? I need to be in the house."

"Has anyone ever told you that you are weird?"

"Yeah, plenty of people; now do you want help or not?"

Later that night, Dad and Sam were at again so I figured it was the perfect opportunity to slip out and visit Beth. I knocked on her door and a woman answered. She invited me in and went to get Beth. The house was fairly big and seemed older. Beth came downstairs and took me into the TV room where we could talk.

"Is that the new babysitter? How old is the house?" I started firing questions at her.

"Are you sure you are only 8? I'm not sure how old the house is, at least 100 years I think. Yes, that's Mrs. Landon the babysitter."

"Well, actually I'm 8 ½. How well did your family know Mrs. Landon?" I continued.

"We just met her when she answered the ad for childcare. But like I said, she is really nice."

I was about to launch into more questions when Mrs. Landon came in with my father trailing behind her. "Your father is here for you, young man."

I quickly noticed he wasn't looking like he was in a good mood. "I'll see you in school tomorrow, Beth. Thanks for having me over."

"What the hell were you doing?" Dad demanded as he was hauling me across the street by my collar.

"I think we might have a hunt. I was just doing some research."

"You don't ever, ever go anywhere unless I know about it. Do you understand?"

"I am so sorry, but you were a little too involved in your screaming match with Sam to be bothered with my requests!"

"I suggest you change your tone right now, young man. I am not in the mood to put up with your smart ass behavior right now."

Boy that must have been some fight with Sam. Not that dad is all that easy on me, but since I'm the baby he usually cuts me some slack. Not tonight I guess. "Can I tell you about what is going on over at that house?"

"Not tonight. I want your homework done and then we're going to talk about keeping me informed as to your whereabouts, regardless of what I'm doing," Dad shot back.

Sounds like a fun evening, I thought.

Well as I predicted it was one entertaining evening. Dad was not a happy man and I was stuck doing all my homework and ended up having to go to bed early. I kept giving Sam dirty looks as I was blaming him for my troubles.

The next morning we were both up, dressed and out the door before much could be said. The ride to school was a silent one. I had trouble focusing in the morning at was sent into the hallway until I could 'settle down.' As I sat there in my exile I could only think of Beth and wondered exactly what was going on with her.

I looked for Beth at lunch, but didn't see her. I asked one of her friends at the table where she was yesterday. "She's sick today, pretty high fever. I think her parents were going to take her to the doctor." Said a girl named Amber.

"Thanks," I mumbled. This is probably not a good thing. I couldn't focus the rest of the day and was sent to the principal's office to finish my work. Mr. Cavanaugh pulled me into his office.

"Mr. Winchester, it seems as though you've been a bit of trouble today. This is a place of learning, not a circus for you to perform at. I suggest that you choose a little more wisely tomorrow and come prepared for school or I'm afraid that I will be making a phone call to your father. Am I clear?"

"Yes sir, crystal clear." I responded.

I begged Sam to stop at Beth's for minute, so I could find out what was going on, before we went back to the motel. He agreed, but told me to make it snappy. I knocked on the door and asked about Beth as soon as the door opened. A puzzled looking woman stood there. "Oh, I'm sorry ma'am, my name is Sean and I know Beth from school and was just wondering how she was doing?"

"She is pretty sick, Sean. I imagine she will be missing a few days of school. But I will tell her you stopped by. I'm sure she will be happy you were thinking of her."

All I could think of is that this can't be good. What can I do? Dad is mad at me and Sam is sulking all the time and I can't do this on my own. No problem, I have Dean wrapped around my little finger, he'll help me.

**Dean's pov….**

"I don't think so little brother." I told Sean when he gave me his haunting story.

"Please, Dean, you are the only one I can ask. Just look into it with me. Please, please, pretty please."

It must have been the pretty please that finally got me. We headed to the library to see what we could find. Sean filled me in on the details he had. I did some searching while he finished his homework. He was knee deep in math when I threw a local history book down on the table in front of him.

"Okay, there was widow and her daughter that lived in that house in 1903. The little girl got sick and died and then shortly after the woman mysteriously died herself. The town's people figured it was a broken heart. The little girl was all she had left. It says in the book that there is a legend that she remains behind mourning her daughter."

"I think the legend is right. Beth is really sick and I think history is repeating itself.

What was the widow's name?"

"Mary Landon and her daughter, Lizzy."

"I think I'm going to be sick. The babysitter is Mrs. Landon and of course Beth and Lizzy are both forms of Elizabeth. We need to find out where this Landon woman's grave is and put her to rest."

"I don't think it will be tonight." I said gently.

"Why not?" Sean asked.

I only pointed to the entrance to the library. Dad was stomping across the room.

"Why don't you two have your phones on?" he whispered.

"I left you note a dad, it was right on the table," I informed him.

Sean pitched in with, "Look, I'm here doing my homework, see my math is almost done. I can concentrate better here and Dean agreed to bring me."

I was duly impressed, Sean was already was already a champ at intermixing truth with fiction. I found it a great skill to have myself.

"You two better not be investigating a hunt. You do not go off on your own. Am I understood?" Dad said stabbing his finger into the table.

"Yes sir." We both answered in unison.

"I'll stay here with Sean; you go back to the room, Dean." Dad decided.

"Ooookay," I said. I gave Sean a desperate look.

"Dad, I have to get something out of the car before Dean leaves. I'll be right back," and he was across the room before Dad could even open his mouth.

"Here is the book, find her grave and do what we do. I'll stall Dad for as long as I can."

**Sean's pov….**

I was really getting bored of reading the same paragraph over and over, but Dean needed time. Dad finally got up and went to get a new magazine so I called Dean. He did not have good news.

"Dude, the cemetery is a golf course."

"What!?"

"The groundskeeper said the cemetery was small and ended up being in the middle of some prime real estate so it was bought out and they moved the bodies."

"Are they sure the bodies were moved?"

"I am not digging in the middle of a golf course! Besides the groundskeeper said he saw coffins coming up and being hauled off. The cemetery is down the road about five miles."

"Well, get going then!"

"Yeah, well there is another problem; I guess they weren't as careful when they were matching bodies and headstones. They didn't record the information very well when they dug up the clientele."

"Oh, you've got to be kidding. Now what do I do?"

"You have to convince this Mrs. Landon to go over on her own. If anybody can, it would be you. Just tell her pretty please, it worked on me."

"What about Dad?"

"Just get him to take you back to the motel and make up something to step outside. I'll take it from there."

We arrived back at the motel and I made up some excuse that I left a book in the truck. I hit the parking lot and ran as fast as I could to Beth's backyard. I had remembered to grab Dad's lock pick, but I hoped I wouldn't need it. I was terrible at picking locks. Dean had promised to work with me, but hadn't yet. I turned the knob and the door swung open, thank God it was unlocked. I tiptoed inside and to the front of the house. Beth's parents and good 'ole Mrs. Landon were in the living room discussing whether or not to take Beth to the hospital. This was not encouraging. I slithered up the stairs and found Beth tucked in bed. "Sssshhhhh," I said putting my finger to my mouth. She actually looked happy to see me. I began explaining the situation to her.

The whole story that I had to tell of Mrs. Landon being a ghost and her daughter getting sick and dying being repeated kept Beth's eyes big and her mouth shut.

"It's a loop; these things can happen at regular times or dates. Somehow I have to convince her to cross over, we usually employ other methods, but that failed this time."

"Who are you? And you cannot be 8 years old; you must be one of those people who don't age right."

"I just have some special gifts. She'll be in here soon, I'm sure she can sense me."

And as if on cue, Mrs. Landon popped her head in the door.

"Oh, young man you shouldn't be here."

I didn't beat around the bush. "She's not your daughter! Lizzy died a hundred years ago, her name is Beth. It is 2003 not 1903, your daughter is waiting for you, but not here."

"I tried to go to her once, lad, but when I opened my eyes, I saw only darkness. It wasn't until now that I was given my second chance."

It was then that it dawned on me. "You didn't die of a broken heart, you killed yourself."

"I went to the shed and found the poison for the rats and made myself a cocktail. But I didn't get what I wanted, only more despair."

Okay, this might be more difficult than I had thought. I had no idea what to do. I guess I was only 8 years old after all. As I stood there lost in my thoughts, I felt that familiar sensation of warmth that I associated with my mother. I was saved! I then knew what to do. "Ma'am, I thought I detected a slight Irish accent, would you be from there?"

"As a matter of fact I am."

"My grandfather is from Scotland and my grandmother from Ireland. My mother spent much of her childhood going between the two to visit all of her family. Every night as I get ready to sleep I hear this song from my mother. It is from the Isle of Man between Ireland and Scotland and is in the native Manx Gaelic. It always brings me peace, I have a feeling you know the tune."

I took a deep breath and prayed for lots of help with pronunciation. It wasn't easy but I got through it. As I finished there was a relaxed feeling in the room and then a light began to shine from the corner. We shielded our eyes and saw a young girl step towards us. "Mama, listen to the song you used to sing and come home with me," begged the new apparition.

Mrs. Landon looked over her shoulder, smiled at Beth, then looked to me and said something in Gaelic that I didn't understand. Then she touched her daughter's hand and was gone as the light enveloped them both and took them away.

"Wow! That was weird, but you know what? I feel better. You cured me." She hopped out of bed and hugged me. I think I was blushing, and I know I was uncomfortable.

"What was the song? I didn't understand any of it."

"Actually I didn't know what I was saying, I had a little help with the Gaelic, but I know the translation. It is called the Goodnight Song and translated it goes like this:

_It is time to go home, and to go to bed,_

_ The stool beneath me urges me to leave,_

_ It signals us to go,_

_ It is nearly time for bed._

_ My good boys, it is time to go home,_

_ The darkness is coming in upon the hearth,_

_ It forces us to go to bed,_

_ It is nearly time to say goodnight._

"That was beautiful. It's great your mom sings that to you every night."

"No, you misunderstood me. I hear that song every night as lay down to go to sleep, but my mom has been dead for over 8 years. I have to go before my dad kills me. I'll see you in school tomorrow."

I ran down the stairs past her startled mother and across the street to face the music. I looked up at Beth's window to see her shocked face. She'll probably never talk to me again.

I stopped at the door to our room and took a deep breath. Both the truck and the car were in the parking lot and I knew a very unhappy man was on the other side of the door. I finally opened the door and walked in. Dad jumped up and Dean was holding him back. Sam came and stood next to me.

"Where were you? What do you think you were doing? Did I not ask you to stay away from trouble? You do not hunt without me; you do not rope your brothers into helping you. You come to me or you leave it alone!" Dad yelled, his eyes wide his face red.

"I tried to come to you, but you just pushed me away. You're mad that I got involved, but you would be mad if I did nothing. You didn't raise us to walk away."

Dad just looked at me and shook his head. "I haven't been too interested in your needs lately." He admitted.

"Dean had my back," I said as I turned to look at Sam.

"Let's just put this behind us. It's late, we all need some sleep," Dad said as he sat back down.

I got ready and flopped into bed. Dad was hovering over me and I actually saw a hint of pride in his face. "Sleep tight son. I'll see you in the morning."

I rolled over and as sleep crept up on me, I could hear the very same Goodnight Song that I had sung over at Beth's house just an hour ago.

(The Goodnight Song is a selection from Manx/Celtic productions.)

Next week…Sam finds out he's accepted to Stanford and he and Sean bond.

Also…managed to write a short story with Sean and Dean that I plan to post Christmas Eve or Christmas day…Happy Holidays!


	15. Nobody Like You The Truth is Out There

**Here is a two for one deal…**

**O' What a tangled web we weave**.

**Nobody Like You**

Sam's pov….

I couldn't help but to read it again: 'We are pleased to inform you….' I was accepted to several colleges, but the one in my hand was the one I cherished the most. I had a full ride to Stanford, I could hardly contain myself and yet I had no one to tell. All of sudden I felt dripping on the back of my neck; I jumped up prepared for battle when I realized it was just Sean leaning over me with his wet hair. We were spending the day at the local pool.

"You don't have to hide it. I already know you're leaving," he said.

"Come on I'll race you to the pool," I shouted.

"It won't help to change the subject and you're not supposed to run," he shouted.

Dad and Dean were off on a hunt that Sean decided they could handle on their own. We were both tired and deserved a break. Sean and I had been distant and I didn't want to leave with our relationship in peril. We had always been close. I was the one who stayed behind with him, who helped him with his homework and even taught him when school wasn't available. He was very important to me; I felt as if we had a special connection.

We had gone to the movies, the pool and to a museum in the few days we had been together. Today Sean had decided on a hike. We found a great path and headed into the woods. We were walking, talking and screwing around when we came across a stream. Of course Sean was in the water before I could even open my mouth.

"Look how clear the water is," he said as he waded downstream.

"Hey, don't go too far, I can't afford to lose you, I yelled.

I sat down and took in the quiet. I started to drift off when I heard splashing.

Sean came hopping through the water and was pointing into the distance.

"Did you see it? Did ya?"

"What are you talking about?"

"It was a short, little, gray/black haired thing. It ran over there into the trees," he said as he headed into the woods.

"Whoa, boy," I said as I grabbed his arm. "We are not charging into the woods after a who-knows-what!"

"But it will get away!"

"So! We don't even know if what you saw is real. We don't know how dangerous it is if it is real. Just slow down a minute." I said as I pulled him closer.

That night we went out to eat and I was still trying to dissuade Sean from his discovery.

"I know I saw something. We need to research it tonight. I would recognize it if I saw it again. I know I would."

"Okay, just relax and eat your dinner. Why are so anxious for a hunt?"

"I'm not, believe me. I just wanted it to be me and you. But I'm cursed and so are you. Don't think that by leaving you are going to escape this nightmare. It will follow you wherever you go." He warned me.

I made sure to take Sean to the arcade after dinner and he was too wiped out for any research. But alas I fear he is right, we are cursed.

The next morning life got interesting.

"Dude, your underwear is hanging off the ceiling fan," Sean said as he shook the sleep from his voice.

"What!?" was my only response. But he was right, there they were. "Why did you do that?"

"Why did I do what? You have got to be kidding me. I had nothing to do with it. But I do have some answers."

"Of course you do." I mumbled.

"The usual portal was open to me last night as I slept and I found out a few things of interest. First off, similar creatures in Scotland are called Trows and in Ireland, Phooka."

"Wait, what are you talking about?"

"I'm getting to it; in this country they are called Goblins."

"Oh, you better be joking."

"No they are part of the fairy family."

"Oh, now you really need to be kidding."

"Um, no," Sean said pausing before he rattled off the rest of the information. " They match what I saw to the letter. Black/gray coat, really short and small and they live in the woods. They can also appear as animals which is why they are hard to detect. They are pranksters and are known for removing clothes, which has been proven here."

"They sound like Shakespeare's Puck."

"Sure whatever. Get up and start looking this stuff up. Come on, Sam."

Not what I really wanted to be doing, but Sean wasn't going to stop. We found out some facts about fairies in general and they weren't as innocuous as I had hoped. They were said to be on the decline except in Ireland. They have a tendency to borrow items from humans, including entire crops. They will steal the substance of a crop, the ear of corn will appear to be there, but it is really long gone. Entire crop failures have been blamed on fairies. There are several types of them; elves, dwarfs, gnomes, trolls and Sean's goblin. I kept much of this information to myself. After lunch Sean put his head down on the table and took brief snooze. And as he had that morning he woke up with some fascinating information.

"Okay, they are from all over, but are prevalent in Ireland and Scotland. Maybe it's my Celtic background that helped me to see them."

I doubted it, but let him continue.

"They tend to steal from those who are dishonest or selfish. They are usually invisible or, as with the goblin, can shape shift."

"So what does this all mean?" I asked.

"I don't know; does it have to mean anything?" Sean replied.

We ended up back in the forest the next day. Sean was searching high and low, but wasn't finding his mark. I was urging him to give up when he got that look on his face that always scares me. It is a look of enlightenment which usually meant something big was going to happen. It was only an instant later that I saw the little hairy being run past me towards Sean. I was frozen, not really a good thing when you are the protective older brother. I spun my top half around and saw another one coming from the west. It then dawned on me why I was frozen; my feet were stuck in a foot of muck. Sean cried out up ahead and I pulled out, leaving my shoes behind.

"Are you alright?" I asked as I got to him.

"Just fine. Look," he said as he opened his hand. It looked like an arrowhead made out of stone.

"What is that?"

"Last night when I spoke with my grandfather, he told me a story about the arrows. He said that they will shoot at you and, if you are deserving, the arrow will hit you. But if you are honest and are of goodness then the arrow will miss its mark."

"Did it hit you?" I asked.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," he shot back. "No, it fell right here, next to my shoe."

"Of course it did, I didn't mean that I questioned you or anything, I just…."

"Oh shut up before you dig yourself a bigger hole. Where are your shoes?"

We pulled, dug and pulled some more and finally freed my shoes from their mud prison. What was left of my shoes was beyond disgusting and I desperately wanted to leave them behind, but since extra footwear wasn't a part of my life I carried them back to the truck and set them on the floorboard.

After we got back to the motel, I did my best to rinse the muck off my shoes in the bathtub and came out to find Sean was just pushing the arrow around on the table and looking at it.

"I don't mean to burst your bubble, but that call to Scotland will eat up a lot of cell minutes," I told Sean.

"Who says I called him? I have my own direct line," he claimed.

"What are you saying?" I asked.

"My abilities are genetic. The apple didn't fall far from the tree so to speak."

"I had no idea."

"Please don't tell Dad. I want to keep it to myself; it isn't really my secret to share," Sean pleaded.

"No problem kiddo, it is safe with me. I won't speak of this odd family trait"

We had been watching news stories about local crops, most owned by a suspicious business man. Apparently he is from out of town and came in with some shrewd real estate deal and bought out several farmers in the area. He was not a popular man. He thought he could make a quick buck and didn't care who he ran over to do it. It was at that moment both Sean and I looked at each other. We waited until nightfall and then slipped into his fields; we headed towards the middle of the field and started opening the corn. After stripping the husks there was nothing in the middle, no corn, absolutely nothing. Sean looked at me and said, "toradh."

"I'm sorry?" I replied.

He repeated, "toradh - it's Gaelic, meaning the goblins only take what they want, the substance, like the middle of the corn. The owner will have no idea what has been taken until harvest time. Then the joke is on him. I guess what goes around does come around."

Once again my younger brother amazed me. He had all the answers on his own.

"When do you think Dad and Dean will be back?" Sean asked while ducking my efforts to whack him with a plastic sword. We were sword fighting, bouncing on the beds, standing on the table, in and out of the bathroom. I think we both knew this is where our childhood together was ending.

"How are you going to explain the arrowhead?" I asked.

"I'll just say I found it. I need to keep it; I have to have the reassurance that I am a good person. With everything we do and everything I see, I worry if I'm losing my own soul sometimes."

"It's true there's nobody like you Sean. But you can talk to me if you need to, now and in the future."

"Sam there isn't enough therapy in the world to help me. My fears and thoughts lie too deep for

tears."

And the bonus chapter

**A man must not swallow more beliefs than he can digest.**

Havelock Ellis

**The Truth Is Out There**

Sean's pov….

The pain shot through my knees as they hit the concrete sidewalk. I looked up through my tears and saw my brother, Sam, turn the corner. I knew I wouldn't be seeing him again for a very long time. This felt as traumatic as any death. My dad reached down and lifted me up. I'd refused to move and he was forced to pick me up. I wrapped my arms around him, alternating between hitting him and holding him tight. I needed his reassurance so badly but at the same time, I hated him. I was blaming him for my big brother walking away from me.

Later I woke up with my dad's arm draped over me. It was like he was afraid if he didn't hold on to me I would leave too. I slid out from under him and tiptoed to the bathroom where I dressed, washed my face and tried to do something with my hair. I had been growing it out to look like Sam's but I didn't seem to have the knack for getting it to do what I wanted so it looked like I would be going for a haircut. After failing with my hair I quietly walked out the door and headed down the street to where my brother was less than 12 hours ago. I walked into the bus station and looked around. No Sam, I knew he was already gone, but I still had hope. Maybe he changed his mind, maybe he would stay with me. But no, he was gone for good. I left the building and headed towards the fountain at the park. I was lying on the edge with my hand in the water when I sensed a presence. I looked up and there was Dean standing over me. He looked as bad as I felt and I knew this wasn't easy for him either.

"Why do you get up so early?" asked Dean.

"Because it means the night is over," I responded.

"We need to get back before Dad wakes up. If he sees that we are gone, he will have a coronary," Dean said as he bent down to help me up.

"Where do I put my anger, my disappointment, my frustration? Who do I blame?" I asked.

"If I find out, I'll be sure and let you know. Come on, let's go." Dean answered waving his arms for me to get moving.

When we got back to the room, Dad was stumbling out of the bathroom and he looked worse than Dean and I put together.

"We need to get ready to go," he said.

"Already, can't we just stay here for a little while? What if Sam comes back?" I pleaded.

"Listen to me son. Sam made the decision to leave and not to come back."

"No you told him not to come back. You did that, not him," I yelled as I slammed the bathroom door behind me.

Dad gave me some time to cool off and then came in after me, damn lock picks. He handed me a doughnut and a carton of milk and pointed to the door. "Let's go."

We traveled around going everywhere and nowhere at the same time. We found a few minor hunts but nothing that took our minds away from our loss for very long. I rode with Dean most of the time, but as we were preparing to take up the next challenge, Dad made me go with him.

"Your birthday is here again and I want to know where it is you would like to go. What would you like to see?"

I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and put my head back against the seat. Then I told my dad what I had known for a while. "I want to go to Salem."

"Salem, Massachusetts?" he asked.

"Yes, that is where I want to go, I'm sure."

"Okay then, that's where we will go," he replied.

We pulled into town late morning. All I wanted to do was get to the actual locality where the history would be alive to me. As we neared the area I could feel the hair stand up on my arms and the back of my neck. I hopped out of the truck not waiting for the rest of my family. It didn't take long before I was completely immersed in my surroundings. I just seemed to wandering without realizing, it almost felt like a dream. The sun was warm and slight breeze was blowing. I sat down next to a tree and closed my eyes.

The sun disappeared and I quickly opened my eyes to see what had happened. A man was standing over me. I got up quickly but wasn't scared.

"Hello young Sean. Happy 9th birthday to you."

"How did you know my name and that it was my birthday? My brother probably put you up to this," I said. But Dean and my father were both preoccupied with the information around them.

"My name is William, come take a walk with me."

"A walk where?" I asked.

"A walk through time," he answered.

As bizarre as it all sounds, I was not afraid and calmly began walking with William at my side. "How do you know me?"

"I have known you since before you were born. I have known your family for generations. I know what has happened to get to this point. And I have been waiting for you."

"You sound like the man with the answers."

"You have the answers. You just need to find the key to unlock them."

"Why did I want to come here? What pulled me here?" I wanted to know.

"Back in 1692 there were two girls, one was your age, and her name was Elizabeth or Betty Parris. She had a friend, Abigail Williams who was a mere 11. With them began our history."

"They were the girls who started the entire witch hysteria."

"In the 1500 and 1600's, during the Renaissance period, there were many accused of being witches in Scotland; 3069 accused and over 1337 executed. At that time your ancestors fled to Ireland where none were accused nor executed. As that time passed some came to the New World and were faced with exactly what they fled."

"You're saying my ancestors were witches?"

"Was anyone proved to be a witch? Tell me what you know."

"Abigail and Elizabeth told stories about people and pretended to have fits. Or it could have possibly been drug induced from a hallucinogenic fungus that may have been on the rye they ate. Either way, they enjoyed the attention that the storytelling was bringing them. The power it wielded them. But before they knew it, the hysteria was beyond their control."

"Oh you are more gifted than even I had hoped. There was a strong belief in the devil back then, conjoined with a small pox epidemic and people in power ready to blame the easiest target, it did not take much to start a panic. Before it ended in 1693, 24 people had paid with their life. Two of them surround you now."

"What!? I can usually see those that choose to be around me. Why can't I see them, who are they, and what does it mean?"

"Slow down, son. They will be known to you. They will stay with you; they have been waiting for you for a long time too."

"They died right here, on Gallows Hill, didn't they? I can feel it."

"That they did. They had some of the same gifts you do. Before the frenzy they gave joy to people by telling them things of the future and of the wonder of things around them."

"It was those things, the things I experience that got them killed. Seeing and feeling death, being certain of things that are unknown, having connections with those far away."

"Most likely."

We had continued to walk during our entire conversation and as we stood at Gallows Hill I was mesmerized. I could feel the agony of the innocent as their lives ended. For reasons unknown to me, I walked to a certain spot and drew a circle in the dirt around myself. It was then that they came alive to me. Two women, in 17th century dress, looking very much like my own mother and aunt. Elizabeth and Sarah stood before me; they smiled and tenderly reached for me. I felt only warmth, not the chill that often accompanies these situations. It so reminded me of my mother, the connection seemed so strong, it took my breath away. "Why can I see them now?"

"You drew the circle, it concentrates the power, and it is a sacred and powerful space," he told me.

"Did I know that?" I wondered aloud.

"Evidently you did."

"But it they both died how, did the family continue?" I asked.

"You see before you Sarah and Ann; a third sister escaped the trials and returned to the British Isles."

"That third sister was named Elizabeth, wasn't she? My mother died after my birth, my aunt Ann died in mysterious circumstances around the same time. Elizabeth is the only survivor. She watched over me, but her abilities weren't as strong."

"They were strong enough, my boy, strong enough when they needed to be."

"So it is like a cycle? But did this Sarah have any children?"

"No, she did not. This is where the path differs from that of history and what makes you so extraordinary."

"Was I meant to be? Am I even human?"

"You are quite human, but you are even more."

I smiled and said. "More human than human, you sound like Rob Zombie."

"Who?" he asked.

"Nevermind. Why did my mother die? If she was already in possible danger of history repeating itself, then why would she give birth? Did she think by changing things the outcome would be different?"

"My boy, your birth meant only harm for your mother. I hate to have to tell you this, but she could no longer hide once you arrived."

"She knew that, didn't she?"

"Yes, she was aware. She was prepared for it; she allowed for your protection and the passing of her powers so you would be safer and more able to protect yourself."

"Why can't I see her and talk to her? We do have some contact but nothing like I have with others."

"I can only say there are reasons for everything. Your history, the history of your family is steeped in…shall we say a rich tradtion."

"Does the name James mean anything to you?" I asked changing the subject.

"Why?"

"Sometimes the name comes to me, when I dream and when I'm awake."

"In 1591, King James authorized the torture of suspected witches in Scotland."

"I see. Is there such a thing as a warlock?"

"Warlock is not a male witch; it means oath breaker or one banished from the coven."

"A coven as in witches?"

"A coven as in whatever it needs to be."

I smiled as I thought of a coven of Winchesters. I looked back over at my two great, great, great, etc., aunts. They had drawn a pentagram in the dirt next to my circle.

"I'm sure you are aware of the significance of the pentacle?"

"Of course, the points symbolize spirit, earth, air, fire, and water, the circle binds them all together."

One of the women took my hand and guided it to the pentagram; she placed it in the middle of the star. "This is your strength." She said.

"Can I see my mother; please? I just want to see her just for a moment."

"I'm afraid I need to get you back."

"Not yet, I want to see my mother," I begged. William took my arm and led me back the way we came. As we neared the place where we started, William took me by the shoulders and turned me around. I looked back and there she was, she smiled and put her arms out wide as if to embrace me. I wanted to run to her, but it was like I was fixed to the spot where I stood. "Why can't I go to her?" I cried.

"I'm sorry, you just can't," he replied.

She began to fade away.

"No!" I yelled, "Not yet."

As she completely disappeared, a piece of paper floated my way, hitting me in the chest. I couldn't see through my tears so I put it in my pocket as the sun hit me in the face.

Once again my eyes were closed and something blocked the sun. "William" I said as I jumped up.

"Who's William?" asked Dean as he helped steady me.

I related everything that happened to my brother and father. They both seem to come to the conclusion that I had dreamed the entire thing.

"It wasn't a dream, I know it wasn't. Dad, you knew she was going to die didn't you? She died because of me."

"You can't know that, her cause of death was a blood clot and that is all we know for sure," he commented.

"No, you know as well as I do that it was supernatural; someone, something, wanted her dead. Whether it was to get to me or maybe because she was in a weakened state because of me, but either way, she was murdered."

Both Dad and Dean tried to calm me down, but nothing seemed to help. I had no idea who I truly was, or what my purpose in life was to be.

That night I was wondering what the meaning of everything was. Was today's event something I couldn't share with my family? Was this something that they couldn't grasp and be a part of? Was it really a dream?

As I threw my pants on the floor I felt the answer, the paper my mother sent me. I opened it as dad asked me what I had.

"This is my proof; mom wrote it and gave it to me."

He reached for it, but I turned away. In a beautiful script was my mother's message to me:

When first I saw you,

I saw beauty,

And I blinded my eyes,

For fear that I should weep.

When first I heard you,

I heard sweetness,

And I turned away,

For fear of my weakness.

I blinded my eyes,

My face I turned away,

I hardened my heart,

For fear of my ruin.

(Mom's message was taken from the song _The Wishing Well_, written by Connie Dover.)


	16. Weekend Warriors

**Each man kills the thing he loves.**

Oscar Wilde

**Weekend Warriors **

John's pov….

I was in the middle of nightmare. I could see my son, Sean but couldn't reach him. He was following someone whom I was unable to make out. I knew if he didn't come back I would lose him forever. I woke up in a sweat and was relieved to see Sean sleeping next to me. I just don't know what to do with him. I love him so much, but at the same time he scares me.

Since we left Salem, Sean has been secretive. He isn't talking much, not even to Dean. I thought maybe a trip to Gettysburg would be interesting for him. He has always loved history. I parked the truck and Dean slid into the space beside me. Sean got out stretching and asked why we were here.

"I thought you might like to check it out. It is one of the most famous places in American history."

As we neared the battlefield, I became mesmerized by it all. I turned to see Sean's expression, but he wasn't there, he had stopped several yards back.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

It was then he turned and threw up next to a garbage can. He looked pale and terrified. "Can't you smell it?"

"Smell what?" Dean asked.

"It is all there, the blood, the screams, the death and the horror. It's choking me. We need to leave, please can we leave."

"I don't ever remember that happening before," I later confided in Dean.

"Me either. Maybe something did happen in Salem. Maybe he can tap into more capacity or maybe it was just the full spectrum of what happened at the battlefield. It was too much input, the scale was too grand," Dean thought.

"I don't know, Dean, but I am very afraid."

I had made some inquiries and done some investigating and found several possible hunts circling one area. We could set up shop in the middle and maybe Sean can have some stability. I found a decent house to rent and he could start school immediately. Hopefully we could put some of the issues from summer behind us.

**Sean's pov….**

Here I am at a new school, again. Since school had only been in session a brief time, the tried and true assignment of "what I did on my summer vacation" was still on the table. Great. For these kids they would be writing about the county fair. If I were to tell the truth, jaws would drop. So what do I do? I can just see it now.

My summer started off chasing a goblin while bonding with

my older brother. Then he decided he wanted his own life and left

me. It was very traumatizing. Then on a birthday trip to Salem, Mass,

I find out that my family was a bunch of suspected witches and two

of them were hung on Gallows Hill. Oh, and then the tidbit of my

mother dying to protect me. No guilt there. And I can't forget the

good time at Gettysburg. I walked to one of the most historic places

in this country and choked on death.

What do you think, would it fly? Yeah, it would fly right to my dad and then to the school psychologist. I guess I'll ad lib.

I got my paper back, it was an A+. The teacher caught my attention on the way out the door. She was impressed with my paper saying my writing and verbal skills were amazing. She even thought I should be tested. Duh. I've been tested more than once, I told her. I'm fine where I am please don't put me in any special classes, I begged her. I finally got out of the room and bumped into Steve Wells, the kid who sits in front of me.

"Hi," I managed to say.

"So where are you from?" He asked.

"I'm from everywhere and back." I answered keeping it vague.

As we were talking, a bigger kid came up and started teasing Steve. There is one thing Winchesters won't tolerate and that is bullies. We may not come out on top, but we will not sit there and take it. So I got in this kids face and like most bullies he backed right down. The bully left and Steve was beaming. I think I made a friend.

I took a chance and asked him if he wanted to come over to the house and with an enthusiastic nod he quickly took me up on my offer.

I just hoped dad and Dean weren't cleaning all the guns and I was in luck as the coast was clear.

I showed Steve my new guitar I got for my birthday. I always said I had wanted to learn, so in his guilt about Sam leaving, Dad bought me one, along with a book on how to play. I wonder how long I can milk this for. We played with the guitar for awhile and then Steve found my bow poking out from under my bed so I was showing him that when my dad walked in.

He took in the scene and I knew he was unhappy with me having the bow out and quickly conveyed his disapproval with his eyes.

"I was just showing it to Steve." I quickly announced.

"The rule is the bow stays in the case unless Dean or I are with you. Right?"

"Right."

"I was going to order a pizza; would you like to stay, Steve?" My dad asked.

"Sure, I love pizza." Steve answered, his eyes lighting up at the invitation.

One ride in the Impala, with Dean driving while listening to AC/DC, made Steve my best friend for life.

The next day, Steve asked me if I wanted to camp with him and his family that weekend. Of course I would, but would Dad let me? I would have to find out his weekend plans.

Okay, the gods were smiling down on me. Dad had plans to go off on a hunt, leaving sometime Friday morning, and didn't have plans to be back until late Sunday or early Monday. Dean would be around, but he was getting very friendly with a girl named Kayla. I just needed one more thing to line up. I was trying to convince Dean that me being gone for the weekend would be good for him too, when his phone rang. It was Kayla; the gods really are smiling on me. He hung up and looked frustrated.

"Dude, you can have the whole weekend kid free, just you and Kayla, the whole house, alone. Dad will be hunting he'll never know, he never comes back early, never. This would be good for the both of us."

Bingo, forget Sam, I should be the lawyer in the family. Dad was packing and Dean was in on the plan. Of course he thought I was going to be at Steve's house and not camping, but that is the beauty of cell phones. I even amaze myself sometimes.

It was Friday night and I was making s'mores. Everything had gone according to plan. I was having a great time, we were telling stories, I was getting high on sugar and things were normal. No orbs at the campsite, no ghosts in the tent, no Wendigo's sneaking up behind us. I was free at least for a night. I could be normal, and I found it so exciting.

Saturday was shaping up to be a fine day. We fished, we swam, and we walked in the woods. Saturday morning and afternoon were perfect….Saturday night, not so much. My life finally caught up with me as it always has a habit of doing. We were all around the campfire, roasting and toasting different things, when that horrible feeling washed over me. It was only a moment later that I saw a huge hairy beast come into my field of vision. Oh, for the love of God, it looked like Bigfoot. Dean had always told me that Bigfoot wasn't real, but now it appears he had been lying. I suppose that would be better than a werewolf; I did a quick check of the moon and it was only half full. Thank God for small favors. I wasn't sure if the Wells family was aware of the party crasher yet, but the scream from 8 year old Amanda signaled she had seen it. Unfortunately she had not only seen it, she was now being relocated by it as the beast snatched her up and continued running. He was nearly out of my field of vision. I began to run after Sasquatch, listening for Amanda's cries. I only got so far when it was silent. I couldn't see or hear anything. I needed to go back and call Dean and get a flashlight. I was jogging back in the general direction of the campsite when I bumped into somebody. I thought it was Mr. Wells, but as the moon came out from behind a cloud I discovered it was my father. Naturally this would have to be the hunt he was on. I didn't know whether to be relieved or terrified.

"Imagine meeting you here," he said.

"Yeah, imagine," I gulped.

I told him where I was heading and he said there was no need, he had a flashlight already.

"What about Mr. Wells, what if he comes this way?" I asked.

"He was heading north and the rest of the family was locked in the car."

"Why did he take Amanda? I always thought the legends said these creatures were shy and usually controlled around people. And I also thought they weren't real."

"Oh, they're real; Dean hates them so he pretends they don't exist."

We continued to follow the trail until we came to a small, shallow cave. We both knew he was in there with Amanda.

"I'll get his attention and draw him out and you can shoot him." I said.

"No, we need to think of a better plan. I'm not going to put that little girl in danger."

"I hate to point out to you that she is already in danger. I'll go scope it out and be right back." I replied.

"No, you won't. I am not asking you, I'm telling you, just relax while I think."

"Dad…."

"Sean, it would really be in your best interest to shut your mouth right now."

Well, while we were arguing the Bigfoot creature came out to see what all the noise was about. We looked over and I nearly fainted, but I knew my job: run! So I did, like the wind, which under normal circumstances would be great. But I was in the pitch black forest and couldn't see anything. I knew dad would get Amanda and put her in a safe place and then get ready for me to come back around with hairy on my tail. So I just needed to figure out how to get back around to the starting point. I also needed to watch out for that stump and the branch and the other branch and thud! I stepped on rock that sent me headfirst into the tree. I was clearing the cobwebs and looked up. I shouldn't have, now I was headed towards a heart attack. The hairy beast was looking down at me. I was unable to move even as his hand was touching my face. The next thing I knew he was picking me up and carrying me back towards the cave. I had no idea what to think. I hoped dad would see me before he opened fire. I was completely freaked out, this had never happened before. I had a moral dilemma; I had no idea what to think or what to do. And even if I knew what to do, I most likely wouldn't be able to carry it out anyway.

We came out of the forest and there was Dad ready and waiting. "Dad…I'm here, in the hair. He hasn't tried to hurt me; I fell and hit my head. Could you talk me down, something, please?"

Dad stood there lost. He set his gun down and held his arms out as if he wanted to take me. Bigfoot just cocked his head. I began to reach out to my dad and I think the beast got the hint. The transfer didn't go well though as I hit the dirt face first, but at least I was free.

"Where's Amanda? I asked.

"She's safe."

"I don't think he wants to hurt anybody, he just wants some company."

"But we can't just leave him out here to kidnap and scare people," answered Dad.

Hairy headed to the cave and came out visibly upset. His prize was gone and he went into a rage.

"Don't hurt him, Dad. He helped me," I begged.

"I don't have a choice, son; he will end up hurting someone. I'm sorry."

Boom, the gun discharged and the mound of hair fell to the ground. He was still alive as I knelt down next to him.

"I'm sorry, so sorry. Thank you for bringing me to my dad. You'll be safe now."

I got up and walked away with tears in my eyes as Dad fired again.

"Help me drag him into the cave."

I wasn't much help, but I tried. I felt terrible and was trying really hard not to cry in front of my dad. We found Amanda in the tree where Dad had put her. She was catatonic with her thumb stuck in her mouth.

"It was the right decision, just look at her. She is terrified. Besides what other option was there, let him raise her as his own?"

Dad carried Amanda and I led with the flashlight. We found the Wells family around the car. They broke into sobs as we appeared with their daughter. Dad spoke with Steve's parents as my friend and I huddled in the tent.

"Wow, you just took off like a shot. No wonder you weren't afraid of that bully. What was it?"

"I don't know, a bear maybe, it dropped her and ran off." I said as I dialed the phone praying Dean would answer. Nope, straight to voice mail.

"Why was your dad in the woods?"

"He researches nocturnal wildlife. I just got lucky that we were in the same place at the same time." I tried the phone again. This time Kayla answered.

"Where's Dean, I really need to talk to him."

"Okay," was all I got in response as I heard the phone being set down.

Finally Dean came on the line. "What do you want little bother, I mean brother?"

"You need to get rid of Kayla. Dad and I will be on our way soon." I hung up as Dad opened the flap to the tent.

"Who were you talking to?" He asked.

"Just Steve."

Steve nodded furiously to help my story.

We walked to the truck and climbed in. All of a sudden I was exhausted.

"Did you know I was out here all this time?" I asked.

"Not until this afternoon." He answered.

"You let me stay; you didn't force me to go home."

"I'm not the monster you think I am. I wanted you to have some fun. I was watching over you. Besides I knew you would draw that thing out."

"So I was bait. You left me so I could be bait."

"Well you had fun doing it. Why did you call Dean?"

"What are you talking about?"

He just shook his head. "I can't believe he let you leave for the weekend. I thought I could trust him."

"You can. I talked him into letting me go. Plus he thought I was going to Steve's house, not camping. He needed a break too, a normal weekend to himself. We are not the hunting machine you are. We need some normalcy once in a while."

"The bottom line is Dean is 24 and you shouldn't be able to talk him into anything."

We pulled up to the house just in time to see the Kayla's taillights as she traveled down the street.

"I see," said Dad.

"Like you said, he is 24." I said smiling."

Dean acted like we woke him up upon our arrival but Dad didn't buy it. He told me to get into bed and then had a few choice words for my brother. I felt bad, that it was my fault. The gods ended up dumping on me after all, why am I not surprised?

I was lying in bed when Dean popped his head in.

"Are you asleep?" he asked.

"No, there are too many things running through my brain."

"Talk to me baby brother."

I told him about the entire night, about me being found out and being left as bait, about Bigfoot's actions and then dad shooting him without a second thought.

"I guess it would be hard to sleep with all that rattling around in your brain. Do you remember when you were little and after you had a nightmare, I would come over and rub your head to help you relax?"

"Yeah, I always liked that," I said, smiling and reminiscing.

"Do you want me to help you relax or are you too old for that now?"

I took Dean's hand and slapped it on my head. "You're never too old to relax. Dean, I love Dad with all my heart, but sometimes he just scares me."


	17. Sean vs Dean

**A lily among thorns.**

**Sean vs. Dean**

Sean's pov….

So far, not a good day. I was in class, barely conscious, when the teacher, Mrs. Lincoln, asked if she was boring me. I told her the truth. That landed me in the Mr. Addison's office for insubordination where I only dug myself a deeper hole. It just didn't seem fair that I was getting in trouble for being honest.

Mr. Addison called my dad to come pick me up from school, but both he and Dean were out scouting a hunt and were 100 miles away and unable to swing by in a timely manner. Naturally, I didn't get out of anything since Mr. Addison agreed to stop by the house tonight. And to top it off Dad and I spoke over the phone and my snarky attitude got the best of me….again. As Aesop said, it is easy to be brave from a safe distance.

We were still in Centerville, where we had the run in with Bigfoot. Dad has kept himself busy and I still got to hang out with my buddy, Steve. After school we met up outside with Lilly, who is also in our class.

"You might as well come over for a little while," I told them. "I'm sure I'll be grounded for a while after the soiree later."

"The what?" asked Steve.

"Never mind," I answered.

"You had the entire class laughing today. We haven't had that kind of fun, well, ever. You are just a breath of fresh air, Sean Michael Winchester," Lilly said as she giggled.

"How did you know my middle name?"

"It is my special talent." She told me as my eyebrows shot up. "Okay, I saw your record on her desk."

I unlocked the door and we headed into the living room. I turned on the radio; as usual it was on a classic rock station. I began to sing along amid stares from my friends.

"What? This good stuff, classic stuff." I explained, shocked at their ignorance to the best era in rock.

We got a snack and turned the TV on and finally found an X-Files, and pulled out a board game.

"So do you think that stuff really happens?" Lilly inquired, referring to the TV show.

"I do," Steve replied, while throwing a glance in my direction.

"I heard they found this huge thing in a cave in the forest last week. It was too decomposed to tell exactly what it was, but they might do tests on it," Lilly explained.

"Really?" Steve and I both said simultaneously.

As the clock edged closer to five Steve stood up and announced that he had better go. "I wish you luck tonight, my brother. I for one would not want your father mad at me," Steve said as he headed for the door.

"Lets finish this game, then I'll go too," Lilly said as Steve left.

We finished our game and then talked. I taught her some lyrics to a few songs, Black Sabbath and Styx were the highlights. I even strummed on my electric guitar for her. I'm sure I won't be seeing that for some time. I did impress her though. I am coming along nicely, I must say.

But in mid-song the door flew open and Dean was standing there.

"Whoa, boy, Dad is like right behind me and you better make her disappear." He warned.

I had no idea that it had gotten so late.

"I'll hide," Lily said, as she darted into the closet.

It was too late to stop her as she swung the door closed just as Dad stomped in and glared my way. The last thing I wanted was for her to hear me get bawled out and worse.

"Sit on the couch and don't move," he instructed me his finger in full point.

I just stood there looking at him, my mind on the closet. Dean came over and gave me a little nudge and nodded towards the couch.

"NOW, SEAN," Dad yelled.

"Yes sir," I managed. I discovered the bravery I had held earlier on the phone was all but gone now.

After screeching at me, Dad headed into the bathroom.

I was trying to get Lilly out of the closet and to the front door when Dad stuck his head out the bathroom door. I quickly retreated back to the couch. I finally heard the shower so we tried again. We got to the door and there was Mr. Addison, okay what does he care, but when I turned to walk Lilly out, she had run back to the closet. I guess Mr. A just has that affect on people.

Dean got Mr. A settled and I was on the couch not moving when my dad came into the room.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting. I got back later than I thought. Please give me the details of what has brought you here."

So he did and it seemed like it took forever. I just sat there trying to look contrite. Dad kept giving me menacing looks. I have got to get Lilly out of the closet. Dean managed to call her house and let them know she was having dinner with us, some dinner. Poor girl is probably dying in there; I know I'm dying out here. What if dad starts spouting off our family secrets before she leaves. Oh how do I get myself into these situations?

The horror finally ended and Mr. Addison left. Dad just stood there, running his hand through his hair. I gulped and tried to throw an apology his way.

"I don't understand, Sean. What is going on with you? Are you just trying to push me, get my attention, what? I am not at all happy with you. I really don't need this. I had enough of this crap with Sam. I don't need this defiance all the time. I'm too tired to deal with it. You know what our life demands. You know what I demand because of our lifestyle. I need you to do your part."

"I will really try Dad, I promise," and I headed to the bedroom.

"Sean Michael!" Dad bellowed.

"Yes, sir?"

"I am not done with you; get your butt back in here. You are grounded for two weeks. I want your guitar in my closet and you are to apologize to Mrs. Lincoln and Mr. Addison tomorrow. Also, I was thinking about finding a way to leave you here this weekend, but now you are going to join us on the hunt, and I expect total compliance."

By this time I had forgotten all about Lilly when I asked, "What are we hunting?"

"I'm thinking it's a witch."

"Wouldn't that be a conflict of interest for me?"

"Oh, please, do not start."

"Fine, I'm going to bed." I retorted.

"SEAN!"

"What!?"

Not a good move, he was back to being very angry. He grabbed my arm and sat me on the couch. He left momentarily and returned with his wide Sam Browne belt. It then came back to my realization that Lilly was still in the closet. Not that I didn't deserve what was coming to me, but not with Lilly being able to hear.

"Can't we go to my room?" I begged.

As he grabbed my arm I was guessing no, oh the humility, I'll never be able to look Lilly in the face again.

I was only going to be in school for half a day before we were off for the hunt. I apologized to Mr. Addison first thing in the morning and to Mrs. Lincoln on the way into the room. She had a very satisfying smirk on her face. I let it slide; I really needed to get my act together. Steve turned around in his seat and asked me how I was.

"I'm alive, uncomfortable, but alive."

"Lilly called me last night she was really worried about you."

Dean was finally able to free her when Dad went to his room to make a phone call. I felt terrible about what happened. I was lost in thought when she came into the room.

"Are you okay?" she asked, her voice full of concern.

"I'm fine, I'm really, really sorry about everything."

"Why were you talking about hunting a witch?"

Oh, boy. Steve just looked at me. I put my head in my hands. Thankfully, class started right then.

Dad picked me up at lunch time and we headed out of town. I was antsy in the back seat.

"What is your problem?" Dean asked, turning around in his seat to look at me.

"My ibuprofen is wearing off, that's what."

Dad looked in the rearview mirror, but I didn't see any guilt on his face. I better pull it off this weekend. If I slip, I know I'll catch hell. He is in no mood for anything other than complete obedience.

We arrived in good order. I had stayed quiet in the backseat, dividing my time between dozing off and looking out the window. Dad had filled us in on the subject matter a bit. Apparently there had been nurse, Claire Compton, who had a great reputation for her skills and bedside manner. But unfortunately her patients tended to die. She always worked in the same ward of the hospital with patients who were having difficulty recovering from illness or injury. There had been much suspicion cast on her, but nothing could be proven and Claire took each death very hard. Then one night, the speculation was, a husband of one Clair's deceased patients took matters into his own hands and shot her outside of the hospital. She died instantly. It was only a short time later it was discovered that tainted drugs had been stocked in her ward. There was no way she could have known the medication she was using was deadly. She died a very innocent woman. After her death, strange things began happening at the hospital. Those that had doubted the nurse found themselves losing items, hearing voices, and the machines they worked with always seemed to be faulty. They just couldn't seem to do anything right, but the biggest crisis was happening to the man who shot her. There had been no one arrested for Claire's murder as there had been no witnesses to the crime even though threats had been made openly. The prime suspect, Larry Shaw, was still a free man. He may not be sitting in jail, but he was going through his own private hell.

We finally arrived and found a motel room right by the hospital and looked at all the information we had gathered.

"Dad, I don't think she is anything close to a witch, just a run of the mill vengeful spirit," I said.

"I know, but I thought the witch comment would stir you up. There is a Wicca chapter here and naturally they are being blamed and things are getting wrapped up into one big mess. Dean, I want you and Sean to see what you can find out from them. I know they have nothing to with this, but they are probably rumor central. I am going to talk to the hospital administrator."

Dean and I found the house of the head witch and she was very open and honest. I slipped out with the old, 'can I use the bathroom' excuse. I looked around ran the EMF meter and came up empty. No bad vibes here at all. I walked back to the living room and Dean was busy batting his eyelashes, but wasn't gaining any useful information either. I took a seat next to Dean and tried to look interested. The woman noticed my favorite pentacle necklace that had fallen out of my shirt when I was poking around.

"Very nice, are you two members?" she asked.

"No, he is just fascinated with the symbol. I gave it to him for his birthday." The words tumbled out of Dean's mouth.

When we got to the car he reached over and hit me in the back of the head.

"What's wrong with you? You know better, you can't expose us like that!" Dean said angrily. "Dad is going to be pissed off."

"Not if you don't tell him," I said as I shot him a look of disgust. "Besides, you gave it me for my birthday remember," I taunted.

Well Dean waited a whole three seconds after Dad walked in the door before he explained my blunder. It is always important that we not allow anything personal out, we need to always fly under the radar. My necklace slipping out now made me a stand out, and with the hysteria already taking place, the fact that I wear a pentacle was not a good thing to have been made public. Dad walked my way shaking his head with a very disappointed look on his face.

"Not good son, not good at all. See that tree over there?" he pointed through the window, down the road.

"Yes, sir."

"I want you to run there and back, and I mean run, no jogging. Think hard about why you're doing it."

I took off down the road knowing he could see me the whole way. Speed was my best asset. Dad had me running from the time I was five. He had me run for training and he had me run for punishment. I screwed up, not the start I wanted for the weekend. I ran hard, my heart pounding, sweat starting to form. I touched the tree and turned to head back. I had a pretty good pace going and was nearly back when I saw her.

She was walking towards the hospital and stopped at the spot where she died. I had stopped running and headed across the street. Claire went into the hospital; I looked back and waved Dad over.

"Why did you stop?" he demanded.

"Claire just went into the hospital. I saw her," I explained.

He didn't need any more encouragement as he sprang into action, dragging us with him.

We ran into the hospital and found the elevator but ended up taking the stairs. My legs were burning and I didn't think I would make to the 5th floor. Our research had indicated that most of the activity had taken place on that floor and sure enough there was an uproar in progress. According to the monitors a code blue had occurred and all personnel were rushing to the patient's room. Except when they got there the patient was just fine and reading the paper. I slipped into the crowd and heard the exasperated staff saying 'not again.' I saw Claire hover on out the door and I followed her around the corner. I lost her; she just disappeared. I told myself to stop and think. Come on Winchester, focus, where did she go? I asked myself. I felt the urge to go up so I found the staircase and ascended one more floor, to the top floor. I yanked the door and it didn't move. It was then I read the placard on the door, 'Authorized Personnel Only - Psychiatric Ward'. Fabulous, now what do I do? I needed to make up for my earlier mistake and finding out answers was the best way. I was about to give up and head back downstairs when the door opened in front of me. I was shielded by it and quietly slipped around to the other side, my doorman none the wiser. I ran into the first bathroom I could find and pulled myself together. Focus, focus, focus became my mantra. I took some deep breaths and knew where to go. I tiptoed down the hall and ducked into anyplace I could. I pulled up to room 613 and looking through the window. I could see Larry Shaw, the man who was suspected of murdering Claire. She was in there with him; she had pulled his slippers off and was tossing things around the room. I heard footsteps coming around the corner and ducked behind the cleaning cart. The attendant went into Mr. Shaw's room.

"Oh, I just don't understand why you must do this every day, Mr. Shaw. You need keep your area neat and clean and your slippers on your feet. I don't want to hear that you didn't do it this time. You checked yourself in here to get better, but you have to try too, we can't help you if don't want to try."

With her job finished, Claire floated on out in front of me. I had a case of the chills as she passed by.

The next problem I had was getting out. All the doors had a key pad attached. I went back to my mantra of focus, focus, focus. I stood by the door taking deep breaths when the code just came to me. Suddenly the numbers were just in my head. I turned the handle and ran down one floor looking for my family.

I finally found Dean in the lobby. I was trying to tell him what happened but he wasn't too interested. He immediately pulled out his phone and called Dad to tell him I had been found. I sat in the chairs and waited, praying he would be patient with me as I explained my disappearing act. I looked at Dean and spoke my mind.

"You used to protect Sam when things didn't go well, but you throw me right into the dad pit. Like throwing me into the lions den, and you seem to enjoy it."

"You are not Sam. You need to toughen up and be able to handle everything that comes your way. Your actions have consequences and you better be prepared to handle them. Dad is nothing compared to what is out there."

"Thanks for thinking of me," I said glaring at him.

Dad hopped off the elevator and got to me in three strides, grabbed me by my collar and hauled me outside. He took me to the alley and had me against the wall; I was feeling very small at that moment. Things were still not going my way. No matter how I tried, I just couldn't seem to please the man.

"How could you take off like that? Didn't we just have a talk about falling in line and doing what you're told?"

"Yes, sir, but listen, I followed her I know what she is doing."

I went on to explain what I had witnessed. He actually smiled at me and nodded his head.

"Good job buddy. But I wish you wouldn't take off. And I doubt the psych ward is a good place to be. How did you get in and out?"

I told him about my new secret and he smiled at me again. Two smiles in two minutes, I was back on top.

"I'm going to talk with the some of the affected staff; Sean you need to make your run again and Dean you make sure he does it."

"But I was almost done. That's not fair."

My grievance was met with an icy glare so I put my head down and took off towards the tree.

When I finished and was bent over panting Dean couldn't help but take the opportunity to jab me one more time.

"Maybe one day you'll be able to keep up with me," Dean said while laughing.

"Shut up moron!" I snapped back.

We fought back and forth all evening. Dad finally returned with dinner and that quieted us briefly.

"Larry checked himself into the psychiatric ward last week. He had been complaining of peculiar things happening to him. Items in the house disappearing, car trouble, computer errors at his job. Some thought he was losing his mind due to his wife's death."

"Maybe it's the guilt that is driving him over the edge. But what if he is innocent?" I added.

"How could he be innocent? Why would Claire haunt him if he wasn't her killer?" Dean shot back.

"I don't know, maybe they had a past. He hasn't been charged so there must not be enough evidence, so maybe he didn't do it. I'm just saying innocent until proven guilty." I answered.

"Can't you do your little thing and find out some real answers? Ask her what she saw," Dean replied.

"How many times do I have to tell you, it doesn't work that way? It is like a TV, I only get the channel that comes on, and I can't change it to watch what I want."

"Sure, whatever," Dean whispered.

After a long day of taking Dean's crap, I snapped and ran over to him throwing my entire body onto him kicking and punching the whole time. I began yelling at him "why can't you just leave me alone! You have been mean to me all week and I'm sick of it. What have I done to you!?"

Dad jumped up and pulled me off of Dean.

"What is going on here?" he demanded.

I was trying to wipe my tears away before either of them noticed. I ran into the bathroom and slammed the door. I could hear Dad talking to Dean about what had just happened. Of course Dean acted clueless, but Dad knew something was up since I had never acted out like that to either of my brothers.

I took a shower and came out and collapsed on the bed. Dad came over and sat next to me on the bed. Dean was gone.

"Where's Dean?" I asked.

"I didn't think you would care where he was. He went out for a drive, he'll be back soon. Do you feel any better?"

"A little. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have hit him, but it's like he is mad at me all the time and I haven't done anything."

"I don't think he is handling Sam leaving very well and picking on you is how it is coming out. He is probably mad at Sam, but since he isn't around, you are getting the brunt of it. Plus I think he gets very worried about you and can't say it, so he picks on you."

"He needs an attitude adjustment," I declared.

"That makes two of you," he said with a smiled.

Dean came back shortly and didn't have the news we wanted to hear.

"Well, there is no shot at burning her bones, she was cremated."

"I don't think I can talk her through, she's not ready to go yet. She has to finish something," I responded.

"Yeah, she wants to kill or drive Larry over the edge, because he killed her." Dean said.

That night the dreams came. I could see Claire and then in flashes I could see Larry. I saw the flash of the gun and sensed Larry was there, but it just wasn't fitting together. Something wasn't right, but I had no idea what.

The next morning we headed back to the 6th floor of the hospital. Dad and Dean had borrowed some scrubs so they looked like orderlies and picked the lock to the door. I gave them the code I had used the day before so they could get back out. I was to wait in the stairwell until they returned. I didn't agree and I caught the door before it completely shut. I waited for a few minutes and then did my Mission Impossible routine down the hallway. I looked through the window and saw Claire around Larry. She was taunting him, but I thought I caught something odd. I continued to follow her actions, she was teasing him but in a different way than I had first thought. It was more of an affectionate teasing, like I often endured from my siblings. Dad and Dean were walking around the room with the EMF meter lighting up like the Vegas strip. What were they planning, anyway? I could see them talking to Larry but he didn't seem to be responding. I continued to watch the scene unfold when the door opened and I fell into the room.

"What are you doing? Dean whispered.

"I need to get closer; I might be on to something."

I walked over to Claire and looked right at her, she knew I could see her. She motioned to the drawer in the nightstand. I ignored her and began asking her questions. She in turn ignored me, she headed towards the bathroom and in doing so she passed through me. As she did I hit the floor and the truth unfolded before my eyes. She and Larry together, they had a relationship, a passionate one, promises were made and not kept, jealousy raged. The night outside the hospital Claire had the gun; she raised it to her chest and pulled the trigger. Larry had confronted Claire demanding to know if she killed his wife. Claire had intended to commit a murder suicide, but at the last minute only took her own life. Larry stood there stunned; he picked up the gun and ran off. He had lost his wife and now his lover shot herself because of him. Claire didn't want revenge she wanted her lover back.

I came out my stupor as Claire pulled open the drawer; it contained the weapon that she used on herself. How it got in there is anyone's guess. I tried yelling and begging her to stop, but she was much stronger than I was and as we all stood there helplessly, Larry raised the gun and put a bullet in his head. Clair disappeared in her moment of triumph and we ran like hell. We hit the door in the hallway and plugged the code in and ran down the stairs as we could hear the response team running down the hallway. Dad and Dean changed and we left the hospital. I filled them in on the images I had seen. We never saw that ending coming.

"That was not what I expected. Did she kill his wife intentionally?" asked Dad.

"I don't know. She didn't have the heart to kill him, but then couldn't be without him so the haunting began. But I did know that Larry didn't kill her. I told you so Dean, I told you so!"

"You were right, I gotta say it, you were right little brother."

"And the cradle will rock!" I sang out.


	18. Show Me What You've Got

**It's times like these we learn to live again.**

**Show Me What You Got**

Dean's pov….

We had a peaceful drive back. Sean throwing himself on me was still fresh in my mind. Had I been that nasty to him or had he just been too sensitive? It was true I was really missing Sammy. I feel like if I had only tried harder he wouldn't have left. Now I'm driving Sean away. I'm so afraid that he will get hurt or worse and I won't be able to stop it. With his abilities he has access to things we don't and they take him places we can't go. He doesn't think, he just goes, with or without us. What if he goes after something and we can't find him? He thinks Dad is harsh, what will happen when he meets something powerful that he can't handle? I guess I have been hard on him, but I can't lose another brother, I just can't. He doesn't seem to understand the dire straits he puts himself into and it really scares me. He is my responsibility. Dad gets so focused on hunting, as do I, but I always have Sean in my peripheral vision. In fact Dad showed me some papers the other day that he had a lawyer buddy draw up. If anything happens to him, I would become Sean's legal guardian. The thought scares me, but at least for a moment Dad was putting Sean ahead of his research. I just hope it never comes to that.

Sean reveled in his being right over me in the last hunt. But it didn't last long as the realization hit him that he saw a man take his own life. He felt it was his fault that he had failed.

**Sean's pov…. **

I had been pretty disheartened since the last hunt. I felt like I was drowning, going under. Could I trust myself, cast off the confusion that I felt? I could see the suicide over and over again in my head. I kept asking myself why couldn't I stop it from happening. What good is knowing the answers if they don't help? Between the Bigfoot ordeal and the suicide, I was really questioning myself.

My schoolwork hadn't been all that great and Mrs. Lincoln was starting to get on my case. The last few days she seemed different, distant and colder than normal. I was lost in my own thoughts and despair but my eyes were open and my soul was awake. One day I couldn't keep my blinders on any longer. I was told to stay in my seat while the rest of the class went to gym class. She came over to my desk and was looking down at me. I felt this pressure, like I couldn't get up. She got up and went back to her desk and told me that she wanted an essay from me about what I feared. My work had been poor lately and this was an offering to bring my grade up. I told her no thanks and she reached out and grabbed my arm. My dad is a big strong man and has grabbed me out of anger, out of fear and out of protection and not once was his grip as strong as this. I swallowed hard and made an attempt to pull free. I wasn't sure what to do when the teacher from next door popped his head in to ask a question. Mrs. Lincoln relaxed her grip and I took off. My fears had just been confirmed.

I told Steve and Lilly about the incident after gym class. They thought it was very weird. They too had sensed something was wrong, but just thought maybe she was going through a tough time at home. I just asked if they would keep an eye out for anything that was out of the ordinary.

It didn't take long, Steve caught up with me as I was leaving the nurse's office. I hadn't felt well all afternoon and finally went to the office for some Tylenol and a break.

"I saw her eyes, Sean, they were black. She thought everyone was out of the room, but I couldn't find my library book and when I looked up….."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Very sure. What does it mean?"

"It means she is possessed by a demon and I think it is a powerful one. I'll have to bring in some holy water tomorrow, which will prove it."

The next day I brought the holy water in and was trying to figure out how to douse Mrs. Lincoln with it when Steve found me.

"Is that it?" He asked.

"Yeah, but even if she doesn't react she could still be possessed, some demons are so powerful they aren't affected by it."

Steve distracted the teacher by inventing an issue in the hallway as I poured a small puddle in her chair.

The class sat down and Steve and I watched closely. It was nearly imperceptible, but I saw a slight cringe as the body came in contact with the chair. I was then given an icy stare; we knew we were both onto each other.

After school Steve asked what the plan was.

"It doesn't include you, I should tell my dad and brother. They can figure it out. I'm tired of trying. I haven't been very effective so I'll just wash my hands of it and let the professionals take care of the problem."

I was on the verge of explaining the demonic teacher problem when Dad suggested that I have a few friends over on Saturday. I snapped my mouth shut and said that would be great. I know if I spoke up, our free weekend wouldn't be free after all. It was cold outside, but he had plans for a cookout and a fire, complete with hotdogs and marshmallows. How could I deny myself that? Tomorrow was Friday; I could make it one more day. Besides what could happen?

**Dean's pov….**

Saturday Sean and I took the Impala and picked up Lilly and Steve. We drove around listening to the radio and some tapes, I even opened the car up outside of town and the kids were thrilled with flying down the road. I told them it was our secret. Both Lilly and Steve seemed like really good kids and together with Sean they looked like the 3 Musketeers.

We arrived at the house and Dad had the grill going along with a bonfire. Sean was ecstatic. We played touch football, Sean and Dad versus me and the other two. Sean played his guitar and he was actually getting pretty good. We took our bows out and gave a demonstration shooting the target that dad had rigged up. We had hamburgers and hotdogs, then ice cream and marshmallows for dessert. We were all having a great time. As we were eating the last of the marshmallows, the wind picked up and it got very cold, so we headed inside. We were barely in the house when the rain started, it came down in sheets and the wind was blowing everything around. We called both sets of parents and told them we would keep the kids overnight. Dad went next door to see about borrowing some sheets and blankets. While he was gone Sean asked to speak with me in private. He then informed me of the suspected demon. I just looked at him in shock. "How could you not tell us?" I asked incredulously.

"Because today was the best day ever and I didn't want to give it up," Sean replied.

"You very well may have put your friends in serious danger, did you think about that?" I yelled.

Dad came in the bedroom and asked what was going on. I filled him in on the situation. To say he was disappointed in Sean was an understatement.

"I can understand son, I really can, but this is inexcusable. You have to think about those around you. We are unprepared and we have two guests in the house who are at serious risk," he explained.

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry, I was selfish, and I screwed up…again," Sean said as he hung his head.

"We will discuss this later," Dad told him as he put his arm on Sean's shoulders.

We gathered up all the candles and flashlights in the house and brought them to the living room. Dad put his journal on the table and we told the kids to stay together in the room while we put salt around the doors and windows.

"Does this have anything to do with Mrs. Lincolns black eyes?" Steve asked.

Dad shot Sean a look that could kill. "You know about this situation?"

"Kinda. I don't really understand much," Steve replied.

"How do you know any of it?" Dad demanded.

Steve looked nervously at Sean not knowing what to say. Sean stepped up and protected his friend.

"I told him Dad. I had suspicions and told him what to look for; he helped me figure it out."

"You did WHAT!?" Dad said, his voice clearly showing his anger.

Fortunately or unfortunately there was a banging at the door. Lilly jumped up saying it was probably her parents coming to get her. We all screamed no, but it was too late, she had opened the door and the wind blew the salt away from the door. Mrs. Lincoln stepped through the doorway and headed right for us.

"Look at all the Winchesters in a tidy little group, too bad Sam isn't here, but I'll catch up with him later. Sean, you disappoint me, you let normalcy get in your way. You are trying to grasp a life that isn't for you. You have no place in the average world. There are no friends, no happiness, not for you. I was right there in front of you and it took days for you to catch on."

In a flash Dad and I were pinned to the wall. Lilly and Steve were frozen in fright. I looked over expecting Sean to be pinned down as well, but he was standing with a determined look in his eye. I could tell it took the demon by surprise.

"Aaahhh, maybe you do have some revelations for me. But still I'm afraid you let me down."

"You may be rethinking that."

Sean took a breath and looked at the floor. He then began quietly mumbling something, his voice began to grow louder and louder. I looked at Dad and he at me, neither one of us knew what he was saying or doing. We were completely helpless, my fear for my baby brother was coming true: he had gone where we couldn't.

As Sean was busy with his spell or charm or whatever he had going on, the demon was getting angry. The flashlights went flying through the air, books went bouncing to the floor, and Dad's journal smacked against the wall and fell behind the TV. The windows were rattling and I truly believed none of us were going to survive the night. As Sean finished the invocation we were able to move again and made a run at the demon. We were sent flying backwards again. We crawled over to the two kids and tried to get them out of the room, but again we were frozen.

"You don't want to miss the show. It isn't every day you get to see your son die. If you just relax and cooperate, maybe I'll make it a bit less painful for him. Maybe." The demon snarled. "I'll need to save some energy for the rest of you".

I knew this was the night we were going to die. I looked over to Sean, expecting to see panic on his face, but he looked strangely calm. Blood was dripping from a cut over my eye and Dad was pretty banged up and looked like he was in shock.

**Sean's pov….**

My family and friends were beaten and battered. I was unharmed so far. I had known of this demon's presence long before it suspected I had and I researched some invocations and committed them to memory. I knew this demon was strong and I had a plan. What I didn't have was faith that this plan would work, but it was all I had. As I looked at this black-eyed representative of evil, I tried to look as confident as I could. There was something deep down that was holding me together. I took a step back and felt someone's hand in mine. Everyone was accounted for and I knew the first step in my hope for assistance was with me. I turned to my right and there was my mother; this caused much distress in the demon. She looked at the demon with the assurance I wish I had. We knew that together we were a force, but this was very powerful evil among us and we alone were no match. In tandem we both looked to the hallway and saw what we had hoped for; two orbs heading our way. The orbs became glowing lights and my empty hand was no longer at my side. Both Ann and Sarah of the past, my relatives, my mom's relatives, had lived up to their promise and had stayed with me. We formed a circle around the demon and as I stood there in awe, the three women chanted a very powerful spell. I continued to watch the being we enclosed in our circle as it began to squirm and become tortured. My face was stoic, but my eyes were smiling. As the chant became louder the demon was in more agony and right before its departure we locked eyes, it seemed to be a challenge for the future.

There had been a rush of wind, the circle broke and at the end I stood there alone with a limp Mrs. Lincoln on the floor in front of me. How we were going to explain this was beyond me.

Dad had taken on the responsibility of taking care of Mrs. Lincoln as Dean, Steve, Lilly and I cleaned up the living room and put the bedding back where it was. There was no doubt nobody wanted to sleep alone. We made popcorn and found a comedy on TV. Dad came back and told us that Mrs. Lincoln remembered nothing and he convinced her she had had a little too much to drink, but would be fine. It helped that her husband was out of town for the weekend. He then motioned me into his bedroom to talk for a minute.

"Yes sir?"

"What was all that about? How did you know…never mind. What I need you to tell me is why you didn't come to me?"

"I knew this was a very powerful demon and there wasn't much you or Dean could do to help. This problem was brought about by me and had to be dealt with by me and my family. The only reason that demon showed up was because of me and if you went off on your own, who knows what could have happened. There was only one way and it worked out as I hoped it would."

"And this was just something you knew? I'm struggling to understand how you come across these ideas and plans."

"I have no control over it, there is a greater plan and somehow I am at the heart of it."


	19. Dean's Date, A Day at the Beach

**Love is blind**

**Dean's Date **

Sean's pov….

We had planned to leave town Monday morning, but Dad got a call late Sunday for help with a hunt about 150 miles away. So we stayed in town a little longer. I can't say I was all that disappointed; I could hang out with my buddies and enjoy Mrs. Lincoln's discomfort.

The morning dragged by. Mrs. Lincoln wouldn't look me in the eye and I got a charge out of her embarrass- ment. If she only knew the truth, she would've dropped right where she stood. Steve and I passed notes back and forth and then Lilly jumped in on the action. We grabbed a secluded spot on the playground and discussed the weekend's events.

"Life will sure be boring after you leave," Lilly said as she tossed some tire chips around.

"Tell us what other hunts you've been on and what danger you've been in. What scars do you have?" Steve begged.

"Guys, we don't have that kind of time. Every wound has a story to tell and I have plenty."

They both looked let down so I promised them some juicy stories after school.

That afternoon I did something I never thought I would; I spilled out everything I could remember from my first hunt, to the scars I wear, to the pain of Sam leaving and everything in between. It was a true catharsis. I felt so much lighter afterwards. My friends were rooted to the couch and were speechless. I reminded them of how sacred my trust of them was and that anybody they would tell would think they were crazy. I felt secure my secrets were safe.

"I'm kind of afraid now, of what is out there," Lilly said as Steve nodded.

"I'll fight your fears, don't worry. Here take these." I said as I handed them both some charms. "These will help protect you, put them on a chain and wear them all the time."

Dean bounced in the door with a pizza and a six pack.

"I didn't know your friends were here. We can eat this and I'll order another one. Just do me a favor and make yourselves scarce later as I have a friend coming over."

"No problem, Sean is going to spend the night at my house," Steve piped up.

"Even better," Dean said with his mouth full of pizza.

We hung out at Lilly's house for a while and then headed over to Steve's. We hung out but since it was a school night we had to be in bed early. We said our goodnights and as soon as everyone else was tucked in Steve, and I were out the door.

"Now, what adventure are we on?"

"I'm not sure, but my antennae were twitching when Dean mentioned his friend."

"I don't want to walk in on anything," Steve said with a worried tone.

"Me either. Yuck!"

We peeked in all the windows and saw Dean with his lady friend. Everything seemed normal, but I had this feeling in my gut. If we walked in, Dean would be pissed; if I let something happen, Dean would be pissed. How is it I always find myself in these no win situations? As I was debating this quandary, the woman looked at me through the window and her eyes disappeared. Now that is not normal. I did the only thing I could think of. I called Dad and asked for advice, but of course I didn't tell him that what I had seen was in our house. He told me it sounded like a form of a trickster, some name I couldn't understand over the cell line. They were fairly harmless, but did cause emotional trauma in their victims. That is one thing Dean did not need anymore of. One way to chase it off was vinegar, something about the acid in it. The only problem was we didn't have any. I explained the problem to Steve and he told me they had a jug under the kitchen sink. I looked back through the window and knew it would be too late if we both went. So I sent Steve back for our weapon and went in to break up the party and hope I didn't end up with anything broken.

I held my breath and threw the door open.

"What the hell are you doing here? It is after midnight you are supposed to be at Steve's house."

"I need to talk to you, privately."

"This better be good."

I explained as best as I could, but Dean wasn't really buying it.

"I think you are just trying to ruin my night."

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Because you're a nine-year-old pain in the ass, that's why. Sam used to do the same thing. I'm done; you are in so much trouble. I don't care what I have to tell Dad, you are going to be grounded for life."

Steve finally got back as Dean was apologizing for my interruption. He had no hesitation as he dumped the vinegar on our guest. We stepped back as nothing happened. Hhhhmmmmm, not what I had envisioned. She screamed, Dean screamed, and then showed her to the shower with a million 'I'm sorry's' on the way.

He was back in flash and grabbed my arm and slung me into the wall. There was definite anger in his eyes and I had no idea what went wrong. I tried to offer an explanation, but we were beyond that. He yelled into the bathroom that he would be back in minute. He put Steve's bike into the back of the trunk, hoping it wouldn't fall out on the way to his house and told me to sit on the front steps and not move.

I did as I was told and was waiting for him to return when the trickster thing came skipping out of the house full of character. She smiled at me and said the score was 1-0 her.

"You do not want to take me on in a competition for my brother. The gloves will come off and you will be sorry."

Dean pulled up to the house and promised her I would be dealt with. They had a parting kiss and as Dean turned she smirked at me and finally turned to leave.

Dean practically threw me in the house. He didn't believe a word I said. I asked him to call Dad, but he refused. I begged him to listen, but he told me to go to bed before he did something he regretted. I looked at my arm and saw the fingerprint sized bruises he left when he had grabbed me earlier. I believed it was best for me to stay away. I drifted off to sleep wondering what I had to do to break her spell and to get back in my brother's good graces.

I made sure to wear long sleeves to cover up the bruises on my lower arm. The day was so slow I didn't think I would make it through. I tried to sneak into the computer lab at lunch for some research but I got caught and sent to the office. As soon as the bell rang, my crew and I bolted to the library where I could get online. Lilly looked up some urban legends in the books and Steve did his own online search. He seemed to be getting paler by the minute.

"Are all these things true?" he asked.

"No, but many of them are," I explained.

I wasn't finding anything useful. I tried to call Sam but got no answer. We talked to each other at least once a week; neither dad nor Dean knew about our conversations, they were our secret. But he was of no help right now. Did I dare call Dad again? I dialed his number full of anxiety. He answered with a rough hello.

"Dad, it's Sean. I need your help again. The vinegar didn't do the trick, I need something else," I pleaded.

"Sean, I am hunting right now. Are you hurt or in danger?"

"No sir."

"Then I will deal with it when I get back," he barked and then hung up.

Okay that plan didn't work out. Now what I thought as I scratched my head. I had to prove to my brother that he could trust me. I'll call Bobby; he might be able to help me. He and Dad have had their ups and downs, but he always liked me. I dialed him up and explained the situation to him.

"It sure sounds like some kind of trickster to me, too. Vinegar does help chase some of them off, you're sure there was vinegar in the jug?"

"It sure smelled like it to me."

"Some of these things are sensitive to temperatures. You won't see them playing in the snow or on the beach. They tend to have bad reactions."

"She came outside to wait for Dean and it was around freezing."

"So try the heat aspect."

"But it's freezing, and the heat won't go up that far."

"I really don't like the fact that you are taking this on by yourself. When is your dad due home?"

"The usual, when he gets done, he'll come back. I've tried to call him, but he's not in a talking mood."

"You're a smart kid, Sean, you are just going to have to figure something out or leave it alone. I would come and give you a hand, but I've got my own situation going on. Good luck and don't let John catch you."

"What if heat doesn't work?" Lilly asked me later.

"I have no idea. I guess if this fails, I'll be hiding out at Steve's house until my dad comes home. Wish me luck and keep the back door open."

Instead of doing my homework, I was racking my brain for a plan. Dean was giving me the cold shoulder and I hated it. I tried Sam again, but it went to voice mail. I was on my own and I despised it.

Little Miss Priss showed up around 8:00. Dean pointed to our bedroom and I went. I had a plan and it was my last resort. If this didn't work, I feared Dean's and my relationship might be forever marred. I was more afraid tonight, even though it seemed nobody was in mortal danger, than I had been a few nights ago when I stared into the eyes of evil. This had to work. I plugged in the extension cord and tiptoed to the corner of the hallway. Dean was facing my way of course. I needed something to distract him. I was afraid if I called out to him he wouldn't come or if he did, he would block my way and I wouldn't be able to get around him. I set down my weapon and went back to my room and loaded my bow. I went back to the hallway and peered around the corner, Dean was still facing my way. I pointed the bow to the far corner of the living room and released the arrow. Dean jumped up and said 'what the hell?' I dropped my bow and picked up my other weapon, ran around the corner and pointed it at the creature and turned it on. The blow dryer heated up quickly as I pointed it at her face. I felt Dean grab my arm and pull me away, but the damage was done. His new girlfriends face was in full melt mode. As her nose began to drip on the couch she turned and ran out the door.

Dean and I stood there totally grossed out.

"Well, that was unexpected." Dean said.

I turned and looked up at him and asked. "When are you going to trust me? I want you to be happy, to have your own time. Believe me you are much easier to get along with when you take care of your own needs. Why can't you see how much I look up to you, how much I love you and need you in my life?"

He got down on one knee and pulled me close and I could swear he was crying.

**I am thy father's spirit,**

**doomed for a certain time to walk the night.**

Shakespeare ~ Hamlet

**A Day at the Beach**

Pastor Jim's pov….

I stepped onto the porch just in time to see the Winchester caravan pull up to the rectory. John thought it would be a good idea for Sean to take a break from the hunting life for a short time. So I agreed to take the boy for whatever time was needed. I always enjoyed having Sean around, he was quite a character.

John stepped out of the truck while Dean and Sean got out of the Impala. They all seemed to be in decent spirits for a change. I invited them in for the chicken dinner I had prepared. They all ate well and we discussed some recent events.

"How has school been Sean?" I asked.

"Just fine, I made some friends at the last place. We had some good times together."

"That's good to hear. I'll help you with any school work while you're here. How about you Dean, what have you been up to?"

"Not too much, just hunting and keeping an eye on Sean."

We finished up and John took Sean aside in the kitchen, while I was finishing the dishes, for his farewell speech.

"You know what I expect of you?"

"Yes sir."

"I don't want to hear about any problems. You need to listen to Pastor Jim and stay out of trouble. And do not, I repeat, do not go on any type of hunt by yourself. Also, stay away from the lake, the water is still very cold and there is no reason to be near it. If you have any problems be sure to tell Jim. Am I understood?"

"Yes sir, I understand. I got it, no problem," Sean stated.

"Why don't you and Dean spend the night and get an early start in the morning, John?" I offered.

"Thanks, but this may take a while and I want to get started. We have two drivers so we'll be fine. Let's go Dean," John yelled into the living room.

Dean appeared in the kitchen and went over to whisper something in Sean's ear, whatever was said created a smile on the youngsters face. They then shared a quick embrace. That scene looked very refreshing. John looked to Sean who ran over and jumped into his arms and buried his head in his fathers shoulder. I was very happy to see the Winchesters in such high spirits with each other.

After John and Dean left, I approached Sean with the Checkers board and asked him for a game. He always beats me; he just seems to get smarter every time I see him. He doesn't grow much in stature, but in intelligence and maturity he is developing quickly.

"Do you want to tell me what brought on all of that affection?"

"I don't know what you are talking about," Sean responded while plotting his first move.

"It's not that you guys don't love each other, but there was something extra there, if I'm not mistaken."

"Well, you're right. And believe it or not, Dad helped cement mine and Dean's relationship."

"Really, I would love to hear about it."

He began to tell me about the trickster that had taken Dean in her sights and his attempts to protect his older brother that were met with anger. How Dean had grabbed his arm leaving bruises that I could still see as he moved and his sleeve shifted. Then the ending of Sean chasing the creature out the door with a hair dryer, made me chuckle.

"So how does your dad come in to play?"

"I guess the hunt didn't go all that well, he came home tired and cranky. He must have expected us to be sitting on the couch; bags packed and ready to go with a smile on our face when he got home. So we disappointed him right off the bat. I heard him come in and got out of bed and met him in the kitchen. I asked him how it went and he told me not to ask. Strike one.

"He was making some coffee and I jumped up to sit on the counter. He turned around and gave me a slight smile until he noticed the bruises on my arm. He demanded to know where they came from. I didn't dare tell him it was Dean, so I just told him it must have happened while I was sleeping, like when I was younger. It was very obvious that he didn't believe me. He yelled at me that I was lying and you know how he despises being lied to. But I was not going to rat on my brother. Dean and Sam used to get into it and cuts and bruises happened, so what, we're brothers and it happens. I was over it. Dean and I were in the right place and I wasn't going to jeopardize that. So we argued back and forth and Dad continued to insist I was lying."

"Well you were lying," I interjected.

"I know and so did he. He always knows. I'm sure he knew I was protecting Dean. I think he turned the whole thing into a test. But I had made my mind up and no matter what I wasn't going to squeal. He finally asked me if it was Dean and I refused to answer. He pulled me off the counter and gave me one more chance to come clean and when I refused, he grabbed me and started in; after the third swat he held me up and asked for the truth. I refused once again and we resumed our positions. I closed my eyes waiting, but nothing happened. Dad relaxed his grip and I turned and saw Dean standing there. He asked Dean for an explanation and he came clean about it all. He didn't even try to sugar coat it or put any blame on me. Just that he had grabbed me too hard. Dad exploded, he was holding me, my back against him, and his right arm holding me in place. He began ranting on how he trusted Dean to watch me and what if the bruises had been discovered by child services and they had gotten involved. That I was only 9 years old and he needed to deal with me better. Dean stood there and took it all, but Dad wasn't done. Maybe he felt he needed to even it all up, and he demanded that Dean come over. He obeyed and when he was close dad slapped him hard across the face with his left hand. I just stood there and inhaled deeply. Dad let me go and told us to get packed and ready to go."

"Wow, and that brought you guys closer?"

"Yes, sir, Dean and I took our lumps for each other; Dad evened the field, nobody got any worse than the other. In the end Dean knew he could trust me no matter what, and Dad knew how I confident and tough I could really be."

"That only makes sense in your family," I replied.

"I know, we're freaks, but we are the only family we have. Dad talked to us both later and apologized, the hunt hadn't gone well and he said he had taken his anger out on us. But like I said it ended up being okay."

The next several days we cleaned the house and the church. Sean kept busy with his schoolwork, not needing much of my help. I took him to a movie as a reward for helping me clean. He was an obedient child for the most part and I knew that came from the training he received from an early age. We talked about some of the recent hunts they had been on and how he spoke to Sam once a week. He went for a run every day and I knew that was only to please John. He did speak to his dad and brother once since their departure, but I could tell he was hoping they would call again

That afternoon, Sean finished his school work and I had some time before my appointment so I found my newly purchased baseball glove.

"Do you want to throw the ball around for a bit?" I asked.

"Sure I would," Sean answered hitting the stairs two at a time to retrieve his own glove.

"You're getting really good. I can't believe how hard you can throw now," I said, as we tossed the ball back and forth.

"Thanks; Dean will play catch with me sometimes. Sam would always play when I asked, but Dean tries, Dad too."

"Here comes my appointment. Remember you can stay out here, or go into the rectory but no where else. Don't forget what your dad said about the lake. I should be done in an hour and then we can figure out dinner."

"Okay," Sean nodded.

But as I walked away I suddenly had a funny feeling in my stomach.

**Sean's pov….**

I found a tennis ball in the box of stuff that Jim keeps for me that is always full of outdoor toys. I began throwing the ball against the brick wall at the back of the church. It was spring, but as the darkness, was coming it was cooling down fast. I threw the ball one last time and turned to go into the rectory when I saw a boy standing there, frantically motioning for me to follow him. He looked younger than I was and was wearing a terrified look on his face.

"I can't, I have to stay here. If I go anywhere I will get in big trouble with my dad."

He didn't seem to care; he just kept waving me over. What the heck I thought, I think Dad would be in shock if he came back and Jim had nothing negative to say about my behavior. I took off running after the boy, he could really move and it took all my effort just to keep up with him. Naturally the path we were on headed right to the lake where I was forbidden to go. I was nearly there when I heard the shouts of some more kids. I got to the lake and there was a girl in the water and a boy standing on the bank. He was yelling that he wouldn't leave her and she was yelling to him to go get their mom and dad. I stopped and told him to run back on the path I had just come and go into the church and yell out that we needed help. He took off as I reached for my phone. It was gone; I always made sure it was in my pocket. Dad had been making me run every time it was discovered that I was without my phone. I must have dropped it along the way.

"Can you touch the bottom?" I yelled to the struggling girl who was submerged up to her chin.

"Just my tippy toes. It drops off here. I was trying to get something floating by and I fell in. It is shallow over there," she said, pointing just a few feet over. I could hardly understand her through her chattering teeth.

"What is your name? My name is Sean," I told her, hoping it would help her to relax a bit.

"Lindsey, my name is Lindsey. I am so cold, Sean, so cold."

"Listen to me, Lindsey. I am going to have to jump in and when I come over to you, you have to relax and let me pull you to the shallow part. Don't fight me or we might both go down."

"Sean, I can't feel my arms or legs, please help me."

"I will, I'm coming."

I pulled off my shoes and sweatshirt knowing they would only weigh me down. I took a deep breath and plunged into the icy cold water. I danced and paddled my way over to Lindsey; she honored me with complete trust. She floated on her back as I pulled her over to the shallow spot. I tried to push her up on shore, but she was too heavy with her soaked clothing.

"I can't move my arms or legs; they are numb and won't move," she said, shaking uncontrollably.

"Pastor Jim will be on his way. He'll get us out. You just have to hang on. What were you doing out here, anyway?" I asked, hoping to take her mind off her pain.

"We were camping and my brother and I went on a walk. Like I said, I saw something in the water and when I reached for it, I fell in."

"Who camps when it is still cold outside?"

"We do, we are observing an anniversary."

I was about to ask what that meant when we both saw Jim and Lindsey's little brother running our way. Jim had his cell phone to his ear and mine in his shirt pocket, when he reached us he handed the phone to his companion.

"Okay Sean I'm going to pull her up first and then I will get you," he yelled in my direction.

He pulled Lindsey out and set her down on the ground and then immediately reached out for me and pulled me to safety. He pulled off Lindsey's sweatshirt and wrapped one of the blankets he had brought with him around her. He then aided me.

"Take her to the house, get her into some heat. I'll be fine; you can come back for me. Go, she was in the water much longer than I was," I begged.

Jim gave me a long look but nodded and took off with Lindsey in his arms and her brother tagging along behind. I slowly stood up and began to stagger down the path. Oh how Dad was going to kill me. I hadn't gotten too far when an EMT met me and scooped me up and ran full speed back to the house. There was a flurry of activity and one ambulance left with Lindsey and her brother, whose name I discovered was Charlie. The paramedics checked me out, but my temperature hadn't dropped all that much and I was warming up quickly. They dumped me in a warm tub and I lay there defrosting and listened to a cop tell Jim about the family who I just helped.

"A couple of years ago this same family was camping, doing some research on local wildlife, when their son disappeared. We were all sure that he drowned in the lake, but never did turn up a body."

"I remember that happening, it ended up the boy had been abducted." Jim added.

"Yes, but we did end up finding his remains back in this very lake. His parents have come back the last few years on the anniversary of finding his body. Apparently the kids slipped out and went to be close to their lost brother when the girl fell in. There is no doubt that if she hadn't been found, she would have perished too. It would have been too much for the family to bear, I'm sure. That boy was crazy and reckless, but he saved her life and he saved what was left of that family. My only question was; how did he know?"

Jim had called my father who ended up being only an hour out and nudged the accelerator even more. I really wasn't sure what his response would be, but I did what I had to. I was still cold, but not freezing like I had been. Jim had gotten an update from the hospital and it looked like Lindsey would be just fine.

Dad threw the door open and ran to my side. He picked me up and held me close. I could feel his heart pounding through his shirt.

"I was so scared. Are you okay? Why were you at the lake how did you know?" He peppered me with questions.

"I'm fine. A little boy showed me the way. I wasn't going to go, you told me to stay away from the lake, but…" and my voice trailed off.

"Was it the brother? I thought he stayed at the lake until you sent him for help."

"No, it was another little boy, younger. But he kinda' looked like Charlie and Lindsey."

"Oh my God," exclaimed Pastor Jim. "The other brother, the deceased brother. He knew you would be able to see him, that you would help."

"I'm sorry I disobeyed you, Dad, but I had to help. You taught me to help whenever I can. Please don't be mad."

**Pastor Jim pov….**

We all had some hot soup and Sean stayed wrapped up in the big comforter. John had been a bit distressed about Sean's disregarding of the rules, but was immensely proud of him and expected nothing less from his special boy. I was so very glad that this young man was on our side.


	20. Nightmares Can Come True

**Thank you to the "Guest" who pointed out that I had attached the chapters to the wrong story last week.**

**I rectified the mistake and appreciate you pointing it out. Hopefully I can get**

**It right this time.**

**Often we are our own worst enemy.**

**Nightmares Can Come True**

Dean's pov….

I could no longer hold the tears back, they poured from my eyes. I looked over at my equally devastated brother, Sam, and my father who was beyond consolation. I looked down at the polished coffin that held my baby brother. I felt it was all my fault, no it was my fault. Sean had been my responsibility and now he was gone. Dad needed to say goodbye as did I. We thought Sean would rest better if he was placed near his mother, so that is what we were doing. I would never recover from this, never. If only I had made him listen to me.

I woke up with sweat pouring off of me, screaming for my brother.

"What!? he yelled back.

"I just had the worst nightmare. Come here, let me see you."

He padded over to me with a quizzical look on his face. "I'm fine, see I'm right here and as healthy as ever."

"Climb in; I won't be able to sleep unless you're right here." I stated breathlessly.

"Usually this is the other way around, but okay." Sean hopped under the covers and passed back into sleep.

I had never had such a vivid dream. It seemed so real, too real. It couldn't possibly be some kind of premonition, could it?

We had been in this crappy apartment for a week and Dad had been in and out. Sean was in school, but bored out of his mind. I had trained with him and taken him shooting a couple of times, but he was beginning to grate on Dad's nerves. I remember Sammy doing the same thing. Always pushing the limits, asking for things he knew he couldn't have or wanting to go some place he knew would be forbidden. This morning was starting off badly. Sean wanted permission for something and Dad had given his final no about three times already. Now Sean was on a tirade.

"You can't get everything you want son!" Dad yelled.

"I don't get anything I want. I can't stay in a school for more than a month, I can't have friends, I can't go any- where without you or Dean, I can't have a home. It's not about being normal; I don't even know what normal is!"

"Are you done?" Dad demanded.

"I don't know, am I?" Sean shot back.

It was going to be a long week.

"I'll take you somewhere tonight," I promised while I winked his direction.

"No you won't. He's grounded for his outburst and smart ass attitude and won't be going anywhere. Get in the truck, Sean, its time for school."

I can only imagine how that ride went. They were two of the most stubborn people I have ever known. Dad came back and immediately immersed himself in research. I began cleaning some of the weapons. The cleaning fluid always gave Sean a headache so I tried to do it when he wasn't around. I tried for some casual conversation, but that didn't get me far. I was able to find out he was hunting a _kitsune_, which was a shape shifter in Japanese folklore. Apparently they could be very dangerous when they wanted to be. I wasn't sure if I should tell my dad about the horrible nightmare I had experienced concerning Sean. After quite a bit of thought I ended up keeping it to myself. Why have him distracted on his hunt.

I picked Sean up at school and shot some hoops with him and a few other boys before taking him home. A tired child is so much easier to deal with.

Dad was packing up and told us he would be back in a few days. I got the usual lecture about my responsibilities. Sean reluctantly went over and got his instructions. Dad was at the door ready to leave when Sean ran over and gave him a big hug. Dad smiled, ruffled his hair and told him to stay out of trouble.

"What's he hunting?" Sean quickly asked.

I told him the little I knew and he seemed satisfied for the moment. He finished his homework and then looked to me for some entertainment.

"Why don't you play your guitar?" I asked.

"Because we left the last place so fast my music got left behind," he said sadly.

"Fine we'll go get you some more, but you have to tell Dad you just found it, okay? Otherwise we're both in trouble."

That night Sean was thrashing around in bed, in the midst of an obvious nightmare. I turned on the light to make sure he wasn't being hurt. I didn't see any scratches or bruises developing, so I just let him ride it out. This decision was always a difficult one for me. I hated to watch him struggle, but his dreams often brought out important answers. He lasted a few more minutes and then sat up and said as calmly as possible; "Dad is going to be in trouble."

"These _kitsune_ are very tricky. They can disguise themselves and shape shift into human form. They can possess people and manipulate and manifest in dreams. They can drive people crazy and feed on the life or spirit of humans. They often materialize as beautiful women and taking advantage becomes a simple task. They do have weaknesses, but we need to find Dad's research to make sure I'm right," Sean explained.

"Are you sure you're right. You said they can manipulate dreams, what about yours?" I asked.

"I'm right; nobody can get into my head. Not any demon and not this thing. Trust me, brother, trust me." Sean pleaded.

"I do. How much time do we have?"

"A few days, we have enough time to do this right," he promised.

I kept Sean out of school, figuring Dad's safety was more important than fractions.

"It says that they won't use their real name because it can be used to banish them. They must keep their promises and if they come to regret something, it could actually kill them. They also hate dogs. So what can we do with all this information?" I asked Sean who was chewing his way through a pencil. Can't get him to eat food, but he'll chew on a pencil. Kids!

"I like dogs, we could bring one with us, and maybe the thing will get rattled," Sean suggested.

"Yeah and then tell us its name and then regret it and poof, all our problems will be solved," I retorted.

"It says they often turn into foxes or other objects like a tree. I don't think this one is that powerful," he said.

"But you're sure Dad will need our help? What about the whole dream manipulation thing? The dream I had about you is still scaring me. What if it is an omen or something?"

"It will be fine." Sean stated while rolling his eyes.

We drove a few towns over where I knew dad was camped out, looking for his target. I just hoped Sean was right about all this. Dad would kill us both if we disrupted his hunt for no reason. We had the dream conversation one more time. I just couldn't shake my bad feeling.

Sean looked at me in exasperation and plainly stated, "She manipulated your dreams; she wants you to think if you let me out of your sight, I'll be killed. I won't be, I'll be fine. You have to trust me."

"What if you're wrong? What if this time things don't go as planned?"

"Then you'll need to be my hero," he said while he smiled up at me.

We found Dad's truck outside of a local bar and we sat to wait and review our plan. Sean had the job of going after the _kitsune_ and I had the unfortunate draw of distracting Dad. I really think he had the better end of the deal.

My nightmare was still rolling around in my head, even though I had been repeatedly assured by confident younger sibling that I had nothing to worry about. Then why was it nagging at me so much?

Dad came out of the bar with the subject at his side. I stepped out and called to him. He had of look of shock and then anger. He excused himself and headed my way. I looked behind him and saw Sean step out of the shadows. My heart was pounding for what I knew would be a verbal flurry of angry words, as well as for the safety of what was beyond my control. I launched into my prepared speech as Sean went to work.

**Sean's pov….**

I had taken quick lessons from Dean on how to look my cutest. I was now 9½, but could pass for 7. I put on my best little boy charm and tried to be convincing. I began telling her my sad story of how I was lost and couldn't find my father. I tried to get her to tell me her name, but she didn't bite. I tried to get her to feel sorry for me, to get her emotions jump started, but she remained impassive.

I glanced Dean's way and saw him getting verbally whipped. I was running out of ideas and words when I heard a growl behind me. I glanced backwards and saw a rather large black dog, eyes wide, and mouth open. Was he here to help or was he going to make things even more complicated? I was not only getting nowhere, but the _kitsune_ had been ahead of me the whole time.

"You don't think I know who you are, little boy? You dreamed of me and I dreamed of you. Dreams are my realm, you have much to learn yet, little one. Maybe you should have paid more attention to the dreams of others."

I was suddenly terrified; was she speaking of Dean's dream, the one where I died? I panicked as I quickly realized she must be. The dog that was behind me was now sitting to my left, even with my body. The _kitsune_ didn't seem to be the least bit concerned; she was totally focused on me. I was terrified; I was not in control of the situation and Dad and Dean were close but yet so far away. Was this it? Killed by what appeared to be nothing but a pretty woman, who had powers that I had completely underestimated? Not to mention the dog whose role I was still unsure of. If I survived this, I would have to give my father his due in taking nothing for granted. The dog growled again and I couldn't see past this feminine creature to flag Dean for help. I hadn't realized that I had been backing up until I reached the wall of the building behind me.

"What satisfaction would you get out of murdering a little defenseless boy? I'm no contest," I tried.

"No, you are the contest," she assured me.

So was the dog in line for me, too? Were they working together? But that went against everything we read about. All of sudden her hand shot out and closed around my neck. Oh my God, I realized it was Dean's dream that was going to come true. Things always went the way I expected; Dean wouldn't be prepared for this. My surroundings were getting darker by the second; I was feeling woozy and was beginning to see flashes of light. The dog, whether he was on my side or not, decided to take advantage of the _kitsune's_ distraction. I saw a flash of fur and then a big flash of light to my left and then nothing but darkness.

I could hear voices, but couldn't seem to move. I was being carried and then placed on what felt like the Impala's backseat. We were flying down the street when I was able to open my eyes.

"Dad, he's waking up," Dean shouted.

I could feel the car slowing down and then heard the door slamming. Dad was talking to me now. He picked me up to a sitting position and hugged me tight. After I told him I felt well enough to go back to the apartment, he drove back to the bar to retrieve his truck. I was still nauseous and trying to recover when Dad came back.

**John's pov….**

I had finally relaxed enough to sleep. Dean had climbed in bed next to Sean and I nearly woke him up to take his place, but left them both in their slumber. I had decided to give them the night to recuperate before I drilled them about what the hell they were doing. Sean had bruises on his neck, but otherwise seemed to be fine. I was a terrified father and that fueled my anger. I love my sons very much, more than they could ever imagine. I know that I show tough love and little patience much of the time, but maybe now the boys could see why. I can't believe what a close call that was. If the shape shifter hadn't turned when she did so Dean could get the shot through her heart, Sean would have died.

The boys woke up and tiptoed around me all morning. I had already called the school and pulled Sean out. We would definitely be leaving as soon as possible. I finally sat the boys down and began to find out exactly what had been going on.

Dean explained everything, sparing his brother the pain of having to look me in the eye. He was nearly finished when he brought up a dream he had had. As he began to tell me, Sean stomped on his foot. What was going on with this? Dean had decided to purge himself of everything. After hearing the complete story I was absolutely appalled. How could they both take the situation so lightly? Sean had been too overconfident in his abilities and Dean had allowed him to be. The outcome will definitely take the boy down a peg. I can't believe how close it was, how close I was to losing my little boy.

After a moment my emotions took over and the rage came. I knew my two sons were fully expecting this tirade. I suppose I am predictable in that. They had trouble looking me in the eye and Sean would just cringe. I kept asking if he understood how serious the situation was, how very close death had been. He was not infallible; sometimes he was just what he looked like, a little boy.

He finally got enough courage to ask what happened while he was blacking out.

"I had lost sight of you and headed across the street. As I got closer the shape shifter looked at me with the cruelest eyes I had ever seen. I couldn't seem to get any closer," Dean explained.

"You both neglected to find out that many _kitsune_ have the ability to bend time and space. You weren't going to get any closer to her if she didn't want you to," I added harshly.

"So how did you shoot her?" Sean asked meekly.

"Suddenly she seemed distracted, she cried out and her body jerked, giving me a full frontal shot. I got her in the heart and only when she hit the ground did she let you go," Dean finished.

"The dog, it must have finally attacked her," Sean stated.

"What dog?" both Dean and I said simultaneously.

"The big, black dog that was next to me. It was growling and just sitting there. The shape shifter didn't seem to be bothered by it, so I thought maybe it was going to go after me too. But it seemed to be only really interested in the creature. It must have finally made its move; it distracted her, releasing you to cross the street and then pushed her back to where she was facing you."

"Son, there was no dog. We didn't see one or hear one anywhere around you."

The three Winchester's just stood there soaking up the mystery that surrounded them.


	21. Dean Struggles to Understand

**The miracles of life remember your name**.

**Dean Struggles to Understand**

Dean's pov….

To say Dad had Sean on a short leash was an understatement. He had pretty much been dragging him around by a collar. We hadn't taken on any challenging hunts, just some run of the mill hauntings and a mild poltergeist. But now we were investigating something that put fear in every parent, not just mine.

We couldn't ignore this case as much as Dad wanted to. Children were disappearing in the area. Some were Sean's age, some were a little older. I know Dad wanted to turn and run away as it hadn't been all that long since Sean's near death experience and the last thing we wanted to do was tempt any kind of fate. But we couldn't stop doing what we did best so we threw our towel into the ring and became players in this terrifying game.

Possibly due to the constant togetherness, our nerves were wearing a little thin. Sean has always been one to buck authority, to fight it on a regular basis, but this last week he has gone into overdrive. Dad had sent Sean on a long run during which I kept track of him and then to the showers and bed. We had a one bedroom motel/apartment. Sean and I had the bedroom and dad took the couch.

I laughed as we sat down to figure out our next move. "I don't get that boy, he always fights the powers that be and he rarely if ever wins. Especially with you, I don't get it."

"Yeah, well if he quit fighting then I'd be worried. That is what he needs to keep a constant in his life. I'm just part of the greater experience for him. Win, lose or draw, he needs to keep showing up and working towards his objective, whatever that may be. If he all of sudden became the perfect, obedient child then I would worry. Besides you and Sam got me all warmed up, what fun would it be if he did everything I asked?"

Fight the good fight little brother I thought as I climbed into the bed next to him. He always had been a sparkplug, fearless and ever ready for some action. I had noticed since his terrifying altercation with the shape shifter he had lost a lot of confidence. He wasn't so sure of himself; I hadn't heard his urgings to trust him. He had only been mistaken once in his life, but the mistake nearly cost him everything.

**Sean's pov….**

It was hot, and I mean just sit there and sweat hot. I know I had been pushing Dad's buttons, but I was bored and frustrated. We weren't too far from Sam, a few hundred miles. I knew better than to ask Dad about a visit, but I did it anyway. The request wasn't well received. I just wanted to see my brother, maybe it would help me to get through my troubles. I had been running a lot, that and target shooting with my bow. I didn't know much about his hunt, but I had a feeling I might called on to be bait. I knew Dad didn't trust my skills as a marksman yet, so I wasn't sure about all the target practice. The old man seems to have a plan for everything and I'm sure this is no different.

The morning started off with a bang. I had decided to run the route dad had assigned me on our arrival while it was still relatively cool. When I got back Dean was standing there shaking his head.

"Dude, I can't believe you said that."

"Dude, what did I say?"

"You told dad, we had no business here and how dare he use you to entice this creature out into the open. Oh and screw him and this job."

"What! When did all this happen? I've been out running my route, I haven't even seen Dad. Where is he anyway?"

"Out looking for you; remember you took off, you're just lucky he couldn't find his shoes."

"Dean, look at my face, you know when I'm lying. I am not lying it wasn't me. I push the envelope but I'm not a complete fool."

"I know you're not, but it sure looked like you."

"You have to help me; Dad is going to kill me."

"Yep, he certainly is," Dean said with a snarky smile.

We were still in the midst of our conversation when the door flew open and our very angry looking father stood there. I ran behind the couch and then behind Dean and then behind the chair, well you get the hint. I was trying to argue my point while staying healthy. I begged him to look into my eyes; he always knew when I lied. I usually hated it, but now I implored him to study my face and see I truly didn't have a clue as to what had happened. He stared into the eyes that mirrored his and came away satisfied.

"So what the hell was it then?" he asked while rubbing his face.

"Maybe it was an evil twin, a doppelganger; something that wants us to take our focus off of this hunt," Dean suggested.

"Well it's not going to. We go ahead with our plans, but Dean do not let him out of your sight. Understood?"

"Yes sir, understood."

Dean and I were supposed to go out to this area where there was a quarry. A lot of kids used to swim there on days like today. But recently in the wake of all the disappearances it was nearly empty. We got the local spin on things, it was a psycho serial killer, it was an old witch, and it was monster living in the deep water of the quarry that drowns the missing. We got more legends than any website could provide. I stuck close to Dean but did my own interviews, trying to get kids my age to talk. They were often more open and honest than the adults. Dean wasn't too successful but, I on the other hand found out a few interesting anomalies.

"There seems to be one consistent theme. They all think this old woman that lives on the hill has something to do with it. The really strange thing is that one kid's grandmother said this woman was an old lady when she was a kid. How can it possibly be the same woman, if she was old 65 years ago? I know people are living longer, but come on," I said.

"Hhhmmm, a perpetual old lady. Let's go talk to her," Dean agreed.

We headed to the house on the hill. We knocked, but there was no answer.

"Maybe she finally kicked the bucket," Dean suggested.

"No, I don't think so," I said as I headed around to the back of the house.

I walked through the gate and found a girl picking flowers in the backyard. As I approached her I felt an odd sensation. She looked like a very normal girl. As promised, Dean was on my tail. He asked about the old lady but was met only with a shy smile.

"That was her." I said as we got in the car.

"What are you talking about?"

"That was the old lady, she can change her appearance."

"Not another shape shifter," Dean groaned.

"No, that's her when she was 12. She can revert to a younger self. I saw Dad's notes; there was something about a figure called Lady Midday. She ages like everyone else, but lives for an excessive amount of time. She appears as an old lady or as herself at a younger age. But in order to do so, she must kidnap and kill children. They tend to be around the age that she shows herself as. And it is always in the heat of the summer, but I don't know why."

"Maybe it's because more kids are running around outside. It kinda' sounds like a Shtriga." Dean suggested.

"A what?"

"Nothing…it was a hunt we went on when I was just a little older than you. The shtriga stole a person's soul or something like that. In the process, the person died."

"Did it appear as an old woman or a child?"

"I don't know."

"Can you find out? Ask Dad or something? What if we're dealing with the same thing?"

"We're not; just drop it, okay?"

"Why? We need to know what is going on."

"Just drop it, Sean. Alright? It is not a shtriga, Dad would have already picked up on it."

"Okay, jeez who pissed in your cheerios?"

"Watch your language!"

"You taught it to me."

"Yeah, well I don't want to hear it right now."

SCREEECH was all I heard as Dean slammed on the brakes. Both of our jaws dropped open as we stared at the figure in the middle of the road.

"Dean?"

"Yeah, buddy."

"That's me."

"Yeah, it sure looks like you."

Then as quickly as it came, my alter ego disappeared.

"What the hell, I mean heck was that?" I asked in shock.

"It must be a doppelganger. It had no shadow, and that is a tell-tale sign of a doppelganger, no shadow, no reflection." Dean explained.

"Why is it here?" I wanted to know.

"I wish I knew, sometimes there are reasons for things and other times it's just a mystery."

"What about this time?"

"That remains to be seen brother."

We told Dad of our findings, including Dean nearly running over me, except that it wasn't me and he shared his results.

"My first thoughts were correct, it is what we in the business call, Lady Midday. There aren't many around, thankfully as they are very difficult to kill."

"How do you kill 'em?" Dean asked.

"You have to kill them when they are about to victimize their prey. They have to be in the act of choosing their victim. An arrow through the heart while in this process is said to probably work."

"Probably, what kind of cure is that? Probably. I don't like those odds at all." Dean ranted.

"I'm not done, son. The arrow must also be soaked in the blood of a child." Dad said while glancing in my direction.

"I'm not liking the implication here," I gulped.

"Also, the theory is that the child whose blood is used, must be the one who shoots the creature.

"I can't shoot well enough to get her in the heart, even if I'm close to the target. Is Dean too old to be counted as a child?"

"It depends if we are talking biological or maturity. But yes he is too old. There is another method; this one is proven to work."

"Let's hear it; it has to be better than the first one," I offered.

"The child who is the intended victim is killed by someone else before this Lady Midday can kill them. It has to happen just as she is ready to attack. Apparently seeing a life disappear, the life she needs to go on just shuts her down. Like a lack of oxygen, she just can't continue or start over."

"MMmmm, that doesn't sound like a very good plan, maybe we should go back to the first one," Dean suggested.

"How about the doppelganger? Maybe we can use it?" I added.

"Sure we'll just invite it over for a bucket of chicken and reason with it, that the sacrifice it is willing make would help mankind everywhere. Doppelgangers are bad omens, Sean. They don't help people; they aren't good things to have around. I've got to take a break, get out of here for a while," Dean fumed.

As the door slammed behind a very frustrated Dean, Dad and I just scratched our heads and tossed around some ideas.

"Well, this creature won't stop until she kills what she needs."

"How many is that?" I asked.

"The legend states it is half the number of the age she appears. So if she is 12 then it would be 6. It is usually divided evenly between girls and boys. So far two girls and one boy have disappeared, meaning a boy would be next."

"Dad, you can have some blood to soak the arrows in, but I'm really not up to sacrificing myself. We have to find another plan."

Smiling and putting his hand on my head he said, "Let me make some phone calls; we need some more information."

"Has the numbing stuff taken effect yet?" Dad asked.

"Yeah, I can't really feel anything." I said as I pinched my arm. "Why can't you go in over the scars I already have? They bled forever."

"Because I don't want to go that deep. I'm going to cut vertically right here," he said as he pointed with the alcohol soaked gauze pad. "It should give me plenty of blood and should stop with direct pressure. Watch TV and it'll be over before you know it."

And it was. I really didn't feel much and Dad wouldn't let me look. He bandaged me up and no blood soaked through. I continued to watch television and hold my hand over my head as we went over tomorrow's plan. Dean still wasn't home, but it was time for me to go to bed.

**Dean's pov….**

"About time, dude," Dad said as I stumbled in the door. "You can stay on the couch tonight; I'll be in with Sean."

I crashed right onto the couch and the world became dark.

"Okay, you understand everything, right?"

"Yes sir, I've got it. We've been over it and over it."

"I know I have never asked this much of you before, but you will be saving a lot of lives. This is the big one, kiddo. Just stay strong, resist the urge to run no matter how hard this gets. You know if she succeeds every 12 years, 6 kids will die each time. We just can't let that happen."

"We won't. I'm willing to do this, Dad."

The door slammed. What was that? I wasn't able to force my eyes open until the room was empty. Oh my God, was Dad going force Sean to sacrifice himself? No, that wasn't possible. But it sure sounded like he was going to be more than bait. I had to get up and get going. Dad had gone crazy and Sean needed me.

I drove like a bat out of hell but couldn't find where they were. My heart was pounding and the sweat was pouring off of me. How could Dad do this? I never thought he would go this far. Where were they!? I pulled off and just started running towards the quarry. I was in the area Sean and I had been the other day when I saw him. He was walking away from me. I started to shout his name when Dad tackled me.

"Shut up, Dean," he whispered through gritted teeth.

"I will not. What are you doing? What is Sean doing? I can't believe this."

I then found myself unable to talk as dad had stuffed something in my mouth and continued to hold me down. I squirmed and fought as I watched my brother getting closer to this Lady Midday. He wasn't holding his bow and I knew he was planning on being the next victim. I couldn't understand how Dad would allow this. I could still see him from my position and I nearly vomited. He was going to kill his own son. Dad's bow sat nearby, the arrows were soaked with Sean's blood, I was certain of it. If I could only get up and get Sean's attention, but I still no match for my father and now it was going to cost me dearly.

He was only feet away from the old woman when something caught my eye. It looked like an arrow flying through the air and my brother hit the ground. I screamed through my gag. How could this be happening? I thrashed around as best I could. I was going to kill the son of bitch that did this my brother; they were as good as dead. I had no idea what I would do to my father. My eyes were blurred with tears as I looked towards the grisly scene. I could see another figure and then another arrow fly striking the old woman in the chest. She collapsed in a heap next to the small frame that preceded her in death. Finally dad released me. I pulled the gag out of my mouth as I stood up and threw it at my father, and then I gave him a right cross that sent him reeling backwards. I took off in a full run. My eyes were still filled with tears and I couldn't make out the figure who was surveying the damage. As I got closer the form didn't seem to get much bigger. Was it a woman? Who did Dad get to do this? I didn't care; I was going to kill whoever it was with my bare hands. I threw my body onto the killer and we rolled several feet. I was screaming and was very much out of control, as I raised my fist I heard a familiar voice scream my name.

"DEAN! What the hell are you doing?"

"Sean? Is that you? But then who is…,?" I asked in astonishment.

"My evil twin came in handy. The joke was on me the other day, but today I had the last laugh. Dad made some phone calls and we discovered that on occasion, doppelgangers can be manipulated to perform a certain task. It took a lot of mental effort and energy but I convinced the thing to walk a straight line for me. Then I shot him, it wasn't easy shooting myself either. It was really weird. See your bucket of chicken idea worked. Anyway, the old woman thought this creature here was me and she freaked, thinking her prey had been stolen. To be sure of her demise I got close enough and put one through her heart. Do you think I hit it?"

As I stepped back to get a good perspective another arrow whizzed by and landed next to Sean's. With the second arrow in place the woman just withered and became mummified before our eyes.

"You were close, kiddo, just a little to the left," Dad beamed at Sean. "Good job, you stayed focused and the mission is complete."

"What happened to you guys, you're both covered in dirt and why is your lip bleeding, Dad?" Sean asked while squinting into the sun.

"Long story, lets go, I'm sweating to death," I answered abruptly.

"You thought what?" Dad screeched. "How could you think I would sacrifice my child? I would never even consider it. Not Sean, not you, and not Sam. Have I been that horrible of a father that you would think this little of me?"

"No sir, I guess I overheard only part of the conversation and when I saw the shape, I just thought…."

"Well you thought wrong. Give your brother some credit; do you think he would give up so easily? Maybe next time instead going out and drinking yourself stupid you should stay around and be a part of things."

I just nodded, feeling like a total idiot. Sean slid over my way and wrapped his arms around me. "You fought for me, you cried for me. Wow, I don't know what to say big, brother."


	22. Childhood Interrupted and A Day with Sam

**Everybody has secrets.**

**Childhood Interrupted**

Sean's pov….

I stood there looking at the permission slip in my hand. I had to figure out a way Dad would sign it. He just had to, I so deserved this. I walked home from school, the conversation rattling around in my head that I wanted to have with my father. Worst case scenario had me kicking and screaming on the floor, which I knew wouldn't go over very well. I was at the front door so I took a big breath and pasted a smile on my face and hoped to God that Dad was in a good mood.

"Hi, Dad. How are you, what was your day like?"

"Hello, my day was okay. What kind of trouble did you get into today?"

"None, I'm just being a concerned son."

"Right, who is going to call me?" He asked me as he crossed his arms.

"Nobody, I just was wondering if you might sign my slip?"

"Aaahhhh, now I see. What is it for?"

"Soccer, if you sign it, I can play for the school team. My teacher is the coach and he saw me playing at recess. It is mostly 11 and 12 year olds, but you can play up one year and since I just turned 10, I'm eligible. Mr. Ryan said I'm really good and he could use my speed. I would play offense and try to score. He said my ball control was great. The practices are right after school on the field in back of the school and all of the games are on the other side of town at the sports complex. He said he could give me a ride if I needed one and all we have to buy are cleats and shin guards. I'll do my homework without any problems, I'll do whatever you ask, just please, please let me play. I really want this. I've helped with a lot of hunts; please just let me play one season of soccer. I'll be good, I promise," I finished nearly out of breath.

"Wow that was quite a plea. I see here you have games twice a week for 6 weeks. The first one is next week. I can't guarantee that you can be at every game or even finish the season. I'll sign it, but you better be the angel I always wanted," he said, smiling.

"I will be. I promise. Thanks Dad. When can we get my stuff? There's practice tomorrow and I can't be on the field without shin guards."

"Dean can take you as soon as he gets back. I need to finish this," he said while pointing to the mess of papers in front of him.

My practices went well and a week later Dean and I were heading to my first game. Dad said he would try and make it, but as we kicked off he still hadn't arrived. We were half way through the first half when I slipped past the defense and scored my first goal. The cheers went up from our side and as I jogged back to the middle of the field for the kick off, I saw my dad standing next to Dean. He was smiling and gave me the thumbs up sign.

By the end of the game I had scored two of our three goals, including the game winner with only two minutes left. I ran to the sidelines after the game and jumped into my dad's arms. He smiled as big as I had seen him in a long time. All the parents told me what a great job I did and later Dean told me that the parents had talked about me the entire game. They were even looking forward to me playing in high school. Unfortunately that won't be happening, but at least I can have fun with it now.

At the next practice I stayed late to work with the assistant coach. Mr. Ryan was my teacher and head coach and his cousin, Coach Sanders, was the assistant coach. Coach S. was teaching me how to keep control of the ball while trying to get past the defense. The team we were facing next had a really good sweeper who stopped nearly everybody. I was the secret weapon, but needed some pointers. We were nearly done when we collided hard and something that I had never experienced before happened. It was like we could see each others souls. I saw flashes of his life and I believe he saw flashes of mine. We finally sat up and just stared at each other. Coach Ryan came running over to see if we were okay.

"Did you?" Coach S. asked.

"Yeah."

"Me too."

"Yeah."

"I've never had that happen," I said.

"Me either," he added.

"What happened?" Coach Ryan asked.

We explained as best we could what had just occurred. We sat down at a nearby picnic table and I discovered my family wasn't the only one that harbored secrets.

I found out that Coach Sanders, Colin as he told me to call him, had been born to a young mother who turned him over to his grandparents. She apparently had been ostracized and pushed away by her parents. Colin was always told that she was a bit crazy and too unstable to raise a child. When he was young he found that he could sense things and see things that others were unaware of. When he told his grandparents this, he was told never to speak of them again. On the rare occasions that he did, he was severely punished. It finally got to the point where the ability pretty much faded away, until now. I told them some of my story, but left most of my adventures out. I knew that he had seen some of my memories, but he didn't question me.

We were still deep in conversation when my cell phone starting ringing in my backpack. I suddenly realized that I was so late. I hoped Dad wasn't home yet. When I answered Dean was on the other end of the phone asking where I was. Just as I was answering him I heard the familiar rumble of the Impala as he turned into the parking lot.

"Nice car," they both said.

"Thanks, I have to go before my dad kills me. Can we talk about this again?" I asked.

They both nodded yes before I jogged to the car.

We really never got much of chance over the next couple weeks to talk about our experience. I had only missed one game due to a hunt so I wasn't complaining. I had gotten at least one goal in every game I played in. Dean was at every game cheering me on and Dad made most of them. The only bad thing I had seen was that Colin, Coach Sanders, had seemed to get sick and was only getting worse. One of the parents had to step in and help out. I was worried and asked Coach/Mr. Ryan if we could meet after school one day when there was no practice. Something was going on and I needed more information.

"I just spoke with Colin and he wants me to be completely honest with you. So I will honor that. His life wasn't an easy one and he has told me that you have already been to hell and back yourself. I'm very afraid for him right now. He hadn't been feeling well lately, but since your contact it has become more severe."

"Have there been any dramatic changes lately? Any changes at all?" I asked.

"His grandmother, the woman who raised him recently died. He began feeling ill right after that. He also moved some of her things into his house."

"From what I've experienced and have been told, many times these abilities are genetic, passed from parent to child. My mother passed them to me and both of her parents had certain skills that they passed on. So maybe grandma had these talents, but refused to accept them in herself, her daughter or her grandson."

"Colin's mother, Jennifer, was rumored to be schizophrenic, seeing and hearing things that weren't there," Coach added.

"Except I think they were there and her mother could see them, too. But she was afraid of being ostracized so she sold out her daughter and kept her grandson under wraps. Can we go to the house? You said he moved some things in his house. Grandma's spirit could be attached to one of those items. Maybe her repressed emotions are coming out and creating havoc."

I called Dean and told him I'd be late. He and Dad were out training and he tried to hide my call. He promised me no more than two hours until they returned.

We entered the house and it felt creepy immediately. Colin did not look well at all. He was slipping away or she was pulling him away. I went over and put my hand on his shoulder. He opened his eyes and weakly smiled. He could barely move. I, on the other hand, had pictures flying through my head. They were speeding behind my eyes, making me nauseous and dizzy, but I had to hang on. I suddenly felt an arm on me, but I knew I had to hang on. I fought to continue the vision.

I woke up lying on the couch with Mr. Ryan looking over me asking me if I was okay. Apparently I had passed out. But as I sat up I realized that I had figured some things out.

"We need to get him out of the house as soon as we can. She is the most powerful here."

We arrived at Mr. Ryan's house, with Colin practically unconscious. I wasn't sure what to do next. I knew his grandmother's death had turned her from an angry woman to an angry spirit who was taking her frustrations out on Colin. I believed she was so afraid he would reveal his family's secret that she was willing to kill him for his silence. My mind was spinning and I didn't know where to begin. I needed help, but if I called and Dad was mad then I would risk my soccer career. I sat there for a minute before I realized how selfish I was being and pulled out my phone. Dad and Dean arrived in 20 minutes.

I explained all I knew. Dean took off to grandma's house to see what he could find and Dad just kept running his fingers through his hair and looking at me. I'm sure he was upset I didn't share my awareness of Colin earlier, but he kept it to himself. He checked the house with EMF and it was clear for now, but I was sure granny would be showing up soon. We needed a plan before she sucked anymore life out of her grandson. Mr. Ryan was heading over to Colin's house to meet Dean to figure out what may be harboring the evil that was affecting an innocent man.

Dad finally asked what had been on his mind. I had no good answer other than wanting nothing to interfere with playing soccer.

"I didn't want you to worry, Dad."

"Now once again, because of your silence, we are trying to catch up and this time it may cost this man his life. It may not be fair but you have to understand the implications that your decisions have."

"I'm sorry."

"What happened to Colin's mother? Did you ask?"

"Yes, sir, I did. She gave birth at age 17 and took off a week later. She hasn't been heard from since."

"Hhhmmm, we just need to add everything up; which would be much easier if we had more time," he said while glancing my way.

I looked at the floor feeling terrible. The door opened with Dean and Mr. Ryan standing there.

"We burned everything that was hers. When we left the EMF was quiet. Has he improved at all?" Dean said turning his head towards Colin.

"Maybe a little." I said hopefully.

"We need a plan, men," my dad said. "His mother simply disappeared, never heard from again?"

"Yes, it seemed out of character for her. Jennifer was excited to have the baby. She had bought baby clothes and even picked out names. She was going to stay with a close friend and finish school. She wanted to get away from her mother and I know the last thing she wanted was for her to get custody of Colin. So I find it hard to believe that she would take off," Mr. Ryan stated.

All of sudden the EMF looked like the 4th of July. I felt sick and I was very aware of a very embittered spirit in the room with us. Hate and fear just oozed out of this woman. She was surviving on pure spite. I had flashes of my contact with Colin. How could I put everything together so we could end this?

Dean and Mr. Ryan had taken off to the cemetery to salt and burn the bones. I needed to figure out how to fix this before grandma disappeared forever. She held the answers and for Colin to live, he needed those answers. The trick was to get them before she could kill him and before she was destroyed.

I was trying hard to focus when Mabel Sanders appeared before me. After taking one look at her, I would be forever grateful for my father. She scared me to death. I tried to suck it up and figure out what I had to do to save this man. I sidled up next to Colin and asked Dad to help me stand him up. We needed to face this woman and the past together. We had to be a force or we wouldn't have a chance. With Dad's support, I held his hand and we went on the ride of a lifetime. We seemed to go down my road first and I realized I was finally going to have to face what I had buried since birth. My world was dark and then suddenly was as bright as the sun. I saw before me, my mother in the flesh for the first time in my life. She was gazing up at me with love in her eyes. She began to speak and I took in every word. She passed on her powers, her protection, her strength and most of all, her love to her only son who would be the one to carry on. She reached up and stroked my cheek and as a tear slid down her own cheek she slipped out of this world. I felt fear, anger, and power among other things. I knew now that I could help Colin and together we would get through this. My mother may have died when I was only minutes old, but she gave me herself and I carry that always.

It was now time to face Colin's past. I felt renewed and was doing my best to pass this on to the man next to me. In front of our mirrored vision was what I assumed to be his mother; you could just see Colin in a bassinet in the corner of an unknown room. The women were arguing and Colin was crying. Mabel was becoming forceful and before our eyes we saw Jennifer's life end. Mabel had taken a knife and thrust it into her daughter's chest. She hadn't abandoned her son, she was murdered. The family secret was worth killing for more than once. Colin seemed to feel the same rejuvenation that I had, knowing his mother hadn't left him.

With this renewed strength we faced this spirit with newfound power. We both forced ourselves into Mabel's past and discovered that she in fact had been afflicted with the very same endowment that Colin and I held. Her life hadn't been easy and she was unable to cope. Conformity had been the only thing that she had room for in her life and she was going to abide by that regardless of the sacrifices. Being able to face her gave Colin renewed strength and the power to put his grandmother in a place where she could no longer hurt him.

Colin, once again healthy was back to being Coach Sanders and was helping us get to the state tournament. Mable's vengeance went up in flames with her body and there was finally peace for this man.

We finished 3rd out of 25 teams at the tournament. We were packed up and leaving after the game. As I was walking away, I turned and waved to the man that had brought me to a new level. He gave me his trust and the desire to help and with that he gave me success. A success I so desperately needed to remind me of my purpose.

**Coach Sanders pov….**

I saw Sean walking away with his family. I knew there would be a hole left where this most amazing boy had been. When I first met him he had a haunting, hunted kind of look, one that I felt we shared. I have since lost that look, thanks to him, but I fear Sean will wear his forever.

**We are who we choose to be.**

**A Day with Sam**

Sam's pov….

My head was on top of my book as I opened my eyes and looked around for what woke me up. It ended up being my phone that was incessantly chirping. I really didn't feel like talking to anyone, especially at 1:30 in the morning. But I reached for the phone and answered in a semi-stupor. I heard my younger brother's voice on the other end of the line.

"Hi Sam, it's Sean; we're in northern California and I want to come see you at school."

"Hey, little brother. Where are you?"

"Some town about 15 miles away."

"Does Dad know you're calling me?"

"No, that's why I'm calling you in the middle of the night."

"I'd love to see you. I've been thinking about you every day since I left. But I don't think Dad will welcome me into your life. When will he be taking off for his hunt and will Dean be going with him?"

"In a day or two I think. I'm not sure what Dean will be doing. We had a bit of excitement a little while back and I'm kind of on a short leash. But there is no way I'm not seeing you."

"I've got a lot of classes, but if you can tell me when you are alone, I'll drop everything and come get you."

"I'll call you as soon as I can figure everything out. I better go. Oh, and Sam."

"Yeah?"

"I miss you," Sean finished.

I felt excited at the possibility of seeing Sean. I had truly thought of him every day. I had thought of Dad and Dean every day too, but nothing made me smile like thoughts of little Sean. I know Dad wanted nothing to do with me and I'm not sure what Dean was thinking. But like Sean, I wasn't going to pass up an opportunity to get together. I would keep my phone on at all times waiting for his call.

It had been a couple of days and I hadn't heard back from Sean. I was going to call him when I got back to my apartment, but I as I returned home I discovered I didn't have to because there, sitting on my top step, bouncing a rubber ball was my baby brother.

"How did you get here?" I asked incredulously.

"I'm very inventive when I have to be, which is quite often actually," he said thoughtfully.

I raised my eyebrows and asked again.

"Okay, I borrowed a bike and rode it here."

"You borrowed?" I asked.

"Dad has a route mapped out for me to run, it takes me past a school and this bike has been there every time I have gone by, regardless of the time. So I borrowed it, I will take it straight back, the lock and everything."

"You picked the lock?"

"Yep, Dean's been showing me and I've been practicing," he proudly stated.

"Anyway, I found it was only 11 miles from the motel to your apartment, so no problem."

I stood there amazed. He was growing up fast and definitely had the Winchester determination to let nothing stop him. We walked to each other and I swept him up into my arms. He seemed a little bigger than the last time I saw him, but his laugh was music to my ears. It felt so good to hold him again.

He brought me up to date on what had been happening. Our weekly conversations were brief and not much information actually passed back and forth so it was good to hear all the details of his last year. He told me about his trip to Salem, the interesting things that happened in Centerville and his near death experience with the shape shifter and the mysterious dog. I told him somebody was watching out for him and he agreed, but wasn't ready to share who he thought it was. He also told me how much I was missed. I shook my head and told him I believed that Dad washed his hands of me. But Sean shook his head back and said he knew Dad missed me just as much. That he also knew Dad had been on campus during this visit.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"I just know."

I laughed. I hadn't heard that phrase in forever. We talked and ate some lunch. I showed him some of my books and told him what I was learning about. Sean showed me his new scar where dad had to cut him so they could use his blood. He demonstrated some new moves that he had been taught and how much he had learned in the last year. I couldn't believe how much he had grown in the last year and how smart he was. It was getting late and we knew our time together was nearly over.

"Let me call my girlfriend and see if I can borrow her car. I'll throw the bike in the trunk and take you back. I don't want you riding back on that bike."

"Wait, you didn't even tell me about your girlfriend. I want to hear all about her."

I filled him in as best I could in our limited time. I didn't think it would be of interest to him, but I forgot how truly close we were and how important it was to share everything.

As I prepared to call Jessica my phone rang. I spoke for a few minutes and then turned to explain the situation to Sean.

"That was Jessica, she is late for work and has a flat tire. She's at the library about ½ mile from here. I can jog over there change the tire come back here, pick you up, take her to work and then drop you off."

"By the time you do all that I'll be back at the motel. We better just say goodbye now."

I ran to my room to get a bracelet that I had bought him for his birthday, never knowing when I would have a chance to give it to him. It was black with sort of a Celtic knot on the top and was small enough that it should fit him well. I came back out to see him holding the picture I had of Dad and my mother.

"They looked so happy. It wasn't supposed to be like this," he said shaking his head back and forth.

"Who knows for sure, maybe it was. I got this for your birthday, I hope you like," I said as I handed him his present.

"Cool, thanks," he said as his eyes lit up.

As hard as it was, I said goodbye. I left him behind to use the bathroom and have a moment before he headed back. I was fighting tears as I made my way to Jessica.

**Sean pov….**

I got myself together and slowly descended the stairs. I made my way to the borrowed bike and was climbing on when I felt a hand on my shoulder. My shoulders drooped and my head dropped as I waited for what I knew was coming.

"That exit was pretty sloppy; you were completely unaware of everything around you. You allowed yourself to be very vulnerable and it is unacceptable."

"Dad, can I just have a minute? Please?"

"No, a minute is all it takes to ruin a life. If you think you are big enough to take off on your own then you need to be responsible enough to be aware of everything and you just proved to me that you aren't."

He picked up the bike and put in the back of the truck as I made my way to the passenger seat. I buckled up and concentrated on looking out the window.

Since I had been busted I went ahead and put my new bracelet on. Dad glanced over but didn't say anything. We rode in silence. I knew Dad must have seen Sam, but we left our experiences unsaid.

We put the bike back on the rack and I locked it up tight and said a silent thank you to whoever was the owner. It had given me the freedom that I needed to complete the mission I had waited a year for.


	23. The Winchester House

**Everybody has to live with their angels and their demons.**

Robert Mirobal

**The Winchester House**

Sean's pov….

I paid for my day with Sam with an hour-long lecture and two days of tough training. It was worth it though, and I believe Dad would have been disappointed if I hadn't gone to Stanford. I now I had something to help keep me going.

We left town and were driving aimlessly keeping our eyes opened for another hunt when we passed a sign that caught my attention.

"The Winchester House, what is that?" I asked.

"It's the house Sarah Winchester had built to keep the spirits away or something like that," Dean answered me.

"Winchester, like the rifle?" I asked.

"Yes, Winchester like the rifle; she was married to the heir of the Winchester fortune," Dean told me.

"Okay, the last name Winchester and spirits are involved. Let's go check it out. It could be interesting," I said while bouncing in the seat.

"It is something for tourists not us," Dean said, beginning to get frustrated with me.

But it was too late; I was already calling Dad who was up ahead of us. He wasn't too interested in my request, but agreed it was time to pull off for some lunch. I would plead my case while we ate.

"No, again, Sean. We are not stopping there, it has nothing for us. Do not ask me again and I mean it son," he said while making his eyes wide.

Dean just shook his head at me. I was frustrated, but not ready to give up yet. There was something drawing me to that house, maybe it was just the name. I hadn't met too many other Winchesters and maybe I just wanted to share in that. But how could I convince my father and sibling….tantrum, holding my breath? No, Dad would just haul me out to the car and let me have it. I didn't have much more time before we would go back on the road. I'll try begging one more time.

"Damn it Sean, you are this close to a smack. Now knock it off and that's an order," Dad said with exasperation in his voice.

"Fine, but what if it has something to do with the dream I had last night?"

"You didn't have any dreams last night." Dean piped up.

"Who are you, the dream police? They are in my brain not yours. I didn't know what it was about until I saw the sign about the house."

"You're just saying this so we go to the house, you little liar," Dean sniped.

"Shut up, moron!"

"Twerp!"

"Enough, both of you! Go outside and wait for me. NOW!" Dad bellowed.

We made it to the parking lot when Dean started again.

"Now see what you did," Dean said as he shoved me.

"I can't help what I dream about," I said as I picked up a rock preparing to throw it at my big brother.

"Put the rock down and get in the truck Sean," Dad yelled as he walked out of the diner.

He and Dean had a conference then Dad climbed into the truck.

"You're 15 years apart and sometimes it feels more like 2 years. Tell me about your dream and this better be the truth."

I inhaled and slowly began my story. I never had success in lying to my father so I avoided eye contact as best I could. I did have a dream last night, but it meant nothing so I incorporated some new details and bingo we were on our way. To give Dad credit, I don't think he really bought my story, but we weren't busy with anything else. I called Dean and took some verbal abuse that I chose not to share with Dad and looked back to see him fall in behind the truck.

We rolled up to the house. A sign out front welcomed us to the Winchester House: A California Historical Landmark. Dean's EMF meter was going full tilt, but he just rolled his eyes and buried it in the trunk. No video cameras were allowed in the house so I would be the only one that could pick up anything visual. I grabbed some brochures and was first in the house. We spoke with a tour guide who insisted no one could go through by themselves because people often got lost inside as there is no rhyme or reason to the layout of the house.

I raced around the corner, hearing the guide yell that I needed to stay with the group. I wanted a quick look before everyone else showed up. My unexpected entrance allowed me to see three spirits dressed in what I would call cowboy clothing sitting around as if they were in a saloon in the late 1800's. They looked me up and down gave me a smile, shaped their hands like a gun and pretended to pull the trigger. Then poof, they were gone as the group caught up.

The guide was explaining the rules I had to abide by or we would have to leave. While she was droning on, Dad took a knee and squeezed my shoulder and whispered his expectations into my ear. I nodded with a touch of fear that I understood. The guide could see that my Dad took care of the situation and seemed pleased. I turned to her and apologized and told her I was just excited.

She began telling us the history of the house.

"Sarah Winchester bought the original house and began adding onto it in 1884. She had previously lost her daughter, Annie, to illness and then more recently her husband, William, to tuberculosis. William being the heir to the Winchester fortune, Sarah inherited $20 million dollars and 48.9% of the Winchester Repeating Arms Company upon his death. She had been told by a spiritual medium that her husband and daughter died due to a curse resulting from all the lives that Winchester rifles took. Sarah was told to move west, which she did, and she bought the 162 acres that this home sits on.

"She hired local craftsmen and over the next 36 years they built and demolished, changed and constructed the house you are standing in. She kept the workers busy year round and through the day and night.

"As the months passed the house expanded, rooms were added to rooms, doors were joined to windows, levels turned into towers and eventually the place grew into the height of 7 stories. There were 3 elevators, 47 fireplaces and staircases that led to nowhere. Also there were trap doors, doors that opened to steep drops and closets that opened to blank walls.

"The number 13 also intrigued Sarah. Nearly all the windows contained 13 panes of glass and the walls had 13 panels and all but one staircase had 13 stairs. The greenhouse had 13 cupolas and many of the wood floors had 13 sections.

"This may seem crazy but she felt with the construction she could control the spirits who might come for evil purposes or who were outlaws in the past. She truly felt that with the house being a maze, it would confuse the bad spirits that would otherwise wreak havoc on her life. The house continued to expand but during the earthquake of 1906 some of the house was destroyed and collapsed into the gardens and was never rebuilt. Sarah had the 30 rooms that had been destroyed boarded up hoping the spirits that were in those rooms would be trapped forever.

"On September 4, 1922 after a séance, Sarah went to bed and died in her sleep.

"These rooms were counted over and over again and it estimated that 160 rooms exist, but because of the unorthodox construction we will never know for sure. There has been many a person to get lost inside these walls so please stay close so you aren't one of them."

I had stayed with group, listening to the speech when something caught my eye. It was a child with a terrified look on her face. I crawled under the table to see if she would talk to me. She pointed to a bullet wound in her chest and disappeared. As I turned to tell Dad, I realized I was alone.

Crap! I had no idea how long I had been preoccupied. Sometimes with spirits time is at a standstill, other times it flies by. I walked into the next few rooms, but no Dad, Dean or guide anywhere to be found. Crap, crap, crap, I was a dead man. Okay, Sean just focus, focus, focus. But nothing came to me. There was too much activity in this house; I couldn't even begin to concentrate. I waited in the room for quite a while, but nobody came back. I could already hear Dean saying I told you so and Dad snapping at him to shut up. I then remembered my cell phone; I would just call and describe the room I was in. I pulled it from my pocket and discovered I had no service. Damn! I was stuck here forever. I put the phone back and when I looked back up, a man with a handlebar mustache was staring at me. I felt dizzy and disoriented. The chill I felt gave me no doubt that he was a ghost. He moved closer to me and was trying to poke me in the shoulder. All I could feel was a frosty touch. He began to speak to me. Sometimes I can hear and understand them other times it is a garbled mess. Him I could understand.

"You bear the name of what is responsible for my death. I had done nothing, but ride into the wrong town. You ripped my family apart and now I will do the same to you and your family."

"Okay, first of all, I am no relation to the founder of the rifle. How did you even know what my name was? You don't want to hurt me, I wasn't even born until 1994; I'm innocent."

"I was innocent as well and it made no difference."

"Okay, if it will make you feel better I'm sure whoever shot you has been dead forever."

He just continued in my direction as I had been backing up into the next room. I turned to run when I saw a woman coming my way. Her clothing made me realize she was yet another spirit. She looked at me with gentle eyes. Could this possible be Sarah Winchester herself? My gut was screaming yes. She was heading right towards mustache man. The air became charged and they seemed to be locked in some kind of battle. I can't really describe any of it as I was totally lost and terrified. I heard doors opening and closing, a vase crash onto the floor and the throw rug came flying my way. I stayed in the next room and hadn't realized I was holding my breath until it came out in a rush. I finally gathered the courage to look up and saw Sarah look at me with a kind smile before she opened a door that led nowhere and disappeared.

Apparently the ruckus led everybody back my way. I had a lot explaining to do. The vase was a goner, but everything else just needed to be put back in its original place. My dad just stood there tapping his foot and running his fingers through his hair. I tried to explain the best I could. I described the two figures and how I believed Sarah saved me. The guide actually cocked her head and said my description matched perfectly and the man with mustache had been seen before and scared more than a few people. I was off the hook for the vase, but we were instructed to leave the grounds immediately.

In the parking lot Dean felt the need to have a huge emotional outburst. "I told you, Dad, I told you this would be nothing but a problem! What the hell is wrong with you, Sean? You couldn't just stay with the group, that shouldn't be too much to ask, one simple thing and you can't do it. We had nothing to solve, nothing to fix, we had no right to be here and still you put yourself in danger. You won't be happy until your dead!"

"Something did happen. Sarah saved me," I responded.

"There was no reason for you to be saved," Dean yelled back.

"Yes, there was. She couldn't save her daughter, she couldn't save her husband, but she could save me. Maybe now she has some peace," I stated while looking back at the house.

Dad just shook his head and pointed to the truck. "I should make you ride with Dean, but I'll take pity on you for now."

I climbed in the truck knowing the ride with Dad wouldn't be much fun either. We drove for quite a while and I was starving when we found a motel for the night. Dad checked us in and left me alone with Dean while he made a food run.

"You won't be satisfied until you're dead. I've said it before; I will not lose another brother."

"Sam is fine, he's just at college. This our life Dean, like it or not. You have no problem running around playing hero. Ever since I was a toddler, danger has swirled around me. My lullabies were disenchanted, my daycare was scene from poltergeist, I've seen more death than life and there will never be any happy ever after for me or you."

"You can't change the world no matter how much you try," Dean said his voice barely above a whisper.

"I'd love to change the world, Dean, but I don't know how. But that won't stop me from trying. Every once in a while I make it a better place. It's good to be king, even if it's just for a little while."

"You can't conquer death, Sean, you just can't."

"Conquering death is easy; to conquer death…all you have to do is die."


	24. History Does Repeat Itself

**Bring peace where there is no peace.**

**History Does Repeat Itself**

Sean's pov….

I sat straight up, gasping for breath. I looked around, disoriented. I was in a bed, the last thing I recalled before falling asleep was laying my head against the window in the truck. I blinked my eyes and heard my dad's voice asking if I was okay. He must have carried me in and put me to bed. He told me it was okay and to get some sleep that I had school tomorrow.

I woke up with the sun as usual and found Dad making coffee in a small kitchen. We were in an apartment that was small, but actually in good shape with modern appliances and new carpeting. Dad tossed me some clean clothes and told me to get cleaned up so he could register me at school. It sounded like we were staying for a few weeks at least.

The school building was okay. I was in the middle school wing with the 5th and 6th graders. I liked being in the bigger school, but hated being the youngest class. Dad signed all the paperwork and the principal introduced himself and showed me to my classroom. I hated being the new kid but found myself in that very situation on a constant basis. I found an empty seat in the back. A few of the kids smiled at me, but some looked mean. I still lagged behind in the growth department, but always vowed to go down swinging. I had a feeling that I wouldn't get out of this school without some kind of battle.

At lunch I found an empty table and sat down to try and figure out what the slop on my tray was. Two girls and a boy came over and sat near me. They introduced themselves as Zoey, Kelsey and Drew. They were new to the school this year, too, and had had trouble making friends. I told them I would be happy to be their friend. Apparently this was a pretty close knit community and wasn't too happy with outsiders. Zoey was the only one that was in my class; Kelsey was in another 5th grade class and Drew was a 6th grader.

Dad asked me how my day went when I got home.

"The school depresses me, it's like it is under a cloud all the time."

"You'll make some friends," Dad encouraged.

"I already did and they said the same thing," I answered back.

"You'll be fine," he reassured.

The next day I was sitting outside, next to the basketball court, after lunch. We didn't have official recess, but if you got done eating you could go outside and hang out until the bell rang. The 3 kids from the day before made their way towards me. They reminded me of Steve and Lilly from Centerville and it brought back memories of the relationship we had. I had actually called them both a couple of times and we always had trouble hanging up as we seemed to have so much to say to each other. The three seemed to be having quite the discussion and couldn't seem to agree whether or not to include me.

Drew and Kelsey left and Zoey took a seat next to me.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Just promise me one thing Sean, okay?"

"Sure, no problem," I told her.

"Please don't think I'm weird or my friends, either," she begged.

"No problem, if you only knew me you wouldn't even have to ask," I assured.

"A few weeks ago, we had a séance, the three of us plus my sister, she helped guide us through it."

"Why would you have a séance?" I asked.

"We've just had weird, creepy feelings since moving here. Things are just wrong.

We've heard rumors of ghosts and spirits so we wanted to check it out."

"And did you find anything out?" I inquired.

"The Ouija board said to look to someone new."

"And that would be me, I take it?"

"I guess," she said while looking at me hopefully.

"Well, crap how do I fall into these things?" I asked out loud.

"Meet us after school and we'll tell you all we know," she said while practically jumping up and down.

We met at the park after school and they filled me in on all they knew, which wasn't a whole lot. They had all felt depressed since moving to the area and knew that the town was formed by four founding fathers whose descendents still lived and seemed to rule the township. Several of the kids in school were part of these families. They seemed to be like a toxic cloud. It was rumored that there was important information locked up in the school somewhere that would answer some questions. When I asked how they came about this information, they said it was from the Ouija board, the séance and from other kids at school. It would seem that someone or something wants the truth to be found.

Over the next few days we discussed details and looked up stuff online and at the library. It was true the town was founded by John Taylor, William Cooper, Charles Smith and Richard Johnson. It was written that there had been an Indian village on the site where the town of Franklin now stood. According to the history books, the four men aided the tribe in finding a better site for their village down the road and gave them tips on growing certain crops and gave them certain medicines to help through the long winters. I wasn't buying it. Something wasn't right. People don't just give up their land and move on down the road. I knew my history well enough that I couldn't see this fabulous negotiation happening. I was very sure that force was used. Was the truth in the secret files? One way or another we had to find out.

Meanwhile the town and school were sucking out my happiness. I had already been in trouble at school twice and the next time my dad would be called.

I also found out the school still uses corporal punishment which would be used on my next trip to see the principal. I hadn't had a much easier time at home. I was snippy and Dad and Dean were getting tired of it. I had been yelled at umpteen times already and was grounded the remainder of the week. This weekend Dad and Dean had plans to check out a spot where it seemed some fairies were congregating. I knew that would keep them busy and because fairies were so unpredictable, Dad wanted me out of the way. So Zoey and I appeared to be the bravest and were going to find the secret information if it killed us.

We met outside the school Sunday morning. The school was locked up tight, but I had Deans lock pick and had been practicing. Zoey had a pretty good idea where the files that we needed were hiding. She was the lookout while I worked on the door. After a few minutes we were in and running down the hallway. On a whim I stopped by my locker and grabbed a math sheet that was due on Tuesday. We headed to the storage closet and I had to get through that lock. The door finally swung open and we were met with several filing cabinets and each one was locked. This was killing me. We made our best guess and I was working yet another lock only to come up empty. I moved on to the next cabinet and worked my magic. Finally, the founding fathers file. While I had been busy picking locks, Zoey had been firing up the ancient copier in the room and we began making copies. I wasn't going to go through all this again.

We finally finished and were heading down the hall when we heard a voice that froze us in our tracks. It was a cop; I could hear him respond to his radio. We had two ways out, but if we both went down the far hallway the officer would only have to take a few steps to see us both. If we took the other hall we would bump right into him. I gave Zoey the copied files and my lock pick and told her to run to the opposite way. I would take on the job of distracting the law.

I held my math paper in my hand and managed to make enough noise so that I would be the officer's only focus. I turned the corner and saw him about twenty feet away.

"Freeze!" he commanded.

"Yes sir," I said as I stopped in my tracks.

"Put your hands up and turn around, now!"

I did as I was told.

"Now start walking backwards towards my voice and keep your hands up."

"Officer, this is really unnecessary? I'm only ten years old and I'm unarmed."

"Keep your mouth shut and do what I tell you. Get down on your knees and cross your ankles, put your hands on the back of your head and interlock your fingers."

He came over put me face down on the floor and patted me down taking my cell phone. Then he handcuffed me and helped me up and put me so my back was against the wall.

"Well, how small town of you sheriff," I mumbled as I leaned against the wall.

"What?" he asked, looking at me.

I quickly rephrased my comment. "I'm sorry, Officer Cooper," I said while looking at his name badge, "what is the problem here?"

"You are breaking and entering."

"What? I forgot my math homework so I tried the door and it opened. See that's my paper there on the floor." I said as I pointed to it.

"The doors are never unlocked, ever."

"How would I get in here if the door wasn't unlocked?"

"You tell me," he barked.

"I can't, that's the point."

"What's your name?"

"Sean Winchester, I'm a 5th grader here in Mrs. Lasky's class, room 401."

"What are your parents' names and phone number?"

"My dad is John and my mom is dead, his number is on my cell under Dad," I told him while nodding towards my phone.

He dialed and apparently got a hold of my father. He was still claiming I broke in and he would have to come pick me up at the school or police station. As they were conversing, the principal, Mr. Smith walked down the hall. This was shaping up to be a fantastic day.

Mr. Smith took one look at me and shook his head.

"Mr. Winchester, I'm very disappointed in you. You have really gotten off on the wrong foot with us. I have already seen you more than once this week and here we are in this predicament. What is causing you to act out in this way?" he asked.

"Act out? I'm the 65 pound ten year old who is in handcuffs for picking up his homework. I'll say it again, I forgot my math paper so I tried the doors and found one open. I came in and got my paper and then Robocop here went psycho on me."

"Our doors are always locked, no exceptions, ever. You must have forced your way into the building," he demanded.

"Then tell me how, because I surely have no idea," I said as forcefully as I could muster.

We continued with our conversation even though it was going nowhere. Finally my dad walked over with Officer Cooper. They had apparently been chatting for a few minutes and had come to an agreement. Cooper came over took the cuffs off and gave me stern warning that he would be keeping a close eye on me and I had better shape up.

Dad didn't say a word to me on the way back to the apartment. Dean just kept giving me 'your going to get it' looks. When we pulled up, Dean got out and went inside while Dad put his arm across me holding me in place inside the car. My heart was beating wildly and I knew this was the worst trouble I had been in. What was he going to do to me?

He got out of the car and came around to my side and pulled me out. I don't think my feet even touched the ground from the car to the front door. We went through the door and he slammed me on the couch and told me not to move. He then went back outside. I looked at Dean who shrugged his shoulders and then shook his head. I just sat there and rubbed my sore wrists.

It was nearly an hour later when he came back. He wore the same aggravated look he had when he left earlier. He sent Dean out for a drive and then turned to me.

"I don't even know what to say to you, Sean. You used Dean's lock pick to get in the building didn't you? WHY? What was in there that you needed to do this? Your behavior has been terrible all week and now this. I need to know what the hell you're up to," he yelled, barely in control.

"I've been wanting to tell you, but I don't even know myself. There is something wrong with this town and I'm pretty sure it is supernatural."

I then explained everything I knew to him. He didn't seem to be too impressed.

"It sounds like a 5th grade adventure to me. Your friends were bored and made up some fairy tale and they pulled you into it."

"Do I look that naïve dad? You think I'm just out looking for something to do? This is pulling at me from the inside, just like every other freaky thing that I've dealt with. I don't need to go looking for anything, it will always find me," I screamed, a little more passionately than I intended.

Dad walked away for a moment and then returned and only to tell me to go to my room. I wasn't sure what to think, was he still so angry that he needed to be away from me or was it over?

The next morning there was no Dad, but a note saying that I better not have any problems at school and to come home right afterwards. I vowed to do my best.

I met up with Zoey and I told her of my experience and she filled me in on what she had learned. She had made another copy at the library and gave me my own to study, I stuffed it in my backpack while I listened to her synopsis of the files.

"You were right, it wasn't a kosher deal. These papers are like a diary from the men, one I didn't want to read. They killed them, all the women and children," she cried.

She couldn't tell me anymore, it was too emotional for her. It would have to wait until I got home and could read for myself. I spent the day wondering what I would find out and what I could do about it.

I ran home and threw the door open. The car was gone and I assumed both Dad and Dean were on the fairy hunt again. My phone started to ring in my backpack. I pulled it out and dad was on the line making sure I was at home. I assured him I was even though he had only my assurances to go on. He told me they would be home anytime.

I pulled out my copies of the file and started speed reading. Zoey was right; the file was in diary form, with entries from all four men. They had been scouting the village and already had information from others about when the men went off to hunt. They moved in the day the men and older boys left and opened fire on the women and the children. I just prayed they didn't use Winchester rifles. They had help with this horrific scene, but didn't mention anyone else by name. The men then waited for the hunting party to return and ambushed them as they appeared. The entire population wiped out in a matter of days. They had discussed other methods, such as giving them blankets infected with small pox, but were too impatient to wait for them to die off and were concerned about becoming infected themselves. They didn't say what they did with the bodies, but it wasn't long before they moved their families onto the precious land. They took the best plots for themselves and prospered up until this day it seemed. I took a look at the town's professionals and it seemed that there was a Cooper, Smith, Johnson and Taylor every place you looked, including the principal and the police department. Their children also seemed to rule the school and nothing about any of this seemed fair.

I had just finished reading when Dad and Dean walked in the door. Neither one seemed in a talking mood so I made myself scarce. I was still somewhat bewildered as to Dad's lack of punishment from the previous day. Part of me was still waiting for the axe to fall. Maybe keeping me waiting was part of the punishment.

I had hopes of finding some answers in my dreams that night. I focused on what I had read as I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep. I heard a voice say 'koyaanisaqatsi'. I asked what, thinking Dean was mumbling in his sleep. I heard the word again. I asked what it meant and was told, 'life out of balance.' I wasn't sure what I could do with that. I mean I knew my life was out of balance that much was very obvious.

The next day it was raining at lunch time so after we ate, we headed to the gym to kill the rest of the period. I had all the information plus the word 'koyaanisaqatsi' rolling around in my head. I sat on the bleachers and closed my eyes trying to think of what I needed to do to find the answers. I opened my eyes and found myself in the middle of the gym surrounded by Native American women and children screaming in disbelief and agony. They were reaching out to me, begging me to do something. They were so thick I couldn't even turn around. I asked them what they wanted, what I could do and they just kept reaching for me, pushing me and nearly knocking me over. "Help us, will you help us" they cried to me. I kept trying to back up, but they were everywhere and just getting closer and closer. I was getting really scared, but they just kept surrounding me. I felt like I couldn't breathe anymore, I was beginning to panic. "You have to help us, we've been waiting, please make it stop." I was struggling to get the words out and I could only say; "there are too many of you, there is too little of me, I need help, I need some help." I took a step back and fell to the floor. I felt completely overwhelmed and exhausted and when I looked up there was nobody there. I heard the lunch monitor yell at me to get up and get to class.

I got through the rest of the day on autopilot. Later as Zoey and I were leaving, two boys stepped in front of us blocking our path.

"Where ya' goin' Winchester?" the tall one taunted.

"Home, where do you think?" I spit back at him.

"We need to talk to you for a minute," the side kick joined in the conversation.

"What do you want with me; you guys have to be 7th or 8th graders?" I said as I tried to go around them.

"You are causing us problems; nobody goes sneaking around our school. I can't believe my father let you go. We don't like outsiders especially ones that don't know how to follow the rules," he remarked.

With that there were two more kids behind me and the four closed in on me. Two kids held me while the other two hit me. When they finished they threw me on the ground and one of the boy's holding me kicked me and warned me again to stay out of their way.

I took a minute to catch my breath and looked up to see Zoey running up with Drew and a teacher. I knew my lip was bloody and I would be sporting a black eye. My ribs were also sore and I'm sure they were bruised. I was having flashes of my experience in the gym as I struggled to get up. Was this what they felt like? I realized the fear and unfairness that I had just faced was miniscule compared to the horror that ended their lives. I had been given a small taste and it jump-started my senses. Maybe this was the experience I needed to get the job done.

The teacher insisted on taking me to the nurse's office to get cleaned up and then drove me home. The car was gone again but Dean was home this time and went into big brother overdrive when he found out what had happened. I crashed on the couch with two ice bags and waited for Dad to come home so I wouldn't have to explain twice. He finally got home and did a double take as he saw me.

"Still think it's a game?" I asked, not bothering to hide the bitterness I felt.

I then went on to explain what had happened from my vision to the four boys, one who must have been Officer Cooper's son.

"I am onto something and they know about it and are scared. Will you please listen to me now?" I begged.

He immediately left for the library with his cell phone to his ear already. I hoped he could come up with all the answers we needed.

I could hear Dean moving around in the kitchen as I drifted off to sleep. I was standing in the gym again only this time it transformed into a grassy area next to the stream. There were lodgings all around and hides being stretched on racks. Women and children were milling around keeping busy with different projects. They seemed to be so happy and at peace. As I watched, I became so relaxed and caught up in the scene I hadn't even noticed some of the children running towards the camp. They were screaming words I didn't understand. Then they began to drop as I heard gunfire. As I looked to one mother already mourning for her fallen child, she pleaded as loudly as her eyes allowed for me to help them. I asked her how, but she was shot dead before she could open her mouth.

I sat up and inhaled deeply as the pain from my ribs caught up with me. Dean ran over and Dad looked up from his notes.

"How long have I been out?" I asked.

"A few hours, son. I made some calls since the local story is one big lie and I also found your notes. I really don't know how to solve this one, how to fix it. We don't know where the bodies of these people even are," he told me.

"They're buried where they fell, under the school. These people just built right on top of them. They didn't care and I think that is why this town and its people are insane. They can't see it, but outsiders can," I said.

"Well, if we start tearing apart the school, don't you think people will notice?" Dean questioned.

"It's not them; they just want to be at peace. They want the truth to be told, the four founding fathers need to be exposed," I assured.

"Okay how do we do that, will they even let us?" Dean inquired.

"No they won't let us. I can already feel their anger, we need to torch them and then deal with the truth," I stated.

"You look like there is something else bothering you," Dad mentioned.

"It seems like there is a piece missing, but I have no idea what."

I had a fitful nights sleep and dawn was nearing. I was dozing off when a man in full native attire appeared before me. He again said the peculiar word, 'koyaanisaqatsi.' I begged him to tell me what it meant for me, what he needed me to do. He smiled at me and told me on that day it was his time, it had been a good day to die, but not for me. I must get my life on track and get back into balance with my family. It was not my time; it was not a good day for me to die. I told them that sounded fine by me, but what could I do. How could I make this right? He smiled and reached out to me, taking my hand as he placed his other hand on my head. I saw some kind of herb garden and a pouch, a book was nearby and all these things were meant for me.

I woke up with new life. I knew where this herb garden was, but not the book or the pouch I saw. I got dressed and told Dad of my dream. I begged him not to make me go to school. He actually agreed as he looked at my beaten face. I was digging in my backpack when there was something odd at the bottom. I pulled it out and found myself looking at the pouch from my dream. We needed to get to that garden.

I gave directions following my instincts and sure enough we pulled into the area right out of my dream. I stood in the middle and breathed deeply and ran around and picked what had appeared to me in the dream. At last my small pouch was full and we went back to the truck. Dad had been on the phone with Dean who was at the printers in a nearby town. He was making tons of copies of the most shocking pages of the journal. He was then going to scan it into a computer and send out mass e-mails. He had already visited two newspaper offices who were most interested in this historical scoop. The word would be out there soon.

"So what do we do with your plants there?" Dad asked.

"I'm not sure yet."

"I found out where the bodies are buried we will have a hard time digging them all up in one night. I'm afraid if we don't get all done at once, we won't get a second chance." He said sounding concerned.

"I know, somehow I have to put everything together."

"No pressure son, but word is going to be out very soon. I don't think we have past tonight."

"Yes sir, I know."

I was sitting in the living room playing with the plants I had picked earlier racking my brains for answers that I hadn't been able to find. There was a knock at the front and Zoey, Drew and Kelsey were all standing there when my dad opened the door. Dad said he was going out for some food for dinner leaving us alone. I bared my soul and told them the situation.

"You do what? Salt and burn the bones?" Drew said, his eyebrows raised.

"Yes, it works, but there is something else, something with these plants I picked, and just salting and burning doesn't seem right. Plus there is a book that I'm still missing.

"Could it be this one?" Zoey asked, pulling a small book from her book bag.

"Yeah, it is. How did you know?" I asked taking it from her.

"I didn't, it was in my desk this morning. I have no idea where it came from."

"This is a big piece of the puzzle, I'm sure of it," I said as I opened the book.

It showed Native American rituals including use of the herbs that I had in the pouch and cremation ceremonies. That was it, that was the answer right there on page 13. Some tribes believed if any remains of the dead were left behind they could return and cause harm. That had certainly been proved.

Dad came back and busied himself in the kitchen and Dean showed up shortly after. I walked into the kitchen and told them the plan that I had come up with. They agreed it was our best shot.

We all climbed in the front seat of the Impala at dusk and headed to Zoey's house. She, along with Drew and Kelsey, were going to pitch in with the digging since my ribs wouldn't allow me to pick up a shovel. Dad had the locations of the Smith, Cooper, Johnson and Taylor grave sites. Thankfully they were all in the same cemetery and in close proximity. The shovels started flying and I studied my guide by flashlight. I had to get this right and prayed for any assistance.

The time was flying by and only one grave remained unearthed. The five diggers were exhausted and I was feeling guilty that I was unable to help. Maybe my tormenters had been steered to incapacitate me as these things had a way of being interlocked.

Finally all four skeletons in were assembled as best as I could in the funeral pyre that we had concocted earlier in the day. I took my herbs and spread them over the four sets of remains. I then said the words of passage from the book. I then backed away as my family poured the salt and accelerant over them and lit the matches.

A strange sort of peacefulness came over us as the sun began to rise.

Even though we had been up all night, the four of us got cleaned up and went to school. The atmosphere was completely different and I saw more smiles in that one morning that I had since arriving. Dean's flyers were all over town and the neighboring papers had lengthy articles on the subject. I saw the e-mail on Mr. Smith's computer as I was sitting in the office waiting for him.

He had called for me several minutes earlier, but wasn't in his office when I arrived. I waited with as much patience as I could muster. He finally stormed into his office and slammed the door.

"So that is what you came for the other day. I should've known!" he screamed.

"What are you talking about? Do I really have to go through my math homework story again?" I hissed.

"You must have had someone with you. Who was it?" he demanded.

"Yeah right, you're delusional. Okay, have it your way. I picked lock after lock, somehow knew where these journals were kept, then when I heard Cooper, I handed off the information to my mysterious sidekick and took the heat. Does that sound accurate? If this information was so telling, so appalling, then why keep it?" I demanded.

I didn't get a response, but it was suddenly clear. "You all were proud of it. You didn't want to let a record of the conquest go. I'm absolutely stunned, you people are unbelievable."

"Our ancestors tried to talk to those people but in the end they had to do what they had to do. That is what this country is about, making your dreams come true."

"Yeah, no matter whom you have to hurt to do it. You can make something out of yourself, your destiny in your own hands, but nobody has a right to massacre a group of people to take their land in order to make sure they got what they wanted and so that their future generations could go on to become police chiefs and mayor, city councilmen and principals. My dad always told me and my brothers that what goes around comes around. I can only hope that's true." I stood up and headed for the door.

"I haven't given you permission to leave. I'll be calling your dad."

"Fine, make sure and tell him that I should be home in about 15 minutes."

I could continue to hear him squawk as I made my way to the front door. Unbeknownst to me at the time, the horror his ancestor had dished out did come around to touch Mr. Smith as dropped dead of a heart attack before I hit the sidewalk. It must have been a good day for him to die.


	25. Lost and Lonely

**God hates a quitter.**

Gen. Samuel Fessenden

**Lost and Lonely**

Sean's pov…

My dreams had been tortured. The last hunt really took its toll on me. My physical wounds had finally healed, but I was an emotional wreck. Dad never really came down on me about the run-in with the law, but with my injuries there wasn't much he could do. He did corner me and lecture incessantly about covering my tracks and I received lots of research training since I was physically unable to do any other training. But considering my screw up, I thought I had gotten off lightly.

The school I was in now wasn't too bad. My teacher seemed nice, but my favorite class was keyboarding. Sam had taught me to type a couple of years ago and I did okay so it was just practice for me. But the best part was the teacher; Mr. St. James played classic rock during class. The other kids didn't like it, but we had a competition on who could name the song and or artist first. He couldn't believe how well I knew the music. I loved going to the class; it was a nice reprieve from my life.

One day after school I decide to walk out a different door that took me past the band room. I could hear an electric guitar and that piqued my interest so I looked in the room. Inside was Mr. St. James playing Deep Purple's 'Smoke on the Water.' I had been working on that one myself so I slid in the room as quietly as I could. When he finished the song Mr. St. James asked me if I was interested in playing. I told him about my brief career and showed what I could do. He was fairly impressed with my skills. He told me he wasn't a band teacher, but he usually played on Monday, Wednesday and Friday after school and I was more than welcome to join him. I enthusiastically nodded yes, that I would love to join him.

Dad had been very preoccupied with his current project and hadn't been around much. Dean was in and out with him, but was around some of the time. Dad had seriously considered dropping me off at Pastor Jim's but it ended up being just too far out of the way. I was spending quite a bit of time alone and I was getting a little depressed about it. My nights were starting to really get me down and I so wanted my dad home with me. Sleep wasn't coming easily and I was getting worn down by it. Remnants from the last hunt still haunted me. I couldn't close my eyes and make it go away.

One night I was really thrashing around when I woke up with a start. I looked over and Dean's bed was empty and I knew my dad was still out as well. I went to get up and get a drink and felt something in my hand. I stumbled into the bathroom and turned on the light and saw that I was holding a small dream catcher attached to a cord. Could this possibly be a gift from my native friend who helped steer me in the right direction in Franklin? How did these material items keep popping into my life? It didn't matter to me at this point; I would take any offer of help. I just wanted it to work regardless of where it came from. I placed it around my neck and flopped back into bed.

That day after school Mr. St. James and I jammed for an hour and then he drove me home. The car was sitting in front of the house, but I knew nobody was home. My teacher was immediately drawn to the Impala.

"Wow, she's a beauty. What year, '68?"

"No, '67. It was my dad's but he pretty much gave in to my brother."

"He is a lucky boy; you rarely see these around, especially in this condition. How about I walk you in and meet your dad and brother."

"They're not here, they are out working," I answered.

"Oh, well I've been wanting to order a pizza all week, how about I do it tonight?" he asked.

I debated for a moment, but I knew we didn't have much food in the house so I agreed that a pizza sounded great. We went inside and he pulled out his cell phone to place the order. I put my stuff away and pulled my phone out of my backpack and set it on the table just as it began to ring. Forgetting my guest I put it on speaker so I could take my guitar out and check it over.

"Hello."

"What's up buddy? How was school?" my dad asked, his voice sounding a little tinny from the speaker.

"Fine, when will you be home? I would really like to see you tonight; you've hardly been around at all," I said with true sadness in my voice.

"I know, we both plan to be there in the morning when you wake up. I will check on you when I get home, I promise."

"Why can't you come home tonight so I can see you? I have something to show you," I said, my voice was beginning to sound whiney.

"Don't whine, Sean, I have put a lot of work put into tracking this creature and I need to be here tonight. I will be home in the morning, alright?"

"Do I have a choice, no, of course not, I don't ever have a choice now, do I?" I said with my voice tight.

"Watch the attitude son, or you might not want to see me in the morning. Get your homework done and get to bed early. I will see you soon. Understood?"

"Yes sir," I replied like the good soldier I had been trained to be.

I soon realized my mistake and starting making silly excuses for the conversation. Mr. St. James stood there and smiled at me.

"Was your dad ever in the service?"

"The Marines, once a Marine always a Marine," I said rolling my eyes.

"You don't have to make excuses, I know who you are and I know what your family does."

I stood there motionless, not knowing what to do or to say. He instantly told me not be concerned or afraid. It didn't help; I was still frozen.

"Sean, first believe me, I am not here to hurt you. We are connected in some way; let me explain it to you. When I was 20 years old, I felt life was pointless, that I had nothing to offer anybody or the world. I had lost all hope, and so late on August 31, 1994, I slit my wrists, but as I lay there bleeding, a sudden sense of hope came over me. All of a sudden I felt as if I had a purpose. At 11:59 the bleeding stopped, my cuts just clotted. I saw a light and thought maybe it was my time after all, but when I looked closer I could see it was a large light like those placed in surgical suites in hospitals. Then I saw you and knew one day we would meet."

"Okay, what are you saying? Because of me you have a purpose. What is the purpose, how do you even know me? How did you see me?"

"I know that your family hunts the supernatural, I know of your mother's abilities and how worried she was for you. I know your father and brothers: John EricWinchester, Dean Patrick Winchester, Samuel John Winchester and you, Sean Michael Winchester. Your mother was Sarah Eileen MacGregor, with ancestry in both Scotland and Ireland. Did you know that your mother was very close to naming you Sean David, the David being for David and Goliath, since she knew you would always be the underdog in all your fights?."

"What else do you know about her? Why did she have me? She knew her child would have the same horrible affliction she suffered with, why did she want to pass that along? You don't have a child like me and then not be around to help explain things, not be around to help! How could she do that to me?" I yelled, my voice full of angst.

"She didn't want to have children. It was no mistake who your parents are. Your mom had a tubal ligation; do you know what that is?"

I nodded yes.

"She also was on a high dose birth control pill; the chances of her getting pregnant were beyond zero. But as we know it happened and it happened with John. She provided the way he provided the means. You were the sum of a very powerful force."

"You're saying I was meant to be, they had no control over it?"

"Well, I suppose they had some control, but the rest was written in the stars or even beyond. Your mother was very concerned for your wellbeing, she knew what you would be facing, but she knew that you were meant for this world, that you were needed and would be a savior for so many."

"Whoa, don't call me a savior, I'm not a savior. I don't want to be saddled with that responsibility, I never asked for that."

"You've saved many people, what else can you be called?"

"I don't like where this is going. I wasn't sent here by anyone and I'm not a savior. You make me sound like I'm the second coming and I'm just a boy, a kid with some freaky abilities, that happened to be born to a freaky family."

"Some coincidence, huh?"

The doorbell rang indicating the pizza was here. We ate in silence as I mulled over what I had been told. I saw the scars on his wrists and a chill went down my spine.

"How did you know about my middle name almost being David? My dad hadn't even told me about that. I read in once in my mom's journal that he keeps in his bag."

"How much of the journal have you seen?"

"Not much, I'm not allowed to go into Dad's stuff. If he caught me, my butt would be purple."

He chuckled and told me, "She decided to go with Michael, hoping that the archangel would always be near you. And you know what, I think he is. I think he stays very close to you, watching out for you."

I thought of some close calls in the past and did wonder if I had a guardian angel. "So do you know a lot of stuff about the supernatural and what I've been through? I mean can you tell me, if there had been a dog on a hunt, if it was there to help me?"

"Yes, it was, and help you it did. Guardians can come in all shapes, sizes and breeds. You have a fan club."

"Why didn't my ancestors come help me?"

"They are somewhat limited; it is in their heart, but not always within their resources."

"My big question is why, why me? I had one minute of innocence and then watched my mother die, and things surely didn't get any better for me. I feel like I'm sleeping with the dead and they won't leave me alone. It makes me wonder if I'm even alive. Sometimes I don't even care anymore, it's like happiness is a heartbeat away but I know I will never reach it," I said thoughtfully.

"They have hope in their eyes, those who are alive and those who are already dead, and that hope is you."

"I don't want the responsibility of being anyone's hope; I'm 10 years old for God's sake. The world will never be what I expect so how can the world place such high expectations on me? Sometimes I feel like I can't hang on, that I'm slipping away. I feel like I'm in a living hell, am I even alive am I human?"

"You are very much alive and very human, I can promise you that."

"What if I can't hang on? I feel like someone is always screaming my name and I just don't want to hear it anymore."

"You can always show the way, you are the light."

"I am the dark and the light," I was just as surprised as my teacher as the words just spilled out of my mouth.

He looked at me puzzled, I couldn't explain any more to him as I didn't understand it myself. I was exhausted and hadn't realized how late it had gotten; it was a few minutes after midnight.

"So much for me going to bed early. I guess I disobeyed that order. Can you tell me why I have been receiving material objects from unknown sources? How can that happen? It happened once before as I pulled out my Key of Solomon necklace, but recently it has happened more and more. This was the latest thing," I said as I showed him my new dream catcher.

"Things are escalating, you are gaining strength as you mature and new doors will open to you. Does the dream catcher work?"

"I'm not sure; I guess I should go try it out. I know my dad will have me up early."

"I'm sorry I stayed so late. I'll see you tomorrow," Mr. St. James said as he headed for the door.

I reached for the knob to open the door when I was face to face with my dad. I looked up into his hardened brown eyes and realized I was a dead man standing.

After several what the hell's and who are you and many explanations we were again sitting around the table. We told Dad and Dean the whole story and Dad was somewhat skeptical but couldn't see any other way around the man's knowledge. Finally, around 1:30 we were alone. I slipped off to get my p.j.'s on and found Dad sitting in the middle of my bed.

"We will be having a long talk tomorrow. I will wake you up and you can start your day off with a nice long run. Then we will explore what happened tonight."

"Yes sir," I responded.

The next morning I was running lap after lap on the outdoor track as Dad was reading and highlighting things in some ancient book. I was nearly dead on my feet and as I passed him, I begged him to let me stop. He shouted out one more at a slow jog. I finally finished and collapsed next to him on the bleachers.

"You ready to talk to me?" he demanded as he closed up his book.

"What do you want to know?" I asked breathlessly.

"I want details of what was said, who he is and what does he know about us? I know you didn't tell me everything last night. I want it all and I want it now." His words were said with a force that made me resent my situation even more than I had last night.

Just as I was about to open my mouth, Mr. St. James came around the corner. He sat down and began to talk, giving me the break I had so desired.

"I can help explain the wonder that is your son. You know more than you let on to him, but he needs to know how special he is."

"Why are you here, who are you, who sent you?" my dad demanded eyeing my teacher suspiciously.

"I am here for a reason; I'm not clear just yet on specifically what it is. I feel he will be facing a great challenge soon. I just want to help him through it."

I was becoming agitated with all this talk of my powers and my future. I jumped up and was pacing trying to hold in my fear and rage

"What is wrong?" my dad asked.

"You don't understand what power is, if you only knew all that I know…. I'm through, through, through, I don't want this life anymore. I can't do it! I'm just a puppet in somebody's sick game and I'm tired of it."

Having purged, myself I ran off and climbed in the truck and locked the doors. Dad and Mr. St. James just sat there looking stunned. Tears were pouring down my face and I was worn out. I know Dad would be pissed about my defeatist attitude, but he just didn't understand what I went through every day and night.

I wasn't sure how much time had gone by before I heard knocking on the window. I looked up and saw my dad unlocking the door. He climbed in and reached for me. I flinched and he looked at me in a surprised manner.

"Buddy, it's okay. I'm sorry, I'm sorry that you feel so helpless and frustrated. I'm sorry that I haven't seen the desperation that you've felt. That I abandoned you when you needed me."

"I'm just so tired daddy, I feel like I can't go on. That I just want to sleep forever," I mumbled. I hadn't called him daddy since I was 5.

"We'll go home and just relax and talk or whatever you want. It will be okay," he promised.

We did go home and talked, played games and watched TV. During the week Dad tried to nurse me back to emotional health, I pretended to feel better, but I was really feeling just as anxious as before. I just couldn't go on, not anymore. I was damaged and I knew I would never completely heal. I couldn't even be honest inside anymore and I couldn't keep holding on. I also knew that an opportunity was near that I could take full advantage of. I hated the thought of leaving my family. I needed to get away from myself and this was the only way I knew how to do it. I did truly love them with all my heart, but my wings were broken and I could fly no more.

Dad couldn't stall the hunt any longer. This was a tough one as he wasn't sure exactly what he was hunting. I knew he would call on me and my senses to help.

We headed out to the woods in the late afternoon. Dad had me get the feel of the land and work on some weapons training. As the sun was setting and darkness was coming, I could feel my future slipping away and I was ready for it to end.

"Let's head towards the tree line," Dad said to Dean and me.

We both followed him, carrying items that would be needed. Dean kept looking at me with emotion in his eyes and asking me if I was alright. I would assure him that it was no more than fatigue. We stopped at the spot where Dad wanted to set up. He and Dean immediately began to unpack the necessities. I quietly moved several yards away and began to scout out what I was looking for even though I was unsure exactly what that was.

It didn't take long before I sensed a presence, but it wasn't as dark as I thought. I had no doubt that it was responsible for death and destruction but I also perceived compassion, not what I was looking for, but as they say beggars can't be choosers. In fact, I knew of this demon and he of me, we had met previously at a bed and breakfast when I was 8. After doing some research and getting answers from my grandfather I discovered this demon had been around my family for centuries. He moved from Scotland to the States with my mother and had popped into her life as he finally did into mine. I guess you could almost say we had a relationship with each other. He is not the one I wanted to give satisfaction to, but I had to follow through with my plan.

"Someone's screaming my name, but I certainly didn't think it would be you, young Winchester."

"It took you long enough to show up, I was beginning to wonder."

"Ahhh, there is that MacGregor humor that I so fell in love with," he said, referring to my mother's last name.

"I have a deal that you can't refuse. I will just lie down and die and you get the credit for the win."

"A deal with the devil?"

"The only thing I ask is that you and your friends keep your hands off my father and my brothers. For that I give you my life, my soul will be free, but I will be out of the game."

"What do you get?"

"I get my miracle."

"I'm not understanding."

"I'm looking for a miracle in my life, everyone else I help gets a miracle, but I always ask where's mine. I've decided you are my miracle. I need out, before I lose my mind. My head is full of pain, rage and horror, and my heart is just broken and I can't fix any of it, nobody can. So are we in agreement, me for my family's safety?"

"They would probably rather have you around," he stated

"Probably, but I get to decide this one," I said as I turned to look at Dad and Dean trying to figure out what the problem was with one of the weapons. They still hadn't even noticed that I wandered away. It was like they were in suspended animation.

"Well, this isn't the challenge I expected, I am rather disappointed. I have waited generations for you. You were to be the one, the chosen one, the golden child. You can't take yourself out of the game."

"Sure I can. I've given ten years and it has taken everything out of me."

"Well, to make the deal official, we have to make an exchange."

"I know and don't think I'm going to kiss you either, blood is just as good." I took out my pocket knife and made a slice on my right palm and then tossed it to my counterpart. He also made a slice drawing blood and we shook hands. The deal was sealed. I stepped back took a quick look over my shoulder, said a silent goodbye and faced my mortality.

I could tell that this demon was very hesitant with the deal that we had agreed upon. Apparently so could others, as one of his counterparts came swooping in. "Why he is he still alive? The deal is official, we do not get to send him to hell, but he will give us so much more freedom in this realm. Do your job," he yelled.

I could hear my grandfather screaming in my head. Usually he came to me only in my sleep, but his power was stronger than mine and I could not shut him out. Only the demon I made the deal with could harm me and there was a power I could draw on to escape the contract, but I would need help. I shook my head internally as I still wanted out of this life. I knew he was trying to alert my dad, but I did have enough energy to block his attempts. The other demon began to push for my demise. The first demon, who I always thought of as 'Scotty' since I always thought of him originating with my family in Scotland came close to me. "Why do you do this? You've got to be careful you could very well be dead soon, you will be."

I stood there saying nothing. It sounded as if 'Scotty' wanted out of the deal; I had made it too easy for him. I had become a disappointment.

He continued talking, "Why don't you talk to me? I hold your life in my hands, don't you understand?"

"What do you have in your hands? I have given you what you hold in your hands. My powers aren't mine, I don't even know where they came from or why I have them and that's what holds authority over me, not you, and not my father. So tell me, what is in your hands!"

"You're a fool, Winchester, how can I help you?"

"You can't help me, nobody can."

He began to scream, "then don't let me stop your great self-destruction, die if you want to."

I braced myself tuned out the pleas of my grandfather so many miles away and prepared to die.

"You will die a warrior's death, I will give you that much."

As we both readied ourselves we turned to a voice that came booming from the darkness. We saw Mr. St. James running in our direction, he stopped in between me and the demon and in a breathless voice said, "Nothing is in your hands, everything is fixed and you can't change it, either one of you. Sean, you gave me ten years; I now give those years back to you."

I screamed 'no' as loudly as I could as I watched him crumple to the ground taking the blow that was intended for me.

"How could you do that, you took it away from me. If was for me, for me!" I screamed as I fell to my knees.

"This was my purpose all along, the reason I was given this time. You are meant for so much more and I am only thankful that I could give you your life, as you gave me mine. Your dad once said what goes around comes around and now it has for you."

And with that his eyes became fixed and would see nothing more. I looked up at 'Scotty' and the accompanying demon and then I collapsed.

I could hear my father and Dean rustling around and pulling me away from the scene. I snapped awake and crawled back to Mr. St. James, screaming the whole way. I threw my head on his chest and still admonished him for destroying my plan. I felt as helpless as I ever had.

Dad picked me up, my body flailing violently as I fought against his grip. I continued to scream, "no, it was meant for me, I was the target, I was the one." Dad sat down and held me tightly against him. He was trying to calm me, but there was no serenity for me, not yet anyway. I could hear him bark orders to Dean as he tried to settle me. I was having none of it; I was hysterical and only stopped when my body wore itself out.

I woke up to the sound of Dad and Dean arguing. Dean had run Mr. St. James' car into the river and Dad was upset that he hadn't placed the body inside first. Dean was trying to plead his case when I jumped up and ran over to the body still lying where it had fallen.

"I want him buried. You owe him that much; he saved my life. He bought back the life I gave away. He deserves the respect of a burial."

Dean had already gotten the shovels out and he and Dad made short work of the makeshift grave. I had taken the blanket that Dad had laid me down on earlier and I covered my teacher with it. I was still questioning him in death as to why he sacrificed himself for me. I hadn't expected this turn of events and was beyond shock. I was to be at rest now, with no problems or issues before me, but here I sat in disbelief and horror that once again made up my life.

"Why? You never even told me who I am? I need more answers; you can't expect me to live without knowing the truth. **WHO AM I**?" I demanded of my redeemer.

I flopped backwards in exasperation. I was staring at the stars when I heard a whisper. I sat up and looked at the blanket ruffling in the breeze. My grandfather's words began to come to me, "you're heart is full of love, life and heroics, now go find it!"

"What does that mean? Why does everything have to be in a riddle?" I demanded.

But his thick Scottish brogue was gone. I looked to Mr. St. James and asked the questions again, but got no response. My dad had come over and cocked his head wondering who I was speaking with, but didn't ask. He helped me up and then, with Dean's help, carried the body over to the grave.

"Please don't throw him in," I begged.

"We won't son, don't worry," Dad promised me.

I ran and got the blanket and gave it to Dad as Dean was already waiting in the grave to receive the body. They eased the remains into the freshly dug hole and before Dean climbed out, I begged Dad to lower me in for one last moment together. I stood there and pulled the blanket tightly around him and pushed one more time for answers. I got nothing. I let out a big sigh and said my final goodbye. Dean helped push me up and Dad grabbed a hold and pulled me into his arms.

I threw a fistful of dirt over my friend and confidant and went to off to cry and try and sort out my feelings while the deed was finished.

I was sitting on the hood of the Impala with my back against the windshield as my father and brother returned with shovels and other gear in hand. They stowed everything and dad came over and pulled me off the hood and carried me to the truck.

My exhaustion took over and I quickly faded as we headed down the road. I kept mulling over the question of who I was and why I was still here. I had a feeling the answer would always be elusive, but as my grandfather had said, I had better go find it.


	26. Rainbow in the Dark part I

**There's no sign of the morning coming  
You've been left on your own  
Like a Rainbow in the Dark****  
**Rainbow in the Dark ~ Dio

**Rainbow in the Dark part I**

Sean's pov….

We just kept driving, I would wake up and see Dad and later I would open my eyes to Dean driving. I was always in the truck; I guess there was no place for me to hide in the cab. Hunger finally woke me up as the sun rose. We had just pulled over and dad handed me some kind of breakfast sandwich and some chocolate milk. We gassed up and got back on the road. Dean continued to be my chaperone.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I'm just following Dad," Dean answered.

"Whatever," I shot back and finished my breakfast.

I had no idea what state we were in and there was no point in asking Dean. I tried to see if anything looked familiar, but I ended up dozing back off. I finally felt the truck slow down and I looked out the windshield and instantly recognized the rectory and Pastor Jim coming out the front door. I should have expected this. Dad will have Jim try and fix me, make me all better so I can get back to hunting.

We had barely stopped when my door opened and Dad slid me out into his arms. It was like he was afraid if I touched the ground I would run away. He carried me into the house and sat down next to me on the couch. He looked exhausted and I began to feel bad about what I just put him through.

Jim waved Dad into the kitchen as Dean replaced him on the couch. He flipped on the TV and we began watching some 24 hour news channel.

I got up and headed to the bathroom. I had just finished when a loud pounding sounded from the door. My dad was yelling my name and shaking the knob.

"I'm fine, I just needed to pee. You need to relax," I stated as I came through the door.

"You are not fine. I don't know how you got to the place where you were last night, but we need to find out why and get it fixed."

"Get it fixed? I'm not a broken down car, Dad. I got there because my life is one screwed up mess. When you can tell me how I ended up in this hell, then we may find some answers. All I know is death and disaster, how do you expect me to put a smile on my face and greet life with happiness? Have you even paid any attention to my world?" I yelled.

Jim put his arm around me and told Dad and Dean to go up and get some sleep that he would stay with me.

We decided to go for a walk and enjoy the brisk fresh air.

"You scared the hell out of John last night. What brought this on? Was it one thing in particular or just the last straw? It certainly seemed like you had it all planned out in advance," Jim queried.

"It was like trying to stay awake when your eyes just keep closing. You finally give up and sleep. I just wanted to sleep, even if it was forever. I know Dad is really pissed at me, but I just wanted it to be over. I wanted my hell to be over, I didn't want him to be disappointed or angry with me anymore," I explained.

"Oh, Sean, he isn't angry or disappointed with you. He loves you and your brothers more than you can know. Your lifestyle demands so much that the emotions run very high. His reactions are very normal. Imagine yourself at age four, you run across the street without looking forcing the driver of a car to slam on their brakes to avoid hitting you. Your dad watches the whole thing what do you think the reaction will be?"

"Actually, I lived that scenario. He grabbed me and hugged me and then he spanked me. He was pretty scared."

"I'm sure he was. In parenting as well as in other areas, fear brings out anger. You guys live with a lot of fear and John is just reacting as a typical parent in an atypical situation. Things in life may change you, but you like everybody start and end with your family, the family that maybe you didn't choose, but they are a gift to you as you are a gift to them."

"I don't feel like a gift. The people that know of my so called gifts think they are wonderful, but there is such a thing as perceiving too much. There's more that goes on than your senses perceive, but I perceive it all and it's killing me. I feel like information is being force fed to me constantly and nobody knows how to help me."

"You're right; nobody knows the weight of your burden. Whether you like it or not, you have to accept the role you have. Acceptance is not approval or permission, but you must come to understand that your ability is what it is and that you are possession of it. You have a great responsibility and it is yours alone," he explained.

We continued to walk and tears started slipping down my face. I was beginning to understand that I had no choice but to embrace the gifts that had been given to me and help the world and it didn't matter whether I agreed or not. We had circled back to the house and we sat down at the kitchen table. Jim was making me a cup of hot cocoa and I was trying to regain my composure.

"Sean, it's okay to cry, to mourn what will never be, nobody will fault you for that. It takes great strength to be happy. It takes much more courage to live life, face fears and deal with the unknown than deciding to leave life. Suicide is always an option, and having that option may possibly make life bearable. But I can't really recommend it. Suicide is very final and difficult for so many left behind. Sometimes it's only after a painful process that we can look back and see how much we gained from surviving the situation."

"But death can be a friend, a freeing process; it releases us of our responsibility and heartache," I countered.

"True, but now you've added those things to persons that will not be prepared for them. They are in deep distress and now they are forced to take on so much more. How is that loving gesture, how is that brave or well thought out? When it is the right time, death is a friend, but not until then."

**John's pov….**

I dozed off but I knew it would be a long time before I would have any restful sleep. I got up and headed downstairs to find out what was going on. Jim was in his study moving piles of papers around. As I looked at him with concern, he pointed to the window and told me Sean was out with Dean.

"They are playing dodge ball against the back of the church; Dean couldn't sleep either. I figured the fresh air and activity would do them both good."

I opened the window in time to hear Sean admonish his brother for throwing the ball at his head. The comment managed to bring a smile to my face. I followed Jim into the kitchen where he served me a nice hot cup of coffee.

"He has a lot of healing to go through, but I truly believe he will be just fine. He is a very strong boy who had a moment of weakness. You need to reassure him, give him some time to understand what his life is and then he'll be ready to resume the hunt."

"How could I let this happen? How could I be so blind to his needs? What kind of father am I? What if he had been successful?"

"You have a great many distractions around you, John. The fact that he was protected shows that somewhere someone knows that it is impossible for you to handle everything."

"But he is my child, he should be the priority. How did I allow him to slide right out of my vision?"

"You've always been attentive, John. You've tried to guide and teach your boys every lesson in the book. I even thought you went too far on occasion, were too hard on them, but…"

"Now you know why Jim, if another parent slips up and their kid makes a mistake, they may miss the bus, fail a test or something minor. If my kid screws up they may very likely die. How do I live with that? Both Sam and Dean had close calls, but I have never felt as vulnerable as I do with Sean. It often seems as if he is calling the shots not me. Sometimes I feel like I'm too hard on him and other times I feel like I'm not hard enough. I don't know what the answers are for him. I just know that most of the time he hates me," I interrupted.

"John, if you've never been hated by your child, you've never been a parent. You need to treasure him for what he is, make sure he knows how much you love him."

"That's where I made my mistake with Sam. I didn't treasure him for what he was only for what I wanted him to be. It didn't work and he took his own path…right out of our lives."

"You need to pick your battles with Sean, big enough to matter, but small enough to win. I know you will never give up on him, but his load is so large he will need extra help getting through life. I think Dean's worn out already, here they come," Jim said as his gaze was trained on the window.

The boys tumbled into the kitchen with rosy cheeks and something resembling a smile on Sean's face.

"I think I won," Dean announced.

"No, you would be wrong; you can't count the headshot, so that would mean I'm the winner," Sean argued, speaking of their dodge ball game.

"Why don't you have a seat, Dean, and drink some of this wonderful coffee while I try my hand with your brother," I said.

Sean's face grew concerned, but he readily followed me out the door. We walked to the back of the church where there was bench which sat by an empty space that was filled with flowers in the summer.

The first thing I did was pull him into my lap and hug him as tightly as I ever had. I needed to feel his breathing, his heart beating, his warmth.

"Dad you're squeezing me to death," he squeaked.

"I'm sorry; I just want to hold you." I let him slide over to sit next to me.

"Dad, I want you to know that I didn't really want to die, I just needed to get away from the horror and I didn't know how else to do it. It was like I needed to get away from me, how do I do that? I just wanted it all to stop. I didn't think about it being forever. Please forgive me, Dad."

"Sean you don't need my forgiveness, I just want you to know that you can come to me no matter what. I know I am hard on you, but you are such a tough customer that I don't know how else to parent you."

"You do fine, I push your buttons. I get what I deserve most of the time; I guess I know you love me if you are using your energy to discipline me."

"Well, I guess I need to use some of that energy to do other things with you, too."

"I know I'm not an easy child, and my life is not an easy one, but please don't ever give up on me," he said as his eyes began to tear up.

"Never, will I give up on you son, never. What you did was reckless and selfish and should have never even occurred to your ten-year-old brain. I need to understand that you are far from typical and adjust. But you need to remember how we all felt when Sam left. Now imagine if he had taken his life."

"You're right, it was selfish and you have every right to be mad and not trust me ever again."

"I don't have that luxury, Sean. I have to be able to trust you and Dean in all situations. I'm sure if you gave me your assurances that this will never happen again, we could leave this in the past. Just promise me that you will never let anything get this bad before you bring it to my attention, no matter what."

"Yes sir! No matter what, you have my word."

"I know I can count on your word. You are important to a lot of people; live from your heart, many are counting on it."

**Sean's pov…**

We spent the week helping me get back to mental health. We all rested up and I was feeling much better about life. I think if I just get some time in between the tragedies, I could handle things much better. I shuddered as I thought about what I nearly did. Then I shuddered about how I was saved. How did it all come to be, how did the intervention happen? I really must have guardians out there somewhere. I would think about Mr. St. James and how he must have been the James that had been woven into my dreams; the James that I had asked my Salem guide, William, about. Somewhere in my brain I must have seen this scenario. I wish my brain came with instructions. I told Pastor Jim that at one time, I thought the James might be him, but it just didn't seem to fit.

My dad was great; he stayed away from all things supernatural for 5 days. I was his priority; both Dean and I were first and foremost in his mind. But of course the world does not stop turning and we were forced to give up our vacation.

There had been a rash of men disappearing in the area. It is highly unusual for men to vanish, but that was the emerging pattern. The good news was that it was taking place nearby and the rectory could be used as home base. Dad was keeping me out of this one, at least for now.

Jim was next door at the church and Dean was trying to figure out patterns while Dad pulled out of the driveway to head to the store.

I went upstairs to collapse on my bed, but as I passed Dad's room, I spied his duffel bag. I have always been forbidden to go into his private area and most especially his bags. Even Dean and Sam still aren't allowed into this most private part of his life. Once a few years ago after we had arrived at a motel in the wee hours of the night I got up for a drink and saw the bag on the table. I stuck my hand in the bag and came out with my mother's journal. I opened it and read about how she was trying to decide what to name me. I only read a paragraph when fear made me put the book back in the bag. It was only seconds later when the light came on and Dad was asking why I was out of bed. But here I knew I had at least 20 minutes before he would be back. I would be able to hear either Dean or Jim on the stairs, so began the biggest reconnaissance mission of my life.

I approached the bag as though it might bite me. I unzipped it and saw Dad's journal on top. I opened it and skimmed, amazed at all the information he had collected so far. My heart was pounding wildly and my breathing sounded labored. My hand was shaking as I pulled out a feminine-looking book that I know my mother held close to her for several months. I opened it and saw a picture of her sitting in a rocking chair, her hand over her expanding belly. She had a genuine smile on her face. She was glowing, just like every pregnant woman is supposed to. I allowed the book to open to where it chose and began to read.

_I am so sorry Sean that you will do this alone. John will always be with you, but as hard as he tries he will never be able to understand the horrors that you will face. You have to understand that he will be forever limited, but his love will never be. Please trust in him always._

Okay that seemed like timely advice, weird. I again allowed the book to choose a place.

_I feel you inside kicking and moving. You are an active little guy and I feel your energy growing. You will be something to reckon with. I have already begun my protection ceremonies and you will have so many on your side. The dark hides many secrets, but remember not all of them are harmful. Embrace the help that is offered, lead with your heart. You will make life better for so many._

Alright, this would have been good to know last week. Why did Dad continue to hide this from me?

_Listen to those with more experience, whether it is your father, Dean, Sam or any trusted adult, they hold wisdom that you will need. Don't try and find all the answers yourself, you will only come to a dead end. _

Okay this was getting creepy.

_The real teacher of your life is you. You have to decide of all that comes your way, what is true and important and what is not; what applies to you and what does not. If it works for you, fine – use it; it's yours. But if it doesn't don't hesitate to go find what does. Remember, what we think about, we become._

Wow, she was quite a thinker. I had no idea how long I had been in Dad's room, it felt like only seconds but I knew it had been much longer. To be honest, a plane could have crashed in the room and I never would have heard it. One more look and I better move along.

_Please my baby boy, understand that you can have anything you want but you cannot have everything you want so choose wisely. Don't hurt yourself and don't hurt others. And if nothing else, please take care of yourself so you can help take care of those around you. This is what I hope for you and your future. Please be strong and know how very sorry I am that I am not on this journey with you. I have every faith that you are strong enough to endure on your own. _

I closed the book, but something was sticking out the bottom. I opened it to that page and saw a picture of my dad holding very tiny me in his lap with Sam kneeling on his left and Dean kneeling on his right. I was the one that looked like he was glowing. There was another picture of me the day I joined the hunt and made it the Winchester four.

I was snapped out of my reverie by Dad clearing his throat. I couldn't even try to get out of this one so I sat down and immediately apologized.

"Why haven't you given the book to me? I'm ready, I know I am," I told him.

"Because you're _**not**_ ready and_**I**_know that. There is more in there than what you read. And in case you have forgotten I'm the dad, the one in charge, and it is my decision, whether you like it or not."

I swallowed hard and hung my head. "I guess I'm ready," I said meekly.

"For what?" Dad asked.

"My punishment, I just broke cardinal rule number one, stay out of your stuff."

"When I was you age, I got into a fair amount of trouble myself. Once a year my dad would take me aside and say that everyone deserves a break once in a while and he would give me one free pass. So consider this your freebie."

"Dad you've never even told that story or ever given me a free pass on anything. Don't start now. I want things to be the way they were, I want my normalcy back. I want my dad back, the dad that gives no free passes for the mistakes I make."

And that was the dad I got back. I went to the room Dean and I were sharing with a sore butt, but a smile on my face. Things were finally getting back to normal.

Dad and Dean left in the early evening to go and scout out the area, they promised to be back before morning. I felt safe with Pastor Jim, but I really missed my father and brother. Jim tried to cheer me up with some board games and cartoons on television. I was never much into cartoons, but I tried to relax to appease my babysitter until I finally went up to bed.

Later that night my eyes snapped open. It was still dark outside, but I could hear Dean's steady breathing in the bed next to me. I climbed out of bed and pulled the covers up little higher over my brother. I then shuffled down the hall to the room my dad was in. I opened the door and peeked in, Dad was sleeping soundly. I tiptoed in and his duffle bag caught my eye. I was still very curious about the journal but had decided to obey my father, at least for now. I climbed into bed and slid over next to my dad. Almost instantly he wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close. I fell back into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning I joined the conversation at the breakfast table.

Dean began the discussion. "Well there are definitely Banshees out there, but what is causing the disappearances is a mystery," he said with his mouth full of pancake.

"I think we are probably looking at a _Leanhan Sidhe_; she seeks the love of mortal men, but her love destroys them. Hence all the missing men," Dad explained as he reached for the syrup.

"Banshees just announce a death right?" I asked.

"For the most part they do, but it can get complicated. In fact why don't you spend your day learning about these creatures and report back to me later this afternoon. It will be a day better spent than snooping around my personal belongings," Dad told me.

"If I do the research, can I come with you tonight?" I begged with a slight whine to my voice.

"No, just do what I asked." He said as he shot me a do not argue look.

"Yes sir," I said as I looked into my cereal bowl with disappointment.

Dean put his hand on my shoulder and said he would help get me started on my research.

We hit the computers at the library and I found out quite a bit about these ancient beings.

"So what did you find out, little brother?" Dean asked.

"Banshees wail and cry when certain people are about to die, but this one seems to be warning for everybody. Often it is the spirit of a woman who died in childbirth. There is also a fatal kinship with _duine shee_ or people of the spirit race. Dean, is that what my mom is; someone who died in childbirth and has a relationship with the spirit race?"

"I don't really have that answer. I don't think your mom is out in the woods warning of impending deaths though."

"They are unearthly attendants to ancient families of Ireland, true descendants of a noble Gaelic race, generally with names beginning with Mac or O," I said with my voice full of heartache.

"What are your grandparent's last names?"

"My mom's last name was MacGregor, but that side is from Scotland, my grandmother's maiden name was O'Conner and I would guess that would be the connection."

"Interesting, maybe they are trying to reach out to you. Maybe we should petition Dad again to let you come."

"Sounds good to me. It says that in Irish lore, it is _bean si_ or woman of the fairy mounds and in Scotland it is _bean nighe_ or washer woman. I don't know if the means much. But there is something about a silver comb. Please try and convince Dad to take me tonight, pleassssse!" I begged.

**TBC**


	27. Rainbow in the Dark Part II

**Rainbow in the Dark part II**

**Dean's pov….**

We went home and Sean reported everything we had learned. Dad was impressed, but not enough to include him in the evening's events. Sean was not taking it well. He gave Dad his best glare and stomped out of the house. Dad gave me the warning look not argue his decision. I decided my time would be better spent preparing for the evening ahead by reviewing my notes.

Dinner was tense with Sean moping and picking at his food. For the most part Dad let the behavior slide; he really didn't want Sean mad at him, as he was still dealing with all the emotion of the previous week. I packed everything up as Dad read a story with Sean before he went to bed.

Finally we were ready to go. Dad came down shaking his head with a smile gracing his lips. "That kid is something else," he claimed.

But dad didn't elaborate any further. We headed to the door when I felt a tug on my jacket. I looked down and saw the small figure of my brother. Dad did a double take and pointed to the stairs.

"Go to bed now, Sean." he said sternly the mirth from a minute ago, now gone.

"But I didn't say goodnight to Dean. Please, since I can't go at least let me say goodbye," Sean begged.

"Oh, alright if you must, but make it quick," Dad responded.

I could hear Jim tell Dad he was becoming an old softy as Sean and I headed to the stairs. We nearly reached the top when Sean stopped and turned so he was looking me in the eye.

"Please listen to me, Dean. She will come after you tonight, in order to survive you have to listen to me. You will want to look at her, you will have very pleasant feelings for her, but it isn't real. If you lock eyes with her, you won't be able to pull away. She will reach out to you, and if you touch her, it will be all over. You have to keep your hands to your side and close your eyes, count to 10 and count slow and when you open your eyes she should be gone. Usually there needs to be more contact, but since you are searching for her she will be able to incapacitate you in one try. Please do what I ask, promise me? If I feel you are lying, I swear I will stow away and follow you. Trust me, Dean."

I looked at Sean and promised him I would follow his instructions. He stared at me for a moment, looking closely into my eyes and then nodded, apparently believing I would follow his instructions.

We hit the woods and split up. I was still thinking of the conversation I had with Sean prior to leaving. He had been very sincere and it had affected my psyche. Dad had gone one direction and I the other, I was coming up empty, but stayed on guard. I kept hearing Sean saying, 'trust me'. He hadn't uttered those words for a long time and I knew he must be pretty certain. My cell phone rang and Dad had decided to call it a night. I hung up and turned to head back to the truck when I was blinded by a warm glow. The _Leanhan Sidhe_ was right in front of me, I had to stop and recall the instructions. Close my eyes keep my arms at my sides and count slowly to ten. My stomach was churning and I just tried to focus on the instructions I had been given. I opened my left eye to barely a slit, but the area looked clear. Thank God.

I was explaining my experience to Dad on the way back and how Sean's advice had probably saved my life.

"Maybe we should bring him along," Dad commented as we pulled up to the house.

We dragged the stuff into the kitchen. Dad kind of looked around and took off up the stairs. It must have been dad intuition, because I was clueless. After only a moment he was back with a wild look in his eyes.

"Sean is gone and so is Jim."

"Jim's car is here; maybe they stepped outside for some reason," I reasoned. We stepped out back and were enveloped with light, warmth and energy and Sean was smack dab in the middle of it.

There were some kind of mystical creatures all around the small frame of my brother. Some were chanting while others were singing, creating a magical effect in which words were intertwining with each other. He was looking at them all seemingly at once. It was quite apparent he was feeling no fear, but Dad began to run towards him immediately. Pastor Jim stepped out from the shadows and pulled him back.

"He's fine John, you need to leave him where he is. He needs to absorb the energy they are offering. This is a gift for him," Jim said barely above a whisper.

I just stood there while they presented their strength to him. He was in the middle of their self-made circle, he was wearing one of my old t-shirts that hung off of him, and had one pajama leg stuck around his calf and the other stuck under his heel. With his bed head he looked so small, so vulnerable, yet I'm sure we all had felt the same sense of power coming from that circle.

Then just like that, they finished with their chant/song and vanished into the night. Sean remained there just looking and then reaching out for them. Jim let go of Dad and he quickly grabbed his youngest son and ran into the warmth of the house.

"Dean, get me the blanket off the couch," he yelled.

"But Dad I'm not cold, I'm fine, really, I am," Sean said as calmly as ever.

Dad ran his hands over Sean's face and arms and looked in disbelief.

"They kept me warm, Dad, they kept me very warm," Sean explained.

"What were they saying to you, it sounded like a different language?" Dad asked speaking quickly.

"It sounded like some form of Gaelic, but there are so many languages in that realm, some still spoken but many are nearly dead," Jim offered.

"They told me they came over the waves, that they came to me. They see shadows of dreams and that I'm some kind of ancient mystery. They promised me they would come to me when the moon shines bright, but they must always go free with first light. I guess they are here to protect me, just like my mom said in her journal."

_I feel you inside kicking and moving. You are an active little guy and I feel your energy growing. You will be something to reckon with. I have already begun my protection ceremonies. You will have so many on your side. The dark hides many secrets, but remember not all of them are harmful. Embrace the help that is offered, lead with your heart. You will make life better for so many._

"Wow, I think I need a drink," I said as I headed towards the refrigerator.

"Me too," Sean smiled at me reaching for the milk and chocolate sauce.

"Well kiddo, I guess we'll all head out tomorrow so unless you want to be taking a nap you need to finish up and get to bed," Dad announced.

"Yes sir!" Sean responded with enthusiasm.

"Oh and Sean,…" Dad began causing Sean to turn around, "why don't you climb into my bed for tonight?"

"Yes sir," Sean stated as he made a run for the staircase.

"Okay, I'm having serious trouble getting my head around all this," Dad said.

"It's just the way it is, John, when you have a special child," Jim told him.

"A special child? A special child is one that has a talent for something, like a sport or an instrument…a normal gift. Or maybe because of a disability in one area something else becomes extraordinary, but I don't know where to even start with him. I'm truly at a loss."

"He does have a talent and an extraordinary talent at that. It is just a very rare one." Jim said.

Last night's escapade had Sean in bed until nearly 6:30, which is pretty late for him. I found him eating a bagel in the kitchen while reading Dad's notes.

"Does Dad know you have his notes?" I asked.

"He left them right here, I didn't go snooping. Besides if I'm going tonight I want to be prepared. What happened last night?"

"Just what you said and since I'm still here, I did follow your instructions. Thanks, little brother," I said while I messed his hair up.

Later in the evening we all exited the car near the area Dad and I were in last night. Sean promptly took off down the trail.

"Hey, you need to wait for us," Dad yelled.

Well so much for surprising anybody. We ran to catch up and found Sean pushing a man behind a tree. The man looked totally dazed and disoriented. Sean pointed up the trail as he continued to try and explain that the man needed to sit down and be quiet.

I was torn whether to stay with Sean and the befuddled man or help Dad. We heard two shots go off and I was kind of in between Dad and Sean when Dad came jogging back down the trail.

"Okay, I thought wrought iron rounds would take care of her, but I was wrong. We need to get this guy and get out of here." Dad shouted.

We got out of there and were able to convince this guy that he had just drunk some bad whiskey. We sat on the edge of the forest contemplating our next move when Sean's face lit up.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I've had an epiphany," he stated emphatically.

"How do you even know what an epiphany is?" I questioned.

"I read; you should try it sometime," he snapped back at me. "_**Anyway**_, I know how to kill her, but first we have to find something."

"What, what do we need to find?" Dad asked while holding Sean by the shoulders.

"I read in my research about Banshees leaving silver combs behind. It is said that you shouldn't pick these up as it will cause the Banshee to come, which for most people, not a good thing. But when I was dreaming last night I think I was given the answer. I need to find a comb that was left by one of these _aossi_." He explained.

"A what?" I asked.

"An _assosi_ or fallen angel or people of peace. I will be able to get the comb and then we can make into a bullet and kill the evil one."

"Now you're just showing off," I told him.

"Alright, everybody in the car," Dad said unsure of what are next move should be.

"No, I have find it tonight, please help me look. We can't waste another day. I have to be the one to pick it up, just me." He finished the sentence while he was stepping back into the woods.

"Well, I guess we're going back into the woods, Dean, to look for a silver comb," Dad said with a sigh.

"So you're letting him call the shots now?" I questioned.

"Do you have any better ideas? Is there a plan you would like to share? If so let's hear it, if not shut up and let's go," he snapped. It was becoming clear that Dad was out of patience.

We found Sean's beam from his flashlight and fanned out looking for a comb in the forest floor in the dark. It seemed like a big waste of time to me, and I was still stinging from Dad's reprimand. I kicked a small branch in anger and saw something shiny in the leaves. I reached to pick it up and then remembered I shouldn't. With the mood I was in I nearly picked it up anyway, but resisted. I yelled for my family and the bouncing beams announced their arrival.

"That's what I'm looking for. I just hope I'm right about this," Sean said as he reached down and touched the comb.

He picked it up and our faces all registered the tension we were feeling. We all then breathed a sigh of relief as nothing happened. Nobody popped out thin air, nobody screamed or wailed, and not even a breeze blew. We quickly made our way to the car with our prize.

Dad woke Jim up and told him that we needed the comb melted down and made into ammunition. He knew of someone, but it may take a day or two. Sean climbed out of the shower with a big smile on his face.

"Now we can have another day of rest and relaxation before we go in for the final kill. Are you mad at me, Dean? I didn't mean to be condescending; I just want to get through this hunt before anything else can go wrong," Sean explained to me.

"I can't believe you can even say condescending much less know what it means. I guess you just never cease to amaze me and sometimes it makes me jealous," I told him.

"Don't be jealous of me. Just because I remember some big words doesn't mean anything. Sam always thought it was another gift so that I could explain things better. Whatever it is, you need to remember that I wouldn't get very far without you. There was a reason I was born after you and Sam and there is a reason that you are still here with me. Please don't ever leave me, Dean," Sean said as he looked at me.

I was nearly floored by his declaration. I sat on my bed across the room from him while he read one of his books to help him relax.

"You meant what you said in the bathroom, didn't you?"

"Of course I did, why else would I say it? Dean, don't sell yourself short, you are very important in this Winchester plan. Remember you are the one who saved Sam in the beginning. Whenever I'm afraid I always look to you for help."

I woke up in the morning with a smile on my face and then remembered why as I looked at Sean's empty bed. He really made me feel important last night. It's nice to know that I am a significant part of his life. He is one of the biggest reasons that I can keep going. I headed downstairs and found him scowling at his math book.

"I hate math, it sucks!" he pouted.

"Hang with it and then I'll take you somewhere," Dad promised as he drank his coffee.

I found that Jim had already left to have the comb reforged into ammo for the hunt. I poured some coffee for myself and looked at Sean's math long enough to know I wouldn't be much help. I'd never liked math, either.

I decided to tag along with Dad and Sean to see what was in mind for the afternoon. We ended up at a petting zoo, something very normal. Sean has always loved animals and he was very excited when he realized where we were stopping.

I enjoyed watching him feed everything and read all about the animals and their habits. They had some larger animals including some wolves. There was a group trying to entice the elusive creatures out of their lair, but they weren't budging. Sean settled in by the glass as the other assembly moved on. He became very serious as he peered into the faux forest. After only a moment, two of the pack came out and they were soon joined by the remaining members. They seem to be looking right at us and there was a mutual curiosity between them and Sean. It was like they had some kind of connection. It stayed liked that until Dad came into view with the phone to his ear; then they all hurried back into hiding except for one that lingered for an instant longer. Dad and I looked at each other wondering what that was all about. We both looked at Sean who just shrugged his shoulders.

"That was Jim, the bullets should be ready by tonight. We better get going and figure out what our plan will be," he said.

We didn't speak about the scene with the wolves, but it was weird. Was it a good thing? There didn't seem to be any fear on either side. Was Sean some kind of wolf whisperer along with his other talents?

Dad had entertained thoughts of leaving Sean behind that night, but it was clear that Sean would not allow that to happen without a gigantic fight.

"I think he needs to go with you, John. That gathering in the backyard the other night and the fact that his heritage is involved seem to be important to this hunt and are good reasons to have him near you. It feels to me like some kind of ancient prophecy," Jim said convincingly.

"See, that's just what I was thinking, Dad. I've been drawn into this, it was my place in that circle and it is my place in those woods," Sean said adamantly.

That night we pulled up and Dad loaded the gun with the two bullets that were made from the silver comb. We carefully made our way into the trees. It was very quiet, too quiet and we stuck close together. Sean chattered on about not looking directly into her in the eyes and not to touch her.

We stopped to get our bearings when Dad asked if Sean had any idea where she might be. We all heard a twig snapping and drew quick breaths. Dad and I went into fight mode, but Sean just cocked his head and smiled. He motioned for us to follow him and we headed deeper into the forest. I saw a shadow ahead, I wasn't sure but it looked like a large dog that we were trailing. I was about to ask what we were doing when Sean stopped abruptly and pointed to the glow that was coming our way. It was pitch black, but the glow helped guide us. Dad took steady aim and fired off a shot. We all held our breath fully expecting this hunt to be over, but as we prepared to relax we saw that the _Lianhan Sidhe_ was still coming right at us.

"Great plan, Sean, melt the silver comb into bullets, it will work," I snapped.

The wind had picked up and was blowing at our backs. We continued to fight our way through the trees and brush running towards the car when the wind changed direction and began to hit us in the face. Dad had Sean by the hand and they were running together. All of a sudden Sean stopped causing Dad to trip.

"I need to do it, I need to shoot her, it has to be me," he announced.

"No way, son, you won't be able to hit her in the heart. We need to get out of here now."

Sean whipped around and grabbed the gun from an incredulous Dad.

"**I have to do it!" **he shouted as he tried to steady the gun at the arriving figure.

I was just waiting for the impact of the creature when the wind began to swirl and a soft glow surrounded my brother. I heard the gunshot and saw our predator dissipate into wisps of vapor. We all stood there out of breath and totally shocked.

"See I told ya, I had to do it," Sean explained as calmly as if he was telling us about a cartoon he had watched.

We shook off our terror and found our way out of the woods. We cleared the trees when a man of Native American lineage stepped in front of us.

"You are the boy that the wolves spoke with, aren't you?" he asked.

"Yes sir, I guess I am, they had a lot to say to me tonight," he answered.

"You walk in two different worlds, my boy. You are a great warrior. You have much respect in our world."

"It's because I am being raised by great warriors," Sean stated as he looked to Dad and me.

"The wolf respects you and will be of assistance when possible," he finished.

"I don't think this was the first time one has helped me and I can always use all the help that I can get," Sean responded.

I turned to say something to Dad and when I turned back the man was gone.

"Where did he go?" I quickly questioned.

"Back to his world, to the place where he belongs," my brother told me. Then much quieter, to where I could barely hear him he added, "I only wish I knew where I belonged."


	28. Bridge Over Troubled Water

**(I live near Springfield and love all the Lincoln sites around the city, they are very inspiring.)**

**The truth can be the scariest knowledge of all.**

**Bridge Over Troubled Water**

Sean's pov….

After completing the hunt successfully we took a few days to catch our breath and make sure we were rested for what may come our way next. We actually weren't sure where to go next so Dad started looking around and making some phone calls. Dad had Dean and I do some training, and I had some school work, but other than that we just enjoyed the down time.

Even though Dad was searching for our next project I was the one who ended up finding the corridor to our next paranormal event.

I had fallen asleep on the couch in the middle of the news when my phone rang. Since both Dad and Dean were in the house I thought it might be Sam, but when I looked it said Elizabeth. I quickly answered, but I was only met with dead air. My Aunt Elizabeth was my mom's sister and had raised me from birth to age 4 when all things mystical seemed to escalate and she thought it would be best if my dad took custody of me. I hadn't seen nor heard from her since. I always figured she went back to the British Isles to be closer to her remaining family.

I got up and was a bit shaky, my heart was pounding and my hand was shaking. I trotted off to let Dad know of what had happened. He was glad that I told him but didn't seem to be alarmed about it.

"It could've been anyone named Elizabeth," Dad explained.

"But Dad, it should have just come up as a number. I don't have her name in my phone. Plus it was dead air. Have heard from her since the day you picked me up? It has been six years since we've seen her. Where did she go, did you ever try and get in touch with her after you picked me up?" I questioned.

"Yes, I did try and call her. I tried until her number was out of service. With everything we were dealing with I just moved on and really didn't think much more about her."

"Well something's not right, I just know it," I said sounding defeated.

That night I had flashes of dreams. I could see my aunt picking me up from daycare. I saw toys flying around the main room at the center, and the face of my harried care giver. I saw Elizabeth in tears as she put a Band-Aid over my most recent unearthly scratch. I tried to reach out to her but was met only with darkness. Something was going on and we needed to find out what.

"We need to go back to Illinois where my daycare was, where I lived my first four years. We have to start at the beginning. Maybe there is trail we can find," I announced.

"Do you think there is something there? If she doesn't want to be found there isn't much we can do. We should just call your grandparent's; she may be back in Ireland or Scotland. Start there and then we will think about going to Springfield," Dad explained.

I made the call with trepidation. I spoke with my grandmother who was absolutely thrilled with the contact. She told me she had heard from Elizabeth on several occasions, but it had been a long while since the last call. She did know that she had left Springfield shortly after I had joined my family. There were phone calls from Toronto, Florida and Salem Massachusetts. Grandma was under the impression that at some point Elizabeth would be returning to Great Britain, but the contact had stopped. I had to believe that she was still alive, I was fairly sure that I would have known somehow if she had died. That somewhere deep down I would have been touched in some manner.

I reported my findings to dad and since we had no other plans we packed up and headed south to the only home I had known. There was no present, no future only my past.

Dad had a feeling this would all be difficult for me and decided to treat us with a stay at the octagonal Hilton in the center of downtown. We had a room on one of the top floors and I just sat looking out the window at my old home town. I was antsy and we all ended up taking an evening walk in the downtown area that was deserted now that it was after working hours. We walked by the current and old capitol buildings and soaked up the history and power that it offered. I was trying to wrap my head around the real reason I was here. Elizabeth hadn't been here in six years so what drew me to this place? Where was she and what was she doing?

I woke up the following morning knowing we needed to start at my old daycare, where my unconventional life seemed to begin. Since the place would be filled with kids and we'd rather not deal with any uncertainties while others might be possibly in danger, we decided to wait until 6:00 when the last of the kids were picked up. The building was three stories and had been something else in the past. The daycare was on the first floor and the office space made up the top two floors. Many of the state workers left their children in this convenient downtown location.

I walked in and immediately recognized Mrs. Peterson who had been my teacher. She was picking up toys and books and didn't notice that I was standing there. Watching her brought back many memories, most of them pleasant ones. Mrs. Peterson was a nice woman who truly seemed to care for those in her charge. I remembered crying for her when I was told that I wouldn't be going back to the center. She finally sensed my presence and dropped all that she was holding.

"Sean Winchester, oh my goodness, how are you?"

"You remember me? You recognize me?" I asked.

"Oh sweetheart, I have thought about you every day since you left. I have wondered how you were doing and prayed for your safety." She said barely holding back her tears.

I was excited that she had held me in such high regards. I introduced Dad and Dean and we all went to the office as opposed to sitting in the tiny chairs at the tables or sitting on the magic carpet.

"So what brings you back to central Illinois? I would love to hear about where you've been and what you've been up to," she asked.

I looked at my dad and decided that I would take the lead.

"We've been around and have been pretty busy, but what brought me here is that this is the last place I saw my aunt. Do you have any idea where she might be? When was the last time you spoke with her?" I inquired.

"Well, it has been a long time. It absolutely broke my heart to tell her that you couldn't come back here. Though I believe she wasn't surprised by the news. I did speak with her about two weeks after you left our care. She said that your dad had picked you up and that she would be leaving town. I guess that was the last time we spoke," she said with sincerity.

"Why did you have Sean leave the daycare?" Dean questioned.

"I don't know what Elizabeth may have told you, but it was really strange, actually it was unbelievable."

She went on to explain how the temperatures dramatically changed and how toys became airborne. The fact that things were lost, moved and found and how terrified they had all become.

"But how did you know these things were Sean's fault?" Dean pushed.

"We didn't blame Sean; we knew he wasn't doing them. But it seemed that they revolved around him. He was gone for a week, I don't remember why, but while he was gone the week was completely normal. When he came back the nightmare returned with him. Kids were beginning to get hurt and parents were pulling them out in droves. We just needed it to stop. It wasn't personal, but Sean's presence caused a lot of problems."

"I don't blame you, Mrs. Peterson, my life hasn't calmed down much since then. But right now I was just looking for any leads on my aunt."

"I'm sorry that you have lost touch with her but we have been busy with our own horror."

"What's been going on?" I asked.

"We recently had a real tragedy. A young boy, Kyle Stephens died in the building. He was in my class and I feel responsible."

"Just tell us what happened," Dad encouraged.

"His mother picks him up around 5:30 every day and she had just arrived with another parent to pick the kids up. The women were very involved in their conversation and didn't notice that Kyle and the other boy, Jeffrey go to the elevator. Occasionally the kids will take an elevator ride up to the vacant 3rd floor and ride back down. I saw the boys get on, but the door was closed by the time I got out into the hallway. When the elevator doors reopened only Jeffrey was standing there and he was in shock, in fact he still hasn't spoken. We raced upstairs and found Kyle on the floor; he was already dead. They never found a cause a death, his heart just stopped beating. The police searched the entire building but found nothing out of the ordinary and Jeffrey has just shut down completely. He is still hospitalized. I feel just dreadful about the whole situation," she explained.

"I think we should take a look around. Is anyone still in the building?" Dad asked.

"Some of the employees on the second floor stay late and the cleaning crew is around after that," she told us.

"We can work around that. We will be in touch as soon as we have some answers," Dad told her as they exchanged phone numbers.

We took the stairs up to the third floor. The EMF registered a faint reading. I began to walk around to see if I could sense anything out of the ordinary. As I passed by one room I had a strong sense of foreboding, the knob wouldn't turn so I had Dean pick the lock. I entered cautiously with Dean right behind me and turned on the lights. Nothing seemed strange but I was getting the feeling that this room had seen violence. I walked over to the window to get a sense of which way this room faced when I suddenly felt lightheaded. I started to sway a little and I felt Dean's hands securely holding me. Scenes began to swim in front of my eyes, there was a man who was taunting a group of boys, at first the boys had fear in their eyes, but it soon turned to anger and hatred. By shear numbers they had turned the tables, and the fear was now in the eyes of the man. The boys began to crowd closer and closer to the man. My respiration was becoming rapid and my head felt like it was in a vice, but I continued to focus. I could see horror in the man's face; he knew he was in big trouble. I was preparing for the culmination when I was brought back to the present by my dad's voice.

"Is he okay?" came booming out of his mouth.

"I'm fine. I was in the middle of a very promising vision that may have held some answers before you interrupted," I snapped at the imposing figure that was my father.

"Excuse me? I think you need to watch the 'tude dude," Dad responded to my short diatribe.

I told him what I saw and that there was obviously more to the story. We went back downstairs and told Mrs. Peterson that we would get back with her after we found some information.

We stopped at a Steak 'n Shake and had some dinner. We discussed what we already knew and revisited the few memories that I had. We planned a visit to the library first thing in the morning. I was reluctantly hoping for a busy night in my head so some of these answers would already be there in the morning.

I quickly fell into a coma like sleep. I was looking out the window at the street below and I heard footsteps behind me. It was the man from earlier; he had a malevolent smile on his face and was walking my way. I wanted to back up but the window was behind me and there was nowhere to go. I was petrified and had no place to escape. I closed my eyes waiting for who knows what to happen. I reopened them when I felt a tug on my arm. The boys I had seen earlier had come up behind the man and enclosed him in their circle. I was pulled to the side and saw this large mass of humanity continue to force this man into a space that was rapidly disappearing. The only place left for him to go was out the window and my lungs involuntary inhaled as I saw him tumble through the window and fall three stories to the ground below. The boys turned to me and nodded their heads. I only said one word; "why?" The smallest of the boys put his hand on my arm and I flashed further into the past. The man was abusing the boy in ways that will never leave a person's memory. I looked at the others and they all nodded their heads up and down. I told them how sorry I was and asked if they knew what happened to little Kyle. They all pointed out the window; I then realized I was awake and standing at the window. Dad was standing with me; he had a death grip on my shirt.

"What did you see?" He whispered.

I told him and he wrote it down to give us a starting point tomorrow. I just sat there shell shocked. I had been sleeping next to Dean, but Dad led me over to his bed and helped me in before he lay down next to me. He knew after such a vivid episode I needed to hear his breathing and know his strong arms were right next to me.

We grabbed a quick breakfast and went over a few blocks to the Lincoln Public Library. Dean plopped down in front of the computer and Dad started researching with the microfiche machine. I meandered off to the children's section and pulled out a few books and settled down in the pillows that made up a corner reading area.

Several hours later I found my eyes closing and thought that it wouldn't be a good idea to go into a full blown psychotic dream event in the middle of the library, so I got up and found Dean. He was still glued to the screen and was printing off several sheets of paper. I wandered over to Dad and he was totally engrossed in an article about the building. I decided to step outside for a few minutes and get some fresh air. I looked back over my shoulder and decided that I wouldn't be missed.

I leaned up against a parking meter and gazed across the street. I knew from the brochures at the hotel and maybe memories as well that Abraham Lincoln's house was only a block or two away. I crossed the street and walked for only a moment and found myself on a literal brick road. I saw the pale yellow house with the green shutters up on the left side of the road. There were several touristy looking groups taking pictures of the area. The road was blocked off to motorists and the farther I walked the quieter it got. I inhaled the scene around me. I walked over to a large tree and took a seat underneath. I opened my eyes and saw the three story building right in front of me, except it looked much older. I looked around and saw very old cars in the streets. The roads were primitive and the adults around seemed unaware of my presence. There was a group of citizens talking animatedly around something that was on the ground. I stepped closer and realized it was the man from my dream last night. I heard a boy say that he got what he deserved. He quickly became quiet as the adults looked at him harshly. I waved him over and asked what he meant.

.

"I play baseball with some of the boys that live in the home and they told of the terrible things he has done. He makes them eat off the floor and he wakes them up in the middle of the night. He makes them work in the kitchen and clean the floors with small rags. He's supposed to clean the building, it's his job, but he makes the boys do it," he explained.

"What is that place?" I asked.

"It is a home for boys; some are orphans and some have been in trouble," he replied.

"What is his name?" I asked pointing my thumb in the body's general direction.

"Bart Gordon," he told me before he turned to leave.

So the boys endured all kinds of torture in that place. No wonder things were unsettled.

My eyes flew open as the ring of my cell phone assaulted my ears. Oh man, how long have I been gone? I saw that it was my dad's number and took a moment to prepare myself.

"Where the hell are you!?" He demanded.

"I, I just stepped out for a second," I stammered.

"Well you better step back in, and it better be now!" He nearly screamed into the receiver.

I stood up and ran full speed back towards the library. I hurled myself through the doors and got a dirty look from the librarian behind the front desk. Dad stepped into my view and curled his index finger motioning for me to come over. I headed his way breathing deeply as I went. Our relationship was back as it had been and that's the way I wanted it, but I had to admit I was a tad bit nervous. He pulled me over to an alcove and somehow managed to yell in a whisper.

"What is wrong with you; taking off like that? Has that ever been allowed?"

I shook my head back in forth, my eyes trying to convey the remorse I felt.

"See that chair over there? He pointed across the room. Go sit in it and don't move," he said, his voice quivering with anger and frustration.

I quickly walked to the chair and planted myself in it. The stacks of books on the table in front of me were all about local history. I began to thumb through some of the pages. I found a picture of my daycare building. As I was reading the confirmation of what the boy in my dream had told me earlier Dad sat down next to me. I swallowed and went ahead and told him of my dream. He sighed and nodded that it seemed to jibe with what he was learning.

I continued to sit as Dad and Dean finished up their exploration of the facts. I was hitting the limits of being sedentary and getting antsy despite the annoyed looks I was receiving from my father. They were finally done and I hopped up and headed to the door.

We went back to the hotel and Dad sent Dean out for some lunch. Dad and I pored over the papers in front of us. He began writing out notes in his usual manner and I just tried to make sense of it all. Dean came back with the sandwiches and drinks and I happily took mine and sat by myself to eat. Dad ate and continued to write and Dean looked at me for answers from my earlier disappearance. As I told him about my dream I could see Dad's eyes flash my way. I wasn't sure what they conveyed.

Dean and I went for a drive looking for a playground so I could run off some energy and try not to get on Dad's last nerve. We finally found one and I commenced to running around like a madman with a few other kids that were there. I ran, I climbed, I swung and I did it all again.

Finally we returned to the car and headed back to our temporary homestead.

Dad was resting on the bed with his eyes closed, but was up the instant we cleared the door. He was ready to discuss what needed to be done.

"I have the location as to where this monster was buried; we need to salt and burn and this should be all over."

"Will that release all the boys from their pain? Will they be able to let go and move on?" I asked eagerly.

"It's hard to say Sean; you probably have best chance to know the outcome," I was told.

"We need to get this done sooner than later," Dean said.

"But we still have nothing about Elizabeth," I complained.

"We will keep looking, but if she doesn't want to be found, then there isn't much we can do," Dad responded.

"Maybe you can do one of your mind tricks and speak to her from brain to brain," Dean teased.

"Dean, that's enough!" Dad snapped, giving Dean a hard look.

"Sorry. So the whole disrupting the daycare thing, what is that about?" He asked recovering from the reprimand.

"My guess is that the boys sensed Sean could be some kind of conduit and tried to scare everyone away in order to possibly save them. Mrs. Peterson said parents were pulling their kids out in droves so I guess they were effective. But when Sean left they no longer had the path to the outside world and it all stopped," Dad explained.

"But nobody died until now," I said. "Why did it take so long for him to get a victim?"

"Who knows, maybe it could only happen on the third floor and since that had been occupied until recently, there wasn't the opportunity. Or…..there is always the possibility that when Elizabeth pulled you out she left some kind of protection behind, knowing what was going on," Dad reasoned.

"And the protection ran out?" I asked with a hint of fear in my voice.

"We don't even know if that's what it was, and Sean, there are different types of protection, some last longer and are more potent than others," Dean said trying to comfort me.

He must have known how aware I'd become of the circle of protection that my mother had put in place for me. They all seemed to be holding up well, but I had never thought about a time limit being in place. I couldn't help but wonder what had allowed that evil to come back out of the shadows. What was the conduit now?

We headed into the cemetery just before the darkness settled in. With flashlights leading the way we walked the direction Dad indicated. I began feeling nauseas and knew we must be getting close. I hoped that the evil spirit was trapped at the building and wouldn't be showing up here. I must have been deep in thought as I walked right into the back of Dean.

"Hey, dude, watch your step. Are you alright?" he asked with concern in his voice.

"Fine, let's get this done fast; I'm getting a serious case of the chills," I said as I took my shovel and waited for the men to break ground.

We all worked quickly and my muscles were screaming. I needed to get in better grave digging shape. We finally hit the coffin and Dad punched the shovel through the basic rectangular box. I think we all felt the evil drift up with the stench of the deceased. Dean quickly dumped the salt and accelerant on the bones. As he climbed out Dad lit several matches and dropped them onto the remains. Nothing happened, the flame went out and the bones just sat there.

"That was weird," Dean commented.

He then took matches from Dad and lit the entire book and dropped them on the skeleton; again nothing. Fear was rising up inside of me and attacking the back of my throat. I began to feel the panic of the children he had tortured and abused. This had to end, what kind of hold did this man have?

All of sudden I heard my Aunt Elizabeth whispering in my ear; "Don't let the flame in your soul burn out, take charge and find your balance between life and death. You hold the answer within yourself."

I spun around but, not surprisingly, nobody was there. I stood with my family and we were all mentally scratching our heads. I finally took a step forward knowing what had to be done.

"I'm the bridge between the victims and the predator; I need to be the one that finishes it," I said with confidence that I didn't feel.

Dad handed me a book of matches and lit the end of them for me. I briefly held the flame in my line of vision and finally let it fall on the evil that lied below. The bones burst into huge flames, the largest and highest I had ever seen. Dad grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the inferno. I went and sat under a nearby tree to collect my thoughts. As I leaned back and closed my eyes I could feel a sense of relief. I could see boys running from the three story building, running to freedom and happiness. It was finally over for them and for me. But I could see young Kyle and my rage returned it just wasn't fair. Nothing we could do would bring him back or ease the pain his family felt. Once again we were too late and I was fighting back tears. I wish I had known what had allowed that evil back into our world. But as Dad has told me, sometimes mysteries are just that, mysteries.

Later I asked my dad why Kyle died. He had no answers, and told me sometimes we just have to be satisfied with knowing that we helped future victims.

When we got back to the hotel Dad asked if Dean could give us a few minutes alone to sort some things out. He happily complied and I'm sure headed to the nearest bar.

"Sean, I know your life is confusing, that not much makes sense. But you have to believe that you are doing good things, no, you won't save every life, but you are making such a big impact. What we do is worth the effort," he explained.

"I think Elizabeth was here, maybe she sensed something going on and then I sensed her. She found out she was too late and continued on her own journey. Why is she running away from me? Why did my mom have to die? None of this makes any kind of sense. Mom's journal has all kinds of wisdom, but in the end what good is any of it? I just want her," I said barely holding the tears back.

"I know when you wake up in the morning that it's always there - that love that aches in you - this love that's breaking you, and it doesn't seem to be able to go anywhere. Even though you call out for your mother in your gifted mind, its just empty air, and even with all her words of love she is just not there," Dad said poetically.

"I feel so lost and lonely all the time, and I'm slowly losing faith in my world. I just don't know enough of the answers to make sense out of anything. I just want to be ordinary," I told him.

"What's so great about ordinary? I know you walk in two different worlds and how hard that must be; it is something that very few will ever understand. But you are so valuable to this world, you make life better. You are a true gift and you need to see that," he said with empathy.

"Sometimes I just can't see past the darkness," I said almost hopelessly.

"I know you live a lot of your life in the darkness and in your weariness you may believe that is all there is. But that is because you have to go through the blackness to keep the light on for so many that have no idea they were ever in danger to begin with. Your soul is a battlefield and it is a war that you must fight constantly and for that you have my total respect."

"Wow, really?"

"Yes son, really. Now go get ready for bed and don't forget to brush your teeth."

I jumped in bed as Dad flipped through the channels. He turned the TV off and came over pulling the blankets up over me and squatted down looking me in the eye. He put his hand on my head and ran it through my hair.

"I just have one more piece of advice for you before you go to sleep."

"Okay." I prepared myself for the new information.

"Take a deep breath and just let the world turn without you tonight," he said as he reached over and turned off the light.


	29. Death Comes At You Fast

**Men are but children of larger growth.**

Dryden

**Halloween Special Death Comes At You Fast **

**(It was Halloween when I originally wrote this chapter)**

Sean pov….

Dean and I had been arguing off and on all day long and Dad had just about enough. We pulled up to the creepy cemetery much later than we had intended and Dad was in quite a foul mood.

"Ted Nugent is fine, but his guitar solos are too long!" I stated.

"How can you say that? The solos are what make him great. Besides you play the guitar and should love the solos," Dean responded.

"You know what, boys?" We both looked at our father. "I don't care, who plays what and how long they play it, you've argued all day and I have absolutely had it with both of you! Do not say another word to each other! Understood!?"

"Yes sir," we said in unison as we shot each other a dirty look.

Dad tossed the shovels our way and grabbed the duffel bag with the salt and lighter fluid as we entered the graveyard through the eight foot tall iron gate. I gulped wondering what they were trying to keep in. We were there to salt and burn the body of a vengeful spirit who had been haunting the library for as long as anybody could remember. She considered the building hers and had been known to hurl a book or two at the patrons. So once we finished this we could get out of the Deep South, Bible belt area we had been stuck in for the last week. It was 10:30 pm on October 30, 2004 and I really didn't want to find myself in the cemetery come midnight the 31st.

As we wandered the grounds looking for the grave I noticed that there was a house party in a home adjacent to the graveyard. The teenagers had spilled out into the yard that was decorated with skeletons, ghosts and ghouls that were hanging from trees. I saw Dean looking over and thought I might have seen a bit of desire on his face to be on the other side of the fence as it were.

We finally found our target and dug in. We made decent headway when I bowed out for a while. Dean started to bitch about my rest break and so we began our argument anew. Dad threw down his shovel and ordered me back to work. He needed to take a walk, before he thumped us both. But now this ordeal was taking far too long and it was rapidly approaching midnight and my stomach was getting very queasy.

Dad came back and took my shovel and told me to go sit down until they were finished. This got me another dirty look from my older brother. I stuck my tongue out at him and went to sit down. I had walked about 15 yards when I heard voices. I went to investigate and found several teenagers roaming around trying to scare each other. It was quite apparent to me that they were all half in the bag as they say. I shook my head and turned to walk back towards my family when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I snapped my head around to see a boy who could barely stand up straight just start laughing hysterically. My heart started to pound and the bile in my stomach began to rise, it wasn't the boy who had me scared, it was what I saw behind him.

I pushed away from him and told him to run, but he remained where he was, just giggling away like a fool. There was a girl next to him who turned to look at what had caught my eye and I had no trouble convincing her to follow me. We ran as fast as the headstones popping up in front of us would allow. My flashlight bobbed up and down furiously as we made our way back to the unearthed grave. I began to scream for my father as we neared the sight, I stopped and put my arm out but the girl whizzed by and fell right on top of Dean who was cracking open the coffin. I looked down and the shocked faces of the two men in the hole. All I could manage to say was; "hhhmmmm."

"What the hell?" Dad bellowed as Dean just laid there smiling. I got to hand it to the man he is definitely a glass half full kind of guy.

"Zombie, Dad, I saw a zombie. I knew something weird was going to happen, I could just feel it," I said as I sunk to my knees.

"Sean, there are no zombies here; they are just kids in costumes," Dad assured.

"I'm sorry, but am I not the psychic one in the family? This is not a kid, this a lifeless corporeal creature that I'm pretty sure has already dispensed of his first victim," I declared.

Dad climbed out of the grave and helped the girl named Marcy out as he tossed the bag down for Dean to finish the deed. Poor Marcy looked in bad shape. She was crying without tears and didn't know if we were going to help her or kill her. I assured her we were the good guys but her uncontrollable shaking led me to think that she didn't totally believe me.

The three of us walked back to the area where I saw the zombie. We didn't find a zombie, but Marcy gave a little eeekk and said "I think I found Casey."

"I think I did too," I answered looking at what I thought was a torso.

Noise revealed another partygoer who wasn't quite sure what was going on.

"Whoa, it's wet over here. Who spilled their beer, don't spill it drink it, waste not, want it all or something like that." He slurred as he swayed back and forth.

"Dude, you're not standing in beer that would be the bodily fluids that leaked out of your friend over here," I said without much sympathy.

Dad smacked me in the back of the head and just looked at me in disbelief.

He gave me a hard look and said, "What is wrong with you?" Then he turned to the others and explained, "Listen guys we need to get out of here, how many of there are you?"

"Minus one of course," I offered.

This comment caused Dad hit me in the back of the head again.

"There's me and Mark and Kevin and Kim," Marcy said.

"Where are they?" Dad asked.

Shoulders shrugged and heads turned but we heard and saw nothing around us.

We could see the flames rising from the gravesite as Dean had finished the job with the bones.

"Sean, take these two over to Dean and have him help you get them out. Then have Dean come back in to help me, and I want you to wait in the car."

All I could think of was, yeah right, but I nodded and had Marcy help me steer drunk Mark towards the light of the flames. I filled Dean in on the plan and we headed to the entrance. As we got closer I felt sicker and Mark got sicker.

"Dude, that's just gross. What did you eat?" Dean asked as he side stepped what appeared to be Marks dinner.

I stopped in my tracks and turned. "The gates are locked and we can't get out."

"What, just push on it," Dean said as he leaned against the iron bars. "Okay there must be a latch somewhere," he offered as the gate didn't yield.

"We're stuck!" Marcy wailed.

"Yep," was all I had to offer to the conversation.

I took Marcy and Mark over to an area that was somewhat shielded by some trees and we hunkered down to wait for Dean to come back with Dad and hopefully, the other kids. Mark was just sort of moaning, but Marcy was pretty alert.

"Why were you burning those bones?" she wanted to know.

I explained who we were and what we did. It is unusual that I can be honest about our profession but somehow I didn't think she would find it all that hard to believe.

"Why did you guys come into the cemetery anyway?" I demanded to know.

"There's a legend about ghouls that come alive every ten years to avenge their death. You see, there was a couple a long time ago, Tess, she was black, and Chris, he was white, and they were in love. But it just simply wasn't accepted and well, they were both hung from a tree on the east side of the cemetery. The girl's mother was into voodoo and it is said that she did some kind of ceremony so the couple could be together every ten years." She told me.

"Every ten years from when?" I asked not wanting to know the answer.

"The hanging took place at midnight on October 31, 1924, and it seems every ten years somebody disappears." She said.

"So you thought getting drunk and coming into the cemetery at midnight on October 31, 2004 was a smart plan? Did anybody disappear ten years ago?" I said my voice rising in anger.

"I guess so, two boys I think. But it's October 30th, not the 31st," she tried to point out.

"It was the 30th, but at midnight the day changed to the 31st, try and follow along. We are in deep shit here and you could've avoided it all," I said completely exasperated. "People hear it's haunted so what do they do? They walk right in and then are completely shocked when an entity throws them down the stairs. Oh people disappear every ten years, let's go check it out. Damn people, what are you thinking?" I ranted.

"Sean Michael, over here now!" my dad commanded from a few yards away.

Dean walked by shaking his head at me, he was with another boy and girl, Kim and Kevin I presumed.

I manned up and prepared for the tongue lashing I was sure to receive.

"You are not helping by chastising her. You have been unglued since we've been here. What is your problem?" Dad demanded.

"Okay, first it's night and we are in a graveyard, second it is now officially Halloween and third if all that isn't creepy enough, there are two zombies running around. Oh and don't forget that I see more than you and I've about had my fill of apparitions wandering by me looking for something that I'm not about to help them with," I shot back at him.

Bad idea, Dad was not in the best mood and had been ready to explode all day. His left hand smacked me across the face, it stung but I knew he had held back.

"Alright Mr. Smart Ass, tell me all you know about zombies," he forcefully requested.

"They are an animated human body devoid of a soul; they are very strong but not fast or agile. Physical damage does not stop them and they often come back to avenge a crime," I babbled.

"How do you stop them?" he asked in a very snippy voice.

"Decapitation," I said to the point.

"I want you to keep your mouth shut. Letting them know how stupid they were is not going to help anything. We need to try and keep everyone together and alive so just do what I say."

"And if I don't?" I couldn't believe those words passed my lips. Oh my God what was I thinking?

Dad's eyes went wide and I saw the look he always had when he and Sam had one of their major fights. I took a step back just case he wanted to even out the shade of red out on my face. He took a bigger step towards me and grabbed me by the shirt and pulled me close and whispered in my ear. "If you don't follow my orders then tomorrow you will be dressed in a clown costume and be trick or treating door to door. Understood?"

I just nodded vigorously. I'd much rather been slapped again and again than face that punishment. The old man is getting creative. "So when will this be over, how long do we have to run?" I inquired.

"Until daybreak."

"What time is it now?"

"It is 2:15."

"Great, time really flies when you're running for your life," I said. I then filled him in on everything that Marcy had told me.

He nodded and said it seemed to fit a typical zombie legend.

I nearly tripped over my own two feet as I looked past Dad and saw the female only a few yards from him. I could only point and grunt. He trusted my judgment enough to just grab my arm and run. We swung by and gathered up the rest of the crew. We all began to run towards the other side of the graveyard. Dad was still holding my arm and as we were last in the group, the ghoul was following us. He drifted towards the still open grave and told me to prepare to jump. We jumped over the hole and heard a thud and growl as the zombie fell into the hole. Dad picked up a shovel and was doing his best to separate the head from the rest of the body. Mark figured he would jump in on this fun activity and started to swing the shovel around but on his back swing he ended up smacking Kevin in the head, knocking him out.

"Damn man," I said to Mark as I tried to revive Kevin. Kevin coughed and gave me a blank stare as I helped him up. I looked back and saw the male ghoul trying to help his other half out of the six foot hole. I screamed to Dad and Mark, the madman, and we turned to follow the path that Dean had taken with the girls. Apparently Kevin was till a bit woozy as he tripped and came down headfirst on a headstone. Dad ran to him and turned him over only to discover vacant eyes. He shook his head and we had only taken a few steps when the deadly duo was back on track and decided to use Kevin as a wishbone, each one pulling on a leg until we heard a horrific crack and Kevin was whole no more.

As we departed we saw Dean up ahead waving us his way. We caught up to everyone and huddled under a tree to catch our breath.

This was not turning out well at all. Two were dead and I was running the possibility of having to wear a clown costume. Dean would never let me live that down. I was so tired, I had been up nearly 24 hours and as Dad sat down I managed to wiggle my way into his lap and leaned my head onto his chest. His arm surrounded me and I dozed off listening to the steady rhythm of his heart.

I woke up because it felt as though someone was gently kicking the back of my head. I jumped up startling Dad and saw the bodies of Chris and Tess hanging from the tree we had camped under. Judging from the looks I was getting nobody else was seeing this.

"Marcy, you told me that the couple was hung from a tree on the eastside of cemetery, right?" I asked.

"I think so," she replied.

"I don't think so, we are on the west side and they were hung from that branch right there," I said pointing.

"Do you see them?" Dean asked me.

I nodded and then had a sudden urge to turn around. The happy couple had found us and were right behind Mark. Before I could even open my mouth, Chris had spun Mark's head around 360 degrees. He collapsed as the girls screamed.

We were once again on the run and I was about tired of all it.

"What time is it?" I yelled.

"4:45." Somebody responded.

We ran and ran, I kept trying to blind them with my flashlight and that would give us short reprieves, but we were all about to drop from exhaustion.

We found a mausoleum and Dad pushed me up on top with the two girls and we waited the final hour out in the relative safety of the rooftop. I knew Dad and Dean had the stamina and aptitude to stay one step ahead.

Finally the sun slowly slid above the horizon and we were safe. We jumped off the roof and the girls followed me to what originally brought us to this hell. With the final shovels of dirt the grave was covered and we all headed to the car. We decided that we shouldn't tamper with the bodies and that the girls not let on that we were even there. They were so shell shocked that we had no idea what they might end up telling authorities. We drove them to the hospital and I helped them to the door as Dad drove around the corner out of sight.

Marcy just looked at me and said, "I'll be much more careful in the future and I don't think I'll be drinking again. Do you really do this stuff all the time?"

I was filthy and sweaty and completely wiped out as I leaned against the building. I squinted up at her and said; "Every day I ask myself if this is really my life, and every day the answer is yes."


	30. Nothing Else Matters

**So close no matter how far –**

**Couldn't be much more from the heart**

**Forever trust in who we are –**

**And nothing else matters**

Metallica ~ Nothing Else Matters

**Nothing Else Matters **

Sean's pov….

I don't think I had ever seen a creepier house than the one we were pulling up to. There were no trespassing signs posted all over the property. Dean and I hopped out of the car and stood in front of the dwelling trying to get a true first impression. Dean had the EMF and I had my instincts. Dad walked up a few minutes later after hiding the car in case we were interrupted. We walked around the place and I could feel evil and uncertainty rolling off in waves. Apparently there had been several sightings of some kind of man-like creature that would roam the streets with dire consequence for the locals. For some reason known only to him, Dad thought it all started at this house.

.

It was a huge rambling monstrosity, complete with a small cemetery on the side of the property. Dad and Dean walked around the place peering in windows and checking for an entrance. They came up empty as the windows seemed as if they were painted shut and the doors welded closed. Such precautions are generally a bad omen. I was scoping out an area on the side and saw some kind of hole that seemed to enter into the first floor. The place was eerie, but I hadn't felt any imminent danger so I stuck my head in the hole and saw that it led into some kind of room. I continued to wiggle my body through, knowing that neither Dean nor dad would be able to follow me. I was nearly in when I felt a tug on my foot.

"You better turn around and come back out right now!" Dean was saying.

"In a minute, I just want to take a quick look around first," I answered.

I moved deeper into the room and could barely hear Dad who was now talking with Dean outside. My phone chirped and I answered it only to hear Dad in his irate, lunatic father mode.

"You better get out here right now. You can't be in there by yourself. We'll figure out a way to all get in later. Let's go."

"Yeah, okay," was all I said as I headed deeper into the house. I know, stupid move, but I wanted to have some kind of information to relate when I squeezed back through the hole. The house was very dark but I was prepared with my surprisingly bright pen light and the glow from my phone. The place was in total disarray and smelled really gross. I looked for signs that somebody might live there, but so far nothing. My phone rang again, but I ignored it, and continued on my journey.

I continued to investigate the place room by room. I finally turned my phone to vibrate and put it in my pocket. I continued on and I came to a room that looked lived in. There was a mattress on the floor and clothing tossed around, as well as assorted boxes and bags of food. I backed out of the room slowly and headed back to my exit hole. As I neared the exit I walked by a door that I hadn't opened. I took a breath and opened the creaky door and peered into the black hole that ended up being stairs to the basement. My stomach was now doing flip flops, but I figured at this point I had better be thorough. I slowly made my way down the rickety steps. There wasn't much to see and I was about to go back up when something caught my eye. It was an opening in the wall. I walked over and peered in holding the flashlight in front of my face. It was definitely a tunnel that must lead to the woods in back of the house. I suddenly felt the urge to get out of the house immediately.

I ran back up the stairs and located my tiny exit, but before I could get there my phone vibrated again. This time I answered it. It was Dad, I was expecting his demands of a quick exit again and was prepared to tell him I was on my way out, but he had a different message.

"The cops are pulling up, Dean and I are hiding but will not leave until you get out of the house. Where are you?"

"I'm right near the hole, see my hand?" I asked while I stuck it into the fading sunlight.

"Look if Dean and I are caught, we could face trespassing charges. It won't help us stay anonymous if we are arrested, of course if I have to pick you up from the station it won't help me much either, but at least my prints and picture won't be on file. Just get out of the house, don't worry about the police, just get out," Dad demanded.

And I did wiggle out as fast as I could. And yes, the cops were standing there waiting. They patted me down and asked me if I could read since there were numerous No Trespassing signs posted. They didn't cuff me but I ended up at the police station. I got the full lecture of safety and obeying the rules. Then the formal procedure of the parental phone call took place and I sat and waited for my enraged father to pick me up.

The ride back to the motel was brief but intimidating. Dad wouldn't say a word; he wouldn't even look at me. I tried to engage him in a conversation but he wouldn't let me get very far.

"Dad, I'm sorry, but I really felt that I wasn't in any danger. I did find a couple of things and when the police drove near that cemetery, I…," I tried.

"Shut up Sean; just don't talk to me right now," was the only response I got.

Dad dropped me at the motel and took off again. I'm sure he needed to clear his head before he killed me.

"You are going to be in a world of hurt, boy," Dean told me. "I've never seen him so scared. He wouldn't stop pacing and dialing the whole time you were in the house. He even grabbed and shook me he was so pissed. Face it kid, you are going to die. You know what the man does when he gets scared."

I just sighed and flopped down on one of the beds.

**John's pov….**

I sat in the car and stared at my most prized possession; the most recent picture I had of me with all three boys. It was taken only a couple of months before Sam left for Stanford. We actually looked like your average family: one proud Dad with his three smiling sons. Sean looked nearly angelic, only the halo was missing. Dean looked like his ever protective self and Sam was enjoying the moment. I was just thrilled that I had remembered the disposable camera. My three sons, that phrase would always make me chuckle. Looking at the picture made me realize that it is all about these boys, that nothing else matters. So why do I constantly look for danger? I guess I feel if we are the ones on the prowl then we will be less likely to be victims. The last time evil found us but now we are prepared to not only fight it, but conquer it. I can only hope that his training can keep Sam ready for anything that might come his way.

I had dropped Sean off, afraid of what I might say or do if I tried to deal with him. I drove for awhile and then stopped for a few drinks and played a game of pool winning some food money for the week. Now it was 1:15 in the morning and I was sitting in the motel parking lot staring at the door to number 3. I finally pulled myself from the car and unlocked the door and ever so quietly walked into the room. Dean was up in an instant, knife in hand ready to take on the world. I smiled and put my finger to my lips. He gave a sleepy nod and fell back into the mattress.

I took a shower and climbed in bed next to my youngest son. I watched him sleep and tried so hard to grasp what went on in his mind. I knew he wanted to be brave and above all he wanted to please me. He was just unable to understand how dangerous the circumstances could be. I just wanted to shake him, make him comprehend the fact that he was not immortal. I was always afraid he might just fly too high and the thought of losing him or his brothers would be the very last straw. It would be something that would send me reeling from this life. I mussed his hair and rolled over and fell into an uneasy sleep.

I woke up to see Sean looking for some breakfast. He pushed the box of pop tarts aside and found a granola bar and a juice box. He looked over at my drowsy figure and gave me an apprehensive look. I winked at him and found my pile of clothes on the floor. I put the jeans on, but gratefully took the clean shirt from Sean who had pulled it from my bag.

"Where's Dean?" I asked.

"Coffee run," Sean responded. "You didn't sleep well did you?"

"I slept fine," I lied.

Sean just looked at the floor and shook his head. I guess I should have known that I couldn't hide much from him. But I didn't know how much he knew about my dreams.

"Let's talk about yesterday. Please tell me why you decided to take it upon yourself to go into the house by yourself, knowing that neither Dean nor I could follow you? What were you thinking?"

"Like I told you, I didn't feel any danger so I went to investigate. I wanted to give you a starting point. I just wanted to help."

"I know you did son, you always want to help and for that I'm appreciative, but you can't go off on your own. I know this is like the millionth time I've told you that, but you never listen. You thought you had it all under control the night you nearly died and if that dog/wolf thing hadn't shown up to help, you very well could be dead. How do I go on if something happens to you? Can you tell me that?"

"No, I don't think I can help you with that, but understand that I have many things protecting me. Can you tell me why you're going to leave?"

"What!? Okay, give me a second… leave who said I was going to leave? Is Dean trying to freak you out or something?" I asked wondering where he had gotten this news from.

"Dad I'm not a little kid anymore. I know you've been working on something big and that you've not only been hiding it from me, but from Dean, too. This project, the one that is infecting your dreams, is going to take you away from us and don't try and tell me it won't, you can't hide the truth from me."

"Wow, I don't know what to say. How can I argue with that logic? Son, I don't know what the future may bring; but I will follow whatever path that seems to take me where I need to go."

"No matter what the cost, right, because nothing else matters?"

"Get dressed you and I are going to do some training."

"I knew that was coming," Sean said, head shaking.

We waited for Dean and chugged some coffee before heading out for a tough training session. Sean never said another word about our earlier conversation, but he was looking at me differently.

We finished up our physical fitness and weapons training and were grabbing an early dinner at a local diner. The days were growing longer and I didn't want to get to the house too early. Sean had told me of his findings and his feelings.

"There some connection between the cemetery and the house, one isn't whole without the other. We need to check out the headstones, I could probably feel the vibe from the headstone," Sean explained as we walked towards the graveyard. "We need to keep a low profile; the cops must make regular passes. I'm going to see if I can find the entrance to the tunnel that Sean mentioned. You two take a tour of the gravestones and see what you can come up with."

They nodded and I headed towards the woods. I lined myself up with the house and began to look for anything out of the ordinary. I wandered around for a bit and finally came across some branches that were a little too tidy. I pushed them aside and saw a hole that was supported by wooden boards.

**Meanwhile…Dean's pov….**

Sean was touching each headstone as we walked by. There were only about 20 stones and they all seemed to be from the same family.

"So do you think the Nordstroms still live around here?" I asked.

"It's this one, Sven Nordstrom; it says he died in 1954. I'm getting very weird feelings. We need to dig." Sean said.

"Well good thing I brought the shovels as it seems we always have to dig. Here ya go, little brother," I said as I handed him a shovel.

We didn't have to dig for long before we hit flesh and I mean flesh, no box just bodies and parts, lots and lots of parts. We both gagged from the stench and nearly got another look at our recently eaten dinners.

"That is just, gross," I gagged.

"Yes, that is pretty nasty," Sean agreed as he kneeled down to get a better look. "These are from different people; somebody has been throwing the leftovers in here."

"Is Sven in there?" I wondered aloud.

Sean sat down next to the massacred parts and closed his eyes. "No, he's not. These are his victims. We need to find Dad, now!"

We didn't have to go far as Dad was walking our way. We explained our findings to him and Sean looked like he was going to be sick.

"It's in the house, what's responsible for the horror in that grave is in the house. There is nothing good here. This is a place where even the shadows run from themselves," Sean said as he stared at the house.

"You stay out here and keep an eye out for the cops. I want an immediate phone call if they show up. Dean and I are going to check the house out. If you see or feel anything out of the ordinary, I want you to run, get to the car and drive away if you have to. Clear?" Dad explained.

Sean nodded and took a spot near the opened grave.

Dad and I began walking towards the woods and the tunnel. Sean was sure the evil was inside so Dad took the lead. We crawled probably about 50 yards before we ended up in the basement of the house. Sean had given us an idea of the floor plan from his earlier visit. We took a quick look around the basement and found a room that had chains attached to the walls with cuffs on the ends and multiple locks on the door. That got our attention. We headed upstairs and checked each room before heading up to the second floor. It was hard to be quiet on the squeaky stairs and I was sure someone would be waiting for us at the top. Dad got to the top first and gave the all clear. We again went room to room, finally the last room held a figure trying to hide in the corner.

"What do you want?" he demanded.

"We're not going to hurt you. Are you okay? What's your name?" Dad asked.

"Luther Nordstrom, this is my family's house, who are you and what do you want?"

"Are you okay? We are investigating reports of disappearances and the trail leads here. Why is the tunnel the only way into the house?" Dad continued to question him.

"Because I like my privacy, that's why. Just leave us alone," Luther begged.

"Who's us? Who is with you?" I asked.

"Nobody, I meant me, leave me alone."

But as he was trying to correct himself a big hulking man lumbered by.

"Who was that?" I asked my eyes wide.

"He's a _draugr_ otherwise know as the corporeal undead. They are from Norse mythology, they are said to have superhuman strength and some are immune to traditional weapons. It is believed the only way to defeat one is by a person deemed a hero that can stand up to this formidable opponent. The fear is even if the _draugr_ is defeated it can return so again the hero must step forward and cut off the head and burn the body." Dad explained.

"No he isn't a whatever you said, he's my grandfather." Luther said.

"Your grandfather Sven who died in 1954?" I questioned him.

"I never knew him; he died before I was born. I just wanted to meet him, be with him. The rest of my family is gone; I just wanted some time with him. I keep him here and most of the time he's fine, but every so often…." His voice just faded away.

"Every so often he gets out and kills people and you cover it up. How many graves are filled with evidence?" Dad wanted to know.

"Just the one, it's just the one, I swear. He is my only family, please, just leave us alone. He is all I have left."

"Dean we need to go find him and see what we can do to end his reign."

"Who do you think the hero is me or you?" I asked as we crawled back through the tunnel.

"Neither." Dad said as his phone began to ring. "Yeah, you're kidding, okay, stay put."

"What is going on?"

"Grandpa has just cleared the tree line and is heading towards the cemetery and the cops just showed up, but Sean sees just one officer."

We shook the dirt off as we ran towards the graveyard. Sven was in front of us and we were closing in fast. The cop was slowly making his way towards Sean. Poor Sean didn't know which way to look. He just stood there gripping his shovel. We passed Sven and kept running towards the target spot. The cop was just getting more and more confused.

We ran up breathlessly and Dad began to rapidly explain to Sean what we were dealing with. Officer Sorenson just stood there, certain that we were all a bunch of lunatics. He began walking towards the _draugr_ as we screamed no, and then Luther jumped into the picture. Grandpa Sven knocked Sorenson to the ground and without any effort pushed Dad and then me to the ground. Luther tried to talk to him, but there was no doubt his eyes were set on my 70 pound brother. Sean was shaking his head and stepping backwards. Luther stepped forward and was tossed aside like a rag doll. He ran at his grandfather again and this time Sven pinned him down and was beginning to choke him. I struggled to get up but I felt a sharp pain in my ribs and couldn't move. Dad had dragged himself over to the duffel bag he had brought earlier from the car; he reached in and pulled out a machete. He slid it over towards Sean who looked at it with horror. He finally picked it up and put it behind a nearby headstone. He walked over and diverted Sven's attention allowing Luther time to scramble away for a moment. It was very clear that Sean was no match for this borderline giant.

It seemed as though we were all frozen, nobody moved. Finally the _draugr_ moved back towards his grandson and resumed his assault. Sean made attempts of distraction by kicking the beast but it was barely an interruption. Life was leaving Luther quickly and just as it looked as though Sven was going to snap his grandson's neck, we saw the bright red blood and Sven's head rolling away. Sean dropped the machete and was backing up tripping over his own two feet. Dad scrambled towards the headless body and dragged it a shallow spot on the edge of the cemetery. He then grabbed the duffel bag and ran to Sean and picked him up bringing him back to where the body lay. Dad set Sean down and handed him a can of lighter fluid and told him to pour it on the body as dad retrieved the head. Sean did as he was told, but it was obvious he was on autopilot. Dad placed the head on the chest of the beast and began going through the bag for the matches. Sean was in a trance, but jumped as the creatures hands moved and began to feel around for something. Dad saw this action and tried to hurry even more. He finally came up with what he needed and handed the book of matches to a stunned Sean. Sean struck one match and lit the rest on fire as Dad was nearly coming out of his shoes. Finally the mini torch was dropped onto the target and flames shot upwards.

As the body turned to ashes we all got our bearings back. Officer Sorenson was up and rubbing his sore head and neck. My ribs were killing me and Luther was having trouble breathing and could barely speak. Dad seemed to okay, but Sean was borderline catatonic. Sorenson got on his radio and called for help. They were going to have a time of it sorting through all the body parts. Hopefully it will at least provide closure for some families.

"I knew he was lonely," Sorenson said looking over at Luther. "He left town right after high school graduation and only came back after his mother died several months ago. He had seemed a little sad, but stayed to himself since his return."

"Apparently he missed his family more than anyone thought. Enough to bring back his grandfather back from the dead and as you can see that never turns out well for anyone," I said.

"We always seem to take family for granted until it's gone. You guys better take off before the ambulance and back-up comes. I think it would be better if this stayed between Luther and me," Sorenson said as he waved to Dad.

We gathered up our belongings and Dad carried Sean, who was still pretty dazed, back to the car.

We rode back to the motel in silence. I was replaying everything in my mind finding it hard to believe that my tiny, younger brother was capable of beheading anything bigger than a chicken. We arrived back at the motel and Dad went to get Sean from the back seat but Sean just waved him away and walked to the room himself. He sat at the small table and opened a juice box and took a long drink. Dad and I just stood there and watched him.

"You doing okay, kiddo?" Dad inquired. He had just finished explaining why Sean had to be the one to behead the monster.

Sean looked up, still a bit unfocused. "You said something about only a hero being able to kill that thing. Why was it me? How did I have the strength to chop his head off?"

"Because you are the hero," Dad responded.

"You two are the heroes I'm just along for the ride."

"No, this proved otherwise. You are much more than along for the ride. You are the important one in this battle of good and evil, you are what it is all about. You need to find the strength and the will to carry on, to fight the good fight," Dad explained with a tight smile.

Sean gazed at both of us and spoke his carefully chosen words: "Because nothing else matters."


	31. If You Knew All That I Know

**What is beautiful never dies,**

**but passes into other beauty.**

**If You Knew All That I Know**

Sean's pov….

I stood at the front door, my dad and Dean standing behind me. The door opened revealing a middle-aged woman with long brown hair and bright eyes. She gasped when she saw me and practically pulled me off my feet into the house.

"Oh my Sean, you are just beautiful, and I say beautiful not handsome because beauty is kind and gentle and that is what you are," she said quickly.

I stood there not quite sure how to respond. "I guess you knew I was coming."

"Oh honey it took you much longer than I thought, but yes, I knew you would come. Hi John, you have done a fine job with this boy."

"I'm really not sure that's true," Dad said while rubbing his face.

"He's alive isn't he?" she said in all seriousness. "Why don't you and Dean go grab some lunch or something while I visit with young Sean?"

Dad looked at me and I nodded that it was okay so he and Dean took off, leaving me with a woman whose name I didn't even know.

"Oh forgive me sweetheart, my name is Delia and I was good friends with your dear mother. Oh how she loved you. Have a seat right there and I'll get you something to drink."

I looked around while I walked to the chair she had pointed to. There were all kinds of mystical and Wicca items everywhere. One particular pendant caught my eye. It was a pentagram with a Celtic symbol over it called a triquetra. If I remembered correctly, it could represent mind, body and soul.

"Do you like that? I guess it makes sense that you would be drawn to that, the power of three is very meaningful, the trinity and all," Delia said as she placed a glass of ice tea in front of me.

She walked over to a shelf and picked up a small photo album and placed in front of me. "I have dreamed about the day I could share this with you." She opened the album and I saw pictures of Delia and my mom having fun together. Then there were pictures of my mom and dad, they seemed to deeply care for one another. Then a few of Dean and Sam being stupid, that made me laugh. Then finally back to my mom who was growing larger with each picture. She truly seemed at peace. I finally arrived on the scene and there was a mixture of sadness and hope in the final pictures.

"So why now, what brings you, Sean?"

"I need to decompress. I need to talk to someone who knows what my life is like. I need to vent to someone who can truly understand and Dad thought that would be you. Dad, Dean and Sam know the hunting part but not the psychic part; I guess you'll know the psychic part but not the hunting part."

"Together we cover both worlds, talk to me buddy I want to hear it all."

I explained my visions and feelings, the near death experience, how things seemed to be escalating and how hopeless I had felt and the time I nearly took my own life.

"I want to find the truth; the truth about everything in my life even if takes me back to the dawn of time," I said.

"I'm sorry but it is not for me to say. The truth is out there waiting for you to discover. The fact that you are not aware of you origins tells me that it just isn't time for you to know."

"I'm searching for my heart, I feel as though someone took it away from me or maybe I never had it to begin with. I just want to go back; back to the mother I lost, back to the life I'll never have. I want to find peace."

"That is a great thing to desire, but I believe that it will remain elusive in your life. You have lived through some bad times and are living proof that bad times can be lived through. Remember that anything can happen to you tomorrow, but nothing more can happen to you yesterday."

"Somehow that isn't too comforting. What I need right now is too have had a better childhood, but of course that isn't possible. My dad seems like he is barely hanging on by a thread. This life has been demanding for him and raising me has been quite a challenge. I've only made things harder for him. And now I know that he is preparing to make his move on the demon."

"You feel like you'll be a ship without a rudder. First let me tell you that you are not evil if you are not good. You are out there challenging the ordinary as well as the spirit world and that is a good thing, sometimes you need that spark of insolence. Your dad can handle the challenge. For John's hand, though heavy and hard, is guided by the tender hand of his love. And love you he does. Unfortunately moving spirits don't make for happy men and you have been on the move for a very long time."

"And we will never stop. Why does he want to leave us behind? We need to stay together; he was so mad when Sam left, because Sam would be alone, now he going to do the same thing."

"Sometimes there is nothing a man can do to protect his family from himself."

"Except leave, why do we need to be protected from him?"

"There are times when circumstances say that the best protection is for a man to walk away from his family."

"He **is **going after the demon and he wants to do it without us."

"That is his decision to make and apparently one he has made. You need to let him do what he feels is best."

"What if it gets him killed?"

"Then you will live."

"I don't get any of this. I've lost my mother just as my brothers have and I don't want to lose my father too. How can you expect me to stand by and allow it to happen? He has saved my life over and over I can't just let him go."

"Some things aren't up to you to change. Sometimes you are just as powerless as the rest of the world. And just because you can see or feel something from the future doesn't necessarily mean you are responsible for it. Unfortunately sometimes things need to be played out as they were written."

"I'm sorry but that doesn't make me feel any better."

"It wasn't meant to."

I looked out the window in time to see dad and Dean pulling up and parking behind the truck that they had left behind earlier.

"I have to go, thanks for the talk."

"Your mother would be so happy at how well her little boy has done. Did this talk help at all?"

"Nothing will ever help. I'll never hear the words I want. I'm almost 11 and I guess it's time to stop asking unanswerable questions and prepare for the epic battle that I know is ahead."

I was about to reach for the front door when Delia's voice cut through the silence. "What do you know about the future, what is in your dreams?"

"I'm standing at the crossroads, trying to read the signs to tell me which way I should go to find the answers… when all the time I know." I stepped through the door and stopped and while facing away from the house I had one more thing to say. "The next time you have contact with my mother, tell her I'm not so little anymore."

I walked across the lawn and climbed into the truck next to my dad.

**Delia's pov….**

I shut the door and leaned against it as I sighed. After a moment I turned to the entity that I knew was behind me. "Well Sarah, you were right, heavy is the head that wears the crown."


	32. Don't Look Back

**I live to die another day. **

**Don't Look Back**

Sean's pov….

I was up and dressed and quietly watching TV as Dad and Dean caught up on the sleep they lost from driving most of the night. I got sick of the morning shows and headed outside to see what the neighborhood looked like.

There wasn't much out there. We were on the edge of town with mostly fields around. It looked like there was some kind of pavilion down the road and as I was wondering what it was used for I heard a very odd sound.

Clip clop, clip clop. I wondered what it was as I peered down the road. The answer trotted by as an Amish horse drawn wagon slowly passed me. In the back sat an older boy and a girl who looked to be my age. Our eyes met and she gave me a shy smile. They plodded on down to the pavilion and unloaded the merchandise off the wagon. I tried not to be too obvious in my observation of the actions taking place down the road. After a while the man and boy left the young girl behind and headed back the way they had come.

I slowly made my way down to where the girl was, thinking it would be nice to have a conversation with someone who was not my father or brother. She again gave me a shy smile.

"Hi, my name is Sean. I'm staying at that motel over there," I said as I pointed behind me.

"Hello, I'm Essie Zook and I live two miles that way." She said as she pointed to the field behind her. "What is your last name?"

"Winchester, it's Winchester."

"Sean Winchester, what kind of name is that?"

"Well, Sean is Celtic, like from Ireland and I think Winchester is English."

She smiled and looked down. "English that makes sense."

"How old are you, Essie Zook?"

"I've been 11 years for 3 months now. What about you Mr. Sean Winchester?"

"I'll be 11 very soon. How come you were left here by yourself?"

"There are some things happening back in the community that need tending to and my daed and brother went to lend a hand. I will stay here and sell the rugs and vegetables that people come here to buy."

"I see, is it okay if I hang out with you or will your dad get mad at you?"

"Somehow I find that I just can't say no to you, so sit and we can enjoy each others company for a bit."

We talked and talked like we had known each other for years. A few early customers came and went and we continued to chatter away until my phone rang.

"Your pants are making a funny noise," she said with a smile.

I answered and waved to Dean who was standing in the motel doorway with his phone to his ear. I hung up and replaced the phone in my pocket and turned to my new friend.

"I have to go, but maybe I can come back later."

"Maybe; it is too bad that I do not have a pocket phone like yours to call from far away."

I began to walk back to the motel and was nearly to the door when a quick moving buggy went by and stopped to speak with Essie. It was probably a good thing that I had left. I traipsed inside and my dad was just shaking his head.

"I had my phone and I was just right down the road."

"Yeah I think he made a new friend too," Dean teased.

"Do not go anywhere, understood? Dean and I are going to go check out a few local spots for any signs of the alleged werewolf. I want you here when we come back, not down the road, not walking around, here in this room. Okay?"

"Yes sir, here, I got it."

"Make sure that you do."

I rolled my eyes as they climbed into the truck and took off. I spied Essie down the road, but thought I better stay put as Dad has been known to sneak back quickly and try and catch me disobeying his orders.

I grabbed my guitar and amplifier from the back of the car and sat down in the chair just outside the door. I taped some music on the post in front of me and began to work on Sharp Dressed Man by ZZ Top. I must have been really focused because when I finished, Essie was standing there watching me.

"That is strange, how the music comes from the box."

"This is an electric guitar, that is the amplifier, it amplifies the music."

I showed her how it sounded without the amplifier and then played a couple of other songs for her. Naturally she hadn't heard any of them. She said music was only a very small part of her world. I thought that was sad.

We continued to chatter away as the wind picked up and the air got cooler.

"I think it's going to storm, we need to go inside," I told her.

"I can't, I need to back and try to cover the rugs and food," she cried.

"Let's hurry and then we have to come back here and get inside."

We ran down the road and tried to stow the items as best we could in the boxes that had been left behind. We then returned to the motel where I found myself trying to convince her to come inside.

"This is tornado weather," I yelled above the wind.

"We don't get those types of storms here," she yelled back.

"My family is from Kansas and I lived in central Illinois for four years. I know what tornado weather looks like and this is it. Let's go!" And with that I gently pushed her inside the room.

Good news was that the room wasn't completely trashed yet. Bad news was there were a few weapons left out in the open. I smiled and said my dad hunted big game. I offered her a juice box and she only wanted water. Probably a good thing, since the preservatives would've probably killed her. I turned the TV on and got a weather update, there was indeed a tornado watch out for the area. I was about to turn off the set when Mother Nature did it for me as we lost power.

I gathered up several flashlights and lit a few candles and placed them on the table. Essie peeked out the window in case anyone should be heading over to pick her up. My phone rang and it was Dad making sure I was inside and safe. He and Dean were huddled near a ditch as there was a funnel cloud in their area. I could hear the roar of the wind as we disconnected.

Essie used my phone to call a Mennonite family who lived nearby and had a phone. She explained that she was safe and would stay put until someone could come get her later. They promised to pass the message along as soon as they could.

We passed the time by trying to explain each other's lifestyles.

"Why do you live like they did in the past?" I wondered.

"We live as those did before us. We live simply, it keeps us close to God," she told me.

It was late and we both were drowsy and fell asleep. I began to dream of my mother she was standing near me and was singing a beautiful song I didn't understand. Why couldn't I understand, even other languages were clear to me in my dreams. I snapped awake to find Essie holding the note my mother had given me in Salem.

When first I saw you,

I saw beauty,

And I blinded my eyes,

For fear that I should weep.

When first I heard you,

I heard sweetness,

And I turned away,

For fear of my weakness.

I blinded my eyes,

My face I turned away,

I hardened my heart,

For fear of my ruin

"What are you doing?" I snapped. "That's mine."

"These are beautiful words."

"They are the only thing I have from my mother and they're not for anybody but me," I said as I grabbed her arm to take my note back.

As I touched her I felt like a jolt of electricity went through me. Flash bulbs went off in my head and I sunk to my knees.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" she asked sincerely.

She reached down and helped me up and everything was once again normal. I sat down on the bed as my phone rang. It was Dad saying they were fine but most of the roads were blocked with debris and it would be a few hours before they could get through. He noticed something in my voice, but I assured him I was fine. As I hung up the power returned and I blew out the candles and turned the TV up to listen to the reports of damage.

Essie apologized for invading my privacy. She said the paper was sitting on the top of my backpack and she thought it was a poem.

"I guess it is, but it is a very special poem, it's my poem. Can I maybe touch your arm again?" I asked.

"Okay."

I touched her again but there was no reaction this time. Very weird, even for me.

We again fell into a slumber and when I woke up again Dean was lying next to me and Dad was sleeping on the floor. Essie was still asleep in the other bed but was beginning to stir. The clock next to the bed read 4:25.

She woke up a bit disoriented and it took her a moment to grasp where she was. By the glow of my shirt covered flashlight I motioned for her to step outside with me.

"My dad and brother made it back sometime last night so I expect that your family will be coming for you soon."

And is if on cue I heard the clip clopping of the horses coming down the road. She reached out and held my hand as she said goodbye. I felt nothing unusual, but as she turned to go I thought I saw a flash of something in her eyes. I shook it off as nothing, but as I walked her to the buggy her father jumped down and as he helped Essie up he whispered the oddest thing into my ear: "I know the supernatural is something that isn't supposed to happen but does happen." He looked at me as if he knew who I was, which was impossible, not only because he had just met me, but because I didn't even know who I was.

I looked at him in disbelief; did I really hear that correctly? Impossible, but that is what he said. I just stood there as the buggy headed to the pavilion to load up what was left of the merchandise. I was still rooted to the same spot as the buggy returned down the road; her father gave me a nod and continued on.

What the hell was going on? Where do I even begin, its not like I can just pop in and ask her a bunch of questions. What was the connection between us?

Later that day Dad took off briefly and I used that time to tell Dean of my experiences.

"You felt weird when you touched her and then for the first time you couldn't understand what your mother said in a dream, her eyes did something funny and her dad said what?"

"What does it all mean?"

"I don't know," Dean said with exasperation in his voice. "You better tell Dad, maybe he'll have an idea."

"And then what, we just pop in for some home cooking and an interrogation?"

"I have no idea little brother, no idea at all."

With storm damage in the area, Dad and Dean stayed around the motel for the rest of the day. Dean kept urging me to tell Dad of my experiences but I held back. I wanted to learn more before I took that step.

That night I dreamt of someone new. First I saw a woman with a kind smile and she was doting on a young baby. There seemed to an aura of fear around her. And she seemed to be warning me of something. I woke up as dad was preparing for an all day outing. Dean was singing in the shower as I begged off on the search for clues concerning the werewolf sightings. I would need today to find my own clues.

After the men were safely on the road I started jogging across the field to the general direction of the Zook farm. I hoped that Essie would be out and about, but I was prepared to wait if I had to.

As I loped across the fertile ground and neared a very large barn, I saw her walking across the yard towards me. I stopped and tossed a rock her way catching her attention. She was very shocked to see me.

"Sean what are you doing here? I don't think my mamm or daed would approve of you being here," she exclaimed.

"No disrespect meant, but we have to talk. Where can we go for some privacy?"

She motioned for me to go into the barn.

"What is it you need?"

"There is some kind of connection between us and I need to know what it is. How can we have anything in common?"

She shrugged her shoulders and a look of panic came over her face as she heard her mother call out to her. She ran outside and I crouched at the far end of the barn. I looked behind me and saw several sharp farming implements hanging on the wall. I swallowed hard and felt an eerie sensation come over me. I looked up as I saw Essie walking a very large draft horse into the barn. I stood up and walked her way, but she didn't seem to see me and continued to walk the horse right towards me.

"Essie, I'm right here; stop with the horse already."

She continued on, the area was narrow and I had nowhere to go but backwards.

"Essie stop, you're forcing me back into these sharp thingies back here. Essie, please. What are you doing?"

Fear was raging through my veins and the thought of being killed by a horse and plow seemed absurd, but very real. I was within inches of the plow and large blades and saw that Essie clearly wasn't stopping. I had nowhere to go when I heard a woman scream and Essie with the horse finally stopped.

The woman ran up and grabbed the horse aptly named Big John and steered him into the nearby stall. Essie seemed to be on autopilot and I was trying to get my heart rate to slow to a reasonable pattern. I put a theory to the test and reached out to touch Essie and had the same peculiar sensations as before.

"Ach, go and get this boy some lemonade," the woman said.

Essie ran out of the barn leaving me with her mother and Big John.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, I didn't mean to cause problems. I just needed to talk to your daughter."

"Listen to me boy; you need to stay away from here. Essie, well sometimes she has these spells and you could get hurt. Tell your father it is time for you to go."

"What do you know? Is something wrong with Essie? Does she have a split personality or something?"

"I have no idea of what you mean, but you need to stay away if you know what's best for ya."

Essie came back with the lemonade and handed it to me. I was thirsty, but as I prepared to drink a voice screamed no in my head. This was a new voice to me, the voice of a man not my grandfather. I smiled and turned as I pretended to drink. Mrs. Zook told me to sit for a moment and rest then leave the way I came.

They both left the barn and I did sit and tried to gather what sanity I had left. The lemonade didn't smell right and I found an empty glass bottle with a cork in it and poured the beverage inside and then ran all the way back to the motel, lemonade sloshing as I did.

Dad and Dean came back very late that night and I was asleep long before they returned. My dreams were fast and furious. In the first I was standing there watching a woman who seemed to be chased by some unknown individual run into the forest. Only one came out and it was not the woman. Later I saw a young boy who looked quite a bit like me playing on the side of a road. From the surroundings I had to say it was a very long time ago, maybe the 1600's or the 1700's. The boy was happily throwing rocks at a tree until a man came into view and sternly called to him. They disappeared from view.

I woke up with a start and realized I needed help piecing this together. I nodded back off and my help was waiting for me. My grandfather, always an ally, began to speak of my past. "The woman you saw was Elizabeth. She was hunted down and killed in an effort to break the bloodline; our bloodline, your bloodline. They succeeded in her untimely death, but she produced a son who was protected and survived to carry the line forward. Seamus was a special boy much like you. He was a survivor too. You need to explore the remainder yourself in order to find success."

The next morning I filled dad in on my adventure, to say he was unhappy was an understatement. He sent Dean off to a local lab with my lemonade sample. He then marched me to the library to keep me busy while he made some phone calls.

I wanted to be productive, but was unsure of where to start. I sat down at the computer and began surfing the net. A very pregnant woman sat down next to me and smiled. That was it; names that was my start. I pulled up a baby name list and looked up Seamus.

Seamus – pronounced Shay Mus – origins: Hebrew and Celtic

Meaning: God is gracious Irish form of James

Sean – pronounced Shawn – origins: Hebrew and Celtic

Meaning: God is gracious and old hero Form of John

Okay I see some similarities here. And I have to hand it to my mom as she managed to include my dad and both my brothers in naming me. S from Sam, ean from Dean and Sean is a form of John. The power of three all in me. Now I see this Seamus has similarities, is it in name only or is there more to it? But what does this mean? Also that name of James rears its head again. A search of Essie only revealed that it is a nickname for Esther. Nothing telling there. Who was the person chasing Elizabeth through the forest? Was there a parallel to my Aunt Elizabeth? Was she running from something too? Was Essie possessed by a demon? How did this all fit together? I was starting to sweat from thinking too hard and my right eye was beginning to twitch. What was my history, where did I come from?

Dad waved me over, he looked like he needed a nap. We drove back to the motel and that is exactly what he did. Dean was still out and I laid down on the bed and watched TV. I must have dozed off as I heard the words:

"Beware of those from the past." I whispered "I'm sorry what?"

"What, what?" Dean asked as he came through the door.

"Nothing, what did the lab say about the lemonade?"

"They said that if you had drunk it you may have bled to death. The lemonade was full of a blood thinner used in rat poison. It may not have been enough to kill you, but then again you aren't all that big and it could've been fatal. Either way it wouldn't have been pretty."

"My God she tried to kill me twice in five minutes. What is going on?"

"I don't think she likes you much," Dad said as he sat up rubbing his eyes.

"I think her parents suspect something is wrong with her. Her mom was really tense when I was there. Maybe you should try talking to them," I said.

"Sean, these people don't really welcome strangers. I'm sure I won't get anywhere and even if they want to share information they won't have a clue what they are seeing," Dad responded.

"Oh don't be so sure of that," I said and then shared Mr. Zooks comment about the supernatural.

"Okay, I'll go see if they'll talk but you stay here with Dean and **do not **go anywhere," he barked.

Dean and I sat and waited. Finally it dawned on me where the answer might be. I walked over to Dad's duffel bag and began to rummage for the ever elusive journal.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked.

"I'm not going anywhere, that's all he said was don't go anywhere."

"Ummm okay, but going through his stuff is kinda of the big unwritten rule and you know that."

"Yep and so do you, so you better not tell on me because you'll be in trouble for letting me do it."

I found the journal and opened it hoping to quickly find what I was looking for. I skimmed several pages not really absorbing the words when I found what I had hoped I wouldn't.

"Damn it," I yelled as I slammed the book back in the bag.

"What's wrong with you?"

"It's the one thing, the one thing we can't help her with."

"What, please share with the class, dude?"

Just then Dad walked in with the same look of devastation on his face.

"I didn't get much from the Zook's but it was enough along with the information that I've been gathering all day."

"I already know and there's nothing we can do," I said dejectedly.

"How do you know?"

"Never mind how I found out, I know and we need to leave."

"We can't leave; we need to take care of this." Dad said as he looked back at his disheveled bag. "You got into my bag didn't you?"

"Dean said I could," I spit out quickly.

"What? I did not, Dad, that is a lie," Dean said with a bit of panic in his voice.

"We'll leave and I'll just look over my shoulder the rest of my life, no problem."

"No I'm sorry that is not an option. The odds of you two meeting in the first place were slim to none and yet it happened. We have to take care of this," Dad stated adamantly.

"You can't kill a little girl Dad, no way. You won't be able to do it; we'll just deal with it another time," I begged.

"No I hate to even think about it, but the evil is breaking through more and more and Essie won't be able to contain it much longer."

"Okay," Dean said as he stepped between Dad and me. "Do you think maybe you could tell me what is going on? What are we dealing with?"

Dad and I spoke at once saying the word we hoped we never would: "reincarnation."

"Dad you have to promise me not to hurt her, you can't, I won't let you. You have to figure another way," I said with panic setting in.

"First off you can't stop me from doing what needs to be done, and there is no other way. She won't hesitate to hurt or kill anyone that gets in her way and I can't allow that."

"She's 11 who is she going to hurt? Please just find another way, make some more calls, Dad, I'm begging you," I asked with intensity.

"I'll see what I can do son, I'll try," he assured me.

"I don't understand what's going on?" Dean asked.

"Sometimes there are certain souls that for whatever reason are too strong to go around just once. Some are good and some are evil, now whether the good come back to corral the evil or the evil come back to corrupt the good, I can't say, but it's been known to happen.

"There have been legends about certain individuals throughout history that seem familiar, repeating themselves, always slightly different, but very much the same." John explained.

I couldn't help but feel both my father and my brother's eye's rest on me.

The rest of the evening was tense as Dad left to make his phone calls in private. I knew he was trying to find another way as he promised, but I also knew that there were no other answers. I tried not to think about what would happen in the near future or what had happened in the past to bring us where we were. I had never felt so helpless; my mystery was only growing deeper.

Dean got me back for selling him out to Dad by tying a rope to the bathroom door and the closet door thereby trapping me in the bathroom for over an hour. When he finally let me out I managed to kick him in the shin. We called it even and I went to bed while he watched some late night TV.

Dad came back a little after midnight and crashed next to me. It wasn't long before his body was relaxed and his breathing was even. I dozed in and out but couldn't really sleep. As I took a deep breath and rolled over I heard the smallest noise outside the door. I got up as gently as I could and broke cardinal rule number 2; don't open the door to the unknown. I found myself staring into the face of Essie.

I shut the door behind me as quietly as I could.

"What are you doing here?" I asked while I looked her up and down.

"I need your help. What are you looking for?" she inquired.

"I'm making sure you don't have a machine gun under your dress," I answered.

"There's some place I have to go, it will hold the answers we need. But I can't get there without help from someone in the English world."

"Okay, what do you need?"

"We need to go for a bus ride and we need to do it so nobody knows where we went."

"So we need tickets, money for tickets, a way to get on the bus without anybody noticing that we are two children alone, and I think we would stand out less if you weren't wearing the Little House on the Prairie outfit."

"My little what?"

"Your clothes, you kind of stand out. Wait here; let me see what I can find."

I snuck back into the room and found my penlight and covered it with my t-shirt. I was digging in my duffle bag when Dad sat up and asked what I was doing.

"I'm cold; I'm just putting my sweatpants on," I told him.

"Okay, I hope you're not getting sick," he said sleepily.

"I'll be fine, don't worry."

I grabbed my sweatpants and a t-shirt and went back outside. Essie was standing there waiting.

"Here, put these on."

She looked around and finally went around the corner. She came back a few minutes later looking very uncomfortable. I took one look and tried my very best not to laugh.

"Okay, you look more like an Englisher, except you need to lose the old lady shoes and the bonnet. We don't wear bonnets in the modern world."

"I've never left my head uncovered and I have no other shoes. I could go barefoot; we usually do in the summer."

"They won't let you on the bus without something on your feet."

I told her to wait while I tiptoed back into the room and snagged dads keys and slipped back out to the truck. I unlocked the door and reached under the passenger seat for the flip flops I had left there. Dad had bought them for me earlier in the summer after I had cut my foot on some glass and couldn't wear shoes for a couple of weeks.

"Here, try these." I said as I put them next to her feet. She nodded and we were nearly there.

"Does it matter what you wear on your head?"

She shrugged as I made my way back into the room. I put the keys back where I had gotten them and began to look for my Cardinals baseball hat, last year's birthday present. I finally found it and silently picked up Dad's pants and snaked his wallet and emptied it of all his cash. I was going to pay dearly, but what is a fella to do?

I left a note saying I would be fine and would call as soon as I could.

I gave Essie my hat as she reluctantly took her head covering off. She had beautiful long hair that tumbled out. She just looked at my hat with a bewildered look on her face.

"It has a bird sitting on a bat. Why?"

"It is the St. Louis Cardinals Sunday cap. They are my favorite baseball team; my dad bought it for my last birthday."

We headed down the road with Essie in the lead and me hoping that she wouldn't turn and stab me with an ice pick that she may have concealed in the sweatpants while she was alone.

We arrived at the local bus station 45 minutes later. And she told me there was a regular bus that went to the mountains in the morning and returned in the evening. She was sure the answer was on the mountain.

I took a breath and headed to the desk that was occupied by a bright and cheerful woman.

"Hi there young man, aren't you up bright and early this morning."

"I need 3 tickets, 2 children and 1 adult." I said as I began to count the money.

"Aren't you all grown up? Where's your mom or dad?"

I was trying to think fast when I saw a woman open her car door, climb in and put the seat back.

"She's right there." I said pointing. "She's catching a quick nap before the ride."

"Oh, okay. Let's see, that will be $15 each for the children and $22.50 for the adult ticket that is $52.50."

I quickly handed her $55.00, accepted the change and walked back to Essie.

"Okay were all set. You'll be my twin sister if anyone asks and I think it would be best if you didn't say anything, your accent and odd choice of words will give you away as Amish."

She got the hint and nodded.

More and more people came and before long we had nearly a full busload.

Meanwhile back at the ranch - alright, motel - Dean woke up to his father slamming items around the room.

**John's pov….**

"What's going on, Dad?"

"I'll tell you what; your brother is missing along with all the money in my wallet. He left this lovely note; but isn't answering his phone. I know he was up last night but I didn't here him leave. You better hold me back when we find him."

"Where do we start?" Dean asked.

"The Zook farm, I imagine; get dressed we need to go."

We pulled up to the Amish farm; there were two children in the front yard that ran into the house on our approach. By the time we parked and got out both Mr. and Mrs. Zook were out on the porch. Their oldest son was running to the barn to find Essie.

"I don't think he'll find her. These clothes were near my motel room, they seemed to be Essie's size," I said holding out the clothing.

I also remembered Sean looking for his sweatpants last night and put two and two together.

"Sean must have given her some of his clothes to wear."

"But why, she would never dress any other way. And her bonnet, she would never have her head uncovered," Mrs. Zook said in a panic.

"They wanted to blend in; wherever they were going, they didn't want to stand out," Dean added.

"Is there a train station or bus station in town? Sean took money from my wallet, so he must have needed it for something and transportation is my first guess."

"Yah, there is a bus station in town," Mr. Zook answered.

"We better go, you can ride with us," I told them.

I glanced into the review mirror and saw the nervous couple huddled together. Mrs. Zook declined the offer by Dean to sit in the front seat preferring to sit in back with her husband.

"This is a very loud car," Mr. Zook said.

"It's a muscle car, made for power," Dean said with a smile.

That only made the Zooks appear even more nervous.

We pulled into the bus station and I reached for my journal pulling out my official Winchester picture. I ran to the ticket counter, followed by Mr. Zook.

"Have you seen this boy?" I asked the woman at the counter, pointing to Sean in the picture. "He is almost 11 now and is probably with a girl the same age."

"Yeah, I do remember him. He bought 3 tickets for the mountain tour earlier this morning. There was a girl with long brown hair that sat outside waiting for him. But he said his mother was waiting in the car and he did buy an adult ticket," the agent said.

"The girl, what was she wearing?" Mr. Zook asked.

"I really don't recall, she had a navy blue ball cap on with a red bill, but she was too far away to make out what was on the front. I only remember that because her hair was so pretty I thought it was such a shame to cover it up. They got on the early bus for the mountain tour."

"Thanks for your help," I told the agent. "That's them, his Cardinal's hat was missing; Essie must be wearing it."

"But why would he buy an adult ticket?" Mr. Zook asked.

"Because he had to pretend they were with an adult or they would draw attention to themselves. They wouldn't be allowed on the bus by themselves," I answered.

"Very, smart and sneaky of the boy," he said.

"Yeah that's my boy, smart and sneaky, he's a treasure alright. What is on the mountain, what is the reason they would go there?"

"I don't know."

**Sean's pov….**

We arrived at the drop off site on the mountain. There was a café and the usual souvenir shop along with a couple of bathrooms and a map stand. I went over and grabbed a free map. "Come on Sean, we need to go this way," Essie said, waving me over.

"Why, why are we here? You need to tell me what you have planned."

"I can't, it needs to be a surprise."

I followed her down the path having no idea what lay in front of me.

After a while, I was trying to figure out where we were when I bumped into Essie.

"This way, what I need is this way," she said stepping off the main path.

"Umm, I'm all about adventure and all that, but do you really think this is a good idea?" I asked.

She just continued to walk. I pulled my phone out and turned it on but wasn't surprised when I saw the no service message pop up.

We walked for a minute and then she just sat down.

"Okay, I'm afraid to ask, but what now?" I inquired.

**Back at the trail John finds where the kids veered from the path.**

"Are you sure?" asked Mrs. Zook.

"Yes, this is what I do. I track things and I'm sure this is the way they went."

**With Sean and Essie**

"I have been deep in thought ever since we've met. It is as though I knew you were coming and that this day would have to take place. Most people's pain is self chosen, but yours is not and neither is mine. You have had to grow up so fast, but you still are very much a boy, a boy that needs to grow into a man. The world will need you as a man of that I am certain," Essie explained.

"Whoa, where is all this coming from? Why are we here, please tell me what is going on?" I said, getting a very bad feeling about the situation.

"I have been searching in my heart, but someone else took it away. Now I need to take control back, I have to fight. If I can walk to my goal firmly with a purpose then you can walk to yours."

"You're talking crazy Essie. Just take a breath and sit for a minute. We can go back to the main trail and catch up to the group. You are making me very nervous."

"I'm sorry Sean; the last thing that I want to happen is to hurt you. I've been pulled in two different directions and I finally have found the courage to choose the right one. I have seen the truth. You and you alone are the mirror that reflects all and I can't take that away from the world."

Essie stood up and began walking away from me. "I was allowed to walk a mile in your shoes last night in my dreams and it was a true gift. It is my inspiration. Here is your prized possession," she said as she handed me my baseball hat.

"You can keep it longer, if you want to," I told her.

She smiled and continued walking. "No, I won't need it."

My breathing came quickly as I realized Essie was standing on the edge of a cliff.

"What are you doing? Please come back to me. You don't need to do this; I can handle whatever is inside you, whatever you are, whoever you are. Do not do this for me, I'm begging you."

"I'm not doing this for just you. I want something good to die for, to make it beautiful to live. You are a good enough reason and this is what I need to do. I am losing control of my own will and this is the only way to regain my own self."

I could hear rustling and voices behind me and as I turned I heard the dirt shifting and when I turned back Essie was gone.

"**NOOOOOOO**." I screamed at the top lungs. Sobs came fast and furious behind me. I hadn't even realized how close I was to the edge until Dad looped his arm around my midsection and fought to pull me back. My eyes locked on the broken figure below and I gave way to the flood of tears.

I have a vague memory of the Zooks telling us to leave, that Essie's sacrifice would be for nothing if we stayed. I remember Dean climbing into the backseat with me as we made the descent down the mountain.

I remained silent, too overwhelmed to speak. Another person sacrificed themselves for me. Why was my life more important, what did my future hold?

"I'm sorry for what happened back there Sean, but it was her decision," Dad tried.

"I still don't understand the whole reincarnation thing," Dean asked.

"Well as best as I can explain, it is that a previous soul who feels that it has left things undone is reborn into a new body. It must start from the beginning, when a child is born. The child has its own personality, but the other being begins to manifest itself more and more. Sometimes the invader completely takes over in an effort to finish the previously undone task."

"And that's what was happening with Essie? She killed herself because she was losing control?" Dean asked.

"More than likely. Her parents told me that she would occasionally act out and do things completely out of character. As she grew older these times began increasing, she was turning into someone else. They truly feared that she was going to hurt someone," Dad explained.

"How do I forgive myself? I let her kill herself for me, she was 11 years old." I spat out. "And don't tell me it isn't as bad as it seems, because if things aren't as bad as they seem why do they seem so bad? The people around me are dropping like flies."

I put my hands over my face and began to sob. Dean pulled my heaving body next to him and put his arm around me and held my head against his shoulder. We stayed that way until I had no more tears left to fall.


	33. Always and Forever

**It was a dream of perfect bliss, **

**Too beautiful to last.**

T.H. Bailey, It was a Dream

**Always and Forever**

Sean's pov….

"Whoa, no way, awesome, Dad, you're the best. Thank you, thank you," I said gleefully while jumping up and down.

"What, what is he so excited about?" Dean asked.

"Cardinals tickets and they're good seats, too," I told him.

"Happy birthday, son," Dad said with the widest grin I had ever seen him wear.

"Great, sounds like an invigorating two hours," Dean said forcing a smile.

"It will be no more than two hours, and you can do this for me. Don't worry they serve beer, we are in the home of Anheuser Busch," I said seeing the corners of his mouth raise.

We had been in St. Louis for two days and today was my birthday, I was 11. Since I got my start in life 90 miles to the northeast, I had always gravitated towards St. Louis for my sports teams. I loved to watch baseball and hockey the most. But what had brought us here was a friend of Dad'. Apparently they needed to meet about something that couldn't be discussed over the phone. I loved visiting this guy; he owned a spy shop and had all kinds of cool things. Last time we visited he gave me a pen that could record. I got the boys in more trouble with that pen.

I was making my third pass through the shop trying to take everything in while Dad and Tom had their discussion. I was watching the clock as the game started at 7:05 and was nearly 5:30. Dean was next door at a coffee bar trying to find a friend for tonight. Finally Tom walked into the front of the shop smiling.

"Your Dad hasn't changed a bit," he said smiling. "I hear it's your birthday today and you're off to a ballgame?"

"Yes sir, that's right," I responded.

"I can't believe you are 11 already. I remember when your dad first brought you here; you were maybe 5 and as cute as they come. Well, I have a treat for you. I just got these in and they are cutting edge, the best there is," he said as he pulled out a very small camera like device. "It is a digital recording device, it can record for up to 3 hours and the picture and sound are amazing. Whenever you are ready you download it with this cord. It is designed to be hidden in nearly anything, like your hat there." He said pulling the hat off my head.

He rigged the device in my hat and showed me how to use it with ease. I was dumbfounded at this new treasure and didn't know what to say.

"One day when you are trying to explain your freaky past to the girl you love, you may need some proof. Be responsible with it little man, that is all I ask."

"Yes sir, you bet."

We all had a great time at the game and Dean was only two sheets to the wind by the time we left Busch Stadium. Dad had even bought me an Albert Pujols t-shirt. I hadn't seen him that relaxed in years. It was a great evening.

The next day, Dad said he had places to go and things to figure out. I knew he was preparing to leave; the game had been his final gift to me. I bit my tongue as Dean and I headed to Forrest Park and the Science Center. This was his gift to me. It was these too few times with my family that held me together the rest of the time when things became, shall we say, chaotic.

Dean had no idea of Dad's plans and it was so difficult to not let my anguish show through. I had a great time at the Science Center and our quick run through the zoo. I know it took a lot for Dean to sit through the game and now entertain me for the day. I felt a sense of betrayal by not letting him in on what I knew. But like Delia had told me during our visit, some things just need to happen as they are written. It felt as though this was one of them.

I had captured some of our fun on my new camera, but had no way to download it. I would just have to wait for now. I tried to get Dad on camera so I would have something to help me get through his impending absence.

That night Dad and I found ourselves alone as Dad encouraged Dean to take some time for himself.

"One last night of freedom for Dean, huh?" I said as I pulled a piece of pizza out of the box.

"I suppose you could say that," Dad said. "Tell what's on your mind son."

"There's nothing on my mind that couldn't be expressed by a long insane outburst of hysterical rage. How can you take off like this? Do you really feel that Dean and I can continue to hunt and stay safe without you?"

"Sean, Dean is 26 now and you are 11. It is time for us to divide and conquer. Dean is very capable and I have no doubt he will always put your safety first."

"I'm not worried about my safety; I know he'll protect me. But who will protect him? Sometimes he has a tendency to go off halfcocked and doesn't always think with his upstairs brain."

Dad chuckled and said, "You'll be fine, I'm sure of it."

"So where do we go from here? I feel kind of numb. I feel bad that Dean is going to be blindsided by this," I said.

"We need to seek the truth and sometimes that gets ugly. I need to do this on my own. One day you will understand, at least I hope you do. Son, you are a rainbow in the dark, always remember that. Don't ever lose faith in who you are; if we lose faith in ourselves we lose everything."

Dean had come in late but Dad woke him up to explain that we were to go down south to Louisiana while he headed west to check something out. Dean didn't seem to have a problem with that or the fact that I would be going to Louisiana with him. He gave a half hearted wave as Dad walked out the door. He had no idea what was really happening.

I was already working hard to keep the tears from flowing. I stood in the parking lot in the early morning light knowing that this was another one of many life changing events that had happened to me. Dad tossed his bag in the truck and turned to me.

"I'm sorry for all my failures. I did the best I could for you and your brothers, forgive me for my shortcomings. When things get tough hold onto this and know your dad loves you." He handed me the pentagram with the triquetra I had seen at Delia's. "Always be the rainbow, Sean."

"But this signifies the power of three," I said as I looked at him and then back to the room.

"Don't forget about Sam. Look at me, Sean; remember that you can touch the untouchable darkness. You can do so much good and I know that you will. You and your brothers are my pride and joy always and forever."

And with that he hopped into the truck and pulled away leaving me standing there. I whispered 'always and forever, Dad, always and forever.' I stood and watched the truck until it was long gone from view and I had no more tears to give.

In the truck, John felt the tears brim and overflow down his cheeks as the small figure of his young son disappeared from view.


	34. Fear No Evil

**There is a house in New Orleans they call the Rising Sun**

**And it's been the ruin of many a poor boy**

**And God I know I'm one**

House of the Rising Sun ~ The Animals

**Fear No Evil**

Sean's pov….

We didn't rush out of St. Louis. Dean had found a friend and was in no hurry to get on the road. I guess he was appreciating being in charge. I spent my days at the library doing my school work that Dad had left and surfing the internet. I checked out the case that Dad had given us and it left me a bit uneasy. This wasn't going to be a walk in the park. Since Dean wasn't out of bed until late and then God only knows what he did at night, I thought it best if I took charge of this one.

It was only a house, but house that had caused nothing but terror. At one time it had been the center of a large plantation. It was reported that the owners were quite wealthy and had over a hundred slaves working for them. But the kicker was they were good to work for, they were kind and never had a runaway. It was hard to equate a slave owner with the word kind, but I guess you are grateful for what you have. Eventually the owner, Josiah Guthrie, died and his wife, Patricia, left the plantation for a time to heal from her loss. She had left the farm in the hands of a new foreman and when she returned nearly a year later she discovered he had reigned with violence and tyranny. She immediately fired him but soon after disappeared. The remaining slaves ran as fast and as far as they could. Whether they survived or not is unknown. It would seem that the house and land has been haunted ever since.

I walked out in front of the library to wait for Dean to pick me up and reread my information. This could be dicey; I sure wish Dad was here to help. I had tried to call him but he would never answer. It was getting late and still no Dean. I grabbed my phone and was ready to dial Dean when it rang.

"Hello."

"Hey, bud. What's up?"

"Hey Sam, how are you? I'm just waiting for your stupid brother to pick me up."

"Aaahh, he met a girl huh?"

We talked for a few minutes and I hung up as I heard the familiar rumble coming down the street.

"About time, dude. It's getting dark. When we are leaving for Louisiana?"

"A few more days, we need it to settle down a bit. Let the evacuations finish up and the chaos calm down."

"Why would dad send us into the aftermath of a hurricane?"

"Who knows why dad does half the stuff he does, but it usually makes sense in the end. It's Tuesday, we'll leave on Thursday; the drive shouldn't take very long."

"When are you going to cut Bambi loose?" I said as I rolled my eyes.

"She's loose, boy, is she loose," he said with a huge grin. "We need to focus on the upcoming hunt. I don't want you dead on our first solo."

"Appreciate it, bro, thanks for the concern."

The drive didn't take as long as I thought and we arrived in the evening on Thursday. We motored down the long driveway and docked the Impala next to the other cars that had been able to make the journey. I climbed out never taking my eyes off of the house. It was a typical plantation looking house with three stories and big columns holding up the roof of a huge porch. It must have been maintained because it looked in good shape. I looked around at the barely controlled chaos. Kids were running everywhere, adults had given up and were sitting on the porch trying to offer comfort to one another.

I wandered into the house leaving Dean to take care of whatever dazzling yarn he could come up with. The population was just as thick in here and I had serious reservations that we were going to be able to get anything done in the midst of this quagmire of people. I headed up the stairs and went room to room and finally went one more floor, to the attic. It was relatively quiet up there with only one person in the space.

"Hi, my name's Sean and my brother and I just got here," I explained to the figure looking out the window.

She turned and stood up and shyly looked my way. "Hello, I'm Lettie."

"How come you're up here by yourself? This is the only place I've seen that isn't stuffed full of humanity."

"Well, nobody likes to come up here; they say it's haunted, that ghosts live in that room." She said pointing to an enclosed space at the end of the room. "I'm not very popular."

"Why? You seem okay to me. Are you mean or a practical joker or something?"

"No, kids just don't like me. I think it's my clothes, and hair and that I'm a really clumsy."

"People are shallow," I told her as I rattled the door to the 'haunted' room. "Well, Lettie, I'll be your friend."

I went back downstairs to find Dean. He was talking with a woman who had handed him two sleeping bags and was pointing to various places in the house. I walked over to him with Lettie on my heels.

"She said the only spots left were on the third floor, I guess it's not the popular spot," he said, faking a grin.

"See, I told you I wasn't popular," Lettie added.

"I think he means the room more than you. How many sleep up there with you?" I asked.

"Not many, maybe five or six and they usually leave during the night."

"Sounds like the place for us," Dean said as he headed up the stairs.

We set up our spots and Lettie was positively giddy with delight that she had two new friends. At least somebody was happy. It was getting late and the other roomies were heading up for the night. I didn't feel any imminent danger and quickly fell into a light sleep. Dean was trying to keep a hand or arm on me in case I had any wild dreams that may cause me to create a scene.

Just like Lettie had said, the next morning found only the three of us in the attic. It was a huge space and it was a shame that it couldn't be better used. There must be something big if people were going to give up personal space to avoid it. Lettie headed downstairs to get some breakfast while Dean picked the lock to the mysterious space. We entered and choked on the dust.

"I don't think anyone has been in here for a century or better," Dean said as he stuck his finger in an inch of dust. "This is classic Hoodoo stuff , at least I think it is."

"What's this book for?" I asked, lifting up a huge book that had gouges and slashes through it. "Is it for spells or something?"

"Yeah and it looks like someone or something wanted it destroyed."

We jumped as we heard something fall to the floor. Lettie was standing there with a shocked look on her face and a plateful of doughnuts rolling around on the floor.

"How did you get in there? That door is always locked. It was locked when you tried it yesterday," she said with disbelief.

"It just kind of popped open for me," Dean said with a toothy smile. "Are those for us?" he pointed to the dropped pastries.

Lettie nodded staring into the now open room. Dean dusted off the doughnuts and handed one to me. I looked at it with disdain and was told that I was a boy and not to forget the 20 second rule.

"I thought it was a 5 second rule?"

"Whatever, just eat," Dean told me with his mouth full.

We spent much of the day wandering around and trying to sneak into the basement. The basement door was located right off the kitchen which was always full of Red Cross workers and apparently the basement was off limits to any of the guests.

Dean and I went outside for some privacy but finally figured out that Lettie was going to have to be a part of the package as she had become our shadow.

"I need to explain some things to you." Dean said to Lettie while we were walking on the outskirts of the property. "We aren't your average evacuees, we aren't even your average people. We are here for other reasons than looking for a place to stay." Dean went on to explain why we were there. "You can hang out with us all you want, but you have to promise me a few things. You have to listen to what I tell you, and you can't tell anyone what were doing."

Lettie just took it all in stride and stuck to us like glue.

The only opportunity we had to get into the basement was later that evening and I flat out refused to go down there in the dark.

"No way Dean, there is something seriously wrong down there and I am not walking into it. There are too many people at risk and we can't go down there blind," I pleaded.

"Okay, you sure sound a lot like Dad," he remarked.

"Give me tonight to see what I can find out," I said.

The dreams were slow to start, but I eventually found a rhythm. It all seemed to start with the foreman, but what I couldn't tell was whether he was the evil or a victim of it. I saw fear and hatred. The house and grounds seemed alive with it. I sensed that even after Mrs. Guthrie disappeared, the horror picked up speed: I believed that no one escaped alive.

After another failed attempt at entry to the basement we began walking the grounds again. We came across an old well and I felt compelled to stop. I had experience when I was younger where a well had become an impromptu grave and I believed I was facing that again. I stood there and I as I swallowed hard, I peered down below.

"She's down there, Mrs. Guthrie is down there. She didn't abandon the plantation she was killed." I told Dean who was trying to see down the well.

All Lettie could muster was "hunh?"

"Are you sure?" Dean asked.

"Yes, very. She was thrown down here, she was still alive. I can see the foreman, but I don't think he was acting alone."

"Someone was with him?"

"No, someone was in him."

"Hunh." Lettie said again.

It took us several days to gain access to the basement and that was only with Lettie's help. She managed to distract the two workers so we could slip through the door and down the stairs.

We looked around the space that was filled with canned goods and bottled water. I wasn't feeling anything until I headed to the corner. In a room set up much like the one in the attic, I felt pure evil. The door was locked but it only took Dean a minute to gain access. The room was freezing cold and as dark as I had ever experienced. I could barely breathe and was about to lose my lunch as Dean grabbed me and pulled me out.

"The EMF was about to explode," he gasped.

"I'd swear that is a gateway to hell."

"Like the house in Amityville?"

"Yeah, one in the North one in the South, lets get out of here," I said, already half way to the stairs.

We headed outside and headed to the car to talk. We were deep in conversation when we heard a tapping on the window. It was Lettie.

"Come in. Remember what we say in the car stays in the car, right?" Dean told her.

Lettie vigorously nodded as I launched back into my story.

"If it is a gateway it would explain the hoodoo and the evil. I think it was Josiah Guthrie that knew of the doorway and kept it under control by practicing the hoodoo. When he died, the evil took over. I have a feeling that Josiah didn't die of natural causes. The evil became too strong and his defenses couldn't hold up."

"How do you close the doorway to hell?" Lettie asked.

"I don't know that you can," Dean told her.

"Well that's just great," she said.

Later that night I was at the car digging in my backpack hoping to find one last clean t-shirt. When my hand hit something unfamiliar, I pulled the object out and found that I was staring at a knife. I put it near the dome light and saw a note taped to the sheath. 'It is time. Use this wisely and always remember _non timebo mala_.' A gift from my dad. My heart wasn't sure how to react. I gave up on the shirt search and headed back to the house to find Dean.

"What do you have?" Lettie asked.

"No t-shirt?" Dean asked.

"No, but look what Dad put in my bag," I said showing him the knife. "It even has my initials on it."

"**S**MW, what does that stand for?" Lettie asked.

"It's my initials, Sean Michael Winchester. When I was little my dad used to say it stood for show me why. I was always asking show me why, Dad. It would drive him crazy."

"That's a nice name, very important sounding. Where is your daddy?" she asked.

"I'm not really sure, it's a long story," I told her.

"Aren't they all?" she said back.

I leaned over to Dean and told him, "We need to get to the bottom of this; I have no clean clothes and haven't had a real shower since we got here."

"I'm all for that," he answered. "Maybe now with your new toy we're ready."

"Ya think?" I said.

It was very hot and humid that night and everybody was outside trying to get some air. Dean and I, along with our shadow, were plotting in the attic trying to get a tiny breeze through the open window.

I was playing with my knife trying to get a feel for it when we heard screaming from outside. Lettie ran to the window and said Dean better come quick. We both took a look and saw the hoards of people running around like a Chinese fire drill.

"I'm going to check it out. You two stay here; Sean, follow your instincts," Dean instructed.

I gave him a salute and watched him bound down the stairs.

"Now what do we do?" Lettie asked.

"We wait; there must be a reason why Dean was pulled away. It must be time for me to jump into that phone booth and slap that big S on my chest."

"Your what, what are you talking about? I had no idea white people could be so crazy."

"You haven't seen anything yet, girlfriend."

We didn't have to wait long as the room took on an evil overtone. Something dark glided into the room and Lettie backed up to the far wall.

"Can you talk to me or you a mute demon? Or perhaps just scared?" I taunted.

"What are you crazy, you don't pick on me but you sling insults at the creepy freak," Lettie whispered.

The figure gave what could possibly be construed as a smile. It had a whitish face with what looked like cracks in it with greenish eyes that had an eerie glow to them and the rest was just black and kind of flowing.

"You found me, too bad for you," the figure spat out.

"Really, ya think, because I was going to feel sorry for you. You see a very wise man once told me a saying I was never to forget_; non timebo mala_."

"What, how does that help anybody, that's not even English?" Lettie gasped

"Lettie, shhhh, be a wallflower, please, I beg of you."

"Oh, okay sorry," she said as she pantomimed zipping her mouth closed.

"It means I will fear no evil. Why this house, is the area in the basement what I think it is?"

"It is, and it has been very useful for me now and in the past," the demon said.

"Why don't more come through?"

"Let's just say that one has to be allowed certain privileges before they can cross over. But I do nicely on my own."

"I take it the work from last century can be attributed to you?"

"Guilty as charged, just call me double d, death and destruction in any century. And it is now time for my next chapter. It is just so lovely for all these people to show up for it."

"I think you're done with all that. Your reign has come to an end. All those people from the past need to be liberated as well those who are still alive. You're control is over."

"The only way for that to happen is if you can kill me, not send me back to hell, but kill me. That door is oh so easy to walk through once you know where it is."

"No problem," I said without hesitation.

"Yeah, he got no problem, he has an S on his chest, for Sean or superman or super Sean. Oh sorry, Sean." she said as I glared at her.

"Forget it." I looked down at the scar I wore on my hand where dad cut me a year ago in order to get some blood he needed to conquer something called Lady Midday. He always said that scars remind us that our past was real. If I won that battle, I can win this one. I took my new knife and traced my scar. Lettie let out a gasp as the blood began to flow. The demon just mocked her and then laughed in my face. I made sure both sides of the blade were coated with my blood and took a step towards the demon.

"And what is your plan, are you going to scare me with that little thing? You don't have the power and even if you did you would never have the guts."

"Just recently I had the privilege of knowing the bravest girl I will ever meet," I said, thinking of Essie. "She chose her path and stuck to it with no hesitation and by doing that she allowed me to follow my destiny and for her, I can do this. Her sacrifice will not be for nothing." I was saying this as I was standing next to the demon with the knife near his face.

He was still wearing his smug smile as I plunged the knife into his heart, his mouth dropped open in disbelief and as Dean shot through the door I twisted the knife once to the right. The green eyes ceased to glow and in cartoon fashion the figure just folded up and slid to the floor.

"Dude you killed it, you actually killed it," Dean said with incredulity.

"Are you okay Lettie?" I asked.

When I received no answer I looked around and there was no sign of her.

"She was just here; did you pass her on the stairs?" I asked Dean.

"No, she was in here when I walked in."

We heard a ton of commotion outside and ran to the window to look. What we saw made even our jaws drop. Hundreds of spirits wandered free and a large ball of light was at the end of the driveway. They all were heading that way, including a young girl I had come to know as Lettie.


	35. Flirting With Disaster

**Whoa, thought it was a nightmare,**

**Lo, it's all so true,**

**They told me, don't go walking slow**

'**Cause the Devils on the loose.**

**Thought I heard a rumbling**

**Calling to my name,**

**Two hundred million guns are loaded**

**Satan cries, "Take aim!"**

Creedance Clearwater Revival ~ Run Through the Jungle

**Flirting With Disaster **

Sean's pov….

We kept going north and west and eventually found a small apartment in a town in Oklahoma. Dean continued to try and get a hold of Dad, but I knew the effort would be futile. He decided that we should stay put for the time being until he could figure out our next step.

"I think you should go to school," Dean suggested.

"Well I don't, there's no reason for me to go, I have my home school stuff right here," I said pointing to the huge canvas bag on the table.

"Well, I think you should go."

"So, who cares what you think?"

"I care, I'm older and in charge so you're going."

"No freakin' way man, just because Dad isn't here doesn't mean you can go all dictator on me."

"You're going."

I entered the sixth grade wing full of anger for my brother. I mean what the hell, what does he care if I'm in school or not. I think he just wanted me out of the way or he wanted to torture me, I wasn't sure which.

My teacher was Mr. Kale. He seemed okay, but I was wary. As the day progressed I had begun to notice something new - instead of the boys coming my way it was the girls giving me the most attention. They kept smiling at me and poking their neighbor and then giggling. I was feeling a tad bit awkward.

In gym class I made a few friends as I won the dodge ball game for my team and art class was headed up by a very pretty teacher. I wondered what Dean was up to. I had told Dean I would walk the six blocks home, but when I stepped through the front door I saw the Impala idling near the crosswalk. I shook my head, sighed and climbed in.

"So how was your first day?" he said with a smile.

"What do you care?" I shot back.

"Look man, you need to be with kids your own age sometimes before you forget what its like to be a kid."

"It doesn't matter, Dean, I'll never really be a normal kid and I think you know that."

"You gotta try, Sean, put the effort in, and relax once in a while."

"Whatever."

We had Chinese food for dinner and watched the baseball playoffs while I did my homework. I guess that was Dean's concession to me.

"Who do you like for the series?" Dean tried.

"What do you care?" I responded as I had earlier in the day.

"Sorry for the effort."

"Chicago, I like the White Sox chances, their hot right now," I said softening my tone.

I went to bed on decent terms with my brother, but I still wasn't happy about the whole school thing.

The next day Dean got to enjoy some of my school experience as he was called in to speak with the principal. We had begun a discussion about urban legends before we went to art class. I of course was quite knowledgeable on the subject and really impressed Mr. Kale on my expertise of the pentagram. I managed to keep my gift from my father under my shirt, even though I was dying to share it. Anyway, as we were sitting in art, Devon grabbed the back of my shirt, and thereby my chain, and pulled. My pentagram with the triquetra fell out and Devon had a heyday.

"No wonder you knew all that stuff, you're a Satan loving freak." He taunted.

"Were you not listening? We just discussed in class that it was a symbol of protection," I said slowly.

He finished by saying, "You're just a weird freak."

"Hey, I'm a high status freak, and if you only knew."

"Knew what weirdo?"

"You're flirting with disaster, dude."

"Ooohhh, I'm scared now," Devon teased.

Here's a tip: never call a Winchester a weirdo or a Satan loving freak. We don't like it. The scene ended with me dumping an entire container of blue paint on top of his head. I personally thought it was really funny. Several of the other kids did too, but unfortunately Ms. Dial wasn't amused and that is how I ended up in the office.

I sat in the chairs outside the office while Dean went to speak with the principal. When he came out I got a tiny smile and a shake of the head. He told me he would be back after school to pick me up. It was then my turn to visit Mrs. Heldon.

"Sean, what you did was not very nice. I understand that Devon grabbed you and that was inappropriate, but dumping paint on his head was not the right response. I think you need to spend the rest of the day at in-school suspension with me in the office. I will go get the remainder of your work and you can go sit over there," she said pointing to the lone desk in the corner.

I finished my work and was told to turn it in to Mr. Kale before I left the building. I walked slowly down to the room as I didn't want to run into Devon. I didn't think slugging him would get me in anybody's good graces.

The halls emptied out quickly and I peered through the small window of the classroom. I saw Mr. Kale with Ms. Dial; they seemed to be looking at a large book on his desk. I had no idea what it was, but I had a feeling it wasn't the grade book. I threw the door open and the book slammed shut and there was an attempt to cover it with papers, but not before I saw that it was a book of 'Spells, Séance's and the Supernatural'.

"Here are my papers from today, Mr. Kale," I said as I stared down at the book.

"Sean, I know that Devon is not easy to get along with, but you may have overreacted." Ms. Dial said.

"No, I just reacted; I don't think many have reacted to him." I put my hand on the desk and moved the papers. "How much experience do you have with the paranormal?"

"It's just a bit of a hobby," Mr. Kale said.

"Not a good hobby to have, do you have any idea what you're doing?" I gulped.

"We've been able to contact a young child, that's all. It's kind of a charge," he finished.

"They all say they're a young child, but you have no idea what you're dealing with, what door you've opened. Please don't do anything else," I pleaded.

"I'm sorry, but you're a bit young to give advice or be in any position to explain anything to us," Ms. Dial added.

"Oh you have no idea who you're dealing with. All I needed to know I learned before I left my nursery, so don't you try and tell me anything," I stated as I walked out the door. As I stood on the other side of the door catching my breath, I could hear Ms. Dial say that maybe my pentagram was for real and Mr. Kale saying that it was unlikely.

Fools! They are fools and I had a feeling that Dean and I would be cleaning up their mess.

That night Dean plopped down on the couch next to me. "I think you need to go to the Halloween dance on Saturday. Your principal thought it would be good for you to mingle and get to know the kids."

"And did you tell her that as soon as I start to feel comfortable that you are going to pull me out of her school and stunt my social growth once again?"

I went to bed mad but the next day I found that I would have the last laugh.

I walked home that afternoon and had to wait for Dean to come home. He had a bag of groceries and looked tired. I didn't want to know why.

"If I have to go, then you do too."

"What are you talking about?"

"I volunteered you as a chaperone for the Halloween dance."

"You what?"

"You heard me. Oh, and you have to be in costume too."

"I have to what?"

"You heard me. Oh, and you have to bring 40 cupcakes."

"I have to what?"

"You heard me. Thank you for playing, I win!"

"Dude, you are so flirting with disaster," Dean yelled my way.

The next day we went looking for costumes. Dean ended up borrowing coveralls from the neighbor who happened to be a mechanic named Pete. I had a different idea.

"If I'm going to be forced into this I want to be a vampire, they are scary and spooky, but don't exist so I can't do it wrong," I explained to Dean.

We hit the store and I came home with the fixing's to be the best vampire ever.

Dean spent all day baking cupcakes, was that ever a sight. I felt sorry for him and ended up helping.

Dean put his costume on and looked like a combination of Gomer Pyle and Michael Meyers. I just had to laugh.

We nearly dropped the cupcakes on three separate occasions on the way to the gym. Apparently our coordination is only helpful in the hunting life, not the PTA life.

"Okay, Martha Stewart, where are you going to be?" I asked.

"Is the hot art teacher going to be here?" he wanted to know.

"Yes she is, but you have to find her yourself. I just want to know where you're going to be."

Dean kneeled down in front of me perilously balancing the trays of cupcakes on his leg. "Sean, listen to me, I am not going to leave you. Sorry to tell you that you are stuck with me for a very long time," he promised.

I nodded and whispered, "Good" in his ear. I saw him put the cupcakes on the table and get lost in the crowd.

I passed several groups of giggling girls and found Joey who had given me big kudos on my paint dumping escapade. He was dressed as some kind of ghoul.

"Awesome vampire costume, dude." he exclaimed.

I must admit I looked good. I had on black pants and a white dress shirt, a black cape with red lining and a collar that stood up on the back of my neck. My hair was slicked back and so stiff I was afraid it might break if anyone touched it. My face had white make-up with black under the eyes and a bit of red dripping from my lips. Plus Dean found the traditional plastic fangs, except these had red lights that periodically flashed. I was a hit.

The dance was for the 6th thru 8th grades and there were lots of us there. A girl I didn't know came over and asked me to dance. Since it was a fast dance and it was very dark I took the plunge. I can outrun an El Chupacabras and stab a demon in the heart, but I was not a dancer. But I did okay and we took a break for some punch and one of Dean's cupcakes. I saw him over in the corner talking with one of the moms. He gave me a thumbs up and continued his conversation.

I decided to go out on a limb and asked Lynn why the girls were pointing and laughing at me all the time.

"Oh, you are so sweet," she squealed. "They think you're cute, you are the hottest thing to hit here since the August heat wave of '98."

"Me?"

"Yeah, you, you are what we call a hottie."

"No way, I'm pretty plain."

"No, sorry, no matter which way your hair falls, it works for you. You have beautiful eyes that have this intensity, yet sensitivity. Your body is tight and you carry yourself with confidence."

"Hmmm, who knew?" I said, slightly embarrassed.

I continued to dance, eat and soak up junior high life. I finally took a break and filled Dean in on my new hottie status. He was very proud. I left him to find a bathroom as all that punch had finally caught up with me.

I was heading back to the gym when the wind was knocked out of my sails. Damn, not tonight. Adults they think they know everything. I started walking, feeling my personal EMF needle rise into the red as I neared the teachers' lounge. Inside I heard Mr. Kale and Ms. Dial talking.

I opened the door and the world stopped rotating. Evil was dripping off the walls.

"What did you do? Who did you summon?" I demanded.

"Whoa, slow down, it is a little boy," Mr. Kale told me.

"I wanna ask some questions," I said as I neared the Ouija board.

They nodded and I started. "What's your name?" No answer. "Is it Scotty?" The planchette moved to 'no'. "Your name, what do you call yourself?" The planchette moved to the following letters: M-A-L. "Trying to scare the new kids?" I asked.

"He's just a kid, he died in an accident," Ms. Dial told me.

"Is that what he told you? So when were you born?" No answer. "When did you live?" I tried again. The planchette spelled out N-E-V-E-R. The air was sucked out of the room.

"Great you just pulled a demon through, way to go!" I shouted. "We need exorcise Mal back to hell."

But before I could say anything further Mal jumped into Ms. Dial and to top it off her eyes began to glow that familiar green.

"We just…." Mr. Kale started.

"Shhh, just shhh. You just unleashed a mountain and it is my job to turn into a hill," I snapped. "The name Mal it's probably short for Malice." I said looking at the letters spelled out on the paper by the Ouija board.

"What's that mean?" Mr. Kale asked in total fear.

"Nothing good! I think he is pretty powerful and I also think I killed his brother a couple of weeks ago."

"Well, Sean, let me introduce myself; I am the dream that keeps running you down. Welcome to the mouth of madness," Mal said as he headed out the door.

"He knew your name, how did he know your name?" Mr. Kale blabbered. "And who's Scotty? How many demons do you know?"

"I told you, you had no idea who you were dealing with," I said.

"You or the demon?" he questioned.

"Either one." I picked up the phone and dialed Dean. I had to wait a minute until he found a place where he could hear me. I explained our current situation and he jumped into action.

"What do we do now? Kill it?" Mr. Kale asked.

"Apparently you don't like Ms. Dial much. How many demons have you killed?"

He shook his head no.

"Yeah I thought so. Just follow my lead and do what I say this time because as you can see I know what I'm doing."

"What do we do?" he asked.

I opened the door and began trotting down the hallway. "We delve into the mouth of madness, and go into the darkness."

By the time I was near the gym, Dean had hit the cafeteria and salted the kids inside the gym. I have no idea what he told everyone, but there were a bunch of freaked out screaming, whining people in there who were all glued to the nearest wall.

"I don't want to know," I told Dean. "This thing has no motives, no limits and I have no idea what we are in for. I have no idea how to kill it, the last time was a fluke. Besides it is residing in the art teacher and there would be far too much explaining to do if she didn't survive the night."

"Exorcism," we both decided out loud.

I looked back and Mr. Kale had been bright enough to bring the book with him. Dean grabbed it and headed towards the table of contents.

I heard a noise and looked up to see my teacher flying down the hallway.

"Bet he won't forget that," I told the demon that was standing a few feet away.

"I am the untouchable darkness, darkness like you have never seen and I have every reason to see you dead."

"Okay, but could you be gentle? I was just told that I'm a hottie and I would like an open casket," I said with as much wit as I could muster.

Dean was flipping pages wildly when the lights went out. The screams from the gym were deafening.

"Do you like it when the kids are screaming?" I was asked.

"For the most part no, but a few of 'em can scream all night long and I won't care."

"The madness in your life is elevating, Sean. Don't you feel it?"

"Kinda hard not to," I told him.

Apparently my effort to remain cool and collected was beginning to bring Mal down; he decided to up his endeavors.

Doors began slamming and Mr. Kale was now thrown into the back wall of the bathroom. Thank God the door had been propped open.

"Do you think they suffered on Gallows Hill, Sean? Did they cry out? How many have died for you?" He put his fingers up and began to lay them down as he called off names. "Mommy, of course, Mr. St. James, little Essie, and there's so many more; you truly have no idea of the sacrifices made. How many innocents no longer live because of you?"

I'll admit it he was getting to me; what innocents was he talking about? I began walking backwards towards the bathroom. "Yeah, well, I killed your brother, and I liked it. It was easy; piece of cake no problem at all." I taunted.

Mal waved his arm like it was supposed to do something but I stayed where I was, much to his disappointment. "Well that was a letdown. Don't tell me your powers don't work on me," I snapped.

We now found ourselves in the bathroom with Mr. Kale who was all crumpled up at the far end of the room. Dean swooped out of the darkness and placed a line of salt across the only way out.

"Guess it's a party now," I smirked. I was reaching into pocket hoping to find something helpful. All I found were my costume teeth and I ended up dropping those. Maybe my other pocket would yield something useful. But before I could check, Mal spoke up.

"You won't survive." I was promised.

"Promises, promises, but I should tell you that **I **couldn't even kill myself so good luck." I know I was probably getting sort of arrogant, but I was having fun before the party was crashed.

Dean finally found the right page and was trying to read under the light of a nearby exit sign.

The mood in the bathroom had gone from bad to worse as the faucets began to spray and the soap dispensers began to ooze. The sinks were rumbling and I was afraid to see what the toilets were up to. It was only the occasional groan from Mr. Kale that let me know he was with us.

The glowing green eyes gave me a hint as to where Mal was. Being the boy's bathroom, the unused soap dispensers were quite full and now combined with the water from the faucets the floor was a slippery mess. I glanced over to Mr. Kale who was still all wadded up in the corner.

Mal moved and before I knew it I was flat on my back. My head had hit the floor and I could feel the knot forming. On a good note, I spotted my vampire teeth flashing away under one of the sinks and none of my hair had broken off when I fell.

I was dragged towards the middle of the floor by my foot which was probably a good thing as the toilets were really starting to chug. Mal was right down in my face, glowing eyes right in mine.

"It will all end with me; it will end here and now. So many have wanted you, but it will be me who is victorious."

Ms. Dial may be very petite, but her hand was more than enough to close around my neck. All I could think was not again as memories of the shape shifter episode in my life came rushing back. A quick check of the room revealed no dogs or wolves or anything in the way of help. Mr. Kale was up but completely at one with the wall. I could still move air and managed to let out a plea for Dean to hurry. That only elicited a laugh from Mal.

I began digging in my other pocket and found a rosary. I knew I had grabbed something useful before I left the apartment. I began an invocation that dad had made me learn back in Kindergarten. The toilets were rattling and were about to blow. I hurried through my words, said a quick please to the powers that be and flung my rosary backwards.

The rosary fell into the toilet behind me just before the water began to spew forth. Mal began to shriek as I scrambled away from his grasp.

"Holy water, you son of a bitch," I exclaimed with a big smile.

I had a hell of a time trying to stand up, but I finally managed. I was taking in the demon in pain thing when I felt something on my leg. I looked down to see my teacher grasping a hold of my leg.

"Dude, you scared me," I told his exasperated face. He shook his head and let go.

My feet slipped right out from under me and I ended up back on the floor. Meanwhile the green eyes faded and the screaming stopped as Dean finished the exorcism.

Ms. Dial came around as I slid over to claim my light up teeth. She glanced over in totally bewilderment. "Well, their mine, the costume isn't the same without them." I managed to stand up again and saw myself in the mirror. "Damn, my make-up ran." Mr. Kale and Ms. Dial just laid there in total shock.

Dean had let the herd out of the gym and they wasted no time in rushing out the front doors.

Joey and Lynn stopped to see if I was okay.

"What happened?" They both asked while looking into the trashed bathroom. "We didn't know what was going on, but I have a feeling you helped us all out," Lynn said with a tight smile.

"It's complicated." I told them.

Devon came charging up and rammed himself in between the three of us.

"We're fine; it was all a hoax just to scare us," he said with a hint of terror in his voice. "It's easy to scare people in the dark."

"Okay, just a bit of advice though, Devon, not everything in the dark will hurt you – some things will wait until you turn on the lights," I stated, trying to hold my smile in.

"Oh, yeah," he said nervously. "This holiday is stupid, Christmas is better."

"Hmm, really. Well let me tell you this: If someone's crawling down your chimney, they're probably not bringing you toys."

With that advice Devon went running for the door, but I wasn't done yet.

"And Devon, the thing under the bed….real." I said, laughing as Devon picked up speed.

Dean walked over smiling. "Dude, you are so flirting with disaster."


	36. Reunion

The story will now begin to follow actual episodes of the show in which I add Sean to the storyline. There will still be some independent chapters though. Eventually I will segue from one story to another. I will do it as smoothly as possible but you will notice I'm sure.

I hope to get another chapter up this weekend since this one is so short.

**Our world keeps falling apart.**

**Reunion **

Dean's pov….

I had no idea where to go next. I continued to try and contact Dad, but was never successful. I guess I wasn't surprised. I had a feeling that Sean knew more than he was letting on.

I had been out looking for places where Dad might have gone to give us a direction, but wasn't having much luck. I finally left the library and headed back to the motel to see if Sean had finished his book report.

I walked into the room and saw Sean sitting on his bed holding his mother's journal.

"How could you keep this from me?" he demanded.

"Dad gave it to me to hold. He said when I felt you were ready or if you needed some advice that I was to give it to you, but only then. I don't know why, but I figured he had his reasons."

"What about this? What does this mean?" he said as he threw an envelope at me.

"I didn't know how to tell you, you really didn't even need to know," I said as I sat down next to him. "Dad was just putting you first, to make sure no matter what, we would stay together."

"They're guardianship papers, Dean; did he tell you he wasn't coming back? It's not like we run in normal circles, I can't see family services catching up with us," he told me while he stared at the papers in his hands.

"He just wanted all the bases covered, take no extra chances, ducks in a row, all that. He wanted what was best for you. I don't know his intentions any more than you do."

"Take the journal back; I don't want it, at least not right now. I think Dad was right I'm not ready."

"Why were you going through my things anyway?"

"I was looking for that picture of us at the Halloween dance. There is a color printer at the post office and I wanted to make some copies." He said talking about the picture that we had taken at a school dance in Oklahoma. I had forced Sean to attend the school and he forced me to dress in costume and chaperone the Halloween dance. Of course the evening ended with a typical Winchester bang.

"Sean I have no idea where to go next. Any ideas?"

"Palo Alto, we need Sam." Sean said with certainty.

"He won't welcome us," I told him.

"I want Sam!" Sean yelled.

**Sean's pov….**

Dean made me wait in the car while he went upstairs to talk to Sam. I begged him to let me call Sam first but Dean has to do everything the hard way. I was growing impatient but didn't dare go upstairs, at least not yet. There was something gnawing at me, something unpleasant but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. I felt a strong need to be with Sam, but had no idea why. Finally I heard a conversation and looked over to see Sam jogging my way. He picked me up and gave me a bear hug.

"It's great to see you, little brother. You've grown so much." He set me down and backed up to look at me. "I can't believe Dad left you with Dean."

"Well, I was going to leave him on the closet shelf but I knew he wouldn't stay there, so what choice did I have but to drag him out here to see you?" Dean offered while opening the trunk of the Impala.

Sam pulled me aside and asked if I was okay.

"He's kept me alive at least so far. We've had two solo hunts and did quite well. But we need some help: I think Dad ditched us."

Sam went back to where Dean was and discussed the case.

The weekend flew by and we solved yet another ghostly problem, but we were no closer to Dad. The woman in white was easily disposed of and it was great to have Sam with us, but it ended as quickly as it began. As we dropped Sam off at his apartment the horrifying feeling returned that I had experienced days earlier when we picked him up. It felt like pressure that was building up and ready to explode. We said goodbye and the sickening feeling was nearly overpowering. I was already missing Sam and I wasn't sure which was responsible behind my motivation of demanding that Dean turn around and go back.

We pulled up and could already see the flames, Dean yelled at me to stay in the car and call 911. The look on his face nearly crushed me, as I could see him relive the past. I was frantic and pacing back and forth opening and closing my phone. I could hear the sirens in the distance when finally, I saw Dean forcing Sam down the stairs. Sam was hysterical and without his girlfriend, Jessica. It didn't take a genius to figure out what happened. Tragically, Sam was forced to join in our descent into hell.

We went to Colorado and battled a Wendigo, watching it burn was awesome. And I learned what happened to people who didn't take us seriously. Then in Wisconsin, I saw the effects of death on a young boy who had shut down due to his fear, but then I got to see him heal, thanks to us. The boys went on a plane ride with a demon but made me stay behind. Sam had a friend he had known briefly at Stanford that lived in the area and he picked me up from the airport. It was awkward at best but there was no way they were going to let me get on that plane with them. I stayed on the ground and completely freaked out while they completed the task. For the most part, now that Sam was part of the pack, I had taken a backseat and let the dynamic duo do their thing. But that could only last for so long before my demons would discover me and my life would turn upside even more.


	37. It's All in the Name

**Because there's a monster living under my bed**

**Whispering in my ear there's an angel with a hand on my head**

**She said I got nothing to fear**

**There's a darkness living deep in my soul**

**Still got a purpose to serve**

**So let your light shine…don't let me lose my nerve**

Everlast ~ Let Your Light Shine

**It's All In The Name ( a different point of view)**

I found myself sitting here in front of my computer mulling over the English assignment I had been given. I'm not a writer and have no imagination. The story I was to write could be fact or fiction. What I ended up writing was factual, but I had to present it as fiction because nobody would believe the truth.

My name is Amy Morris and it is January of 2012 and I am a senior in high school. I had lived an ordinary life, in a fairly ordinary town and went to an ordinary school with ordinary friends. But one day all that changed.

It was right after Christmas in 2005, when I was sitting in my apartment bored out of my mind. My mom worked 7:00 pm to 7:00 am four to five nights a week at the local hospital and that left me alone in the evening. It had been fairly mild for Massachusetts in winter, so I was sitting outside trying to figure out the new cell phone I had gotten for Christmas. I was totally engrossed when I heard an unfamiliar rumble come down the street. I looked up in time to see two men and a boy step out of an ominous looking black car. My heart started to pound but I was rooted where I sat. They looked my way and nodded and the younger boy I later learned was named Sean, waved and smiled. They entered the apartment next door and disappeared. What was left behind was an air of mystery, one I found I was rather drawn to.

The next day, I went outside while my mother slept hoping to find Sean. I sat for a while and had nearly given up but as I stood to go back inside he came out and went to the car. I am normally a shy person but this boy was already affecting me in ways that I will never understand. I remained on the porch trying to look casual, hoping that I wouldn't sound like a fool. I swallowed hard and as he headed back toward the apartment, I spoke.

"What kind of car is that?"

"It's a '67 Chevy Impala. It was my Dad's but he gave to my brother," the boy told me.

"My name is Amy, what's yours?" I asked, my voice shaking.

"Sean, and my brothers are Sam and Dean, we're visiting for a little while. Are you from around here?"

"Yeah, born and raised," I responded feeling more relaxed.

"How come you're outside all the time? Tough home life?" he asked.

"No, it's not bad at all, my mom is sleeping. She works nights and I try and keep things quiet," I told him. It was then that he invited me to his place. Normally I am a very safety oriented person, and would never go anywhere with someone I didn't know, but I found myself right on his heels without a care in the world. It was then that my life would be forever altered.

We walked through the door and Sean introduced me to Sam who reached out to shake my hand and smiled, saying he was pleased to meet me. Dean was on the phone but gave me a quick smile and nod. I sat on the couch while Sean gave Sam the book he had retrieved from the car. Dean wrapped up his phone call and turned to me.

"Hey, Amy, is it? Have you lived here long, so you know anything about local lore?"

"Jeez, Dean, give her a second." Sam told him.

Remember when I said I lived in a 'fairly' ordinary town? Well the town I live in is Salem, Massachusetts. We get a lot of tourism through the summer and October is absolute chaos, but other than that it is usually quiet. There are legends and lore galore, almost too much to take in. So I only shrugged in Dean's direction.

"Why don't you go get a board game or something and we can play over here and you won't have to worry about waking up your mother," Sean told me while glaring at his brother.

I left but could hear Sean admonishing his brother behind the closed door. It made me curious, but a little afraid, too. I returned with three games and found Dean on a laptop and Sam reading the book that Sean had brought in from the car. Sean was eating an apple and waiting for me.

We played Sorry and Clue and then watched some TV. I felt safe and on the edge of a mystery all at the same time. Over the next several days Sean and I spent a lot of time with each other and when Christmas break was over we hooked up at school, spending lunch and study hall together. I never quite figured out what Sam or Dean worked on during the day but they seemed harmless. Time marched on and all was ordinary, just like before. Until one day when it wasn't.

I had been preoccupied in school and Sean keyed right in on it and wouldn't leave me alone until I told him my dilemma.

"It's my cousin, Justin; he is going into the cemetery on a dare. But that isn't the worst part; he is 17 so if he wants to do this fine, but he has manipulated his brother into going with him and Jimmy is only 10. Jimmy really doesn't want to go, but he knows he will be teased if he refuses. Anyway, Jimmy begged me to go and keep him company so I told him I would. I'm stuck, I really don't want to go, but I made a promise that I need to keep."

"What is so bad about the cemetery?" Sean asked.

"Well first of all it's a cemetery. But there is also a legend that the mayor from a very long time ago had made some serious enemies including a few in the funeral home business. Anyway it was said that he dropped dead one day from unknown causes and was buried the next day. The rumor was that he was buried alive and his screams were heard the very next night. It was also said that his coffin was unearthed and there were scratch marks all over the inside. Now he comes back to looking for revenge on those who buried him alive and for those who ignored his screams," I explained.

"How often does this happen?" Sean asked.

"Every night after a new burial. Old Mr. Hariston was buried today so the dare has to happen tonight. There aren't too many plots left so there haven't been many funerals lately."

"What if I go with you? Would that make you feel any better?" he asked me with sympathetic eyes.

"Actually, it would. My aunt and uncle go to bed around 11:00 so Justin is supposed to pick me up at the corner around 11:30."

"I'll be there. I promise."

It was 11:25 and still no Sean. I was a nervous wreck. He seemed so genuine I couldn't believe he was going to stand me up. I was scared and angry and wondering if I should run home. I felt a tear slip down my cheek when Sean came running up to me full of apologies.

"I'm sorry, Sam wouldn't leave the living room and the back door makes a ton of noise. I had to wait until he got in the shower. I'm here, don't worry."

"Where's Dean?'

"He went out around 10:00; I imagine he'll be out for a while. I think this might be Justin coming around the corner," he said pointing as my cousin was slowly coming around to the curb.

We climbed in and I made my introductions; besides Justin and Jimmy, there was another boy, Eric who was the instigator of this whole fiasco. It only took a few minutes to get to the cemetery and we all piled out. We trudged into the graveyard and began to scout out the alleged haunted tombstone.

The boys were up ahead and Sean and I just followed at a slower pace. "Is this is a ghost, poltergeist or spirit?" Sean asked Justin.

"I have no idea, kid. What's the difference?"

"A ghost is the physical appearance of person who is dead or no longer part of the physical realm. For whatever reason they continue to manifest themselves as they looked when they were alive. A spirit is the soul of a person who can be dead or alive. A poltergeist is more complicated, it can be a spirit that has not walked the earth as a human or it can simply be a mischievous ghost."

"If they haven't walked the earth as a person, what was it?" Jimmy asked.

"A demon," Sean simply stated.

The three boys just looked at Sean like he had two heads and continued to walk.

We walked on and eventually lost sight of my cousins and their friend. I felt so safe with Sean that I actually had forgotten that I was in a cemetery. We were laughing and enjoying each other's company when we heard some shrieks from up ahead. Sean began to jog that way and I followed behind him. We caught glimpses of the boys but in the dark we couldn't make much out. I kept jogging behind Sean who seemed very comfortable moving around the dead, until he stopped in his tracks and turned around grabbing my arm and we began to run back the way we had come. I made the mistake of looking back and saw what we had all come to witness; a very angry looking spirit coming our way. Our lead was diminishing when all of sudden Sean seemed to trip over his own two feet. We fell right in front of a tombstone. I braced myself for the impending doom that I was sure was coming, but Sean just stared at inscription in front of him, moving his flashlight over the text.

"What is it?" I wondered aloud.

I looked at the engraving in front of me, but had no idea what had Sean in such distress.

**Sarah E. MacGregor**

**March 3, 1969 – September 1, 1994**

**My greatest gift I left to this world**

**S**pirit

**E**arth

**A**ir

**N**emamiah

"What's wrong? I think the spirit has left us alone, I guess it was a good thing you tripped. Do you know who this is?"

"My mother, this is my mother's grave," he said with a hysterical ring to his voice.

"I didn't you know you were from here."

"I'm not, we visited a couple of years ago and my father never said a word."

"Maybe it's not her. Are you sure of her birthday and everything?"

"Her birthday is right, her date of death is right and that is her name and look:

**S**pirit

**E**arth

**A**ir

**N**emamiah.

If you read down that's my name. Plus I can feel her, I think she saved us."

"How old were you when she died?"

"Three minutes," he told me.

"Three minutes? Like 180 seconds? Wow, I'm so sorry."

He then took a knife out of his pocket and dug at some dirt and then scooped it up and put it in his pocket. I looked around for my idiot cousin, but feared he had taken off and left us.

"Okay, spirit, earth and air, but what is Nemamiah?" I wondered aloud.

"Spirit, earth, air are points on the pentagram, but the Nemamiah or however you say it, means nothing to me," he told me.

"Pentagram, like the sign of the devil?" I asked.

We stood up and started walking to where we left the car and sure enough Justin had taken off without us. Sean explained to me about the pentagram and what it truly was. I planned on getting one as soon as I could.

"Just great," I said as I kicked at a stump. Bad idea as I slipped and turned my ankle.

"Ow, I twisted my ankle," I cried.

"It looks like it's swelling already," Sean said as he scooped up some nearby snow and slapped it on my growing ankle. "This will help. I guess I better call Dean to come get us, there is no way you can walk back on that foot."

He stepped away to make the call and came back with a tight smile on his face.

"Is he mad?" I asked.

"Here are my voice mail messages," he said while pushing buttons.

The speaker phone crackled to life.

"Where the hell are you?"

"You better pick up!"

"You better hope whatever it is kills you because if it doesn't I will."

"You'll never leave my sight again I swear to God."

"I thought I could trust you!"

"Sean,damn it, where are you!?"

"Brace yourself; he'll be here in a few minutes," Sean said with nervousness.

And it was just a few short minutes later that he pulled up. Dean gently picked me up and placed me in the backseat of the warm car.

"Just relax and warm up while I have a few words with my brother," he told me as he reached back for the door.

I tried to tell him it was my fault but the door was already closed and he was in Sean's face.

With conversation at full volume, I could hear without straining.

"What the hell were you thinking? How could you sneak out? Winchester rule number one, we know where each other are at all times or we answer the phone and explain ourselves. You are a kid, a child that I am responsible for and you cannot take off and put yourself in danger," Dean yelled.

"You're just afraid what Dad would do if you lost me. Well don't worry because he won't be around for a long time. I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but it's not like you really care," Sean yelled back.

Dean just stood there for a second and I sharply inhaled as his right hand came across Sean's face. "Don't you dare say that, don't you ever say that I don't care. I have been with you for most of your life and worried about you as much or more as Dad ever has. I've bandaged your wounds, helped with your homework, driven you everywhere and back, protected you from Dad's wrath and dried your tears; so don't you say that I don't care, that I don't love you. You are my baby brother and you know I will die for you."

"My mom is buried over there and nobody has had the decency to ever tell me. I thought I was born in Springfield, Illinois; what is the connection to this place? We were just here two years ago and nobody thought to tell me she was here. What are you all hiding? I just want the truth," Sean said with tears streaming down his face. "I'm sorry, I know you care and I was wrong to go without you, but I had to. You're the only one that hasn't left me and I do need your help, please help me," he said, crumpling into Dean's arms.

They stayed that way for a moment and finally climbed into the car with me. Dean asked if I was okay and carried me into their apartment when we got back. We explained our adventure as Sam hooked me up with some ice and put my foot up on pillows on the couch.

Sam whipped out his laptop as Sean told him about the epitaph on his mother's grave.

"It says Nemamiah is the angel of just causes, the protector and defender of the defenseless. Seems appropriate to me," Sam said.

"Why didn't anybody tell me?" Sean demanded.

"Dad told me to keep my mouth shut when we were here before, especially after your encounter with that William character and the note from your mom. He was afraid it would put you on overload. You and your mom and Elizabeth lived here before you were born and this is where Sarah gave birth and died. I'm not sure why Elizabeth left, but you do have a strong connection with this place."

"Maybe that's why she left; it was time to break the connection," I offered.

"That damn number three again. My mom was born on 3/3 she died when I was 3 minutes old she was the third family member to die here," Sean said.

"Who were the other two?" I questioned.

"Great, great something or others. They were killed during the Salem Witch Trials," Sean explained wearily.

"As witches?" I said in shock.

"Yes, they were hung, but I believe nobody was found to be a witch, it was just hysteria," he said back.

"Yeah, right. I'm sorry. Wow that is quite a claim to fame around here."

Sam was still typing away and reading his laptop results. "Here is information on the Archangel Michael; it means he who is as God. He gives courage to face truth and overcome obstacles and fears about the future. He wants us to become our true selves. His virtues are health and power, along with organization. He is known as the prince of light, the angel of protection, strength, truth and ruler of the sun. He represents body and spirit and brings rescue in the form of his sword. He is the angel of miracles," Sam read.

"Just stop for a second," Sean asked. I hadn't noticed this whole time that he was holding a knife a different one than he had at the cemetery, it had the letters SMW on it, was this sword perhaps? "On the grave stone it said S for spirit, E for earth, A for air and then the angel, no fire or water."

"Well there is no f or w in your name," Dean said.

"There is a w in Winchester," I pointed out.

"And Michael's element is fire," Sam stated.

"What does Michael have to do with anything?" I asked.

"It's my middle name, I was named after the Archangel Michael, and I guess my mom had her reasons for that too," Sean explained.

I cocked my head questioningly and he went on to explain his first name. "S is from Sam, ean is from Dean and it is a Celtic form of John. I'm named for the three men in my family, then Michael for the previous reasons."

"Wow, that is quite a moniker," I told him.

"So all the points are covered, S, E, A, F and W," Dean said.

"Hey, there is a W for Winchester but take the n of off Sean and you have sea, lots of water in the sea. What does it all mean?" I asked completely caught up in this mystery.

"I don't think we know," Sam answered.

The snow and then ice on my foot kept the swelling at a minimum and it wasn't too painful the next day. All the information I had spinning in my head from the night before was giving me a headache. Sean had turned out be a true adventure wrapped in mystery. I had asked about his earlier trip to the area but he didn't want to talk about it. He told me he had explained the vengeful spirit experience to his brothers and they would be around until the next burial. He seemed to close down around me and things had changed now that I knew his secrets. I finally cornered him in study hall one day.

"Hey, don't you like me anymore? I haven't told anyone about what happened. I'm sorry your life isn't normal, but you are something special. I felt safe with you in the cemetery and that was before I knew anything," I explained.

"You did?" he asked.

"Yeah, like when I was with you, I couldn't be harmed. I mean I ran with you and all and I was afraid, but it was like I knew that it would all be okay."

"My life story is long and complicated. I hate my life, then I feel bad that I hate it. I'm sorry I've been avoiding you. I'm just in a funk. Seeing my mother's grave hit me hard and then I was mad at my dad for not telling me of our past here."

"Where is your dad?"

"I have no idea."

It was nearly two weeks later when Mrs. Oberly died and was to be buried. Sean had warmed back up to me and things were back as they were.

"Are you guys going out tonight? What is it that you can do to stop the haunting?" I asked.

"We'll take care of it. We just need to salt and burn the bones. Sam thought it best to do it while the spirit was active, to be 100% sure." He told me and then finished with the explanation of the salt and burning.

I heard the Impala roar down the street that night and hopped on my bike. I pedaled my heart out while balancing the flowers I had bought earlier in the day. My scarf kept slipping and my face was freezing by the time I arrived at the graveyard. I left my bike and trudged towards Sarah Macgregor's stone. I was arranging the flowers when I looked up to see Sean standing there.

"I thought I might see you tonight," I told him.

"What are you doing here?" he said as he came around to my side.

"I wanted to put these here for your mom. I can do it again in your honor, like on your birthday. I wouldn't mind at all, really."

"That would be nice. I would like that…to know someone cared enough to remember her." He said as he sat down on the cold ground and reached out tracing the inscription on the grave marker.

"You are the greatest gift, you know that right?" I asked.

"Yeah, I figured as much."

"I'll leave you alone for a little while," I said as I walked away. I headed in the general direction of the voices of Sam and Dean.

They were already 4-5 feet down into the mayor's grave as I peered in to say hi. They were surprised to see me and told me it would be best if I waited in the car. I told him I was fine and I would check back in a bit.

I walked around and checked out some of the other historical graves and circled back around to see how Sean was doing. He was still sitting where I left him, holding a flower in one hand and holding his other hand against the stone. He wasn't crying, but looked distraught.

I headed back towards the guys and this time when I peered into the hole, Dean was breaking through the coffin. A stench that I had never before experienced nearly knocked me off my feet.

"That is awful!" I exclaimed.

I took a step back to get some fresh air when I was shoved into the open pit. I fell forward and Sam reached out trying to break my fall. Both looked shocked at my sudden arrival and then their faces registered alarm. Dirt began to fall on us from above, it wasn't much at first but then it really started to pile up. Sam was trying to protect me by standing over me and Dean was trying to pull his cell phone out. The dirt was really flying and I realized that this was where I was going to die, a slow horrible death. Dirt was in my mouth, in my eyes. Tears were streaming caking the dirt to my face. I was coughing and gagging, I just wanted it to be over. Then I thought of my mom that she would never know what happened to me. I would be lost forever. Then I remembered Sean, he couldn't save us but he would know where we were. My mom could have some closure. I mentally prepared myself for the inevitable when the dirt stopped pelting me. We were all coughing and I was too terrified to look up, but the dirt had definitely stopped falling.

"What the hell?" Dean inquired and Sam just shrugged his shoulders.

Then we heard an unknown voice.

"And what do you think you are going to do, little boy?"

"Save my brothers and my friend," we heard Sean respond.

"Oh and how do you think you can possibly stop me?" was the arrogant reply.

"I can and will stop you and it won't even be a problem," Sean snapped back.

We heard only silence and we were all too afraid to speak. It seemed like an eternity before we heard a deafening shriek. We were unsure what emotion to feel, we had no idea what the scene was above. I was shaking from fear, was Sean hurt, dead, was the dirt going to start falling again? We all stood in shock when we heard a whoosh and felt warmth and heard the crackle of flames.

Dean screamed out for his brother but there was no response from above. We were back in full panic mode when Sean's head popped over the edge and gave us the most beautiful smile I had ever seen. Dean looked down and saw that the bones that they were about to burn were already ashes.

Sam climbed out of the hole and he pulled while Dean pushed and I was up on solid ground again. I was trying to get the dirt out of my eyes and was spitting like a major leaguer to clear my mouth. There were no signs that there had been a fire only moments ago.

"What happened?" Dean demanded.

"I heard a yell so I headed this way and when I got here there was the entity just heaving dirt into the hole. I knew it was up to me to win the battle," Sean explained.

"How did you do it?" Sam asked.

"Dirt, I used his method."

"What?" we all said in unison.

"Dean, you remember when we were here a couple of years ago?" Dean nodded that he did. "I found the graves of my ancestors and for whatever reason, I was compelled to take some dirt from their gravesite."

"Oh yeah, I remember. You came unglued when dad found that dirt in your pocket and nearly threw it out," Dean said.

"Right, I had no idea why at the time, but I knew I had to keep it. Now, Amy you remember when I first found my mothers grave that I dug some dirt from in front of the headstone?" I nodded, the memory still very vivid in my mind. "Well, I mixed the three small piles of dirt together and had it in my pocket tonight," he finished.

"Okay, I love ya man, but what does that have to do with anything," Sam wondered aloud.

"I wasn't sure until I was standing next to the vengeful spirit. I needed to use his weapon which was also his weakness, dirt or earth. It was what killed him and what he killed with."

"But he caught fire?" I questioned.

"Dirt, you killed him with soil? How?" Dean demanded.

"I threw the dirt on him," Sean said.

"And what happened?" Sam asked.

"Nothing," Sean responded.

"So it didn't help?" Dean asked.

"It did, it had to have. I threw the dirt and nothing happened; I felt like there was more, but I didn't know what. The entity just laughed, teased me and that's when it happened."

"What happened?" we all asked breathlessly.

"I got mad and just placed that anger on him, gave the evil eye so to speak and then poof, the spots where the dirt hit him started to flame. Before I knew it he was an inferno." Sean finished. "I think the dirt was like the incendiary and I was the lighter both were needed to get the job done."

"Your name," I said.

"Enough with my name, already," he shot back.

"No listen, S for spirit, your spirit, the spirit of bravery or whatever, e for the earth that you used, a for air for fuel of oxygen and Michael's element of fire to extinguish the evil. Plus the number 3." I was really on a roll now. "The dirt from 3 different graves, to save 3 people," I said with pride.

Sean only looked at me and said, "You've been hanging around us for far too long."

We got cleaned up and in Sean's last days, we didn't mention our ordeal. After the last day of school I went next door one last time.

"I meant what I said about taking flowers to your mother's grave. You pick a day and I will be there," I promised.

"August, August 31, that's her day." He looked up with such emotion I was nearly in tears. "You know how they say time heals all wounds?" I nodded. "It's not true," he said as one tear slipped down his cheek.

I never saw Sean again, but he is always close to my heart and knowing that he out in the world protecting those who cannot protect themselves helps me sleep at night. Sean Michael Winchester, the world's greatest gift.

That is my story. You decide whether it is fact or fiction. Most would look at all the elements and quickly decide that it is fiction. But for any of you that have ever had the pleasure of meeting the Winchester brothers would have no doubt that the story is anything other than fact.


	38. Straight Through The Heart

**No one ever told me life was kind. **

**Straight Through The Heart **

Sam's pov….

Sean was in school after a monster fight with Dean and me about going. We both felt that he needed time in a normal atmosphere and away from us. It was then that I was finally able to ask Dean what happened to Sean in the last two years.

"He's changed, Dean, really changed. There's a look in his eyes that scares me. Who is he, what is he?"

"You've missed a lot during your two year gallivanting in higher learning. He has changed, grown, developed become something greater."

"Give me details."

"He was devastated when you left, absolutely devastated. He was so mad at Dad; he wouldn't eat and hardly talked at all. Dad even backed off on hunting and bought him a guitar."

"I was wondering where that came from. I haven't seen him play it at all."

"He used to play it all the time. He drove me crazy with it, and he was getting fairly good. After you left, we ended up in Salem, Sean's choice. He said he met some guide named William who took him on some tour of the past. He learned a lot on his little journey and it seemed to be the starting point of his growth."

"Then what?"

"Then we had several adventures including a run in with Big Foot and he took charge on a case with a vengeful spirit in a hospital. He was so proud that he was right and I was wrong. That's where we figured out that he knew how to visualize alarm codes. Then the case of the demonic teacher; I thought we were going to die that night."

"He's really come into his own, a powerful force."

"Yeah and it's nearly killed him more than once."

"He told me about the shapeshifter nearly choking him, and Dad using him as bait with the Lady Midday creature, but then he just sort of stopped talking about the hunts," I said.

"Yeah, well, they were taking their toll. Sam, he tried to kill himself, and he would've been successful if not for someone else's sacrifice. Since then I'm not really sure what goes on in his head. He has a powerful circle of protection, but I can only hope that he doesn't outgrow it or leave it behind. He had to watch two people die for him, but we found out that he is a true hero. How does an eleven year old put all that together and make sense of it? How do we? Now Dad is gone and I don't know what to do," Dean said with exasperation in his voice.

"Are his dreams getting stronger?"

"Yes and so is he. Sam, he killed a demon, not exorcised it, but killed it. Stabbed it in the heart, knew exactly what to do. Then we had another hunt pop up and he was stuck in a bathroom with a possessed teacher and he was so casual about it. He wasn't at all concerned, like it was a big joke. That scared me more than when he killed the demon."

"What happened?"

"I exorcised it, but Sean didn't bat an eyelash the whole time. He was more worried about finding his flashing teeth than the evil in front of him."

"His what?"

"Long story. Anyway now that Dad is out of the picture, I'm finding out why he was so stressed all the time and it wasn't always due to the evil we were chasing. Sean is an even bigger challenge than what we hunt sometimes."

I was able to get more details from Dean concerning Sean and his changes. The poor kid, like puberty isn't tough enough, he has to go through psychic changes as well. I'll admit that life was going to be different.

"Dean, can we protect him? I mean will we be able to protect him?"

"I have no idea, Sammy, I have no idea."

I was mulling over all the information that Dean had fed me when his cell phone rang.

"Great it's the school. Sean is in the office."

"What? Why?"

"Apparently the class was asked to look up a song that represented what they felt their life was or maybe a certain experience."

"So what's the problem?"

"What's the problem? The problem is that he didn't fake it, he just tossed a big problem right into our lap!"

"What song did he choose?"

"Bad Moon Rising, by Credence Clearwater Rival. Now he is waiting to see the school psychologist and I, or we, need to come down there. Why don't you come play parent with me and see just how much fun it is?"

We got there and Sean was nowhere to be found. The principal, Mrs. Holland, was waiting for us. "Come in, Mr. Winchester and…" "Oh Sam Winchester, another brother." I offered. "Welcome Mr. Winchester number two. As I explained to you on the phone, Sean's choice of songs sent up a red flag. It was especially difficult for his teacher, Ms. Andrews."

"Why is that?" I asked.

"She recently lost her son, he was only ten years old and was murdered just a few months ago. It was devastating to us all and Tara is barely holding it together. She was a single parent and goes home to an empty house. We've all tried to be there for her, but nothing can make the horror any less for her. I know Sean didn't mean anything by the song, since you are new to the area he probably isn't even aware of her loss, but was just an odd choice for a sixth grader."

"Where is Sean now?" I asked.

"He is with the school psychologist," Mrs. Holland answered.

"Oh God," Dean squeaked. "Could we possible speak with Ms. Andrews?"

"Not today, she needed to go home and unwind."

"I understand, how about the psychologist?" I asked.

"Sure, she is probably about done with Sean anyway." She led us to the hallway and pointed. "Just walk to the end and take a right, Mrs. Hawkins room is the third room on the left. We'll keep in touch."

We knocked on the door and a young woman answered. "Yes?" she inquired.

"We're Sean's brothers and thought we might be able to take him home," Dean wondered.

She turned around and we saw Sean sitting at a table with a piece of paper and markers in front of him. "He won't say much; I was trying to get him to draw a picture of his feelings but he just rolled his eyes at me and pushed the markers away. What has his behavior been like at home? Have there been any changes?"

Dean and I looked at each other, if she only knew.

"Umm our dad recently left on a long trip. I think that has been bothering him more than he lets on. Did he say anything to you?"

"No, you can take him, but I'll want to see him in a few days."

When she returned to the table she flipped the paper over and found that Sean had left her something to ponder; the song. Bad Moon Rising, in its entirety.

_I see the bad moon arising.  
I see trouble on the way.  
I see earthquakes and lightnin'.  
I see bad times today._

Don't go around tonight,  
Well, it's bound to take your life,  
There's a bad moon on the rise.

I hear hurricanes a blowing.  
I know the end is coming soon.  
I fear rivers over flowing.  
I hear the voice of rage and ruin.

Don't go around tonight,  
Well, it's bound to take your life,  
There's a bad moon on the rise.  
All right!

Hope you got your things together.  
Hope you are quite prepared to die.  
Looks like we're in for nasty weather.  
One eye is taken for an eye.

When we got to the car it was like Dad had never left. Dean started in immediately. "What the hell is wrong with you? Under the radar, stay under the radar. You just stood up and waved your arms up and down. Do you know the teacher had to go home? She is dealing with a tragedy and you just threw it in her face," Dean ranted.

"I know, she needed to leave, it's what I wanted" Sean answered as he stared out the window.

"Why would you do that?" I asked shocked.

"Because she was in danger. Aaron wasn't killed by a person, well I guess he was, but anyway, Ms. Andrews may meet the same fate if we don't help."

"Why was she safer at home?" I asked.

"She was planning on staying after school to work on a project, it wasn't going to end well. Aaron had been trying to warn her, but she doesn't understand."

"What are you talking about?" Dean demanded.

"Her son Aaron was killed by a man who was possessed by a demon and for whatever reason, he is now after Ms. Andrews. Aaron is trying to warn her, but she doesn't get it. Aaron is very scared and she is picking up on his fear but nothing else. Today she was safer at home; tomorrow, I have no idea. We need to figure this out fast," Sean stated. We googled Aaron Andrews and learned that ten weeks ago he was found in a vacant lot with a broken neck. It seemed to be a totally random killing. There was no mention of Aaron's father.

Sean was reading his Social Studies book and had remained stoic and impassive since we picked him up.

"When did he become so detached and disconnected?" I asked Dean as I looked over at my younger brother.

"I guess when horror strikes you at three minutes old, by the time you get to eleven not much gets you excited. I think that he believes his destiny is written and no matter what he does, his path his formed. He has no choices in life just fate," Dean answered me.

"Did his little ordeal happen after his deal with the demon?"

"You mean his suicide attempt, because that's what it was. I suppose so. He's like me, he just gets tired, physically tired, emotionally tired. We didn't get a two year break like you did."

"Look I needed out, this life wasn't for me. Sean probably feels how I do."

"And how is that?"

"Trapped."

The next day we picked Sean up from school and he reported that Ms. Andrews was absent. He wasn't concerned as he felt she was still safe. I helped him with his homework and we had just finished when he had an overwhelming desire to go to the laundry mat.

We did have a load so it really was a good idea, but an unusual request. We got everything going and Sean drifted off to watch TV. I pulled out my book and Dean started a conversation with a woman that had just come in and was throwing her wet clothes into the dryer.

Dean and the woman headed over to a nearby table and seemed to be in an intense conversation. Sean seemed to be keeping an eye on them. I wondered what he was up to. After several minutes Dean motioned him over to the table. I got up and sat on the other side of the bank of washers, out of sight

.

"Sean? Why are you here?" the woman asked.

"I can help you. Everything Dean said is true. I knew you'd be here tonight and I want to help you and Aaron," Sean explained.

"Stop it; what Dean told me can't be true. I wanted to believe it, believe that people can see the unseen and know the unknown, but you're just being cruel and I don't appreciate it at all," she said as the tears began to flow.

"Your son's name was Aaron he was ten years old with blond hair and blue eyes," Sean began.

"Stop, anyone could've gotten that information," she cried.

"He loved to skateboard, but wasn't very good at it. You were worried about broken bones and stitches. He loved Tony Hawk and asked for several items from his clothing line for his upcoming birthday. You bought him three shirts and two pairs of shorts, but he never got to wear them. He loved cats but was afraid of big dogs. He still liked playing with his Legos even though he told you he was too old for them. He told you he hated his nickname, Bubba, but he really didn't want you stop calling him that. He was failing math because he didn't understand it, but was afraid to tell you because he thought you would think he was stupid. He wrote you note about how much he loved you and tucked it in your top drawer for Mother's Day. Do I need to go on?"

"How? How do you know these things?"

"When he was five he burned himself on the stove trying to make you pancakes for your birthday. I know these things because he told me so that you would let me help you. Do you know why your dryer isn't working?" A nod, no. "He pulled out the plug in the back so you would come here and we could meet. He is afraid for you."

"Why?"

"What killed him wasn't human and it is after you."

"Well, Sean, don't pull any punches; just lay it right out there," Dean said.

"We have no time to play around. Listen to me, I can help, we can help, but you have to believe me and do what I say."

"Okay, what do you want me to do?"

"Answer my questions honestly. Have you ever played with an Ouija board?"

"No never!" She stated emphatically.

"Where's Aaron's father?"

"He left when Aaron was a toddler. The relationship was never solid and it didn't end on good terms. I haven't seen or heard from him since. But he was interested in the occult, actually his family was deep into that world. Would that mean anything?"

"It might," Dean answered.

I came around the machines and introduced myself. "He may have inadvertently or purposely pulled something through and it went after Aaron. It could have been recent or something that was lying dormant, waiting for a certain time or situation."

"Aaron is trying to protect you. He is safe, but he really needs to move on, but he won't until he knows you're okay. We need to find this evil and send it back to hell, and then you both may be able to find some peace," Sean said.

"Did he…did he…..?" She tried.

"Suffer?" Sean asked. She nodded yes. "No he didn't, I promise you that he didn't."

We talked until the laundry was done and Sean convinced her to come back to our motel. She was not to be alone; it just wasn't safe for her, not anymore.

As Sean padded out of the bathroom in his sweats and t-shirt with his toothbrush in hand, Tara, as she asked to be called, told him that the reason the song Bad Moon Rising hit her so hard was because she had been hearing it for the last several days.

"It would be on when I woke up, when I got in the car, when I went into the teachers' lounge, then you pushed play and when it began, I thought I was going to lose my mind."

"There was a reason, it's a warning things are going to get ugly," Sean told her.

"We need to see if there is some kind of pattern or history, something to help us figure out what we're dealing with," I said.

"Ya think?" was Dean's smartass answer.

The next morning we were up and Dean took Sean and Tara to school and you guessed it, Bad Moon Rising came onto the radio. Sean had some dreams overnight but needed time to wade through them and come up with some theories.

We researched and made phone calls and came up with rumors and hearsay. Keith Schmidt lived with his parents until he was 22 and Aaron was born. It was said that his family was involved in satanic rituals and worship. How involved he was wasn't clear. Some said he was trying to get away from it and others were certain he was training to take over the coven. From our conversation the night before, Tara told us that Keith lived with her and Aaron for two years. One night he came to her and said it wasn't working out and he needed to get away, that their lifestyles weren't compatible. And she hadn't had any contact since. His family had left town a few weeks before and she thought that Keith's leaving was possibly connected.

After school we put our heads together and, with Sean's insight, tried to form a picture.

"Keith's family is into the occult, they leave town then he leaves town, coincidence I doubt it," Dean said.

"We never really clicked, but I was surprised by his leaving," Tara added.

"He was trying to protect you," Sean dropped into the conversation.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Oh my God I understand it now," he said.

"Understand what?" we all asked.

"His family, mostly his father, wanted a sacrifice, to prove that Keith was faithful to them, to the society," he explained.

"What was he supposed to sacrifice?" I asked.

"Not what, who," Sean said.

Tara looked at Sean and swallowed hard and asked who. "You and Aaron, he was to kill you and Aaron. That's why he left; he disappeared, tried to run from his family. He led them to believe he had done it, but they finally discovered his secret."

"And?" Dean asked.

"They found him, and they killed him. Now they are after you."

"His family?" Tara asked.

"They killed Keith, wanted to do that personally. You don't cross evil and get away with it. But as for Aaron they did summon help and that malevolent being is now after you and it's strong."

"The moon is rising, is that meaningful?" Tara asked.

"Yes, very much so, hence the warning from the song, we need to be ready," Sean declared.

We pulled out our exorcism notes and had salt and holy water at the ready. Sean went to his pre-battle trance and we waited.

We were fighting fatigue when the door flew open. Evil had come to visit. We pushed Tara into the circle of salt and Sean took his position.

"You can't have her," Sean said with as much confidence as he could muster.

"Maybe I'll take you instead," the demon said as he pinned Sean against the wall.

That had never happened before; Sean had always been immune to the physical control of demons. This was a strong entity. Sean looked at us, his eyes big, but they were unwavering. We began the exorcism ritual but it didn't seem to have much of an effect.

"You think you can beat me? I laugh in your face, you weaklings. You have no idea what you have before you," the demon chuckled.

Sean's eyes narrowed as he spoke. "I know you, I know who you are."

"Do tell," the demon taunted.

"I've felt you before."

"Is it Scotty or Mal?" Dean asked.

"How many demons do you know by name?" I asked in astonishment.

"No, it's neither of those," Sean said.

"Keep guessing; meanwhile, I'll get to work since you're stuck to the wall and everything."

The demon started its own ritual and Tara seemed to be in pain.

"Belam, that's your name," Sean declared. "I remember you, I know who you are, you son of a bitch," Sean screamed as recognition came across his face.

"Sean, who is he?" Dean yelled.

As he answered, Sean's rage was allowing him freedom from his invisible prison. "It was you, you killed my mother. I couldn't do anything then, but you will not kill this woman, not today, not ever."

"I don't think you can stop me, you're not up to it," was Belam's response.

"Maybe not but I have help."

Belam looked at Dean and me and just smiled. "Not much help. What a group, a childless mother and motherless children, such tragedies to those in this room."

But as we looked back to Sean he was standing with a young boy we assumed was Aaron. Tara nearly fainted and was heading out of the circle before Dean yelled at her to stay inside of it. Sean was now totally free and he and Aaron were heading towards the demon; what they had in mind was anybody's guess.

Belam looked slightly more unsettled than he had earlier but was nowhere near panic. Did Sean happen to have anymore of that dirt in his pocket that he had used in Massachusetts? The boys continued towards the demon and as they were within arm's reach, another figure came into play. There was another entity directly behind Belam. Tara looked like she was going to collapse any second. With the third participant in the mix things were getting crowded. I looked at Dean and he shrugged as the new member began chanting something that was unfamiliar to us, could this possibly be Keith, Aaron's father? The anger was just rolling off of both Sean and Aaron, the three made a triangle around the demon. The incantation continued and the demon's presence began to weaken. It seemed to be coming to a head when Sean reached out and placed his hand on Belam's heart. "You ripped my heart out all those years ago and I have never, and will never, forgive that."

"You don't have the courage to kill me!"

"I have the courage not to; I am going to send you so far back to hell you will be battling my children when you resurface."

"Your child, now that is a story in itself," Belam said smirking.

Sean didn't respond despite both Sam and Dean's eyebrows rising up. The invocation continued but the demon was maintaining. I looked over at Tara, she was barely hanging on, but when I looked back to Sean I saw his mother Sarah standing behind him, she was whispering into his ear. Sean was so upset he could barely stand. Keith finished his spell and told Sean it was up to him. He looked back at his mom and they seemed to come to an understanding as he nodded and she placed her hand on his back near where his heart would be. I had no idea what to expect.

"I will not let you take this man with you; you will not end his life as your final act." Sean said alluding to the victim the demon was possessing. "You will see me in your nightmares and when you return you had better be prepared."

"I won't be the only one to have nightmares," came Belam's response and just as he finished, there was a loud pop and flash of light. The wind blew straight up and I dove for the floor.

When it was over Keith was gone and Aaron was having a last moment with Tara. Sarah was nowhere to be seen and Sean had collapsed on the floor. I ran to him and it was only when I went to pick him up I realized he was unconscious.

"Dean, help me!" I screamed.

We lifted him up onto the bed and Dean ran to get a wet rag. As we wiped his face with water, Sean came around. He began to gag and we got him on his side just as he vomited.

"Sean, hey little man, are you okay?" Dean asked.

"I have the mother of all headaches and I'm exhausted, is he gone?" Sean asked.

"Yes," we both said.

"Good, I need to sleep." He rolled onto his back and slipped into sleep.

Tara was alone and I went over to see if she was alright. She was shaking, but ready to go home. We stayed with Sean while Dean took the still unaware man who had been possessed by Belam to a vacant room in the motel. When he returned, I took Tara home.

"Why didn't he kill the demon? He could've, right?" Tara asked.

"If he had, it would've meant killing the one who is possessed also. Demons are like parasites, they often use a host. If they die, the host dies too. Sean didn't want to be responsible for that. He didn't want to give Belam's last act on this earth a victory of taking someone else's life."

"Keith, he helped, didn't he?"

"Yeah, he sure did. I've been in this business a long time and never heard the invocation that he said. It was the catalyst."

"The woman was that….?"

"Sean's mother, she died when he was a newborn. I believe that she didn't want Sean to seek vengeance for her. He doesn't need to carry that, not yet anyway."

"She asked Sean not to kill the demon?"

"I think so."

"The demon mentioned a child, do you know what that means?" She asked.

"No idea, but demons lie, I'm sure it was just a lie." But even as I said it, I had to admit I was very curious. I made a mental note to ask Sean about it when he was feeling better.

Sean slept like the dead for over 24 hours. Tara stopped by shortly after he woke up to check on him and profess her thanks.

"Aaron is gone, but I got to say goodbye, thanks to you. Your mother is so proud of you. She would give anything to stay with you. You and I both have tremendous holes in our lives, but we both have the strength to go on."

Sean looked towards us and forced a smile.

"Why are you smiling?" I asked.

"Listen," he said as he turned up the bedside radio.

We all listened to the last verses of Don't Fear the Reaper by Blue Oyster Cult.

Love of two is one  
Here but now they're gone  
Came the last night of sadness  
And it was clear we couldn't go on  
The door was open and the wind appeared  
The candles blew and then disappeared  
The curtains flew then he appeared  
Saying don't be afraid

Come on baby... And we had no fear  
And we ran to him... Then we started to fly  
We looked backward and said goodbye  
We had become like they are  
We had taken his hand  
We had become like they are

"One day we will become as they are and what a day it will be," Sean said with emotion.

(The last two paragraphs are from Blue Oyster Cult's song, Don't Fear the Reaper.)


	39. Turkey's Everywhere

**As you can probably guess I originally wrote this around Thanksgiving. Even though we are nowhere near the holiday I hope you can enjoy the fun that Sean has in this traditional meal.**

**A moment in the real world if only for an instant.**

Independent chapter, **Turkeys Everywhere * A Thanksgiving Special**

Sean's pov….

I was in yet another school and trying to fit in…**again**. Can you tell I wasn't thrilled about the experience? We haven't been staying in one place long enough to make it worth going to school, but Dean and Sam both thought it best that I go out into that hell called junior high and be around heathens my own age. Whatever, I think they just want to torment me.

I had been in this school for 2 weeks and everything was quiet. It was quiet at school and in the supernatural world. I wasn't quite sure why we were in this town, but the boys seemed busy enough so maybe they were onto something they chose not to share yet.

I had a couple of friends, Chase and his twin sister, Courtney, and another boy named Paul. We had the same schedule and just seemed to click. With nothing paranormal going on I was enjoying being a typical 11 year old. It was nearly Thanksgiving and it was all about the basketball season. We were in the gym for a pep rally one afternoon when Courtney asked me if I would like to come to their house for Thanksgiving dinner. Now, I have **never **had a traditional Thanksgiving dinner. If we even observed the holiday, at best it was in a restaurant and that has only happened a couple of times. So, needless to say, I said yes immediately. To experience something as normal and typical as a holiday dinner was so exciting for me. I ran back to the apartment we were renting and breathlessly told Sam about the invitation. He was happy for me and said it shouldn't be a problem for me to attend. I couldn't wait to tell Dean.

On the day before Thanksgiving Sam took me to the local thrift store to buy a decent shirt and a sweater so I didn't look totally unkempt. We scored on both accounts and I prayed that no ghost, demon, demigod or werewolf popped up in the next 24 hours to foil my plans. The only thing that stuck in the back of my mind was Chase's warning that his family was a little odd and they were all going to be at dinner. What's odd? I see more than odd every day.

Sam dropped me off and waited until I was inside before he left. I had the feeling that Dean was a little saddened or disappointed by my leaving the flock for the day, but he didn't stand in my way.

I quickly found that Chase wasn't kidding, there were people everywhere. They lived in an old, large Victorian house on the outskirts of town. There were tables set up in nearly every room and they had little name cards at each setting. Courtney grabbed me and started introducing me to everyone.

"This is my mom, Maggie, and Grandma Marge, and Aunt Linda and Cousin Lisa and Aunt Colleen," she said as we went through the kitchen.

"Who is this cutie? I think he's a keeper," Grandma Marge said as we walked by.

We hit the huge living room and it looked like a convention. The introductions began anew.

"That's my dad, Bruce, and Uncle Charlie, and Uncle Bob and Cousin Frank…" I interrupted there.

"The one with the dress is Frank?" I asked confused.

"Oh sorry, that's right he wants to be called Frannie now, I forgot. Anyway, Great Grandma Evelyn, and Great Aunt Agatha, Great Uncle Sid, Great Grandpa Harry, Cousin Jasper, Cousin Leah, Cousin Matt, Cousin Shelby, Aunt Marie, Great Aunt Alice, Great Uncle George and the three little ones are cousins, Teddy, Dougie and April. Uncle Phil and Aunt Wanda are in the yard getting stuff ready for the football game that you will be playing in. My older brother, Jesse, is out there too and my other cousin, Will, is gathering up the football flags. There are a few more coming."

I was completely overwhelmed but it looked like all would be fun. It wasn't long before the flag football game started and, as Courtney said, I was playing. I was on Cousin Frannie's team and was a bit concerned that he might twist an ankle in his heels, but he seemed quite competent in them. We were about to get started when Uncle Mike showed up with his life partner, Carl, and joined opposing teams.

Frannie was the quarterback and I was a running back for the time being. I took a couple of handoffs and zig zagged my way down field to an eventual touchdown. Grandma Marge was my biggest cheerleader. She was standing on the porch yelling, "go cutie go." I have a fan. Great Aunt Myra showed up and jumped on the bandwagon as well. The game was back and forth action without any problems until cousin Matt accused Carl of making a pass at him and Frannies slip fell down. We called it a draw and headed in to watch the professionals play.

We were getting ready to find our spots at the table when baby Cousin Jeremy came running down the hall naked followed by Great Uncle Sid who was also naked. They were both laughing hysterically while Courtney's dad bellowed at his uncle, and Great Aunt Agatha shrieked, "not again," and her mom, Maggie, reached for the wine. Bruce got a robe on Uncle Sid and we all sat down for a massive dinner. I was sitting with Chase and Courtney and a few assorted cousins. Everything had been passed around and all that could be heard was the snorting and snuffling of food being shoved into mouths. All was going well until the dog came prancing in to beg and promptly horked up some kind of blob.

"Ewwww, that's gross," said Cousin Shelby.

"What is it?" Marge asked.

"It looks like jellyfish." answered Jasper.

"Now why would the dog have jellyfish?" Maggie demanded.

Now I sat there knowing full well what the dog threw up, but wasn't sure if I should if I should share my knowledge.

"Can you tell what that is Sean?" asked Bruce.

"Umm, well, yes sir, I know what it is," I said.

"Well, let us in on the mystery," he said.

"You might not want to know," I told him.

"Aww pashaw, fill us in," Uncle Bob chimed in.

"Okay then, it's a used condom, well maybe used, but I imagine it was since I don't see a wrapper anywhere in there," I explained.

My statement brought about a barrage of yucks, more ewwws, a few no ways and a couple of screams along with copious amounts of laughter.

Maggie jumped up, quickly cleaned up the mess and reached for the wine again.

We dove back into the fixings until we were again interrupted. This time somebody had noticed that Uncle Sid had disappeared during the dog issue and we were all afraid he would show up without the robe. Grandma Marge got up and began looking for her brother. She finally found him outside on the porch.

"I found him on the porch, the good news is he has on underwear, the bad news is that they are on his head," she said.

Bruce got up in a huff and headed outside to corral the naked uncle yet one more time. Maggie reached for the wine.

Things got back on track and were going well until a cell phone rang. No less than 15 people looked down at their pockets or in their purses. It was Frannie's and he had a heated conversation with the party on the other end.

"I did not borrow your purse. I told you I don't even like it, it clashes with my hair. Take the shoes I don't care, but you better leave the pearl necklace. Oh don't be such a drama queen." And with that he snapped his phone shut.

We were all frozen with our forks halfway to our mouths just staring at him.

"Girlfriend troubles, she's being so petty. Thinks she can just borrow whatever she wants whenever she wants."

Back to normalcy for a few minutes before there was pounding at the door. I was so hoping it wasn't Frannie's girlfriend. Nope, it was the police and like a typical Winchester, I made a mental inventory of what charges I could be brought up on and surely hoped they weren't here for me. They had in hand one teenage boy, Cousin Eric. Apparently he had been found downtown, publicly intoxicated and trying to break into the hardware store. He was swaying terribly and I was measuring the distance of the crash zone if he were to fall. I figured our table was safe by about three feet. His father, Charlie gave the officer an apology and Maggie, who wasn't far behind Eric in the intoxication arena, reached for the wine again. Charlie turned to show the officer out and Eric collapsed on Carl. Mashed potatoes hit the floor causing Charlie's feet to go out from under him thereby hitting the officer and causing him to fall. The dog made another visit to the kitchen and lifted his leg on the man in blue. Maggie threw the now empty bottle of wine in the trash as Sid's underwear came sailing across the room.

The police officer finally made it out the door, Uncle Sid and Cousin Eric were put to bed and the dog was outside on the chain. We all had second helpings on our plates and it was quiet.

Well quiet can only last so long and ours lasted approximately five minutes. There was more pounding on the door, this time it was Frannie's girlfriend. She came bearing gifts in the form of lacy lingerie and an assortment of very feminine items. "We are going to get this straight. Take what's yours and don't come back, I'm tired of arguing over clothes."

"Right now? We have to do this now; can't you see I'm eating with my family?" Frannie said.

They continued to argue when I noticed the dog was back inside. This time he was carrying a small animal in his mouth and it wasn't stuffed.

The girlfriend took a breath and mentioned that she had let the dog back in since he looked so sad on the chain. It was at that moment that the dog dropped the small opossum and the chase began. The kids screamed and jumped up onto chairs, old women were knocking each other over trying to get on the table. Myra ended up in the cranberries and Agatha was wading through the stuffing. The opossum was much more freaked out that anyone else and was climbing up the curtains in the living room. Jeremy was naked and laughing again and Shelby was so worked up, she was hyperventilating. I grabbed the opossum by the tail and tossed it through the window that Chase had opened for me.

I was given a rousing round of applause and Marge asked for my autograph. We sat back down only to discover that we needed to search for Myra's dentures which had disappeared in the melee. Chase finally found them in the gravy boat.

It was pretty messy in the dining room but we weren't giving up yet. It was smooth sailing until Frannie snapped and began tossing buttered rolls at his girlfriend. Jeremy, who hadn't stopped laughing since I had gotten there, poured grave over his head and continued to giggle hysterically. Maggie grabbed the paper bag that Shelby had been breathing into and put her whisky bottle inside it and started drinking. Before we knew it, yams were airborne along with the turkey, stuffing, more mashed potatoes hit the floor and the rolls were being used like hand grenades. I grabbed Courtney and flipped our table on its side and we hid behind it. We did fine until Uncle Sid was up again and hit us with the pumpkin pie. Then we figured we might as well join in the fun.

There was food flying everywhere and when we finally ran out of ammunition there was more pounding at the front door. Sid came sliding into the room in a pair of Speedo's that sported Glendale Swim Team on the rump. He was followed by Sam and Dean, who looked around in total astonishment.

"What was it, a poltergeist, vengeful spirit?" Dean asked.

"Nope, just a traditional Thanksgiving dinner," I said with a smile.


	40. Will Some Day Ever Come

**Carry on my wayward son**

**There'll be peace when you are done**

**Lay your weary head to rest**

**Don't you cry no more**

Kansas ~ Wayward Son

**Will Some Day Ever Come**

Sean's pov….

Dad was standing there with a smile on his face.

"When are we going to be a family again? Sam is back now and it can be the four of us again, like it's supposed to be," I said

"Someday, son, someday we will be all together again," he told me with more emotion in his eyes than I could decipher.

He began to walk away. "But Dad," I screamed, "will someday ever come?"

But he had faded away. I stayed in my dream, hoping I could bring him back. I wandered around looking for him but what I found next wasn't what I was looking for.

"I've been waiting for you, all you needed to do was look, but you wouldn't, you wouldn't come near," the figure said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I watch over you, make sure you're safe, give advice when needed."

"Are you Archangel Michael?" I asked.

"No, but we're close. I've been wanting to tell you something, but you stopped listening," the form said as he unrolled a long paper.

"I don't think I'll remember all that," I said as I eyed the paper.

"Only some of it is for you. Please listen to me, sweet child of innocence.

**You are living in the present tense, but****  
****Father Time will take his toll  
and rack your body and steal your soul  
What became of all the years  
please don't drown in your tears  
Who will catch you when you fall  
Who will hear you when you call  
I will comfort you, take your hand and see you through  
I will take you through the door**

Though you're weary and afraid  
Still you try to flee my blade  
Come and walk in my new land  
If you'll only take my hand  
In the image of those who have walked before me here  
I am cast in the web of an ancient spell  
I am holding on to life, I'm drifting in the stream  
Everything's much clearer now  
We live within a dream and never wake  
Judge not by what you see  
More than you can count are here with me  
Give up your foolish pride  
All that walk the earth have died"

I sat straight up trying to control my breathing. The advantage of having to share a bed with your older brother is that he is right there when you are having a meltdown.

"Sean, are you okay? What happened?" Dean asked as he jumped out of bed prepared to do battle.

Sam sat up in his bed with a look of concern. "Bad dream?"

"Yeah, just a bad dream, go back to sleep, I'm sorry guys."

They both looked at me with odd expressions on their face, but settled back in. I lay back down and Dean reached over and rubbed my head, trying to get me to relax. I kept thinking of the words that I had heard and wondered who had sent them and what did they mean. I really wanted Dad and as hard as I tried, I couldn't stop the single tear from slipping to my pillow as I realized how much I missed him.

The next morning I tried to call Dad but there was no answer. Maybe I could find a way into his dreams. I know I had pulled him into mine. I worked on some school work since I hadn't been forced into going to school this trip. We hadn't stayed anywhere for very long recently. We went to Toledo and got see the legend of Bloody Mary up close and personal. Sam has a secret he won't share, but I know what it is. I so badly want to tell him Jessica's death wasn't his fault, even if he knew it was going to happen. There are some things you just can't stop. Then we were back in St. Louis where we chased a shapeshifter all over the city sewers. It was really weird seeing Dean kill….Dean. I got some great footage of that. I am using the camera quite a bit that I got on my last trip to St. Louis. It's a lot easier now that I have access to Sam's computer, but I have to be very sneaky about it as both boys would kill me if they knew I was filming any part of our hunts. I watch our last days with Dad often and it helps fill the void some, but I'd rather have him in the flesh. Anywho, we ended up with the fabled hookman and he scared the crap out of me. I bonded with a Native American while we tried to figure out a bug problem. He had some insight for me, but I'm too drained to share it now. Currently we are looking for patterns in a nearby town.

For a town of only 26,000 people Glenwood was having some very strange things happening to it. There had been several tragedies, but also several happy events. We were there to find out the driving force behind it all.

It all began with a man named Kent Stanton it seems as though he had found a medallion one day and three days later his house burned down. He survived but nothing in his house did, including his home-based business. A week or two later, Shannon Milton found the very same medallion and won two million dollars in the lottery. The medallion was again found, this time by Alan Rogers, days later he was in a brutal car accident and may never walk again. The last person in our research is Bridgette Casey, she found the now infamous medallion and became the partner in her law firm even though she was new to the practice.

These facts were found after long hours of research and interviews. The boys kept busy and I enjoyed the time alone.

We were on the search for this medallion to see if we could figure out the power it held. Why it brought good luck to some and devastation to others was the mystery.

"So far the women have found the positive aspects of this thing while the men haven't fared so well. We just need to find out why?" Sam pondered.

"Maybe some man hating crone put a curse on it." Dean suggested.

"No, it's deeper than that. I think the people decide their own fate." I decided.

"How?" Dean asked.

"That's what we have to find out." I said smiling.

We found Kent Stanton at the local employment office. Sam and Dean were posing as arson investigators while I wandered around and acted like I was waiting for a parent.

They worked him from before the fire and managed to lead him to mentioning the medallion. "Yeah, I found this thing, it looked like an ancient Olympic medal or something. I thought it was pretty cool so I took it home and was planning to look it up and see what it might be worth."

"So you were going to keep it?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, or if it was worth some money I was going to put it on e-bay, but then the fire happened and well here I am," he said holding his arms out to his sides.

"So the medal was in the fire?" Dean inquired.

"Yeah, it was on my dresser." Kent said as he was called by a counselor.

"Okay so if the medallion was in the fire then how did Shannon Milton find it?" Sam wondered out loud once we were back in the car.

"Let's find out," I offered.

We found Shannon on a wooded lot with her architect and lots of plans for a new 4000 square foot house. I guess she had an idea already what to do with her lottery winnings. The boys again went into action and I was forced to hide in the backseat. I think they posed as reporters this time. When they got back into the car I asked from my prone position what they had learned.

"She found the medallion in the park that she was helping to pick up trash in. She took it to the police station as soon as garbage detail was over. Then a few days later out of the blue she decided to buy a lottery ticket, something she had never done, and bingo, she hit it big," Dean explained.

"So the medallion was at the police station?" I asked.

"According to her," Sam answered.

We couldn't interview Alan as he was barely conscious. So the boys went after his best friend, Tim Connors. They were accident reconstructers or something like that. I waited this one out to. I hated being on the sidelines like this.

"Yep he found the medallion outside a local strip club. Tim said he took it home, snapped some pictures of it and was shopping it around at the local antique shops looking to make a profit, I assume," Dean told me.

"Hhmmm and then the accident?" I asked.

"Yeah, a couple of weeks later," Sam told me.

We saved Bridgette for the next day since both Sam and Dean were tired of telling lies for the day. We grabbed some dinner and headed back to the motel room.

"How did this medallion survive the fire at Kent's house and end up in a park, and then from the police station to a strip club. I sure wish we could get a picture of this thing," Sam pondered.

"Yeah, who knows what it could be? Maybe some kind of ancient symbol that brings good to one and evil to another," Dean added.

"I wonder if it is divided by sex or if that is just a coincidence so far?" I threw my two cents in as I headed for refuge under the covers.

I drifted off into a restless sleep. I felt very small and then discovered why, I seemed to be around two and a half years old and was in the lap of my Aunt Elizabeth. She was crying and I was crying. We seemed to be in an airport and Elizabeth was very agitated and my cries indicated that I was picking that up.

She got up and while balancing me on her hip made a call from a payphone. She was in the middle of a tearful tirade when the lights went out and I felt a strong presence nearby. I sat straight up just as I had the other night. Dean was up right next to me again, but I faked it and headed to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror and tried to figure out what the dreams meant. I tried my dad again hoping he would answer if I called in the middle of the night, but he didn't and I was again on the verge of tears. I was eleven and all I wanted was my dad.

The next morning there was a report of another tragedy. A young woman was hit by a train and killed. We went to fact finding mode and headed to the scene. I was again left out of the direct contact but slipped out of the car and tried to overhear the conversation. The accident had happened sometime overnight but hadn't been discovered until that morning and the body was still on the scene. She was pretty mangled and a sheet covered most of her. I had stationed myself behind a pick-up truck to watch pandemonium. I was straining to hear when I looked down and saw what appeared to be a human arm. I had to fight to keep the bile down in my empty stomach. As much as I didn't want to, I knew what I must do. After psyching myself up I turned my head and reached down and touched the dismembered arm; as I did the scene came flying into my brain. Erica was in the police station, she was waiting for someone when she saw the medallion. When backs were turned she snatched and slid it into her purse. I snapped back to reality when I realized a cop was yelling at me to scram. I ran down the street and gagged a few times. I waited a few minutes and called Dean and let him know where I was.

"Well this breaks the his/her pattern," Dean affirmed what we were all thinking.

"So what is the pattern?" Sam wondered out loud.

"We need to speak with Bridgette, I have a theory," I said.

I wanted in on the research this time so Sam went in as a law student interviewing someone on the fast track and I was a local Jr. High student with an interest in being a lawyer.

We finally steered towards the finding the medallion. She had found it while walking her neighbor's dog.

"What did you do with the medallion when you found it?" Sam asked.

"I took it into my neighbors to see if it was hers, she broke her leg last week so I've been walking the dog and I thought maybe she had dropped it the night she was injured. But it wasn't hers and I took it to the police station hoping the owner would be able to claim it there. Do you know if someone did?"

"We really have no idea ma'am," Sam told her.

"Congratulations on your promotion," I told her as we got up to leave.

We headed back to the motel to fill Dean in my theory that was cemented after our discussion with Bridgette.

"It depends on what they do with the medallion. If they want to keep it and benefit from it, devastation befalls them, but if they try to find the owner they are duly rewarded. It just happened to fall along the male female line until Erica. She obviously didn't have good intentions," I explained.

"The two women were even in the middle of good deeds when they found the medallion maybe that increased their good fortune. We don't know what Kent was up to, but Alan was coming out of a strip club, my bet is Kent wasn't up to much good either. It's pretty obvious that Erica isn't going for citizen of the year and her demise was pretty brutal," Sam said.

"Yeah, she didn't even find it so maybe that created the swift and vicious ending to her life," Dean added.

"So where is the damn thing now?" I asked.

"Good question," Dean said.

That night, Sam and I went to the library to review some old medals and see if anything rattled my chain. We spent hours looking but nothing caught my eye. The library closed and Sam took me for ice cream before we went back to the motel.

"It's too bad we couldn't find what we were looking for," Sam offered.

"It could've been there and I didn't sense it," I told him.

"Hopefully we'll come across it ourselves; things have a way of finding you," Sam said.

"Maybe."

"Are you mad at me? Things have been off since I've been back, like you wish I wasn't around," Sam suddenly asked, his brown eyes finding mine.

"No, I'm not mad, I'm glad your back, really I am. I missed you so much and it's great that you came back." But my words seemed rehearsed and I don't know if he believed me.

I lay in bed thinking about my conversation with Sam. I was very glad that he was back with us; I had missed him. But there was something about the relationship nagging me, but I would have to look at it another day. I needed to focus on that stupid medallion right now.

The next morning I felt compelled to go for a walk by the tracks in the area where Erica was creamed. I was scanning the ground looking for the medallion when I heard a mewing sound coming from bush. I went to investigate the sound and I found a tiny kitten probably no more than five weeks old and underneath the kitten was the silver medallion we had been in search of.

I opened the door with kitten and medallion in hand to see Dean and Sam standing there with my phone in Sam's hand.

"Ooops." I said.

"You never leave without this, and you shouldn't leave without permission, just because Dad isn't here doesn't mean you can run wild," Dean spouted.

"Sorry, I didn't realize I had left it," I said with remorse.

"Imagine how I felt when I called and your pants rang," Dean snipped.

"I said I was sorry, it was in accident," I whined.

"Don't let it happen again, and I mean it, Sean," Dean warned.

"Okay. Look what I found though," I said proudly.

"Aww, a little kitten. Was the mom around?" Sam asked.

"Not the kitten, look the medallion," I said as I held on tightly to the ribbon the large medal was attached to. "It weighs a ton."

"Okay, awesome, dude. One of us needs to go to the library and look this thing up and the other needs to take Dr. Doolittle and his little feline to the shelter," Dean announced.

"I'll take him," Sam said quickly.

So we split up and headed to our respective places. The women at the shelter ooohed and awwwed over the little kitten and filled out the necessary paperwork.

"Where did you find him?" the attendant asked as I handed the kitten over.

I explained where and she asked what my name was.

After I told her she said they would call the little fella Winchester after Sam and me. Sam gave her smile and she blushed as she headed down the hall. God help me.

We climbed back into the car and headed back to the motel.

"Why don't you play the guitar anymore? Dean said you were getting good. Maybe you got him to lie and you can't play but a few chords," Sam teased.

"You really think that reverse psychology is going to work on me?" I asked.

"Just tell me what's going on! Why you won't be yourself around me?"

"Because you might leave again! The guitar was Dad's gift to me because you left, it helped fill a void, the void you left. I just can't play it, it's like if I do, it's saying it was okay that you left. It's screwed up I know, but you really can't expect things to be as they were. Hell, you wouldn't even be here if Jessica hadn't died. I'm sorry that she did, I really am, but I feel like Dean and I are some kind of consolation prize. What if Dad rolls back into our life and the search is over, do you go back to school and normalcy? I can't let you crush me again, I just can't!" I snapped.

After my outburst Sam stayed quiet. He wanted to know and now he does. I slapped my headphones on and worked on my science homework until Dean came back.

"Okay, good news and bad news. I found out what it is, but getting rid of it will be trickier than I thought. What happened in here, it seems a bit tense?" He asked noticing the strain that still remained in the room.

"Just tell us what we need to do to get rid of it," Sam demanded.

"Okay Mr. Cranky Pants. The one who last found it is the only one who can banish it and that would be our very own baby brother. There is a list of herbs, all easy to get, and an easy incantation to read," Dean explained.

"So what's the problem then?" Sam asked.

"Give me a minute, jeez. You just can't melt it or bury it, you have to send it to the netherworld."

"The what?" I asked.

"Another dimension, parallel universe, an alternate reality, I don't know. That would be the tricky part," Dean said.

I just let my head fall to the desk with a huge thud.

"Since Sean found it during a good deed, if he turns it in, a positive thing will be in store for him, but if he doesn't turn it in soon, the opposite may happen. Whether he turns it in or not, it will soon turn up in someone else's hands and we can't let that happen," Sam said as he paced the room.

"I'll take Sean and we'll go get the herbs. Everybody put their thinking caps on as we need to solve this soon." Dean said.

"So what happened between you two?" Dean asked as we sat in the Impala.

"I don't talk about it!" I said. "Just let me think about this problem that affects more than the three of us then we can focus on our relationship issues."

"Say no more," Dean said mentally running from my last statement.

That night we gathered up all our herbs and the incantation and just sat and stared at it all.

"I think we're too tired to figure this out tonight. Let's sleep on it and deal with it tomorrow," I said with a yawn.

Dean and Sam nodded their assent and we all tumbled towards sleep.

I was up less than an hour later and tiptoed to my clothes and the medallion and supplies. I had come up with an idea but kept it to myself, fearing the boys wouldn't let me carry it out.

I took everything outside and followed along making the fire and placing the ingredients on the fire in the right order and saying the words needed. I said the last short paragraph and placed the large medallion on the small fire I had built. Poof, the fire went out and there was a strange looking smudge left on the medal. I put my hand near it and found it was as cold as the night air.

I put the medal in my back pocket knowing there was no way I could get back in the room without waking Dean. And just as I suspected he had his hand under his pillow where he always kept some kind of weapon.

"It's just me, I forgot something in the car," I whispered.

"What would you need now?" he asked.

"I'll explain later," I told him as he nodded and slipped back in unconsciousness'.

I took a deep breath as I disrobed and crawled under the covers with the medallion in hand. It took a while but I finally slid into sleep. I took charge of my dreamland and went searching for what I needed. I was met with a lot of nothing when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Looking for me? You are a brave one, have you thought about what I told you the last time we met? Are you ready to come quietly?" the figure from before inquired.

"In your dreams, dude. But I would like to hear that little ditty again, refresh my memory and all that." And with the request he began to recite.

"**You are living in the present tense, but****  
****Father Time will take his toll  
and rack your body and steal your soul  
What became of all the years  
please don't drown in your tears  
Who will catch you when you fall  
Who will hear you when you call  
I will comfort you, take your hand and see you through  
I will take you through the door" **

"Okay, hold it right there, what is it you're trying to say? Can't you just speak in plain English?" The hooded figure just stared at me, bewildered. I don't think he was interrupted much. That's what I was hoping for as I whipped out the medallion and placed it over his head. He was startled and backed up, but it was too late he was in possession of the cursed object now and I turned and ran as fast as my dream legs could carry me.

Now dreams are a very strange place for everybody. Sometimes they are a great place other times they cause more fear and pain than we think we can bear. What I needed was some reassurance and before I woke I was going to get some.

When I turned eleven, my gift from my grandfather was instructions on how to manipulate my dreams. He thought it might come in handy and he was right; but I could also use it for personal use, as I was now in the search of my father.

I tromped around and just as I was going to give up, there he was. I knew this might be my only chance so I didn't hold back.

"Does someday ever come or are you just pushing me away? Tell me, what if someday never comes? Time's flying by and you won't even answer the phone, we still you need you. Dad, please?" I begged.

"Someday you'll understand son, someday you will, I promise you that. I know you are trying to be a man. I am proud of what you just did, you're learning fast and you're learning young."

"But I was just asked who will catch me when I fall and who will hear me when I call. Who is going to comfort me and see me through? It's supposed to be you, but you're not here to do it! I need you, Dad, I really need you. When is someday? Please, tell me." And then I couldn't hang on anymore. I woke up and threw the blankets off as I looked for the medallion.

"What is going on?" Dean asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"It's gone, I did it!" I said, full of excitement.

I explained myself to my brothers as we searched the room for the medallion just to make sure.

They both nodded with pride and praised my idea and the courage to carry it out. I left out some of the details about the robed figure, but they got enough of the idea. We hung around for another week to make sure no more appearances of the medallion happened and then went on our way, and all the time I was hoping that someday would come soon.

(Words from Sean's dream are from Sweet Child of Innocence by Kansas.)


	41. A Time For Healing

_This chapter refers to several episodes from the first season._

**Better by far you should forget and smile,**

**Than that you should remember and be sad**

Christina Rossetti

**A Time For Healing**

Sean's pov….

The next several weeks were difficult to say the least. Sam had this wild vision and we ended up back in Lawrence. Walking through their old house was really weird for them, but way odd for me. To think that they had normalcy even for a short time just blew my mind. Everything was great and then it all went to hell. I could sense a mother's love in those rooms and that was nice.

I met Missouri and she was good, but I was better. She knew about me and worked hard to crack me but I built a wall and wouldn't let her in. The less she knew the better. I liked her though and would keep her in mind for any future needs.

After all was said and done, I had gotten the boys to take me to Missouri's house saying that she had promised me something before we left town. I convinced them to stay in the car as I went to the house alone. I quietly stepped through the door and emotions went on overdrive. I knew it, he was here. I heard Missouri say she was surprised that Sam didn't pick up on him, but knew that I must have. And then she asked why he wouldn't see us.

"Yeah, why, Dad, why don't you want to see us?" I said from the doorway.

"Sean!" he said as stood up. "Your brothers?"

"They're in the car waiting for me. How could you do this? Don't you know how much we need you? You won't answer our calls for help or advice, you just deserted us," I cried.

"You have Sam back."

"So, why can't you be with us, too? What are you hunting?"

"Something that I need to deal with alone. I will come back and be in touch when I feel it's safe and not until then. You have to understand, Sean, there are some things bigger than what you three are prepared to handle."

"So you're protecting us?"

"Right."

"Bullshit, you're running from us and I want to know why!"

"Excuse me," he said as he stepped my way. "You better watch your language and your tone young man. I am still your father and I will not tolerate your disrespect."

"Being a father is a full time job and you haven't shown up for work in a long time."

I turned and left a stunned audience. I walked out the front door and right into Sam who had been walking up to the house to check on me.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

"Just fine, let's go."

We all struggled with our emotions in Rockford. I think I needed the psychiatrist far more than Sam but he was the one entrusted with the fact finding mission. Watching Sam hold a gun on Dean nearly made me pee my pants. What the hell was going on? Even in his state, Sam never did say anything to me. I guess I had shut him down.

It was when we were on our way to Indiana that I thought our relationship would never be able to be repaired. There we were on the side of the road; Dad had called and gotten everybody in a state. There was no stopping Sam he was going to find Dad even if he had to do it on his own.

Dean was ordering me back into the car but I just stood there. This can't be happening. "Sam, please don't do this, not again."

But he was adamant and Dean was now screaming at me to get in the car.

"I really thought you were going to stay around this time," I said, shaking my head. "I thought I could trust you. Don't ask me to forgive this, because I can't." With that I jumped in the car. I couldn't help myself as I kneeled on the seat looking behind the car at the rapidly disappearing brother that had broken my heart again.

You pretty much know the mess Dean and I got into. He and Emily were the sacrifice and I guess I was the cherry on top, the bonus child. But Sam did come back and saved our collective butts.

I was trying to figure out my feelings and what I might say to Sam when Dean went and got himself electrocuted while battling a Rawhead. I was a mess. Dean acted like it was no big deal, but Sam wouldn't give up. Dad again was unresponsive and I was livid. I even left horrible messages on his phone, but still nothing. I had been stuck to Dean like glue for two years and I couldn't bear the thought of losing him.

Dean was healed and then the adventure after that. I'll never forget standing with him in a parking lot after a lesson in how to outrun the cops and seeing his panic at something that for the first time, I couldn't witness. I ran like the wind and found Sam trying to squeeze out a basement window. I unlocked the door and he ran one way and I went back to find Dean. He was on the ground but alive.

Dean came to terms with his life being saved and Sam and I came to terms on where our relationship stood.

I had been in the motel alone playing the guitar when Sam came in. I continued to play.

"Aren't you going to stop?" he asked.

"No, I need the practice."

"You left me, Sam. First my mom left me, then Aunt Elizabeth, then you. I always thought I could count on you, no matter what. Then when Dad left, there was only one person who remained. Dean is the only one who hasn't walked away. So you wonder why I've been partial to him, he is the only one that hasn't left me in the dust. Yeah, you came back, but Dean has never had to come back because he never left in the first place. He hasn't left me wondering if I'll end up alone or if he'll ever come back. I had abandonment issues after you left but when Dad took off it made my anger at you become even deeper."

"I know nothing I can say will take away the sting of me leaving, and I'm sorry. I was foolish enough to think I could walk away and everything, including you, would be fine. I was wrong. I wasn't running from you, I guess I was just running. I couldn't take the life anymore, ya know?"

"Nobody likes this life, well, maybe Dean, but he's just warped. This is our lot in life, like it or not. You just didn't leave the life, you left your family."

"I realize that now. I guess some lessons are harder to learn."

"Geek boy struggling to understand, I'm stunned. Well learn this; you will never find Dad if he doesn't want to be found."

"I had to try."

"Why should I believe you are back for good?"

"I am, don't worry. I think far too much of Dean has rubbed off on you already."

I realized that there wasn't a whole lot of family for me to snub so I let go of my anger and rejection and let Sam back into my life. What the future would bring was anybody's guess.


	42. Be Careful What You Wish For

**When you don't have what you like**

**You better start liking what you have**

**Be Careful of What You Wish For**

Sean's pov….

Thank God Sam and I made up because Dean was going to kill me. It started a couple of days ago. We were biding our time in a motel in nowheresville, when in the middle of the night, Dean stepped on my guitar and broke the whammy bar. To say the least, I was not happy. I hadn't put it in the case but it was propped up in the far corner and I just couldn't see how he could've kicked or stepped on it or whatever happened. I blamed him he blamed me and there was lots of yelling.

A couple of days later I was playing outside with another hostage of the motel circuit. We had a baseball bat and several baseballs and were hitting them back and forth to each other. I hit one that bounced into the parking lot near the Impala. I ran over to get it and in the stupidity only an 11 year old possesses, I threw the ball up and was certain I was going to loft it over the car when crunch. I hit the driver's side rear door panel, and the ball left quite a dent. I dropped the bat and stood there in shock. What to do, what to do? Do I pretend it didn't happen, do I tell Dean the truth or do I lie? I was leaning towards lying when the door to our room opened and my plan went to hell. I was so screwed.

I know my brother loves me and I know he loves the Impala, but I always thought I scored a little higher. Well, not at that moment. Dean grabbed my jacket and pulled me close and then dragged me over to the dent, yelling "What were you thinking, how could you be so stupid? Dammit, Sean, look what you did!" His diatribe finally ended and Sam pried Dean's fingers off my jacket and pulled me behind him. Dean climbed in the Impala and drove off leaving both Sam and I in the dust. "He's going to kill me Sam, I'm dead." I said defeated.

"Give him time to calm down, he'll be okay," Sam promised.

Dean finally came back but wouldn't talk to me. The next morning we had it out.

"So is this payback for the guitar? The whammy bar still works it's just kinda floppy now. The rest of the guitar is fine," Dean shouted.

"No it wasn't payback, but the door still works, it just has a little dent now. The rest of car is fine."

"You are taking smartass to a new level…and actually it makes me kinda proud, but you are not going to get off that easy," Dean said with a fleeting smile.

"It was stupid I know, but it was an accident, just an accident. I just wish you weren't still so mad at me."

After my plea Dean and I stayed cool towards one another and while Dean got the car fixed and the mark was barely visible, he was slow to come around to forgiveness. So we hit the road in search of something I hoped would take his mind off my indiscretion.

We were in a café grabbing some lunch and beverages when I told the boys that something felt a little off to me.

"I don't know what it, but something is wrong in this town," I told them.

"Maybe we should find a place and stay a few days. Christmas is coming up and I wouldn't mind taking a few days off to relax," Sam offered.

Before Dean could even open his mouth a man sat down at our table.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't help overhearing that you need a place to stay. I'm Ray Ford and I'm in the real estate business. I think I can help you, I have a vacant home that hasn't sold and the owners are willing to rent it out, even on a weekly basis. It's a great place and it won't cost you any more than a second rate motel."

"Well, I don't know…." Dean began.

"Let me take you there, it has three big bedrooms, one for each of you, and a yard for the young one." Mr. Ford almost couldn't get the words out fast enough.

"Well some space would be great right now," Dean said looking my way.

Dean decided since he was the oldest, he got to choose his bedroom first. Sam gave me second choice, and I picked the bedroom overlooking the street. I don't think I had ever had my own room. The times we had actual bedrooms I always shared with one of my brothers, often for my own safety. As normal as this is, it was totally new and a little offsetting for me.

The house was furnished all we had to do was buy some food so we hit the grocery store. The eerie feeling that hit me before was incredibly strong now, but I couldn't put my finger on it. Everybody seemed very nice and I had my own room, a place to hide from my still angry big brother. I was wishing with all my might that he would forgive me; I was wishing that we could be a normal family.

It took me a while to fall asleep; it seemed so quiet and empty in my room. I woke up to Dean yelling that it was time to get up. I couldn't believe that I overslept, I never sleep past 5:30 unless Dean makes me go back to sleep.

I jumped in the shower, got dressed and headed downstairs. I was thinking this might not be so bad until I walked into the kitchen. My world fell off its axis and rolled into the unknown.

"Are you okay? You look like you saw a ghost?" Dean asked.

I couldn't believe the sight before me. Dean was at the stove in an apron making pancakes and Sam was sitting at the table in a suit, eating a full breakfast complete with juice and coffee. A briefcase was sitting by his chair and he was completely involved with reading the paper.

I opened my mouth to speak but before I could, Dean was slapping pancakes and bacon down on my plate.

"Hurry and eat, we need to get you to school," he said with a smile.

"I thought you said I wouldn't have to go to a school until after the New Year?"

"Now why would I say that? Your education is the most important thing in your life right now. Hop to it, let's go," he said while filling the sink up with soapy water.

I was standing on the front porch trying to wrap my head around what I had just witnessed. A car pulled up to the curb and honked twice bringing Sam out the door, briefcase in hand.

"Who's that?" I asked with incredulity.

"That is my ride to the office so Dean can have the car to take you to school." Sam said as if this had always been our way of life. He even patted my head on the way by.

My mouth dropped open and I was in shock. It only got worse when Dean came out the door.

"Okay, sport, put your hat on, it's cold outside. Here is your lunch, I packed the lettuce and tomato separately so your sandwich doesn't get mushy and here is your milk money, and no chocolate milk, get white. I will pick you up after school; don't forget all your homework," Dean said as we headed to school.

"Dean, are you still mad at me?" I asked.

"Mad about what? I could never be mad you, tiger," he said as he parked the car and we headed inside to register me in yet another school district.

True to his word Dean picked me up after school. He looked normal, but it ended there. He had me sit at the kitchen table to do my homework while he got started on dinner. "I think after I drop you off tomorrow I'll go buy a nice rump roast and some of those little potatoes. Yeah, that will be nice," he told me.

I was descending into insanity at a record pace. Sam went off to work every day to do who knows what and Dean was picking out china patterns and buying matching drapes. I finally convinced Dean that I could walk to school and he agreed, as long as I wore my hat and scarf. School was mind numbing at best and I wasn't sure how much more I could take.

I went to bed one night after eating a three course meal complete with chocolate cake for dessert when I remembered my cell phone. I would just call Bobby and see if he had any insight on my current predicament. I flipped open my trusty tool to the outside world and found that I had no service, of course.

I waited until everyone was asleep, bundled up and prayed that the bike in the garage had air in the tires. I was in luck and I began pedaling like crazy to the outskirts of town and hoped my theory was right. I rode until I saw the sign; Now Leaving Pleasant Plains; you've got to be kidding me I thought, this place was way too pleasant for my taste. It was only then that I realized I had never known where we were. But on a good note, when I flipped open my phone I saw that I had service. I dialed as fast as my frozen fingers would allow and a very sleepy Bobby answered. "Hello," he said his voice thick with sleep.

"Bobby, it's Sean, I need some help," I said quickly.

I went on to explain all the strange things that have been happening and asked if he had any idea what I had fallen into. He tried to look up my location on a map and told me that no such town existed. I found that to be a tad bit disconcerting. Bobby thought maybe we slipped into another reality, a different dimension. Did my dreams and desires somehow cross into the plane of reality? Bobby said he would see what he could find out and to call him again in a few days.

I came down the next morning and found Dean whipping up an omelet and he was wearing a sunny yellow button down shirt.

"What's with the shirt?" I asked. Dean was never known to stray from the earth tones.

"Do you like it? I think it brings out my complexion," he said.

When I returned home that afternoon there was a wreath on the door and Dean was busy weaving pine branches through the banister on the stairs.

"Who are you!?" I asked a bewildered Dean as I stomped by him on the way to my room.

Later at dinner I suggested we go to the woods outside of down to cut down our Christmas tree. Hey if you can't beat 'em, join 'em. Besides if I could get them out of town, maybe it would break the hold that the town had on my brothers. But alas my suggestion went nowhere as there was a knocking on the door and when I opened it I was face to face with a 12 foot Blue Spruce.

"They deliver," Dean said with a smile.

Sam hauled out the boxes marked decorations and for the first time I decorated a Christmas tree. I'll admit that even I got caught up in the moment. We stepped back and looked at our masterpiece with pride.

The next day I skipped school and rode the bike outside of town hoping that Bobby would have some kind of answer for me.

"Did you come up with anything?" I asked.

"It looks like the only thing that will work is getting them across the city line. Evidently, due to your abilities, the town doesn't have the same hold on you."

"They won't go; I've begged, pleaded and attempted to trick them into leaving town. They say they have all they need right around them. Their too big for me force them. I don't know what to do, Bobby."

"Remember when you called me about the trickster? You'll have to reach deep, just like you did then."

I hung up and climbed a tree and just sat there trying to think what Dad would do. That's easy, he would order Dean to go and he would; he would fight with Sam and ultimately force Sam out of town. I couldn't do that. How could I accomplish this? I couldn't take this anymore. I wanted my real family, even if half of it was mad at me. I was about to succumb to despair when I got an idea.

"Bobby, it's Sean again, can you tell me what I could use to amplify the effects of another substance?" I asked.

"Ginger, you pair it with whatever else and it will take effect more quickly, but use it wisely," he told me. "And Sean?"

"Yeah?"

"Good luck."

I got home to an angry mother figure followed by an angry father figure.

"How could you skip school? We are very upset with you right now, young man," Sam said.

"Do you know how scared we were? Is something bothering you? Let's talk about how you are feeling, what made you do this. You need to open up to us. I'll get you some milk and cookies and we'll find out what is wrong," Dean said. "I think it might be that rock music he plays on that guitar, it is no good I tell you. No more guitar or rock music for you, at least not until we can figure out why you're acting out."

Apparently they didn't appreciate my rendition of Crazy Train last night. I just wanted to die right there on the spot. I don't think I blinked for an hour. Who were these people?

A couple of days later it was Christmas Eve. I played along with the game as best I could. Sam came home at noon and we had nice lunch of sandwiches, with crusts cut off, and hot soup.

"Um guys, I have to a report on astronomy for school and my teacher said tonight would be a great night to see certain stars. There is a great place to stargaze not far from here. Do you think we could go?" I asked hesitantly.

"Sure we could, just as long as it isn't outside town," Sam responded.

"It's not, I promise."

The day dragged on and it wasn't because I was excited about Santa coming. I was a nervous wreck and spent much of the day second guessing myself. I had shuttled our duffel bags out to the car and could only toss them in the back seat since I didn't have access to the car key.

Finally, the moment of truth arrived and we bundled up and headed to the car. As I walked out the door I turned to see the Christmas tree all lit up and the presents piled underneath and I knew I had to walk away, because this life simply wasn't meant for me.

I was brought out of my reverie by Sam peering into the car.

"What's with the bags?" Sam asked.

"Snacks, a telescope my teacher let me borrow and some books about the stars we'll be seeing." I said hoping my fear didn't seep through to my voice.

"Way to be prepared there, champ." Dean told me.

Oh, God, help me, I couldn't take much more of this.

We drove a couple of miles but were miles short of the city line. I played my part as the budding astronomer for an hour and then put my plan into action.

"Here, I made some hot chocolate for us," I said as I poured two steaming cups. "I even added a secret ingredient that my teacher suggested. Let's sit in the car while we enjoy it."

Okay the secret ingredient was really sleeping pills that I swiped from the local drugstore and ginger that I stole from the grocery store. Bobby told me the ginger would increase the power of the sleeping pills. The boys drank and complimented me on my ingenuity. If they only knew.

It didn't take long before Dean slumped over, followed by Sam. They were out cold and I would finally get to use the driving skills my dad had taught me years ago. I slid Dean over as best I could and pulled my duffel bag up to sit on so I could see over the steering wheel. I scooted up as far as I could and put the Impala in drive and we slowly made our way down the road.

I looked up and stuck my middle finger up at the sign indicating we were leaving town. I drove a few more miles and pulled into a vacant parking lot. I went to put the duffel bags in the trunk and discovered something shocking; a new guitar complete with a red bow. I guess the real Dean had forgiven me after all. I closed the trunk propped, Dean back up on the driver's side and climbed between my two big brothers. On this journey I discovered that I already had everything that I ever needed or ever wished for.


	43. The Sky is Falling

**The sky is falling.**

**The Light and the Dark**

Sam's pov….

Sean gave me a dirty look as I pulled away from the school. We were investigating rumors of black magic and thought Sean could take a look from inside the school system; unfortunately for him, it meant actually going to school.

Dean and I began interviewing the local townsfolk and even hit the nursing home. We began piecing together the dark history of this town.

"I remember when I was a child," Jack, a man of 98 years, began telling us. "We used to cut through the woods to get home; there was always an uneasy feeling in one area. Then one day, my friend, Davey, disappeared and we were forbidden to go through there again."

"Did you?" Dean asked.

"Of course, we were kids and it cut off a mile from our walk, but we never went through there alone."

"What do you think was out there?" I asked.

"I only know rumors, and they are crazy rumors at that."

"What was the rumor?" Dean asked.

"A witch, there was a witch living in the woods, who practiced dark magic. There were symbols on trees, we never knew what they meant, but my granddaughter wrote a paper on local lore and she said they weren't good signs," Jack finished.

We had more interviews and everybody was saying the same things; a witch, black magic, terror in the woods. Sean was getting the same routine, but found a book in the school library about the history of the town that looked useful.

"According to this book, kids and adults went missing on a regular basis, as well as tragedies happening to many others. There is some kind of dark force at work and it hasn't stopped," Sean told us as he flipped through the book.

We gathered as much information as we could and tried to formulate a plan. But as we did, tragedy struck our own family. Dean and I had begun to scope out the woods in search of this mystery witch when Dean's cell phone rang. He snapped it shut and told me we needed to get to the school, that Sean was sick.

Dean drove like a bat out of hell and came to a screeching halt in front of the school. We jogged to the office and they pointed us to the nurse's office. We arrived to see Sean sleeping on the cot while the nurse was placing some kind of herb paste on his forehead.

"What the hell are you doing?" Dean demanded.

"This is just an herbal remedy; I'm trying to break his fever," She explained.

I shook Sean in an effort to rouse him to take him home, but he didn't respond. "He's not even conscious," I said, my voice full of concern.

"What is going on?" Dean demanded. "What herbs are you using, tell me what they are!"

"I'm not hurting him, you wouldn't believe me if I explained it to you," the nurse said.

"Try us; I think we're prepared to hear whatever it is you have to say," I told her.

I sat on the cot and held Sean's head in my lap; he was burning up while Nurse Rachel Clark explained what she knew.

"I'm not very well trained in this but I can help him. Several years ago my brother was hunting in the woods, that night he came down with this same fever and illness. I found out some things that helped him."

"Did you save him?" I asked.

"No, he died," she said sadly.

"Why Sean, he hasn't even been in the woods?" I asked.

"Yeah, but we were." Dean said.

"No, it's not you, she wants Sean, she's afraid of him. She's the dark and he's the light," Rachel explained.

"You know what light does to the dark?" Dean asked.

"Makes it disappear," I answered.

"How do you know who he is and what it all means?" Dean demanded.

"I did a bunch of research with a friend of mine after my brother died. She only attacks those that she feels threatened by; people who walk too closely by her home or try out to outdo her magic. Legend says the only one she fears outright is the one who lights the way. The way Sean got sick, he has to be the one."

"You're right, he is the one, but what do we do?" I asked.

"We usually count on him to help us out with the extrasensory stuff," Dean said as he kneeled down and tried to revive Sean. "We need to get him out of here and figure out how to get him better."

We all got back to the motel and Sean was still unresponsive. Rachel was applying cold compresses and continuing with the herbal therapy. Dean and I were trying to figure out a plan but our concern for Sean was not allowing us to get very far.

"Tell us all you know about this witch," I asked

"I only know the lore and what happened to my brother. The legend says that hundreds of years ago, a woman moved into a small cabin in the woods with her husband. One day her husband was hurt in some kind of accident and when she sought help from the people in town, they turned their backs on both of them and he soon died. Apparently after that whenever someone got close to her home they became very sick; some died, some lived but with chronic problems, others just simply disappeared."

"But Sean wasn't even near her place," Dean reminded her.

"Those that spoke out against her or tried magic to oust her from the area, met an untimely end. There was one man who knew some kind of magic, he had an amulet, something like yours and he tried to drive her away, but he wasn't powerful enough and he, along with all of his family, died mysteriously. There's no stopping her. Like I said my brother was hunting in the area and came home and developed a fever. He was admitted to the hospital and I researched as fast as I could, I didn't want to believe but he was my brother and I didn't care what people thought. I found helpful herbs and he seemed to get a little better but it just wasn't enough. I failed him, we can't fail Sean. What makes him the light, what is it that makes him special?"

We explained our family details to Rachel and it seemed to make sense to her. But without Sean's input we were unsure of our next step. "We do a lot of the research, but it is his gut that seals the deal, his senses are what guide us," Dean explained. "I'm not sure how we are going to solve this, but we have to and we have to do it quickly, Sean is not going to die."

Rachel gave us the names and numbers of several others who had some kind of information on this secular witch. By the time we both hung up we had found out some new information.

"Okay I just spoke with a woman who practices some light spell and charm work. She did a lot of research on the history of this area and on the forest witch as she is called and she told me she has a weakness but you have to be of strong mind and body to use them. She also agreed with us about Sean's abilities scaring her and that she has placed some type of curse on him. She's on her way over and will help us figure out a plan of attack and help with Sean's care," I explained.

Marie showed up twenty minutes later with some more herbs and sage to smudge the room to offer some protection.

"She practices some Huna; there are three selves, the unconscious, the conscious and super-conscious. She and Sean are considered in the realm of super-conscious and that's why she could sense him so easily. She doesn't want an even playing field so she dispatched him as quickly as possible. He is strong because it took her this long to silence him and I know anyone else would be dead by now. The rest of us mere mortals are only on the conscious plane and as long as we don't bother her, she won't waste her time on us. I know you're going to need to use the sacred circle to concentrate the powers, and I think your amulet maybe useful, Dean, but I need to try and contact Sean to find the answers you will need," Marie explained.

Marie sat with Sean and began to hum and then chant. She held his hand and waved Dean over. She held his hand up; Sean's eyelids fluttered and he felt around on Dean's chest until he clutched the amulet; he held it tightly pulling Dean down to him. "Use fire," was all Sean managed to say, but it was enough for Marie.

"Of course, you need to empower your amulet. Pass it over an open flame and say, 'I consecrate you with the element of fire;' it will give you the strength that Sean cannot. There was more that he wants to say, but he just doesn't have the power to do it right now, maybe after he rests."

We were too hyped up to sit around and hover over Sean so we left him in the care of Rachel and Marie and took off to the mystery house in the woods.

"We don't even know if this witch is a corporeal creature or a vengeful spirit. We haven't had to wing it for a long time and never without Dad," I worried.

"We have to do something we can't just sit and watch Sean die, we won't!" Dean exclaimed.

"I know, but we have to concentrate on what's around us and be careful."

I held the EMF meter out in front of me as we walked through the woods.

"We don't even know if the EMF will sense her, we don't even know what she is," I said.

"We know she's not human. She'll throw off something that the detector will sense, she has to," Dean told me.

We wandered in the area that we had been directed to and were beginning to wonder if the EMF was useless when it began to register activity. We looked ahead and saw two paths leading to the house.

"According to Marie, the left path is the one that the witch always takes, it is the path of evil, the right path reflects and symbolizes traditional religion," I reminded Dean.

"I guess that means we take the right path then," Dean answered.

"How are we going to kill her?" I wondered out loud. "Did Sean say anything about how we use your amulet?"

"No, I'm not sure what he meant about it," Dean answered.

"We could sure use his help," I said.

"Yeah, I thought I'd never say it, but I wish he was tagging along and getting in the way right now," Dean agreed.

We got to the house and peeked in the window to see a traditional looking old hag of witch looking into a black mirror.

"She's scrying," I said.

"She's what; crying?" Dean asked.

"No, scrying, the mirror she's looking into, she is searching in the past or possibly the future. We need to be very careful she could be looking for us in that mirror."

We were prepared with every weapon we could carry, knives, guns with iron rounds, silver rounds, salt, accelerant, holy water, and had no idea what we would need. We finally psyched ourselves up to throw the door open when it opened on its own. Dean was on one side of the door and I on the other. I went in first and Dean followed close behind. The witch dropped the mirror and it shattered into hundreds of tiny pieces. We were met with a shocked but cold stare. Dean wasted no time and unloaded his silver bullets into the woman, but nothing changed. I tried my iron rounds and again we continued to stare at a healthy woman. What would it take? We had to hit the floor as things began to fly around the room. I was hit with a cast iron skillet and Dean was holding his chest. I couldn't see any injuries and I was worried that she was attacking him from the inside. The witch looked at me and smiled; Dean was flung out the door and it slammed behind him. I stabbed at her with my stainless steel knife but she didn't even bleed. I had no idea how to kill her and she was in total control of the situation. I asked myself what Sean would do, but came up empty. I think I lost consciousness and when I woke up, the witch was working at something at the table. Dean was in the corner and was still clutching his chest; he seemed to be concentrating. I slowly made my way over to Dean. The old woman didn't even bother to look in our direction. I was beginning to feel light headed and dizzy and I feared Dean was feeling the same. I noticed he had drawn a circle around himself with enough room for me as well. He had taken off his amulet and handed me a lighter. I flipped it on and he waved his precious necklace over the flame repeating what he had said earlier; "I consecrate you with the element of fire." It was then that our eyes went to the fireplace, there was Sean looking weary, but with enough energy to make his wishes known. Even though he was several feet away we could both hear his whisper; "fire, you have to burn down the house, don't let her leave, it's the only way, make her stay…the path…don't let her take the path."

"She doesn't seem to be worried about us at all," Dean said.

"She doesn't believe we are a threat, we're going to die; it's only a matter of time. We need to get outside and figure out what we can do to keep her inside," I said.

"There's no back door and the windows are too small for her to get out. Are there any symbols you can think of that would keep her from coming out?" Dean asked.

"I don't know what she is or how to stop her. I have no idea what signs or symbols will work," I answered.

"The path, we have to erase the left-hand path or bless it somehow. She won't be able get far from the house, she'll be trapped," Dean whispered to me.

"You think it will work?"

"It's worth a shot, our only shot."

We quietly crawled out the front door. The old woman saw us but made no attempt to stop us. She was confident in her spell work. I was really beginning to feel weak and knew we had to do this quickly.

I set out to carve a circle around the left hand path to focus our efforts and make them stronger. Dean was flipping through Dad's journal but had no idea where to start. He laid the book down and hung his head in defeat; I know he felt as desperate as I did. I stopped to rest and Dean was on his knees looking up to the heavens for help.

"Sean, just a hint man, I don't know what to do," Dean cried out.

Whether it was coincidence or Sean, reaching out in an effort to help us and in an effort to save his own life, the pages in the journal began to turn. They flipped faster then slowed down and Dean looked up with the biggest smile on his face. He opened the duffle bag and began pulling out the necessities.

"Keep drawing that circle Sam," Dean told me as he had the candle out and was reaching for the salt and holy water.

By the time I finished the circle Dean had the candle lit and behind him to the south, the incense was burning and was stuck in the ground to his right on the east side.

"Climb in the circle and help me with this," Dean demanded.

I grabbed the journal and held the flashlight close and began to instruct Dean on what to do. "The salt represents the earth and needs be thrown to the north; the holy water represents water and needs to be sprinkled to the west. Okay, the candle is fire and the incense is air and they are in the right places so we need to say this chant and then we should be good to go."

We both took a deep breath and I tried to keep the flashlight steady on the book as we began:

"_**I charge this ground in the name of Old Ones, the Ancients, the Sun and the Moon and the Stars**_

_**By the powers of the Earth, of Air of Fire and of Water**_

_**I banish the energies of the previous owner, and make it new and fresh**_

_**I consecrate this ground and this path and it is mine**_**"**

When we finished we were both so weak but managed to douse the accelerant over the porch and the outside wall. I crawled backwards as Dean dropped a match on the steps and scooted backwards. We took refuge on the right path and waited.

The forest witch came through the door surrounded by flames she looked to her favorite path and began to step off the porch. She took one step and we were afraid our consecration had no effect when she let loose with a blood curdling scream. She realized she was trapped, go back to the burning house or step onto a path that would surely kill her. She seemed frozen, with one foot on the porch and one foot on the path. I was holding my breath just wanting this to end when I saw a flame ignite on the path and jump onto the witch. Dean and I held our breaths as her face twisted in horror and the flames raced over her body and reduced her to a pile of ash in only seconds.

We both fell backwards and took some time to recover. After we regained some energy, I called to check on Sean.

"He is moving around a little but still hasn't woken up yet," I told Dean.

We finally hauled ourselves to the car and got back to the motel. Sean was still in bed and Rachel was applying cold compresses. Dean and I were very concerned as to why Sean wasn't better yet.

We stood on each side of the bed and Dean began to wipe Sean's face with a compress.

"Come on man, wake up, she's dead, you helped us kill her," I told him.

Then my heart starting beating again as Sean looked up at me with a smile and said, "Do I have to do everything myself?"

"Okay, explain it again," Dean asked Marie and Sean later that day.

"Like I said earlier Sean is on the super-conscious level making it easy for the forest witch to sense him, she then was able to reduce him to the unconscious level," Marie explained.

"Was she doing the same thing to us?" I asked.

"Yes, but it would take much less time to render you unconscious and then dead. I don't think you had much more time," she said.

"How did we see you, while we were in the cabin, Sean?" Dean wondered aloud.

"I was able to have contact with your amulet and I held on to that connection after you left. It was like you sealed me in when you passed it over the fire the first time. When you passed it over the flame in the cabin it was like you opened the line back up and I could pass along a message," Sean said from where he was sitting on the bed.

"Why did she have two paths to her cabin?" Sam asked.

"The best theory I can come up with is that she made a choice after her husband died. Maybe if things had been different, if they had received support in their time of need, she would have chosen the other path," Marie explained.

"What about the book? I couldn't find the right page and then when I called out to you Sean, the pages began to turn. Was that you?" Dean asked looking quizzically at Sean.

"I really don't know," Sean answered, shaking his head looking as if he was at a complete loss.

"Maybe someone or something was watching over us." He stopped and looked around and then gazed off into the distance. "Something powerful." He finished before closing his eyes and letting his body lay back down on the bed.


End file.
